El sucesor
by Morrigan k Blane
Summary: Después de la guerra Harry descubre nuevos poderes que le superan y Dumbledore decide que Severus ha de ser su tutor. La idea no parece agradar mucho al maestro, pero algo le hará cambiar definitivamente de opinión sobre Harry. Slash y SSHP
1. Una guerra ganada, un alma perdida

Hello! Hi! Hola! Bueno, esta es una historia que hace tiempo se me paso por la mente y que de hecho es la primera que escribi de HP-SS. Para los que lean " Llamame Severus" si, soy la misma loca perdida, y esta historia es en realidad anterior a esa. Por fin me decidi a publicarla para vuestra desgracia y suicidio colectivo :D. Lo de siempre...

Todos los personajes ( excepto el que me de la gana de inventarme yo) son de JK Rowling, aunque algun dia robare todos los ejemplares de Hp del mundo y seran solo mios muajjajajajaj...ya paso.

Esta es una historia slash, osease, relacion hombre-hombre, o en este caso hombre-adolescente. Si no te gusta entonces lo que te va es el sado porque estas aqui leyendo algo que no te gusta... Si te gusta, bienvenido/a a mi mundo yaoi de florecitas, amor y en este caso dolor, mucho dolor :P.

Y creo que ya esta todo, para mas informacion escribidle una carta a Papa Noel ( Santa) que el me las hara llegar .

Y aqui esta el primer capitulo de...( redoble de tambor, si soy teatral y dramatica)

_**EL SUCESOR:**_

**_Una guerra ganada, un alma perdida_**.

No habia silencio. Ojala lo hubiera habido por muy tenso, oscuro y preludio de malos augurios que pudiera significar. Porque el viento traia a sus oidos gritos, maldiciones pronunciadas con odio, hechizos defensivos, explosiones...incluso juraria que entre toda esa algarabia podia discernir el ruido sordo de los cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Hubiera querido descentrarse de todo ese ruido de muerte y prestar atencion unicamente a lo que tenia que hacer. En ello le iba la vida, en realidad iba la vida de todo un mundo, magico y muggle.

El sudor resbalo por su frente probocandole escozor en los ojos, pero no hizo ningun movimiento para evitarlo. Tenia la impresion de que cualquier gesto por su parte provocaria a la bestia de ojos rojos que tenia delante y que le observaba con fria resolucion. Con asesina resolucion. Se atrevio a romper el contacto visual con esos fieros ojos y miro de reojo al campo de batalla. Varios cuerpos, muchos cuerpos en realidad, yacian sobre el suelo, algunos en extrañas posturas y vio a los dementores rondandolos como si de cuervos gigantes se trataran. Un escalofrio involuntario le recorrio la columna. No pudo distinguir si los cadaveres pertenecian a miembros de la Orden o mortifagos, decidio que por el momento era mejor no averiguarlo.

- Nervioso Potter?- la aguda y fria voz, siseante como la de una serpiente, le hizo centrar de nuevo sus ojos verdes en los de su enemigo. Hubiera contestado de malas maneras a la arrogancia de esa voz, pero prefirio no hacerlo. No provocarle aun. Froto la varita con los dedos que la sujetaban, preparandose.- No me extraña. Hoy es el dia en que te reuniras de nuevo con tu padre y tu madre sangre-sucia.- hablo de nuevo la figura. Una sonrisa cruel aparecio en el blanco rostro semejante al de un reptil. Esta vez quiso contestar, quiso herir a ese mal nacido que se atrevia a hablar de sus padres. Pero un movimiento a su izquierda distrajo la atencion de ambos. Uno de los cuerpos se habia movido. De hecho se estaba levantando en ese preciso instante, vacilante, casi sin poder tenerse en pie. " Un inferi!" penso Harry con terror. De todos los aliados que su enemigo se habia buscado esos eran sin duda los mas horripilantes. Muertos vivientes, zombies que caminaban sin voluntad alguna sembrando la destruccion de forma mecanica. Pero sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver que el cuerpo, que habia levantado su varita amenazante, no estaba muerto. Que pertenecia a un conocido.

- Ah! Snape.- siseo la voz, perdiendo por un momento la frialdad de su tono para volverse irritacion pura.- Te creia muerto hacia ya varias horas.- Harry sintio una punzada de rencor contra su profesor de pociones. Apenas hacia un par de dias que se habia confirmado definitivamente su lealtad a la Orden pero aun asi...Aun asi Harry no podia evitar odiar a ese hombre envuelto en una capa oscura del que tenia los mas pesimos recuerdos de su estancia en Hogwarts. Snape era demasiado malo para ser bueno. Ese era su razonamiento. Pero aun asi...aun asi habia arriesgado su vida por la Orden, por Dumbledore y por mas que le costara aceptarlo tambien por el, aunque no dudaba de que esto ultimo se debia a un efecto colateral de su lealtad al director, mas que por deseo de ayudarle. No pudo dejar de sorprenderse del mal estado de su profesor.

Sin duda el hecho de que aun estubiera vivo se debia mas a la suerte que a otra cosa.- Esta visto que si uno quiere que se hagan bien las cosas...debe hacerlas por si mismo.- el mago tenebroso levanto su varita y señalo con ella al que creia su vasallo. Sonrio macabramente antes de comenzar a pronunciar la maldicion asesina. Pero no tubo tiempo de terminarla. Harry se movio velozmente y se interpuso entre su profesor y la varita alzada, desafiante. Tal vez odiara a Severus Snape, tal vez habria deseado mas de una vez castigarle del mismo modo que el lo hacia, con sus constantes bejaciones, sus hirientes insultos a costa de su padrino y su padre fallecidos. Quizas habia planeado las mas terribles venganzas al enterarse de que fue el quien advirtio al Lord Oscuro de la profecia. Pero el era de su bando, habia cometido errores si, pero tambien habia ayudado mucho a la Orden. Y se sentiria despreciable si permitia su asesinato. A sus ojos era igual de culpable el asesino como el que permitia el crimen sin hacer nada. No lo habia permitido en su dia con el verdadero traidor, Peter Petegreew, tampoco lo permitiria ahora. Porque el no queria ser como ese engendro que tenia delante. Antes muerto.

Una muda expresion desconcertada aparecio en el blanco rostro de su adversario.

- Eres igual de estupido que Dumbledore, Potter.- pronuncio con desprecio.- Veo que te ha inculcado bien sus absurdas ideas de compasion y amor al projimo.- un movimiento de su mano basto para apartarle violentamente y hacerle caer al suelo, al igual que si fuera a un mosquito molesto. Una vez mas, alzo su varita. Y Harry vio de nuevo en su mente las imagenes de unos ojos abiertos e inexpresivos, un cuerpo tendido en el suelo, un cementerio. No queria volver a verlo, aunque pensara que Snape lo merecia mas que Cedric.

- Voldemort!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, hablando por primera vez desde que se habia visto frente a frente con su enemigo. Se puso en pie y se limpio bruscamente con la manga de la rasgada tunica un hilillo de sangre de la comisura del labio, que se habia mordido al caer. Tardo unos segundos en percatarse de que todo a su alrrededor parecia haberse detenido. Ya no habia ruido, ni haces de luz pertenecientes a hechizos y maldiciones, nada. Solo el silencio que habia deseado momentos antes. Su grito, pronunciando el nombre mas temido por ambos bandos, habia detenido la batalla. - Esto es entre tu y yo! Acabemos cuanto antes! O es que me tienes miedo?- grito apretando con fuerza su varita. Fijo sus verdes ojos en los rojizos de Tom Ryddle, que ardian de ira al oir su provocacion.

- Miedo?- retumbo la aguda voz de Vodemort.- De un mocoso inutil como tu? Miedo!- una fria carcajada desprovista de emocion le taladro los timpanos.- Eres igual de arrogante que tu estupido padre al enfrentarte a mi como si pudieras ganarme, Potter. Si no fuera por el hechizo protector de la asquerosa sangre-sucia de tu madre ni tan siquiera estarias aqui hoy.- Harry apreto aun mas fuertemente los puños, sintiendose arder de rabia al oir los insultos de ese ser despreciable a su familia.- De hecho...me sorprende que defiendas a esa basura.- continuo Voldemort señalando con un largo dedo al ex-mortifago, que se hallaba medio sentado en el suelo aferrandose un costado con expresion de dolor.- Teniendo en cuenta que gracias a el tus inutiles padres estan muertos.- añadio regodeandose en sus palabras.

- No...- dijo Harry sin apartar los ojos de los de su adversario con una mueca rabiosa.- No! Fuiste tu quien los mato! Tu!- grito fuera de si.- El cometio un error! Pero fuiste tu quien pronuncio el Avada kedabra que los mato!- repitio apretando los dientes.- Tal vez sea un desgraciado, pero tambien es una persona! No dejare que vuelvas a matar! No dejare que vuelvas ha hacerlo!- bramo con todo su odio y el cuerpo en completa tension. Un sonoro crack rompio el ominoso silencio que se habia hecho tras sus gritos. Habia apretado tan fuerte los puños que su varita, sujeta en uno de ellos, se habia roto por la mitad, dejando ver el brillante nucleo anaranjado de la pluma de fenix. Pero no le importo. No le importo que su unica arma, su unica defensa contra Voldemort se hubiera inutilizado. Jadeo rapidamente notando una opresion en el pecho que casi le impedia respirar y miro por encima de sus lentes al odiado ser que le observaba a su vez entre burlon y sorprendido. La presion en el pecho aumento y por un momento creyo que moriria asfixiado. Los cristales de sus gafas comenzaron a resquebrajarse peligrosamente.

- Pretendes asustarme?- exclamo el Lord Oscuro con un punto de inseguridad en su voz al notar la vibracion poderosamente magica llegar hasta el.- Quien te enseño este truco barato? El viejo chocho? Quizas el licantropo antes de morir?- inquirio con una fria sonrisa, sus ojos se entrecerraron con desprecio.- O tal vez...aquel esperpento de hombre al que llamabas padrino? Creo recordar que mis dementores consumieron su vida como...-

- Callate!- grito Harry, la opresion en su pecho se convirtio en un huracan descontrolado y antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedia algo exploto en su interior. Una onda de luz blanquecina y brillante cubrio su campo de vision. Sintio su cuerpo vibrar, como si se abriera por la mitad y algo pugnara por salir de su interior y subitamente le golpeo un pinchazo de dolor insoportable en la frente que le hizo creer que su craneo se habia partido. Un murmullo sordo en su cerebro y la vision del rostro aterrorizado de Voldemort fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que la luz le envolviera por completo.

-----------------------------------º-º-º-------------------------------------------

Severus Snape abrio los ojos al oir el resonante grito de su alumno. Justo a tiempo para presenciar la escena mas increible que hubiera visto en su vida. Una onda de potente luz blanquecina rodeaba al muchacho emergiendo directamente de su interior. Eso de por si ya era motivo suficiente para petrificar su respiracion y su pulso, pero otro sorprendente fenomeno se desarrollaba al mismo tiempo en el cuerpo del chico. Sus cabellos habian comenzado a crecer sorpresivamente ondulandose en el aire, flotando a su alrrededor al igual que el polvo del suelo. Pero el profesor no tubo tiempo de observar con detenimiento ese extrañisimo acontecimiento porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el campo de luz que rodeaba al chico se encojio sobre si mismo solo para explotar despues en una onda expansiva silenciosa que arraso el campo de batalla en varios kilometros a la redonda, sobrepasandole y perdiendose mas alla de su vista, como una pequeña reaccion nuclear. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el cuerpo tendido en el suelo, envuelto en una oscura capa con capucha. No podia creer que, finalmente, el inutil de Potter hubiera logrado vencer al señor tenebroso mas temido de todos los tiempos. Tal vez solo era una ilusion. O un truco. Conocia bien las aviesas costumbres del que habia sido su amo. Pero despues de unos minutos que parecieron horas, el cuerpo continuo sin moverse, sin respirar. Lentamente y con todo el dolor de su maltrecho cuerpo, Snape se acerco, casi a rastras, al fardo de ropa oscura. Con un miedo casi irracional se atrevio a atisbar lo que habia bajo la capucha y una exclamacion ahogada escapo de sus resecos y partidos labios. Jamas habia visto semejante expresion de terror en un rostro humano ( si bien ese rostro no se podia calificar exactamente como tal). La mandibula casi desencajada en un mudo grito horrorizado, los ojos abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa inimaginable. Ya no rojos, sino parduzcos, al haber perdido el caracteristico brillo maligno. Vacios. Sin vida.

Dejo caer la cabeza hacia adelante con cansancio y un suspiro de profundo alivio. El Lord estaba muerto. Defintivamente muerto. Pero aun pudo contemplar otro suceso extraordinario. Con el simple roce de su exhalacion el rostro del Señor Tenebroso habia comenzado a desintegrarse, convirtiendose su cuerpo en ceniza pura que volo por el aire haciendo remolinos. Definitivamente muerto. Snape se giro para comprobar el estado del chico que hacia escasos minutos se habia convertido en el salvador del mundo magico y un punto de compasion brillo en sus ojos al descubrirlo tendido en el suelo, boca abajo.

Nuevamente se obligo a moverse y se acerco al que habia sido su alumno mas irritante ( o tal vez ese seria Longbotoom, nunca podria estar seguro) de los ultimos seis años. Debia admitir que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, sentia lastima por el muchacho. Al parecer no habia logrado vivir para contarlo. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al comprobar que el chico si respiraba, como evidenciaba el suave y casi inexistente movimiento de su torax. Le dio la vuelta con cierta dificultad y pudo observar de cerca el fenomeno de sus cabellos crecidos, que en ese momento se arremolinaban alrededor de su rostro. La cicatriz que le habia marcado como un elegido desde que tenia un año de vida se habia abierto y sangraba profusamente cubriendo la mitad derecha de su cara de sangre.

- Perfecto...cualquiera soporta ahora su arrogancia despues de haber vencido al Lord Oscuro.- murmuro con resignacion antes de caer el tambien desmayado.

ººººº


	2. Un misterio o dos

Buenoooo buenoooo, aqui esta, un nuevo capitulo de El sucesor . Espero que les guste tanto o mas que el anterior. Y como no tengo nada mas que decir ( y mira que es raro porque me gusta cascar cosa mala) aqui lo dejo.

**_Un misterio...o dos_**.

Severus abrio los ojos y los volvio a cerrar de inmediato. Habia podido vislumbrar un techo borroso e inundado de luz que le obligo a protegerse las retinas de su brillo. Trato de moverse y noto el roce de las vendas y de una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo.

- Parece que ha despertado.- oyo una voz susurrante cerca de el y que identifico como la de la enfermera del colegio. Asi pues estaba en Hogwarts.

- Que nadie le moleste Poppy, debe descansar.- esta vez la voz del director llego hasta el y sintio un profundo alivio de que el hombre aun estubiera vivo. Aunque claro, era el mago mas poderoso del mundo, y si alguien como el mismo habia sobrevivido, como no iba ha hacerlo el gran Albus Dumbledore? Intento abrir los ojos de nuevo y solo percibio sombras y mucha luz. Alguien puso un recipiente de olor nauseabundo bajo su nariz y casi al momento se hundio de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

- Señora Pomfrey, exigo por ultima vez que se me permita salir de esta estupida enfermeria para ir a informar a Dumbledore.- repuso Snape con su habitual mal humor y siguiendo con exasperacion los movimientos de la enfermera.

- Deje ya de quejarse!- le reprocho la mujer sin mirarle si quiera.- Es usted peor que todos mis alumnos con gripe juntos! Le recuerdo que yo no soy uno de sus estudiantes, asi que deje de mirarme como si fuera a quitarle puntos a mi casa. Las instrucciones de Dumbledore son muy claras. Debe usted reposar hasta que este completamente sano.- la señora Pomfrey no hizo ademan de haber escuchado el sonoro bufido irritado que solto el profesor.

- Ya puedo tenerme sobre mis dos pies señora, para mi eso es suficiente. Y ahora si no le importa...- Snape hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama de hospital pero la enfermera, que poseia amplia experiencia con pacientes dificiles, se acerco a el sorprendentemente rapido y movio un dedo amenazador bajo las narices del hombre.

- Usted no se mueve de aqui hasta que yo lo diga, queda claro?- espero hasta que el profesor emitio un gruñido de asentimiento.- Bien. No se preocupe, informare al director y si el considera conveniente visitarle no tendre inconveniente en dejarle marchar.- asevero la mujer antes de continuar a sus quehaceres. Snape se repantigo en la cama mirando con irritacion el techo, como si este tubiera la culpa de que tubiera que permanecer en la dichosa enfermeria. Durante toda la tarde observo el ir y venir de estudiantes, algunos heridos de levedad por culpa de algun hechizo mal realizado, otros en busca de algun antidepresivo. Habian pasado dos semanas desde el final de la segunda guerra y el colegio de magia y hechiceria habia vuelto a abrir sus puertas. Pero a pesar del ambiente festivo y distendido aun podian notarse las consecuencias de las perdidas, tanto en el campo de batalla como en el resto de hogares magicos. Vio pasar a una muchacha de Huffelpuff llorando a lagrima viva y siendo consolada cariñosamente por la enfermera, que le tendia una pocion humeante.

Tocadas las seis de la tarde, el aburrimiento habia provocado que el humor del profesor empeorara. Dejo su mente divagar y se pregunto cuales habrian sido las bajas en ambos bandos. Continuaria Lucius vivo? Deseo con rencor que no fuera asi, ese maldito bastardo era casi peor que el Señor Tenebroso. Recordo en ese momento las ultimas escenas de la batalla. En cuanto el Lord Oscuro supo de su traicion mando a sus vasallos a terminar con su vida. Habia tenido suerte. Dumbledore le habia protegido una vez mas. Rememoro con cierto rencor el momento en que el anciano le habia obligado a separarse de el para buscar a Potter, a quien habian perdido de vista durante el combate. Llego justo a tiempo para ver desde cierta distancia la silenciosa batalla de miradas que el Lord y el muchacho estaban disputando y precisamente por distraerse con ello habia recibido un ataque masivo de los dos gorilas que anteriormente habian servido a Malfoy como elfos domesticos, Crabbe y Goyle. Habia terminado con sus vidas sin remordimiento alguno.

A su mente volvieron las imagenes de la destruccion del Señor Tenebroso y de nuevo le invadio una ardiente irritacion al recordar como el mocoso habia querido hacerse el heroe protegiendo su vida. Como si el necesitara de la proteccion de un Potter. Aunque debia admitir ( si bien nunca lo reconoceria en publico) que le habia sorprendido la forma en que el chico habia terminado con la vida del Lord.

" Ni tan siquiera a venido a agradecerme que pusiera en peligro mi vida durante seis años" penso con desprecio " ese pequeño arrogante. Le sobra orgullo, al igual que a su padre". No le habia pasado por alto la cara de incredulidad que habia puesto el muchacho cuando el al fin habia terminado con su mision de espia y se habia posicionado claramente de parte de la Orden. Seguramente el muy estupido le consideraba tan traidor como el resto de miembros. Solto un bufido mal humorado. Ahora que la guerra habia terminado, quien se acordaba de los peligros que el habia tenido que sortear? Quien recordaba que el habia arriesgado su vida incluso mas que ese niñato sin cerebro? Lo mas probable es que ahora estubiera celebrando su victoria con sus dos irritantes amigos, Weasley y Granger y vanagloriandose de lo poderoso que era...

- Severus.- la voz interrumpio sus amargos pensamientos. - Como te encuentras?- Minerva se sento en la silla que habia al lado de su cama y se retorcio las manos, inquieta. Sus pomulos se marcaban mas que nunca, muestra de que la tension y la preocupacion le habian robado el apetito.- Dumbledore no ha podido venir, esta con Harry.- explico, respondiendo a la muda pregunta de su compañero de profesion. " Ah! Claro. Su alumno predilecto, niño-que-vivio, salvador del mundo, dios omnipotente, bla bla bla..." penso Snape con rencor.

- Ya. Imagino que el festejo de las azañas de Potter se ha alargado mas de lo previsto.- siseo con odio. No esperaba el agradecimiento a su lealtad por parte de nadie, era algo que tenia asumido. Por mas que hiciera para todos continuaria siendo el ex-mortifago. Pero no se habia esperado ese olvido por parte del director. Habia sido un golpe bajo. Minerva McGonagall miro sin comprender a su colega, pero repentinamente sus ojos se oscurecieron y perdieron la diminuta chispa de vitalidad que poseian.

- Nadie te lo ha dicho?- pregunto, aunque parecio no esperar respuesta.

- Decirme que.- la profesora suspiro tristemente antes de hablar.

- Harry lleva en coma dos semanas, Severus.- solto la mujer como si le doliera pronunciar esas palabras. Snape enmudecio ante tal rebelacion. Asi que despues de todo el combate habia sido demasiado para el chico. Se froto la barbilla incomodo ante la tristeza de la profesora que parecia inmersa en sus propios pensamientos.

- Vivira?- pregunto al fin con un deje de inquietud en sus negros ojos. El muchacho era odioso, pero tampoco le deseaba la muerte.

- Los sanadores aun no lo saben.- respondio Minerva limpiandose los bordes de los ojos con la esquina de un pañuelo blanco.- Tendrias que ver a Albus. Nunca le habia visto tan decaido. Y es natural. Pobre muchacho, ahora que por fin podria llevar una vida normal...- su voz se apago y dejo escapar otro suspiro. Tardo unos instantes en reponerse y hablo de nuevo, esta vez con voz mas firme.- El director quiere hablar contigo esta noche, Severus. Quiere saber que paso exactamente.- la mujer parecio dudar. Snape fijo sus oscuros ojos negros en los de ella, en espera de la pregunta que sabia que vendria a continuacion.- Severus...como lo logro? Quiero decir...Harry no parecia preparado aun. Incluso Albus tenia sus dudas...-

- No lo se Minerva. Te puedo asegurar que el primer sorprendido soy yo.- contesto el hombre con sinceridad. A el no le parecia que Potter estubiera poco preparado, era simplemente que consideraba un suicidio dejar sus vidas en manos de ese niño irresponsable. Aun asi el director habia confiado en el chico y el no iba a ser quien le llevara la contraria. McGonagall no parecia del todo satisfecha con la respuesta, pero no pregunto nada mas.

- Debo irme. Mas tarde vendra el director.- repitio antes de levantarse y dirgirse hacia la puerta.

------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------

Dumbledore reviso por enesima vez el rostro de su alumno predilecto buscando algun cambio que le indicara que iba a despertar. Y por enesima vez suspiro defraudado. Paseo con aire cansado por la habitacion de hospital reprochandose de nuevo no haber estado al lado del chico cuando todo sucedio. Pero simplemente no creyo que fuera a ser tan pronto. Habian pasado...cuanto? Media hora? Una hora desde el incio de la batalla? Habia instado a Harry a no separarse de el bajo ningun concepto, pero debio predecir que el fuerte del muchacho no era precisamente la obediencia. Poco despues de la primera explosion, habia desaparecido de su vista persiguiendo a Bellatrix Lestrange. Y no sabia cuanto tiempo mas tarde un grito habia resonado en el aire pronunciando el nombre de Voldemort. Supo de inmediato que la guerra final se estaba desarrollando, y el no estaba alli para ayudar a su pupilo. Le habia sorprendido la fuerza y la determinacion con la que Harry habia llamado por su nombre a su mayor enemigo y un inmenso orgullo habia sustituido por breves segundos el temor. Inimaginablemente tanto mortifagos como miembros de la Orden se habian detenido, sabiendo tan bien como el mismo que su destino estaba a punto de decidirse. Fue una tregua silenciosa. Y despues? despues nadie, excepto Harry y Severus Snape, sabia lo que habia pasado. Una onda de luz se expandio como una ola gigante envolviendolo todo, resquebrajando a su paso las mascaras de los mortifagos y sus propias lentes, que quedaron inservibles. Pudo sentir en su propio cuerpo la vibracion intensa de la magia pura concentrada y por unos momentos temio la victoria de Voldemort.

Se acerco de nuevo a la cama donde descansaba Harry y aparto con ternura el flequillo de su frente, donde una venda escueta cubria la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Su sorpresa, al igual que la del resto de combatientes, habia sido mayuscula cuando la noticia de que Lord Voldemort estaba muerto corrio por el campo de batalla como la polvora. Ignoraba de donde habia salido aquella cantidad de magia desbordada. Siempre supo que el muchacho tenia potencial, pero esto superaba todas sus expectativas. Contemplo el cabello largo del chico y paso sus envejecidos dedos por el. Era suave y tan negro como lo habia sido siempre, heredado sin duda de su padre James Potter. Esa habia sido la segunda sorpresa cuando llego, junto con algunos miembros de la Orden, al lugar donde yacia Harry. Al principio no lo reconocio. De hecho se pregunto quien era el chico que yacia tumbado al lado de Severus y donde estaria su alumno. Pero cuando se acerco a comprobar el estado de su profesor comprobo con sorpresa que era el propio Harry, si bien algo cambiado. La estupefaccion habia suplido por un momento la preocupacion y el miedo. Tan solo cuando hubo pasado la sorpresa inicial cojio al chico en brazos y se desaparecio para llevarlo urgentemente a San Mungo. Donde estaba ahora.

Sabia que Harry no saldria completamente ileso de la ultima batalla, en realidad se habia ocultado a si mismo el pensamiento de que tal vez el muchacho podria morir. Pero no esperaba este resultado. No esperaba la incertidumbre de no saber...

----------------------------------------º-º-º-------------------------------------

- Surgio de el?- inquirio el director con curiosidad. Acaricio su barba con aire pensativo, observado intensamente por Snape.- Pero como?- pregunto de nuevo.- Como lo hizo?-

- No tengo la menor idea.- contesto con sinceridad. Desde que habia llegado al despacho del director, llamado por el, habia podido percibir por si mismo lo que Minerva le habia comentado acerca del estado del anciano. Parecia mas viejo que nunca y sus ojos, generalmente juveniles y alegres, mostraban un azul turbio y apagado. Habia explicado hasta donde el sabia lo que habia sucedido y mientras el hombre le habia escuchado en un respetuoso silencio cada vez mas sorprendido.

- Que opinas tu, Severus?- el director le observo atentamente esperando su veredicto.

- No lo se Albus. - repitio, lamentando no poder dar una mejor respuesta y calmar asi la ansiedad del hombre. El anciano parecio decepcionarse. Le hubiera gustado presenciar por si mismo ese milagro, aunque dudaba que pudiera comprenderlo mas de lo que lo comprendia ahora. Dio un suspiro cansado y observo de nuevo a su profesor.

- Se que el chico no te cae bien Severus.- dijo con tono resignado ( muchos habian sido sus intentos de congraciar a esos dos).- Pero esperaba que al menos me preguntaras por su estado.- Snape miro al suelo un poco ofendido por el tono de reproche del director. Si no habia preguntado habia sido unicamente por no despertar de nuevo la preocupacion en Dumbledore.

- Ya pregunte a Minerva, señor.- contesto con un deje de frialdad, aun molesto.- Y ya me explico que aun no saben si vivira.- alzo los ojos y vio ensombrecerse el rostro del anciano. Se reprendio mentalmente por haberlo expresado de esa manera.

- Desgraciadamente asi es.- murmuro Dumbledore entristecido.- No lo merece. No lo merece...- se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz, abrumado.

- Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?- pregunto, ovbiamente haciendo referencia a sus excepcionales conocimientos sobre plantas y pociones medicinales.

- Tan solo esperar...- respondio el director.

----------------------------º-º-º-----------------------------------------

El enfermero en practicas observo curioso el rostro del que supuestamente era el salvador del mundo magico. Dijeran lo que dijeran, a el continuaba pareciendole un adolescente algo delgaducho. Acerco su rostro un poco mas al del chico, tal vez tratando de captar si algun aura divina emanaba de el. Despues de todo decian que habia eliminado al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado con solo mirarlo. Acomodo mejor la bandeja de material que llevaba bajo el brazo y acerco los dedos a la venda que cubria su frente. Tan solo seria un momento, la retiraria para comprobar si realmente era Harry Potter y la volveria a colocar cuando hubiera visto la cicatriz. Flexiono los dedos un par de veces a escasos centimetros de su objetivo, nervioso sin saber muy bien porque. Con sumo cuidado cojio con el indice y el pulgar el borde de la venda y se dispuso a levantarla, pero algo llamo poderosamente su atencion. Dos ojos le obserbavan fijamente. Durante una milesima de segundo clavo el tambien sus ojos en los del chico y despues solto la bandeja que cayo al suelo estrepitosamente. Comenzo a sudar copiosamente y retrocedio con la boca abierta en una expresion horrorizada. Sus gritos se oyeron por todo el corredor del hospital.

* * *

Pos siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Harry ya ha despertado y Dumbledore contento de que asi sea...seguro? porque el despertar de Harry va a traer muchos misterios... 

**Yo**: Hombre si actualizara todos los dias no seria tan emocionante, no: D .De todos modos no te preocupes porque de estas historia tengo chorrocientos capitulos escritos ya .

**Aurasly**: Yo tambien espero recibir muchos revieeeewwwwwssss. Me hare un castillo de reviews muajajajjajaa. Y me alegro de que te guste. Tengo otras historias escritas sobre esta pareja y es posible que algun dia me decida a publicarlas tambien. HP-SS the bestttt.

**Shinigami:** Me salto la segunda parte de tu nick que si no se me hace mu largo de escribir :D. Y en cuanto a lo de sufrida y depresiva...si eso te gusta esta historia te va a encantar porque es lo mas sufrido y depresivo que te puedas hechar a la cara XDDD. bueno...podria hacerla peor, pero es que entonces ya seria una historia gore XD. Gracias por tu apoyoooo! Y quien dice que no lo necesito? Siempre! Sino no escribiria : D. .

Please...Reviewsssss! O mirad que no actualizo eeeh :P.

M


	3. Rojos

Bueno, nuevo capitulo de este fic, al que le tengo mucho cariño porque es el primero que escribi de estos dos :P. Mmmm...creo que esto ya lo habia dicho...

Disfrutaaaaaad!

**_Rojos. _**

Severus se froto las manos, mas por el nerviosismo y la inquietud que por el frio que hacia ya una semana se habia instalado en los terrenos del castillo. Habia oido los rumores, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar credito de ellos hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos. Paseo arriba y abajo de la mazmorra en la que veinte cabezas inclinadas daban un ultimo repaso a sus pociones. Alguna que otra cabellera se alzaba para observarle durante unos segundos antes de bajar de nuevo rapidamente. Durante la ultima semana, Snape habia saboreado con orgullo la callada admiracion que sus alumnos parecian profesarle. Despues de todo habia participado en la guerra del bando de los buenos, y habia sobrevivido para contarlo. Si bien le disgustaba que el motivo mayor de admiracion derivaba de que el habia sido el unico que habia visto como el Gran Harry Potter terminaba con la vida de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero algo era algo, al menos sus meritos eran reconocidos y se sentia hondamente satisfecho del respeto reberencial de sus estudiantes, que se aplicaban mas que nunca en su materia. Sin embargo ese dia no reparo en las miradas de admiracion de los alumnos. Dumbledore le habia avisado de que Potter regresaria al colegio y las habladurias sobre su cambio le habian despertado la curiosidad. Si era cierto...como deberia interpretarse? Le constaba que, tras la alegria inicial del director al saber que su alumno predilecto habia despertado y se hallaba bien, la preocupacion habia vuelto a apoderarse del anciano. Una preocupacion inquieta.

Por fin el timbre dio fin a la clase e insto a los estudiantes a dejar una muestra de su pocion sobre su mesa y a salir en silencio. Cuando el ultimo niño hubo abandonado la mazmorra se apresuro a salir en direccion al despacho de Dumbledore. No se sorprendio al ver en la puerta a Minerva, cuya clase habia terminado a la misma hora que la suya. Ambos se dirigieron un tenso saludo antes de picar a la puerta, sin duda la mujer tambien habia oido lo que, desde hacia una semana, era la conversacion principal en el mundo magico. La voz del director les franqueo el paso y entraron rapidamente.

El hombre se hallaba comodamente sentado tras su escritorio, con semblante serio y las yemas de los dedos juntas. Y justo enfrente de el, sentado en una silla mas humilde y dando la espalda a la puerta, un muchacho con el largo cabello negro recojido en una coleta baja que llegaba hasta casi su cintura.

- Adelante.- les incito Dumbledore. Solo entonces ambos profesores se percataron de que se habian detenido justo delante de la puerta. Avanzaron unos pasos mas y la puerta se cerro tras ellos.

- Señor Potter...- comenzo McGonagall con un deje de nerviosismo en la voz. Y entonces el aludido se giro. La mujer solto una exclamacion ahogada y se llevo una mano a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos. Snape retrocedio un paso, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos desorbitados al comprobar que los rumores eran efectivamente ciertos. Harry bajo los ojos al suelo con resignacion y pesar y lentamente se giro de nuevo, hasta quedar otra vez de espaldas a ambos profesores.- Albus...- McGonagall dirijio una mirada azorada al anciano que, por unica respuesta, hizo aparecer dos sillas mas, invitando a sus profesores a sentarse.

Snape obedecio sin apartar los ojos del chico. Observo su perfil con descaro e incertidumbre, pero Potter no volvio a alzar la mirada del suelo.

" Asi que es cierto..." se dijo asi mismo con sorpresa. Y es que los ojos de Potter habian perdido su caracteristico verde esmeralda y habian adquirido el aterrador y ardiente color rojo de los de Lord Voldemort.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Debia admitir que una punzada de temor le habia sobrecojido al ver de nuevo esos brillantes ojos rojizos. Sin embargo en seguida habia distinguido que, a excepcion de la extraña coloracion, nada tenian que ver con los malignos ojos del Lord oscuro. No poseian su crueldad, ni ese odio frio hacia todo y todos. Tampoco ese punto de locura que hacia estremecer. Snape observo con indiferencia como Potter se sentaba en la punta mas alejada de la mesa de Gryffindor para comer en silencio, rodeado de sitios vacios. Las cuatro mesas presentaban varios huecos, unas mas que otras. Algunas en triste recuerdo de las bajas mas jovenes de la guerra, otras mostrando que el temor aun no habia desaparecido lo suficiente como para que las familias enviaran a sus hijos a completar sus estudios. Sin embargo el vacio en la mesa de Gryffindor se percibia de forma diferente. Los alumnos que habian regresado se habian apiñado en el lado de la mesa mas cercano a la tarima de los profesores y lanzaban desconfiadas miradas a la figura solitaria de la otra punta, como si de un momento a otro se fuera a levantar y a lanzarles alguna maldicion. Severus se regocijo interiormente. Lejos de lo esperado, no habia habido ningun comite de bienvenida para el salvador del mundo magico, ni tampoco voces aduladoras ni miradas de admiracion para el joven Potter. Tan solo una desconfiada indiferencia. " Sin duda sera una leccion de humildad que Potter no olvidara en su vida" se dijo sonriendo para si. Esta vuelta de tornas enseñaria al chico lo injusto y voluble que era el mundo, si bien en esta ocasion creia que cada uno habia recibido lo justo. El era por fin admirado, reconocidos sus meritos y respetado, no en vano habia puesto en peligro su vida inumerables veces. Potter ya habia sido suficientemente mimado por la comunidad magica en años anteriores de forma que su ego y arrogancia habian crecido, a sus ojos, de forma icontrolada. Si, sin duda humildad era lo que mas le hacia falta a Potter.

Aun asi, Severus recorrio las caras de Gryffindor preguntandose que habia sido de los dos amigos inseparables del muchacho. Y se sorprendio al comprobar que, lejos de no hallarse alli, Granger y Weasley eran de los que mas lejos permanecian sentados del chico. Crecio su incomprension al ver que Granger mantenia la cabeza baja mientras comia, contraria a su costumbre de cotorrear durante las comidas o estudiar algun libro. Y Weasley era uno de los que dirigia miradas de solsayo al que habia sido su mejor amigo. El profesor no pudo evitar un involuntario alzamiento de ceja al comprobar la carga de resentimiento y temor de las miaradas del pelirrojo. " Que habra hecho Potter para que esos dos incordios se hayan alejado de el?" se pregunto con cierta curiosidad. Seguramente les habia llenado la cabeza de historias fantasticas acerca de como logro derrotar al Señor Tenebroso y finalmente la sabelotodo y el pelirrojo se habian aburrido de el. " Otra leccion mas contra su arrogancia señor Potter" penso Snape saboreando el momento.

-------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------

Harry no levanto los ojos del plato cuyo contenido revolvia con desgana. Sabia que a la minima que alguno de los demas alumnos vislumbrara sus aterradores ojos observandoles pensarian que les estaba lanzando alguna maldicion silenciosa o algo asi. Tampoco le hacia falta mirar para saber que mas de la mitad de los ojos del Gran Comedor estaban puestos en el, incluidos los de Dumbledore y Snape. Los primeros observandole con preocupacion, los segundos con desprecio. Lo cierto es que le daba igual. A pesar del dolor que sabia que le habria probocado al anciano director, lamento profundamente no haber muerto en la batalla con Voldemort. Tal vez asi ahora se estaria ahorrando toda esa fria ignorancia hacia su persona, las miradas desconfiadas, los rumores, los venenosos comentarios...No era la primera vez que sucedia algo asi. Recordo con resignacion su segundo año, cuando todos le creyeron el heredero de Slytherin; cuarto año y el apoyo incondicional a Cedric; quinto y las burlas del Ministerio y el Profeta...Pero si era la primera vez que tenia que hacer frente a esto solo. Sus hombros se hundieron mas al pensar en el reencuentro con Ron y Hermione. La decepcion y la tristeza al ver el terror reflejado en sus rostros, las ganas de llorar que reprimio cuando les vio alejarse casi corriendo sin mirar atras. Harry se retiro las lentes, habilmente reparadas por el director con un hechizo, y se restrego los ojos con una mano cansada. Ese era su castigo, estaba seguro. Se habia convertido en un asesino, esos ojos rojos eran la marca de ello. Ahora iba a convertirse en aquello que mas habia odiado. Despues de todo, habia terminado por ser igual que el. Igual que Voldemort.

---------------------------------º-º-º-------------------------------------

- Se esta hundiendo Dumbledore.- dijo Minerva llevandose a los labios la taza de te que el director habia servido hacia unos minutos en su despacho.- Esta perdiendo sus ganas de vivir, lo se.- el director cerro los ojos con consternacion. No hacia falta que la mujer se lo dijera, el mismo habia podido observar el decaimiento de su alumno predilecto con el paso de los dias. Se habia resguardado en la soledad, aunque debia admitir que no por eleccion propia. Habia observado con pesar como los demas alumnos se apartaban a su paso, murmurando las incoherencias que los rumores se habian encargado de meterles en la cabeza. Incluso sus dos mejores amigos le habian vuelto la espalda. No habia esperado algo semejante del señor Weasley y la señorita Granger...

-En mi modesta opinion, creo que exageras Minerva.- intervino Severus cruzando las piernas con la taza de te en la mano. Potter tan solo parecia algo deprimido, nada que no hubieran visto antes con la muerte de Lupin y de su padrino. Pronto los rumores serian olvidados, el irritante trio volveria a juntarse y Potter volveria a su habitual arrogancia.

- Que exagero?- exclamo McGonagall soltando un gallo de la indignacion.- Severus, es que no has visto al muchacho? Por Merlin! parece una sombra!- la taza temblo peligrosamente en su regazo.- No puedo creer que la comunidad magica le este haciendo esto! Potter arriesgo su vida por ellos y asi se lo pagan! Y todo por esos estupidos rumores! Un nuevo Lord Oscuro! Que idiotez!- continuo con rabiosa excitacion. Severus puso los ojos en blanco con exasperacion. Desde luego encontraba tan absurdos como la profesora esos comentarios acerca de que el chico Potter fuera a convertirse en una especie de sucesor del Señor Tenebroso y que sus ojos rojos eran la marca de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero de ahi ha creer que el muchacho estaba a dos pasos del suicido habia un mundo.

- Severus...- la voz suave del director rompio el tenso silencio.- Tu que crees?- Minerva abrio la boca para hablar, pero la mano alzada del director la detubo y apreto los labios indignada. Snape sabia a que se referia el anciano. Queria saber si tenia motivos para dar una pizca de credibilidad a las habladurias. Despues de todo, Potter habia compartido mente con el Lord en quinto curso e incluso habia sido poseido por el. Conocian la pericia del Señor Oscuro para fragmentar su alma y esconderla fuera de su propio cuerpo y la conexion del chico con el Tenebroso le hacia facilmente vulnerable a esto.

- Son rumores alimentados por los miedosos Albus.- contesto al fin.- Potter tiene de Señor Oscuro lo que yo de Ministro.- concluyo llevandose tranquilamente la taza a los labios. Tanto Minerva como Dumbledore suspiraron con alivio.

- Lo que no entiendo.- hablo McGonagall rompiendo de nuevo el silencio.- Es el porque de esos...cambios.- sacudio la cabeza con incredulidad.- Esa poderosa magia, su cabello...sus ojos.- miro a Dumbledore como si este pudiera darle una respuesta.

- En cuanto a la magia...me atreveria ha decir que siempre estubo ahi, Minerva.- contesto el director, pensativo.- Porque crecio su cabello, eso es un misterio para mi, tal vez alguna reaccion secundaria a la explosion de energia. En lo referente a sus ojos...Eso es algo que me dispongo a averiguar.- y dicho esto el director clavo sus intensos ojos azules en Snape, que tubo un mal presentimiento.

- No pretendera...- dejo la frase inacabada, seguro de que el anciano habia entendido.

- Necesito tu ayuda Severus.- rogo el hombre sin apartar los ojos de el.

- Con todos mis respetos señor, porque no le pregunta usted mismo? Estoy seguro de que le sacaria mas informacion.- Minerva observo alternativamente a su colega y al director, asintiendo con la cabeza, convencida de que Severus tenia razon. El odio que Harry Potter y Severus Snape se profesaban no era precisamente un secreto.

- Lo he intentado Severus.- suspiro Dumbledore.- Pero Harry no parece querer hablar conmigo.

- Y eso porque?- pregunto un poco bruscamente Snape, viendose cada vez mas acorralado.

- Se siente avergonzado...creo.- contesto Albus acariciando mecanicamente su larga barba blanquecina.

- Avergonzado? Avergonzado de que?- inquirio McGonagall desconcertada.- Deberia sentirse muy orgulloso.

- Intuyo que algo tiene que ver con haber sido el quien terminara con la vida de Voldemort.- contesto el anciano recordando la expresion de su alumno cuando le informo de que su destino era matar o morir.- Tiene una alma bondadosa...- Snape solto un sonoro bufido que se gano una mirada reprobadora del director y otra indignada de la profesora.- Algo le corroe y no quiere decirmelo.- la voz de Dumbledore sono angustiada y Snape no pudo mas que maldecir al odioso niño que era tan mal agradecido como para no confiar en la unica persona que habia permanecido siempre a su lado.

- Y que le hace creer que a mi me lo dira?- pregunto nuevamente. La profesora asintio otra vez.

- Tu estubiste alli con el, tal vez...- murmuro el hombre.

- Lo dudo.- nego rotundamente Snape. El ya habia hecho suficiente por Potter, no pensaba mover un dedo mas por ese...

- Severus...- intento Albus dirigiendo una mirada cansada a su profesor.

- No.- el hombre clavo sus ojos negros en los azules del anciano, cada vez mas exasperado.

- Por favor...- suplico Dumbledore.

- Esta bien!- exclamo Snape irritado.- Hablare con el chico!- El director le dirigio una sonrisa agradecida que obtuvo como respuesta un gruñido mal humorado. A veces de verdad que odiaba a ese viejo loco!

-------------------------------------º-º-º--------------------------------------

- Potter, usted quedese.- dijo lo mas friamente que pudo. Acababa de despedir a los alumnos de sexto curso de Gryffindor y Slytherin y considero que era un buen momento para abordar al chico. Cuanto antes terminara con esto mejor. Harry dejo sus cosas de nuevo sobre el pupitre y se acerco a la mesa del profesor sin alzar la mirada. Snape espero hasta que todos los estudiantes hubieran salido de la mazmorra y la puerta fuera cerrada. Observo al muchacho de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados. Arrastraba una considerable carga de mal humor. No se habia abstenido de sus usuales y acidos comentarios sobre el trabajo del Gryffindor, pero este ni tan siquiera se habia molestado en mirarle. Ni una replica, ni un bufido. " Por lo visto el señor Potter se considera demasiado importante como para dignarse a responder" se habia dicho con irritacion.

- No crea que me preocupa de forma alguna lo que pueda pasarle señor Potter...- siseo con desprecio.- Pero el director se ha empeñado en que debo ser yo quien averigue el porque de su...pasividad.- se cruzo de brazos, molesto por la laxitud del chico. En otros tiempos le habria sostenido la mirada con desafio por ese comentario.- Mireme cuando le hablo Potter!- exclamo apretando los dientes.

- No.- la voz llego a sus oidos suave pero firme. Snape alzo una ceja sorprendido. " Ah! Sabia que no aguantaria mucho sin sacar esa arrogancia al exterior" penso con rencor.

- Como ha dicho?- inquirio en voz baja pero peligrosa.- Mireme...Potter.- repitio entrecerrando los ojos hasta convertirlos en dos rendijas.

- No.- repitio Harry, sin moverse un apice y sin mostrarse en absoluto intimidado por el tono de su profesor.

- Potter! Mireme!- grito Severus con furia mal contenida. El chico alzo entonces la cabeza y miro directamente a los ojos a su profesor. Snape contubo la tentacion de retroceder un paso ante esos rojizos ojos en los que habia visto brillar, durante un segundo, un punto de resentimiento. Pero solo fue un segundo, al momento una mezcla de decepcion, resignacion y tristeza se concentraron en esos ojos antes de que su mirada fuera devuelta al suelo de la mazmorra.

- Lo siento...- murmuro el chico.

- El que siente?- inquirio Severus, ya recuperado del primer impacto. A pesar de no ser los ojos del Lord Oscuro...Snape observo con detenimiento la delgada figura de su alumno, que no habia contestado a la pregunta. Tal y como el habia predecido, Potter parecia estar ganando en humildad gracias a ese "castigo" del destino que debia suponer para el el haberse visto despojado de su fama.- Como le iba diciendo.- continuo Snape.- El director quiere asegurarse de que esta usted bien, Potter. Y por alguna razon incomprensible para mi, penso que yo seria el mas indicado para sonsacarle.- se detubo un momento esperando alguna reaccion. No hubo ninguna. Esa pasividad comenzaba a fastidiarle.- Asi que hable.- termino con un movimiento brusco de la mano.

- No me pasa nada.- se apresuro a contestar Harry. Snape mantubo sus ojos sobre el chico un rato mas.

- De acuerdo entonces. Ya puede irse.- el habia cumplido con su promesa. Si Potter no queria hablar no era asunto suyo. Aun asi, su conciencia comenzo a aguijonearle mientras observaba como el muchacho recojia sus cosas en silencio. Se maldijo a si mismo unas cuantas veces antes de detenerle.- Que hay de Weasley y Granger.- pregunto cuando Harry se encontraba ya en la puerta. Sus agudos ojos percibieron un cambio en la actitud del chico. Parecia haberse tensado. Tal vez si continuaba por ahi...

- Que pasa con ellos?- su voz sono distinta tambien. Mas triste quizas.

- Creo recordar que antes no sabia ni comer sin ellos.- comento con finjida indiferencia pero sin perder detalle de las reacciones del chico. Harry parecio meditar un momento su respuesta.

- Y yo creo recordar que eso no es asunto suyo, señor.- respondio finalmente. Abrio la puerta y salio cerrandola tras el. Severus clavo sus ojos negros en la maciza madera de la puerta de la mazmorra. Por un instante se habia regocijado de que su teoria de que la arrogancia de Potter no tardaria en volver a escena era cierta. Pero esa satisfaccion desaparecio inmediatamente en cuanto el muchacho hubo cerrado la puerta. No. Odiaba a Potter tanto como habia odiado a su padre. Pero ni tan siquiera el podia atribuir ese comentario a su probada insolencia. Esa respuesta habia sido formulada en un tono de firme resolucion instandole a que, por una vez, le dejara tranquilo en su soledad.

------------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------

Harry salio de la mazmorra y camino lentamente por los oscuros pasillos. Era territorio Slytherin, pero no sintio temor alguno. Nadie se atrevia a atacarlo ahora. Ni a acercarse a el. Ni a tocarlo...Subio las escaleras y continuo por otro pasillo hasta el aula de transformaciones. Pero su paso se fue realentizando hasta que se detubo a mitad del pasillo. No le apetecia hacer transformaciones. De hecho, desde que habia vuelto no le apetecia comer, ni estudiar, ni dormir... Sobretodo dormir. Las horrendas pesadillas le torturaban todas las noches hasta el punto de que habia desarrollado un insomnio cronico. Harry redirijio sus pasos en direccion a los terrenos del castillo. Igualmente no le molestaba no dormir, no se sentia mas cansado, tampoco es que tubiera un lugar donde acostarse. Porque dudaba que sus antiguos compañeros de habitacion le permitieran ahora dormir junto a ellos. Por eso mismo habia trasladado sus cosas a la torre este, siempre vacia. Hacia tres semanas, desde que habia llegado a Hogwarts, que no pisaba su sala comun. Hechaba de menos el calor del fuego, las bromas de Fred y George, las charlas con Hermione y Ron...Sacudio la cabeza con tristeza. Eso ya no volveria, formaba parte del pasado, como sus padres. No era bueno que pensara constantemente en ello.

El aire frio le saco de su ensimismamiento. Quedaban dos meses para Navidad y las primeras nieves del año aun no habian caido. Oyo crujir sus pasos a medida que se adentraba en el terreno pedregoso de la orilla del lago. Se sento cerca del agua y fijo sus ojos en los remolinos de espuma que probocaban los tentaculos del calamar gigante. Al menos el animal no se asustaba de su mirada. Penso con renovada decepcion en la expresion de rechazo de su profesor de pociones. Se habia negado a mirarle, no por tozuderia, sino porque sabia lo que pasaria. Siempre probocaba la misma reaccion cuando se atrevia a levantar un apice sus ojos del suelo. Miedo, rechazo, temor, miedo, asco, odio, miedo...Ni tan siquiera se sentia lo suficientemente animado como para responder a las continuas provocaciones del odiado profesor. Simplemente era mas facil no hacerlo. Preferia hundirse en el silencio, al que ya se habia acostumbrado, e ignorar los insultos de ese energumeno que no tenia la decencia suficiente para darle las gracias por haberle salvado la vida en el campo de batalla. " Que mas da" penso con rencor " puede meterse sus agradecimientos por donde no da el sol". Alargo una mano en busca de una piedra y recojiendola la tiro con fuerza al lago, observando con cierta apatia como las hondas llegaban hasta la orilla donde el estaba sentado. Repitio la operacion un par de veces y finalmente suspiro con resignacion. Hechaba terriblemente de menos las partidas de ajedrez con Ron y Hermione. Ojala tubiera ahora a alguien con quien poder jugar. Penso entristecido en las hermosas piezas de madera que solian volverle loco con sus continuos consejos contradictorios. Paso una mano por la superficie pedregosa de la orilla, pero se detubo repentinamente. Dio la vuelta al puño cerrado y lo abrio para comprobar su contenido. Una pieza de ajedrez? Harry la puso a la altura de sus ojos, desconcertado. La torre. Ya estaba alli cuando llego? Pero le habia dado la imprension como si la pieza hubiera aparecido subitamente bajo su mano... Le dio vueltas con abatimiento, recordando los momentos felices junto a sus amigos. Junto a Sirius. Remus...Todos aquellos a los que queria habian desaparecido de su vida. Pero por primera vez se alegro. No queria que sus seres queridos le vieran convertido en un asesino...

Harry lanzo la pieza al lago como si se tratara de una piedra mas. Cruzo los brazos sobre las rodillas y escondio en ellos el rostro. " Mi castigo" se repito por centesima vez. " Mi castigo".

* * *

De momento hay poco avance, si lo se -.-U.Pero es que la historia central se las trae y tenia que centrar como fuera los detalles ( que aun se extenderan un poco). Se aceptan todo tipo de criticas :P. 

**Kat basted**: Ya descubriras que soy muyyyy maaala a la hora de cortar los capitulos para el fic :P. Tengo mente retorcida muajajajaja XDDD:

**YO**: Sip Harry despierto y algo mas que se explica en este capitulo y los siguientes :P.

**Aranel-Riddle**: Pues nada, mas entonces :D.

**Limonade: **Gracias :D.

Tengo dos fics que alimentaaaarrr y uno en caminoooo, un review por caridaaaaaaad XDD.


	4. La torre Este

Uee! Como ven esta vez actualizo antes, para compensar la tardanza del capi anterior :D.

Disfruten!

_**La torre Este**_

Minerva lanzo una nueva mirada a la puerta de su aula con inquietud. Ya pasaban quince minutos de la hora y Potter aun no habia aparecido. Se percato con cierta indignacion de que, sin el chico en clase, el resto de alumnos parecian mas risueños, mas dados a la charla y las risas. No entraba en su cabeza como podian llegar a ser tan desagradecidos. Si Potter no hubiera derrotado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ellos ni tan siquiera podrian estar ahi ahora, riendo y hablando con sus compañeros. Sacudio la cabeza tratando de desprenderse de esos insanos pensamientos. Eran sus alumnos y debia mantenerse parcial. Pero por Merlin que le costaba no suspenderlos a todos por mal agradecidos. Centro sus ojos de nuevo en la puerta. La clase anterior habia sido pociones. Tal vez el profesor Snape habia entretenido al chico, despues de todo se suponia que debia hablar con el. Pero la inquietud no se desvanecio. Finalmente se levanto y puso al prefecto de Ravenclaw al cargo de la clase mientras ella estaba fuera. Nada mas cerrar la puerta tras ella oyo aumentar el ruido de las conversaciones y las risas, pero no presto atencion.

Se dirijio presurosamente a las mazmorras y su intranquilidad aumento cuando vio salir del aula de pociones al profesor Snape. Solo.

- Severus!- llamo en un tono demasiado alto. El hombre se giro y la vio acercarse con sorpresa.

- Que sucede Minerva?- pregunto en cuanto la mujer hubo llegado a su altura.

- Potter no ha aparecido por mi clase.- McGonagall se retorcio las manos con nerviosismo.- Pense que a lo mejor estaba contigo...-

- Ya ves que no.- contesto unicamente Snape y se dispuso a continuar su camino. Sin embargo la profesora le siguio procurando mantenerse al mismo nivel que su colega, que caminaba rapidamente.

- Estoy preocupada. El chico no esta bien...- continuo apresurando un poco mas el paso. Snape se detubo repentinamente fijando sus ojos negros en los de la mujer.

- Que insinuas Minerva?- inquirio al fin con el ceño fruncido por la exasperacion.

- Yo...- McGonagall abrio la boca para responder, pero se lo penso mejor y decidio guardarse sus temores para ella.- Me preguntaba si tu...- intento.

- No!- exclamo Severus reanudando el camino. " Porque todo el mundo se empeña en que le siga los pasos a ese incordio?" se dijo profundamente irritado.

- Severus. Yo no puedo...Tengo una clase llena de alumnos que ahora mismo deben estar hechizandose unos a otros.- trato de convencerle la mujer con voz suplicante.

- No insistas Minerva.- repitio Snape apurando el paso y tratando de perder de vista a su colega. McGonagall fruncio el ceño disgustada, pero inmediatamente una sonrisa cruzo su rostro antes de fingir una expresion de desconsuelo.

- No quiero pensar lo que diria Albus si algo le pasara a Potter.- murmuro de forma que su comentario fuera audible para su acompañante. Snape se detubo en seco de nuevo y la profesora choco momentaneamente contra el.

- Esta me la pagaras Minerva. Me vengare.- gruño Snape mirando a la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Gracias Severus.- dijo ella y salio precipitadamente hacia su revolucionada clase con una sonrisa algo mas tranquila en el rostro.

- Chantajista...- siseo el profesor.

---------------------------------º-º-º--------------------------------

Severus paseo sin mucha prisa por el castillo. El no era de la conviccion de su paranoica colega de que Potter estaba a punto de terminar con su vida. El chico tendria muchos defectos ( casi todo el eran defectos en realidad) pero debia admitir que la debilidad no era uno de ellos. Habia sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar las amenzas y la presion a la que le habia sometido el Lord Oscuro, no veia porque ahora habria de desmoronarse cuando por fin habia logrado eliminarlo. " Tu alabando a Potter?" se dijo alzando una ceja " Sin duda las charlas con el viejo te estan influenciando". Salio al exterior y se detubo un momento en el gran portalon del castillo disfrutando silenciosamente del agradable aire frio y de las vistas. Pero un gruñido resignado se le escapo al divisar en la orilla del lago una figura envuelta en una capa oscura. Habia conservado la esperanza de no encontraserlo.

Se acerco sigilosamente a su alumno mas detestado y le observo con desprecio. No solo se saltaba una clase sino que ademas se dedicaba a dormir placidamente con la cara entre los brazos.

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por saltarse Transformaciones Potter!- grito con enfado. Harry alzo rapidamente la cabeza, sobresaltado- Y diez puntos mas por dormir cuando deberia estar estudiando!- Snape sonrio con malicia al ver el desconcierto en la expresion de su alumno, que bajo rapidamente los ojos y miro sus pies. Se habia dado cuenta de que en realidad el muchacho no habia estado durmiendo. Habia levantado la cabeza demasiado rapido y en su rostro no se evidenciaban los vestigios propios del sueño interrumpido. Pero no le importo. Era una buena ocasion para descontar puntos a los leones y no iba a desperdiciarla.

- No estaba durmiendo.- replico con indiferencia Harry sin levantar los ojos del suelo. Snape fruncio el ceño. Esa mania que habia adquirido Potter de arrastrar la mirada por el suelo comenzaba a molestarle profundamente.

- Le asusta mirarme a los ojos Potter?- pregunto.- Acaso cree que le voy a hipnotizar?- agrego con marcado sarcasmo. " Niño insolente" penso con irritacion.

- No es por insolencia!- exclamo Harry mostrando por primera vez algun tipo de reaccion a los acidos comentarios del profesor. Alzo levemente los ojos para mirarle con rencor. Y no pudo menos que sorprenderse con desconcierto al ver la expresion desencajada de su profesor de pociones. Un silencio incomodo se interpuso entre ambos.

- Como lo ha hecho?- oyo el susurro de Snape.

- Como he hecho que?- inquirio, aun preguntandose a que se debia esa expresion en el rostro del hombre.

- Como ha entrado en mi mente?- repitio Severus en un tono peligrosamnete frio. Harry se olvido entonces de continuar manteniendo su mirada fija en el suelo y miro con fijeza a los ojos negros de su profesor, que sintio un leve escalofrio recorrer su espalda, esta vez con justificado motivo.

- Yo no he hecho eso!- exclamo Harry demasiado extrañado como para sentir algun tipo de tristeza o verguenza por la reaccion que sus ojos rojizos producian en los demas.

- No mienta Potter!- exploto Snape apretando los puños.- Acaba de leerme el pensamiento! Quiero saber como lo ha hecho! Ahora!- grito fuera de si. Eso era peligroso, era extremadamente peligroso. Necesitaba saber con urgencia como demonios habia conseguido el muchacho entrar en su mente sin mantener contacto visual y sin la utilizacion de una varita.

- Yo no...- murmuro Harry negando con la cabeza. Una expresion asustada aparecio en su rostro.- No lo he hecho...No...- y antes de que a Snape le diera tiempo a retenerlo el chico salio corriendo en direccion al castillo.

- Potter!- grito. Pero lejos de detenerse, Harry corrio aun mas rapido hasta perderse en la oscuridad del Hall.

---------------------------------º-º-º-------------------------------

- Estas seguro Severus?- interrogo de nuevo el director retirandose las lentes de media luna y llevandose una mano al puente de la nariz con gesto cansado.

- Completamente señor.- Snape espero a que el anciano asimilara la noticia. Tal vez habian tomado conclusiones demasiado rapido la primera vez. Sin duda esto era algo que debia ser estudiado con precision. Pero el viejo director no parecia muy dispuesto a decir lo que opinaba sobre el asunto y Severus se impaciento.- Albus.- comenzo.- Creo que no necesito recordarte que una de las cualidades mas destacables del Señor Tenebroso era la legeremancia. Potter...- la mano alzada del director le hizo callar de inmediato.

- Lo se, lo se.- musito Dumbledore.- Pero tal vez no se deba a su conexion con el. Tal vez...- su voz se apago paulatinamente. Snape lamento sinceramente ser el portador de tan malas noticias para el viejo. Pero era informacion demasiado relevante como para pasarla por alto. Ahora ya no solo eran los ojos rojos del muchacho, identicos ( al menos en cuanto a coloracion) a los del Lord Oscuro, ahora habia hecho uso de una de sus muchas artes magicas. Una, cabia aclarar, para la que Potter no habia demostrado demasiadas dotes cuando estudio su contraria, oclumancia, en quinto curso.

- Señor?- insistio Severus sin apartar los ojos del hombre. Hubo aun un lapsus de silencio antes de que el anciano contestara.

- Severus. Quiero que mantengas vigilado a Harry siempre que puedas. Minerva te relevara cuando estes ocupado.- ordeno el director con el pesar impregnando claramente cada palabra.

- Y si...y si hace algo?- pregunto Snape, ahorrandose esta vez sus comentarios desagradables acerca de tener que convertirse en la sombra de Potter. Dumbledore miro fijamente un punto en su mesa, comprendiendo a que se referia su profesor.

- Entonces hechizalo y traemelo.- pronuncio con voz apagada. El profesor asintio y se levanto de su asiento dispuesto a marcharse.- Severus...- Snape se giro para mirar al anciano que parecia mas cansado que nunca.- Sobretodo que el no lo sepa.- el hombre asintio de nuevo. Salio del despacho y cerro la puerta tras de si. Recordo la expresion asustada del muchacho cuando le acuso de entrar en su mente.

- Me temo que el ya lo sabe...- murmuro frunciendo el ceño.

-----------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Minerva camino rapidamente por los pasillos, seguida de cerca por Sir Cadogan que iba saltando de cuadro en cuadro creando el caos entre sus diversos ocupantes.

- Señora, es cierto lo que dicen sobre ese malandrin?- repitio el caballero tratando de no caerse sobre un par de cestos de dos brujas costureras.

- Sir Cadogan! Regrese a su cuadro y no moleste!- replico la profesora bastante alterada. Suficiente tenia ya con las noticias que acababa de comunicarle Severus como para tener que soportar a ese caballero torpe y parlanchin. La mujer no podia creer la mala suerte del chico. Nunca habia creido en esas bobadas del destino ( asi que ovbiamente tampoco creia que pudiera leerse como aseguraba Sybille Trelawney), pero si existia un destino, sin duda este estaba siendo extremadamente cruel con el pobre muchacho. Nunca lo admitiria ante los demas alumnos, pero reconocia que sentia cierta debilidad por Harry Potter. Desde el primer momento en que vio a ese niño flacucho y bajito y con cara de susto en que se habia convertido aquel infante de apenas un año de edad. Parecia tan desamparado y al mismo tiempo tan dispuesto a demostrar que servia para algo y no como creian esos muggles repulsivos con los que le habia tocado vivir...Toda su vida habia sido dificil, perseguido por el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, adorado y repudiado por sus compañeros de colegio y el mundo magico segun les convenia, siempre tratando de ser uno mas y fracasando en el intento. Habia creido que una vez vencido su mayor enemigo el chico encontraria por fin la paz que merecia. Y ahora...Ahora no solo se habia visto condenado a la soledad por los mismos que hasta hacia apenas unos meses lo idolatraban, sino que encima cabia la posibilidad de que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado hubiera dejado su huella en el mas profundamente de lo que habian pensado. Era cruel. Si, esa era la palabra exacta para definir lo que estaba sucediendo. Potter habia perdido a todos sus seres queridos, que acaso eso no era suficiente? Minerva sacudio la cabeza imperceptiblemente incapaz de comprender.

Llego por fin a su destino y carraspeo un par de veces para despertar a la Señora Gorda, que dormia placidamente con la cabeza apoyada en el marco.

- "Calendulas"- dijo al fin en voz bastante alta. La figura del cuadro dio un respingo y parpadeo un par de veces antes de permitir el paso. McGonagall entro rapidamente. No le sorprendio no ver al chico en la Sala Comun, junto a sus demas compañeros de casa. Desde que habian comenzado los rumores ( que por lo que sabia, podrian tener un fondo de verdad) los demas estudiantes le hacian el vacio. A ningun profesor le habian pasado desapercibidos los murmullos desconfiados y las miradas asustadas que seguian los pasos del joven Potter. Subio agilmente las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios y pico un par de veces a la puerta de la habitacion que el muchacho compartia con otros tres compañeros. La unica respuesta fue un ruido de carcajadas y una animada conversacion que se corto en el preciso instante en que entro al dormitorio. Longbotoom, Thomas y Weasley la miraron entre sorprendidos y desconcertados.

- Harry Potter?- llamo la profesora haciendo caso omiso de las extrañadas expresiones de sus alumnos. Pero no dio tiempo a responder. Su ceño se fruncio repentinamente y ahogo un grito sorprendido. La que debia ser la cama de Harry estaba vacia. Sin sabanas ni colchas que evidenciaran que alguien hubiera dormido ahi, y el baul y las cosas del muchacho no estaban.- Donde estan sus cosas?- exclamo poniendo los brazos en jarras y mirando inquisidoramente a los tres chicos. El pelirrojo se encojio de hombros con expresion indiferente, dando a entender que ni sabia ni le importaba.- Señor Longbotoom?- la mujer se giro en direccion al aludido con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No...no lo sabemos profesora McGonagall.- tartamudeo el chico encojiendose sobre si mismo, intimidado.

- Supongo que el monstruo se ha dado cuenta de que no le queremos cerca.- dijo Ron con desprecio.

- Weasley!- grito la profesora llevandose una mano al pecho sobresaltada e indignada por el tono oscuro del pelirrojo.

- Que? Es verdad!- exclamo Ronald, aunque retrocedio un poco ante la mirada furiosa de la jefa de su casa.- Cualquiera duerme con otro como Vol...Voldemort- pronuncio con cierta indecision.- en la cama de al lado.- Minerva paso su perpleja mirada de un chico a otro sin poder creerlo.

- Porque no se me informo de esto?- vocifero la profesora con la cara roja de la furia y sacudiendo tan fuerte la cabeza que algunos mechones se desprendieron de su apretado moño. Tres pares de ojos se dirijieron inmediatamente al suelo. McGonagall no espero a que alguno de sus estudiantes se atreviera a responder, dio media vuelta y salio de la habitacion con la capa ondeando tras su figura y rezumando indignacion.

"De mi propia casa!" penso taconeando fuertemente por el pasillo, con la verguenza aguijoneandole el cerebro.

------------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Severus resoplo irritado. Habia preguntado a las figuras de los cuadros, los fantasmas e incluso a alguna armadura por si conocian el paradero de Potter, pero tan solo habia recibido negativas y preguntas curiosas. " Por lo visto no ha perdido esa aficion suya de crear problemas a todos los de su alrrededor" penso entrecerrando los ojos. Podria estar pasando tranquilamente la tarde, sentado en su despacho con una copa de Wisky de fuego y un buen libro, pero en vez de eso tenia que recorrer medio castillo en busca del dichoso niño. Ese debia ser su castigo por los errores cometidos en su pasado, no poder librarse de Potter ni con lejia. La expresion entristecida de Dumbledore volvio a sus pensamientos mientras recorria aula por aula un pasillo de la tercera planta. Agradecio que Minerva hubiera ocultado los detalles de su "charla" con Weasley al viejo director, pero se habia percatado tan bien como ella de que Albus se habia dado cuenta de que no se lo habia contado todo. Le resultaba inverosimil como el pelirrojo habia dado credito a los rumores hasta tal punto de dejar de lado al que habia sido como su hermano. Aunque no habria esperado otra cosa de alguien tan celoso, cobarde y sin cerebro como Weasley. Si el fuera de ese tipo de convicciones, sin duda consideraria al chico carne de mortifago.

El profesor se detubo delante de un ventanal y admiro por un momento la caida de la noche. Ya habia cubierto casi toda el ala del castillo que le pertenecia en su busqueda, unicamente le quedaban por revisar la torre este y el pasillo principal. Dudo unos instantes antes de dirijirse a la torre. Ni tan siquiera Potter era tan estupido como para trasladar sus cosas a un pasillo donde la unica aula vacia era la sede de las gamberradas del polstergeit del castillo. Cabia la posibilidad de que Potter ya hubiera sido encontrado, pero descarto de inmediato la idea. Habria sido avisado.

Y efectivamente en cuanto abrio la puerta de la unica estancia de la torre diviso en la penumbra algunos libros amontonados, la jaula vacia de una lechuza y un baul abierto. Y junto a este ultimo una figura arrebujada en una capa oscura, contra la pared.

- No crei que pudiera ser usted mas desagradecido de lo que ya es, Potter.- dijo rompiendo el silencio y casi escupiendo las palabras. En dos zancadas se acerco a su alumno y le miro con desprecio.- Supongo que le encanta llamar la atencion, cuan mas estupida sea la forma mejor, sin importarle las consecuencias.- Harry levanto la cabeza para mirar a su profesor de pociones, quien de inmediato fruncio el ceño. Gotas de sudor perlaban la palida frente del chico y sus ojos brillaban afiebrados. Jadeaba con dificultad y no parecia enfocar con claridad.- Estupendo...- murmuro Severus poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo ultimo que le faltaba para redondear el dia era encontrar al muchacho enfermo.- Deje de hacerse el martir Potter!-dijo agarrando sin ningun miramiento a su alumno por el brazo y tirando de el, dispuesto a llevarselo ni que fuera a rastras. Pero un gemido de dolor le hizo girarse. Sus perspicaces ojos se dirigieron al punto por el que habia agarrado al chico y en el que comenzaba a notar una humedad caliente y pegajosa. Miro la mueca dolorida del muchacho con la sombra de la sospecha reflejandose en su rostro. De un movimiento brusco retiro la tunica que cubria el brazo del chico y una asombrada perplejidad inundo su expresion. Una serie de cortes de aspecto profundo desgarraban la piel manchada de sangre.

- Asi es como agradece que otros hayan dado la vida por usted Potter?- grito furioso, tratando de ocultar la inquietud que se habia apoderado de el, mientras descubria tambien el otro brazo en el que se distinguian los mismo cortes. Un punto de preocupacion asomo a sus ojos negros, que no se apartaban de las multiples heridas. Parecia ser que despues de todo Minerva no habia estado tan equivocada en sus temores. Quizas el chico si se estaba hundiendo en la depresion. Le habia creido mas fuerte...

- No he...sido yo...- jadeo Harry apretando los dientes y ahogando un quejido.- A...aparecieron...-

- Me toma por estupido Potter?- siseo Snape entrecerrando los ojos. El muchacho no contesto, parecia a punto de hundirse en la inconsciencia. Severus observo mas atentamente las heridas y su incredulidad aumento al comprobar que no eran realmente cortes, sino desgarros, como si la carne se hubiera dividido. Las palmas de sus manos tambien evidenciaban esas extrañas heridas. Rapidamente cojio al muchacho en brazos dispuesto a llevarlo a la enfermeria lo antes posible. Sintio su cuerpo temblar a causa de la fiebre contra su pecho y su intranquilidad se hizo mas pronunciada. No sabia que relacion podria tener esa subita enfermedad con la posible conexion del chico con el fallecido Señor Tenebroso. Tal vez solo fuera un resfriado despues de todo, pero un resfriado no desgarraba la carne de esa forma.

* * *

Ufff! Que esta pasando con Harry? Lo sabe alguien? Lo sabe Dumbledore? O solo hace como que lo sabe? Harry esta muy deprimido...pero tanto como para intentar suicidarse a lo bestia? Todo se vera :P. 

**Black Lady**: De verdad te lo parece? Wiiiiiiiiiiii! Pues no sabes lo que me cuesta...De hecho me cuesta encontrar el momento exacto donde las cosas deben cambiar. O me costaba, porque acabo de encontrar la formula magica :P. Mil gracias por el review .

**YO**: Pues nunca se sabe. Aunque en los proximos capis ya se vera que Harry parece y no parece el mismo de siempre en cuanto a caracter :P.

**Natalia Potter**. eeeehm...esto se contesta? Bueno, da igual, el caso es que graciaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssss! Wiiiiiiiii! me siento realizada XD.

**Kat Basted**: Muajajajjjaajaja, pos vas a tener que deborarme hasta los huesos :P. Porque a Harry aun le queda mucho pero que mucho por pasar. Creo que deberia haber añadido Drama a este fic :D. O si lo hice? ( ara no m'acuerdo...)

**Aurasly**: Me encanta que te haya gustado :D. Y es que siempre he pensado que en el fondo Sevy es como un niño: " Tu malo? Yo peor.". Habia pensado en ponerla en Slasheaven ( de hecho, de vez en cuando leo alguna de alli), pero es que la veo muy desorganizada en cuanto a la forma de buscar las historias que te interesan ( te mezclan parejas y demas).

**Shinigami**: Lo seee lo seee, si por ti fuera a Hary le cortabamos el pelo :P. Pero es que esta historia es anterior a la de "Llamame Severus" y por aquellos tiempos vivia enagenada mentalmente con un Harry de pelo largo. Ahora estoy haciendo una ( donde Harry sufre, como no :P) en que el muchachillo tiene su pelo de siempre. Cuando avance un poco mas con esta la pondre .

**RAC**: Es que Severus ES un hombre grandote malo y frio :D. Me encanta pintarlo asi solo para que despues su corazoncito se vaya hablandaaaando hasta acabar como el yogur XDDDD. No te preocupes, no digo en breve, pero Severus mostrara su lado mas humano :D.

**Velia**: Es un poco de ambas cosas. Sevy ha tenido que volverse insensible a todo para lograr sobrevivir sin volverse medio loco. Para el su sufrimiento no tiene comparacion con el del resto del mundo ( a excepcion del dolor de aquellos a quienes admira y respeta, como es el caso de Dumby). Y tambien tiene mucho que ver el resentimiento acumulado, que tanto en el como en Harry se ira deshaciendo poquito a poco a medida que comprendan ciertas cosas del otro :P.

**Bea-snape**: Pues si, de hecho me base en este para hacer el de "Llamame Severus" ( que por cierto, aprovecho pa decir que que titulo tan mal buscado...) porque no tenia intencion de que este viera la luz. Pero bueno si, se puede decir que las "historias" o "aventuras" son distintas. Aunque la base de odio-indiferencia-comprension-amor es la misma ( y dudo que la cambie porque yo no creo en eso de " del amor al odio hay un paso", para mi hay unos cuantos mas), al igual que la de Harry-dark. Pero es en los dos unicos fics que la utilizo.

**Natalia**: De verdad se parece al Snape de los libros? ( wiiiiiiiiiiii! alerta roja! escritora emocionada fuera de su celda!) Pues me haces muy feliz, porque esa es mi intencion ( al principio). Y lo siento pero no lo puedo evitar :P, siempre soy mala cortando los capis .

Revieeeeewwwwsss! los revieeews son mi alimeeennnnntoooo!


	5. Magia y mas magia

Pues si! Nuevo capitulo y esta vez en solo cuatro dias, milagrooo! XDDD. Como ya informe en mi fic "Llamame Severus", es posible que en breve ponga una historia nueva que estoy desarrollando ahora ( y a la que no le queda mucho para terminar). Si, lo se, soy un caso perdido V.V, no he terminado estos y ya estoy con otro, pero es que me vienen las ideas y no puedo dejarlas sueltas por ahi que luego se me escapan :P. En fin, de momento me pienso si lo pongo o no, que sepais que ya casi estoy por recuperar los capitulos de "Llamame Severus".

Disfrutaaad!

_**Magia y mas magia.  
**_

- Nunca, en mis cuarenta y cinco años de experiencia habia visto algo semejante.- dictamino la señora Pomfrey pasando un algodon mojado en pocion curativa por sobre las heridas de Harry. Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape se hallaban reunidos alrededor de la cama del enfermo esperando el veredicto de la enfermera. En cuanto Severus habia aparecido con el chico en brazos temblando de pies a cabeza, la señora Pomfrey se habia apresurado a obligarle a injerir una pocion humeante para bajarle la fiebre. Mientras, el profesor habia aprovechado para dar el aviso mediante el metodo que la Orden habia utilizado en tiempos de guerra, el patronus.

- Entonces no tienes idea de que puede ser Poppy?- pregunto Dumbledore sin apartar sus azules ojos del rostro sudoroso de su alumno predilecto, que dormia o se habia desmayado.

- Algo puedo asegurar.- contesto la mujer sin detenerse.- No ha sido el.- los cuatro miraron al enfermo con diversas emociones cruzando sus rostros. Dumbledore parecia aliviado. Minerva se reprochaba mentalmente por haber dudado de Potter y Poppy parecia plenamente concentrada en su trabajo. Snape mostraba de nuevo una expresion impasible, aunque interiormente se felicitaba asi mismo por haber juzgado correctamente el caracter del muchacho. Sabia que Potter no caeria en algo tan absurdo como el suicidio. Tampoco veia que tubiera motivos para ello. Continuaba convencido de que en breve las cosas volverian a la normalidad para el joven. No era la primera vez que el mundo magico le daba la espalda a Potter, y el chico siempre lo habia sobrellevado bien.

- Ah!- la sorprendida exclamacion saco de sus respectivos pensamientos a los tres profesores. La enfermera mantenia el algodon aun alzado, pero no lo aplicaba a la herida. Los cuatro contemplaron con estupefaccion creciente como un nuevo desgarro comenzaba a abrirse en el antebrazo de Harry, que aun inconsciente, se revolvio debilmente en la cama y apreto el borde de las sabanas con fuerza. La piel comenzo a abrirse del mismo modo que un terremoto agrieta el suelo. La sangre broto rapidamente a medida que la herida se hacia mas profunda. Pero lo mas inquietante sucedio justo en ese momento. Una chispa de luz blanquecina y un leve resplandor emanaron del reciente desgarro, apagandose segundos despues sin dejar rastro.

Los cuatro adultos no pronunciaron ningun sonido, demasiado petrificados para hablar.

- Nunca...Nunca habia visto algo asi...- murmuro la enfermera rompiendo el asombrado silencio y sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad.

- Sea lo que sea lo que le sucede.- hablo Dumbledore mesandose la barba, pensativo.- Creo que ha quedado claro que proviene de su interior. Severus tu crees que...-

- No.- interrumpio Snape aun con la mirada fija en el brazo de su alumno.- Esto no tiene nada que ver con el Señor Tenebroso.

-----------------------------------º-º-º-------------------------------------

Harry bajo con dificultad los escalones, deslizando las manos por la pared como punto de apoyo, tratando de no caerse. Habia despertado repentinamente con la voz de la urgencia resonando en su cerebro, y aprovechando que los profesores y la señora Pomfrey se hallaban reunidos en el despacho de la ultima, habia abandonado la enfermeria. Necesitaba salir. Tenia que salir. Jadeo con dificultad tratando de que la mayor cantidad de oxigeno entrara en sus pulmones, pero algo oprimia su pecho de forma insistente. Sabia lo que era, lo habia vivido antes. Apenas sentia el frio de la noche en su cuerpo, que sentia bullir como si fuera un volcan a punto de explotar. Y asi se sentia, como si fuera a explotar. Notaba algo creciendo dentro de el a pasos agigantados, expandiendose por su cuerpo, pugnando por salir. Un zumbido suave comenzo a invadir sus oidos.

Salio al exterior del castillo y cayo al suelo al perder el punto de apoyo que le aportaba la pared de piedra. Se esforzo con desesperacion por alejarse, le temblaban las piernas como si fueran de gelatina, pero la voz de alarma se habia convertido en una ululante sirena que le advertia de que el peligro se aproximaba. Mas, mas lejos. Debia alejarse mas. Cuando hubo llegado casi a la orilla del lago su cuerpo cedio y se dejo caer de rodillas sobre la humeda hierba. Una poderosa vibracion interior retumbaba en su interior en cortas pulsaciones alterando su ritmo cardiaco, que se acelero cada vez mas hasta que creyo que moriria por falta de oxigeno. El zumbido en sus oidos se habia vuelto ensordecedor y la noche comenzo a aclararse cada vez mas hasta que todo a su alrrededor brillo con una intensa aura blanca. La luz comenzo a expandirse por su campo de vision. Una voz, no, varias voces lograron penetrar en el terremoto que sacudia su cerebro y giro lentamente la cabeza. Distinguio cuatro figuras acercandose a el y el terror que le invadia aumento.

- No se acerquen!- logro chillar extendiendo un brazo en direccion a las sombras que gradualmente ivan siendo engullidas por la potente luz.- Vayanse!- repitio. Pero ya no pudo gritar nada mas. El zumbido ahogo todo ruido y la luz cubrio por completo su vision. Lo siguiente fue la sensacion que ya habia experimentado una vez de su cuerpo abriendose para dejar paso a algo mas grande que el y que hacia todos sus esfuerzos por salir. Una vibracion le recorrio de arriba a abajo y todo lo demas ya solo fue luz.

-----------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------------

Dumbledore corrio, mas agilmente de lo que su edad dejaba suponer a los demas, en direccion a la sombra arrodillada cerca del lago, seguido por sus dos profesores y la enfermera.

- Harry!- exclamo con voz angustiada. Oyo a Minerva pronunciar el apellido de su alumno al mismo tiempo que Severus, con la furia que pretendia ocultar el temor. Vio con desesperacion que el chico se giraba para mirarles y les instaba con la voz impregnada de terror a que se alejaran de alli. Por supuesto hizo caso omiso de su peticion. Pero no pudo llegar mas lejos. En ese preciso instante vio con impotencia como el cuerpo de su protegido se curvaba hacia atras, como en trance. El largo cabello, que habia llevado recojido en una cola baja desde la batalla, se solto subitamente y floto a su alrrededor a medida que una luz blanca emergia del interior del chico, se contraia en si misma y explotaba despues en una furiosa onda expansiva similar a la que ya habia presenciado en el combate contra Voldemort. Se sintio expulsado hacia atras y cayo al suelo cuando la vibracion magica llego hasta el con inusitada fuerza. Varias exclamaciones a sus espaldas le confirmaron que sus profesores y Poppy tambien habian recibido de lleno el impacto.

La noche volvio a su oscuridad tan repentinamente como habia salido de ella. Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de hacer desaparecer los puntos de luz que bailaban ante sus ojos y se puso en pie casi de un salto. Aturdido, se percato de que no habia recibido ningun daño considerable, a excepcion de unos pocos cortes en el rostro a causa de los cristales de sus lentes de media luna, que habian estallado en pequeños pedazos. El calamar gigante se removia inquieto cerca de la superficie agitada del lago, y el canto agudo y nervioso de las sirenas que habitaban en sus profundidades se dejo oir en el silencio nocturno.

- Albus!- Minerva se acerco rapidamente a el con la misma expresion aturdida y perpleja que el mismo debia estar mostrando en ese momento.

- Harry...- murmuro el director. Sus ojos buscaron ansiosamente al chico. Yacia tirado en el mismo punto en el que le habian encontrado. Dumbledore se apresuro a llegar hasta el con el corazon saltando desbocado en su pecho.- Harry.- llamo de nuevo una vez arrodillado al lado del muchacho. Alzo la mitad superior de su cuerpo y apoyo la cabeza de su alumno en su pecho, comprobando con inmenso alivio que respiraba con normalidad. Retiro con ternura los largos mechones de negro azabache que se habian pegado en su rostro y comprobo que su unico daño eran los pequeños cortes en el rostro que habian probocado los cristales rotos de sus gafas, que habian estallado al igual que los de las suyas. Nada serio. Al menos a simple vista. Una mano le aferro del hombro y al girarse se encontro mirando los ojos negros del profesor de pociones, que parecia tan desconcertado como las dos mujeres.

- Yo lo llevare.- dijo en voz baja. Dumbledore asintio y se puso en pie con algo de resentimiento en sus viejas rodillas, mientras Severus recojia el cuerpo inconsciente de Harry. El director meso su barba con gesto mecanico, llevado por la costumbre, observando a medida que se acercaban de nuevo al castillo los desperfectos que la onda expansiva habia probocado en este. Los cristales de los grandes ventanales se habian quebrado del todo y su asombro se hizo mas pronunciado cuando comprobo que las grandes piedras que hacian la funcion de base se habian agrietado levemente. La luz de la comprension se fue encendiendo gradualmente en la cabeza del anciano." Creo que comienzo a dilucidar que te sucede Harry..." se dijo regresando sus ojos azules al bulto que Severus Snape cargaba en sus brazos.

---------------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------

- Sencillamente extraordinario!- exclamo Minerva con excitacion mientras Poppy se afanaba vendando los brazos de su paciente y trajinando pociones curativa de aqui para alla, con las que sanaria los cortes poco importantes del chico y el director.

- Es lo mismo que sucedio aquella vez, Severus?- pregunto el anciano. El profesor asintio distraidamente sin salir aun de su perplejidad.

- Alguna teoria Albus?- inquirio McGonagall que conocia particularmente bien el brillo inteligente que percibia ahora en los ojos del hombre.

- Solo una y algo vaga aun.- confirmo Dumbledore, dejandose hacer por la regordeta enfermera que le habia obligado a sentarse en un taburete para curar su rostro.

- Y supongo que aun no podemos saber en que consiste.- hablo al fin Severus con cierta resignacion en la voz. Una sonrisa de disculpa por parte del anciano confirmo sus palabras. Estaba acostumbrado al secretismo del director, pero aun si continuaba exasperandole tanto como el primer dia.

---------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------

Severus miro de reojo a Harry, que estaba sentado en la cama de hospital con cara de profundo aburrimiento. Parecia pensativo. A simple vista el chico no habia sufrido ningun daño grave, es mas, parecia encontrarse en plena forma, al menos en cuanto a fisico se referia. Paso la pagina del libro que estaba leyendo ( "Plantas medicinales y pociones. Ingredientes, preparados y mas.") y gruño por lo bajo, bastante molesto por tener que permanecer en la enfermeria vigilando al mocoso. Potter habia pasado todo el dia anterior inconsciente " Algo que parece haber tomado por costumbre" se dijo Snape frunciendo el ceño, y Dumbledore habia establecido una especie de turnos para no dejarle solo en ningun momento. Algo que Snape no alcanzaba a comprender. Dudaba que el muchacho sufriera otro acceso de magia incontrolada como el del dia anterior, al menos tan pronto. Y ahora que ya estaba despierto, porque demonios tenia que turbar la paz de su propio descanso solo para ver como Potter araganeaba con la mirada perdida en el techo de la enfermeria? Solto otro bufido malhumorado que recibio una mirada rencorosa por parte del chico.

Harry tampoco parecia muy contento de tener que soportar las malas caras y los gruñidos de su profesor de pociones. Al menos McGonagall le daba conversacion y la señora Pomfrey le contaba anecdotas interesantes sobre los casos mas estramboticos que habia tenido que sanar. Aun asi, preferia cien veces la ingrata compañia de Snape a la de Dumbledore, a quien continuaba sin poder mirar a los ojos. Harry se pregunto como debia sentirse el director al haberle protegido tan arduamente solo para ver como se convertia, ya no en un asesino, sino en una especie de Lord Voldemort dos.

Harry se percato de que se habia quedado mirando fijamente a su profesor, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Aparto rapidamente la mirada antes de que el hombre se diera cuenta y le obsequiara con uno de sus habituales comentarios hirientes. Centro de nuevo su vista en el techo, sintiendo sobre su alma todo el peso de la soledad que arrastraba. No podia evitar que la furia le invadiera cuando pensaba en Snape. Comprendia demasiado bien por lo que habia pasado el hombre por culpa de su padre. Las humillaciones, las bromas y risas a su costa...Habia podido verlo en aquel pensadero, y no era motivo de orgullo alguno para el saber que su padre habia sido tan cruel en una epoca de su vida. Comprendia lo que se sentia porque el mismo habia tenido que pasar por eso inumerables veces en casa de los Dursley, y aun despues en el colegio y con el Ministerio. Pero el no era su padre, por mas que se le pareciera. No le habia hecho nada malo, y sin embargo Snape ya le habia odiado desde el primer dia. No pedia demasiado, solo que le dejara en paz. Ya tenia suficiente con la carga que soportaba para tener que lidiar ademas con el rencor de su profesor.

Harry dio un suspiro silencioso y cerro los ojos tratando de dispersar la furia que le provocaban esos pensamientos. " No debo" se dijo por enesima vez. Estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no convertirse en un ser rencoroso e inhumano como aquel al que habia eliminado. Cada vez que sentia el odio aguijoneandole el pecho tenia miedo. Y por eso mismo se reprimia siempre que ese insano sentimiento se apoderaba de el. Tenia miedo de que algun dia toda la ira acumulada por las injusticias que le sucedian una y otra vez se liberara y acabara igual que Voldemort, odiando a todo aquel que se cruzara en su camino sin importarle nada a excepcion de como podria utilizarle mejor. Porque a veces la tentacion era grande. A veces deseaba soltarlo todo y odiar libremente al Ministerio, a sus compañeros de colegio, a sus dos amigos que le habian abandonado, a sus padres, Sirius y Remus por haberle dejado solo, al mundo magico por relegarle a la soledad despues de todo lo que habia hecho por el, al hombre que tenia sentado a su lado...Pero cuando estaba a punto de vencer la tentacion se asustaba y se recordaba a si mismo que el no queria ser como Tom Ryddle, a pesar de que, por lo que habia podido comprobar, cada dia se parecia mas a el. El color de sus ojos, esa magia que no sabia de donde salia, la legeremancia...Tal vez estubiera luchando contra un destino imposible de evadir.

-------------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------------

Snape observo de nuevo a su alumno y fruncio el ceño con desprecio. No le entraba en la cabeza que era lo que veian en el Dumbledore y Minerva, incluso la señora Pomfrey, que solia ser dura con todos sus pacientes a excepcion de Potter. Era detestablemente parecido a su arrogante padre. Se creia por encima de la ley al igual que el y sus otros amigos, que se habian dedicado durante su estancia escolar en Hogwarts a amargarle la vida. Reconocia que el muchacho no tenia esa vena cruel de su progenitor, al menos nunca le habia visto metiendose con ningun otro alumno. Sin embargo su crecido complejo de heroe era casi tan irritante como la eterna expresion de superioridad de James Potter. Continuaba observando a Harry cuando su atencion se desvio subitamente a la mesita de madera blanca ( todo en la enfermeria era blanco) situada al lado de la cama. Y sus ojos se desorbitaron sorprendidos. La jarra de agua que siempre habia sobre la mesita habia comenzado a levitar suavemente. Giro rapidamente el cuello para mirar a Potter, pero el muchacho continuaba distraido mirando al techo con expresion seria. Sus ojos volvieron a centrarse en el extraño fenomeno de la jarra voladora justo cuando esta se inclinaba, sin asomo de vacilacion, y vertia su contenido en el vaso que la acompañaba. Abrio la boca con desconcierto para decir algo, pero la volvio a cerrar cuando Potter alargo distraidamente la mano para coger el vaso y este se deslizo silenciosamente por la superficie de madera hasta llegar a sus dedos.

- Potter...- consiguio pronunciar al fin. Harry miro a su profesor sin despegar el vaso de sus labios y fruncio el entrecejo al ver la expresion perpleja del hombre.- Potter...como...?- Severus miro fijamente los ojos de su alumno, que le devolvian la mirada interrogantes. Y en cuestion de una milesima de segundo decidio no mencionarle al chico lo que acababa de hacer al parecer sin darse cuenta. Sin decir una palabra mas, se levanto rapidamente de su asiento y salio dando zancadas presurosas en direccion al despacho de Dumbledore, con su negra capa ondeando tras el y los ojos de Potter siguiendo sus pasos con desconcierto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uuuuh! Parece que la cosa se complica, verdad? Porque este estallido de Harry no es lo que parece, es el preludio de muchas cosas :P. Y que es lo que altera tanto a Snape? Despues de todo, magia sin varita puede hacerla todo el mundo, no? O no? Todo se vera en el proximo capi.

**YO:** Holaaaasss! me alegro mucho de que seas un habitual de mis fics :D. Llamame Severus no la puedo actualizar por ahora por ese problemilla que explique con mi ordena ( maldito aparato diabolico...ò.O), pero me esforzare en arreglarlo :D.

**Vedda: **Ñam ñam...estos reviews tienen un sabor particularmente delicioso :P. Muchas gracias por leerme, y mi ortografia...bueno V.VU, los que me leen ya saben que yo y los acentos no nos llevamos muy bien, de hecho suelo olvidar ponerlos como seguro que te has dado cuenta. Con el resto de faltas procuro tener cuidado, aunque seguro que se me cuelan muchas, verdad? V.V.

**Carolagd**: Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennn! ( Mo hace la danza de la victoria...y se pone a llover V.VU," a lo mejor me equivoque de danza? o.O"). Tu no sabes la alegria que te da que te digan " a partir de ahora te leere" :D. Y me alegro de que te gusten los fics asi como deprimentes porque a este aun le queda mucha oscuridad por delante XDD.

**Kat basted:** Brrrrr...ya noto los colmillos afilados de gato sobre mi cuello... . . Aqui tienes un nuevo capi, y en breve, mas :D.

**Dominus**: Ueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ( Mo hace de nuevo la danza de la victoria...y caen rayos? " Pero bueno! Si en el manual ponia que era asi! ò.Ó"). Mil gracias por leerme y perfecto que odies a esos dos aqui por que de hecho dudo que salgan, al contrario que en "Llamame Severus" aqui no habra bonitas reconciliaciones...ya hable demasiado...

**Val:** Y yo que me alegro de que te guste :D.

**Sara: **Muajajajaja! Todo se vera, Harry va a tener que luchar mucho para conseguir salir de esa oscuridad que no entiende y que no sabe de donde procede...aun.

**Black-Lady:** Ahiiii ahiii! Y de momento, no. Nadie va agritarles :P. Severus esta demasiado concentrado en Harry ( aunque ni el mismo se da cuenta) como para meterse con esos mocosos. Pero aaaah, algun que otro pensamiento si se le escapa si :P. Y si aqui te ha gustado la cara de Snape...muajajajjaa, ya veras que sorpresa mas adelante :D. En parte te acercas y en parte te alejas, digamos que te has quedado en un punto intermedio, hay muchos motivos para lo que le esta pasando a Harry, aunque el principal escapa a su control de momento :D.

**Hibi-Chan: **Pues si ara te da pena...cuando sigas mas adelante lloraras V.V. Soy cruel lo admitoooooo! Me gusta torturarleee! Es que es un delitooo? ( alguien contesta..."si"). Vale, bueno...o.o.

Y hasta aqui todo lo de hoy :D. Revieeeewwsss pleaseeee! O me cargo a Harry ò.Ó ( y que conste que no es coaccion XDDDD).


	6. Una explicacion, otro misterio

Valeee, nueva actualizacion :D. En realidad iba a esperar un poquito mas, pero me he dicho...va, venga, no seas asi de racana :P. Asi que aqui esta...Por cierto, he intentado subir esto antes y no se porque la pagina no me dejaba...

Disfrutaddd!

_**Una explicacion, otro misterio**_

El director junto las llemas de sus dedos en un gesto caracteristico y un rictus preocupado aparecio en su rostro. No estaba seguro de si lo que acababa de oir eran malas noticias o si no debia concederle mayor importancia.

- Magia accidental?- se atrevio a proponer. Un suave gorjeo interrumpio a Severus antes de que hablara. El hombre miro con molestia al ave fenix que en ese momento se posaba con un alegre aleteo sobre el hombro del anciano.

- Podria ser.- contesto Snape. Lo cierto es que no podia estar mas confundido.

- Voldemort...- comenzo Dumbledore con una sombra de temor apagando el brillo de sus ojos. Pero el profesor de pociones nego rapidamente con la cabeza.

- No. Le puedo asegurar que el Señor Tenebroso no era capaz de hacer algo asi.- el director asintio esbozando una sonrisa aliviada. Sin duda algo estaba pasando con Harry, y cada vez con mayor claridad, comenzaba a intuir que era. Segun creia, esos nuevos poderes del chico estaban intimamente relacionados con ese descontrol magico que parecia estar experimentando. Lo que era una muy buena noticia, a pesar de que aun quedaban algunos misterios por resolver. " Al menos" penso el director " la posibilidad de que todo lo que esta sucediendo con Harry tenga que ver con Voldemort es cada vez mas improbable".

------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Minerva se dejo caer en el sillon de su propio despacho algo aturdida. Dumbledore la habia mandado llamar hacia cerca de una hora y cuando acudio al despacho del director encontro a Severus esperando ya alli. El hombre parecia tan picado en su curiosidad como ella, y es que Albus habia dicho que ya sabia, o al menos eso creia, lo que sucedia con Harry. Sacudio un poco la cabeza tratando de despejarse. No es que hubiese sido una explicacion dificil de entender, pero jamas habia pensado que algo asi seria posible. Magia reconcentrada en estado puro. " Extraordinario" penso de nuevo la mujer. Se sirvio una copa de brandy y dio un corto sorbo mientras pensaba en lo que habia dicho el director. Muy pocos habian visto nunca magia en estado puro. Generalmente esta se manifestaba en los niños magos mediante alguna demostracion de poderes, cosas como levitacion, transformacion de algun objeto, o incluso metamorfomagia. Y en los adultos, era ovbia la necesidad de una varita y la realizacion de algun hechizo o maldicion, ya fuera pronunciado o no. Casi ningun mago o bruja eran capaces de hacer magia sin varita, a excepcion de algunos muy poderosos, como era el caso de Dumbledore, ya no digamos invocar magia en estado puro. Pero eso era exactamente lo que habia insinuado el director que sucedia con Harry Potter. Por algun motivo que aun no tenia claro ("tal vez la presion del momento, o tal vez simplemente era la hora de que pasara" habia dicho Albus), la fuente magica del muchacho se habia desbordado. Como quien dice, el dique que la contenia se habia quebrado y su poder se habia liberado de forma descontrolada y sin estar el chico aun preparado para contenerla. De ahi esos accesos de magia involuntaria que habian sacudido a Potter en dos ocasiones ya.

Mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa, Minerva sintio el hormigueo del orgullo extenderse por su pecho. Harry era un mago poderoso que habia derrotado al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado; y pertenecia a su casa. Una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en sus generalmente tensos labios, pero desaparecio de inmediato al recordar las consecuencias que Albus habia advertido que podria tener esa magia sin control. Ella misma habia podido verlas y comprendia que era algo peligroso para el chico. Al no poder este controlar esa cantidad desbordada de energia, la magia pugnaba por salir por si misma. De ahi esos horribles desgarros que habia visto aparecer en los brazos del muchacho. " Como un tanque demasiado lleno de agua" habia dicho el director " cuando la presion es demasiada el tanque comienza a resquebrajarse". A la profesora no le habia gustado en absoluto la comparacion, la habia encontrado desagradable, aunque debia admitir que era acertada. "Pero porque solo en los brazos, Albus?" habia preguntado ella intrigada. La respuesta del anciano fue rapida. La varita era el instrumento magico por excelencia, despues de las manos (" o al menos yo nunca he intentado realizar un hechizo con los pies, aunque seria una opcion interesante" habia contestado el hombre con una sonrisa divertida). El problema basico residia en que, cuando la presion era demasiada para su joven cuerpo, Harry sufria una especie de 'explosion' magica. Cada vez mas intensa, cada vez mas peligrosa para el mismo y los que estaban a su alrrededor. Dumbledore se habia mesado la barba con preocupacion al llegar a este punto de la explicacion.

- Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer?- pregunto Minerva con el ceño fruncido. El director habia sonreido ligeramente.

- Por supuesto, siempre hay una solucion para todo. O casi todo al menos.- habia contestado.- La magia que posee Harry no solo se ha manifestado mediante esos accesos incontrolados. Han ido apareciendo en el ciertos poderes que, imagino, son consecuencia de un intento de su mente por liberar tension.- explico dirigiendo una mirada significativa a Severus. Ella habia mirado tambien a su colega, sabiendo que el habia sido quien habia presenciado esos sucesos.- Asi pues, estoy convencido de que a Harry se le puede enseñar, como a cualquier otro mago, a controlar esa magia tan poderosa. Despues de todo ese es exactamente el objetivo de Hogwarts, a parte de hacer amigos y la diversion que suponen las travesuras compartidas por supuesto.- un temblor en su bigote informo a la profesora de que el anciano estaba riendo por lo bajo.- Si Harry aprende a canalizar adecuadamente su magia, esos fenomenos...llamemosles ' expansivos' desapareceran.-

" Como si fuera tan facil!" penso Minerva dejando la copa sobre su escritorio y limpiandola con un sencillo movimiento de su varita. Por lo que habia captado de la conversacion con Albus, la magia de Potter era algo fuera de lo comun. Como pretendia el director que sus profesores enseñaran a Harry algo que estaba por encima de sus propios conocimientos? La mujer exalo con fuerza. Harry continuaba siendo un alumno de sexto año, por lo que sus conocimientos magicos se situaban mas o menos en ese nivel, aun podia enseñarle unas cuantas cosas. Y eso, unido a lo que el muchacho debia aprender de las otras materias, lo convertiria en uno de los magos mas poderosos del siglo. Sonrio de nuevo con orgullo. Siempre habia sabido que Potter era un chico extraordinario.

----------------------------------º-º-º-----------------------------------

Harry paseo sus ojos por su nueva habitacion con admiracion. Los elfos domesticos habian trabajado arduamente mientras el aun se hallaba en la enfermeria y habian hecho un excelente trabajo. Una punzada de tristeza le invadio al pensar en la expresion indignada que habria puesto Hermione si supiera que todo ese trabajo habia sido hecho sin alguna remuneracion a cambio. Sacudio la cabeza para desembarazarse de ese pensamiento y se paseo por la estancia observandolo todo.

La habitacion estaba impecablemente limpia y habian añadido mobiliario. Bajo la unica ventana del dormitorio, los elfos domesticos habian instalado un escritorio de madera oscura que tenia pinta de ser bastante antiguo y en medio de la habitacion, con la cabecera pegada a la pared, habia ahora una cama que Harry intuyo era la misma en la que el habia dormido durante cinco años. Una alfombra de aspecto esponjoso cubria una parte del suelo y una comoda tambien bastante antigua en un rincon completaba el mobiliario. Una puerta disimulada en la pared daba acceso a un pequeño cuarto de baño privado. Su baul estaba a los pies de la cama, como siempre y los libros, que habia dejado tirados en el suelo, se apilaban ahora cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio. Sonrio al descubrir sobre la mesa un plato con galletas de chocolate cuya forma era la de su propia cara y que claramente habian sido dejadas ahi por Dobby.

- Al menos alguien no se ha olvidado de mi...- murmuro cojiendo una galleta y dandole un mordisco precavido. Eran comestibles. De hecho estaban bastante buenas. Harry se inclino por encima del escritorio y admiro las vistas. Desde ahi podia ver en casi toda su extension los terrenos de Hogwarts, ahora vacios a causa del frio y las clases. Sus ojos se posaron con nostalgia sobre la cabaña de Hagrid, que permanecia oscura y con las cortinas hechadas. El semi-gigante habia salido de viaje antes de que se desencadenara la batalla final y aun no habia regresado. Dumbledore no tenia noticias de el y Harry ni tan siquiera sabia si seguia vivo o si simplemente habia decidido no volver. Dio un suspiro resignado. Tal vez Hagrid ni se acordara de el. " O no quiere acordarse" penso con amargura.

Se aparto de la ventana y se tumbo sobre su cama con cansancio, mirando con desgana al dosel de la misma. La habitacion estaba muy bien y era, al menos, mas comoda que antes. Pero no eran los dormitorios. No habia compañeros de habitacion ruidosos, ni risas, ni juegos, ni amigos...Habia decidido por propia voluntad permanecer en la torre este, pero aun asi...No habria tenido sentido volver a los dormitorios con sus compañeros, no le habrian aceptado. Y tampoco tenia el animo como para ver cada dia las caras desconfiadas y temerosas de los que habian sido sus amigos observandole como si se los fuera a comer.

---------------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------

Severus paseo con aire satisfecho por uno de los pasillos laterales del castillo, contemplando asi el paisaje que ofrecian sus numerosos ventanales. La clase de pociones habia finalizando sin ningun desastre ni explosion que lamentar, lo que ya era algo, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta a los alcornoques a los que tenia que enseñar habitualmente.

Algo llamo su atencion. Sobre uno de los anchos alfeizares de las ventanas habia sentado alguien. Un alumno, a juzgar por el uniforme, y Gryffindor ademas. Una sonrisa malevola aparecio en sus labios y apresuro el paso dispuesto a quitar unos cuantos puntos. Pero cuando estubo lo suficientemente cerca se percato de la identidad del estudiante y solto un gruñido molesto. Potter, otra vez. El castillo era enorme, condenadamente grande. Porque entonces tenia que encontrarse con el mocoso alla donde fuera? Camino aun mas rapido determinado a pasar de largo, sin embargo cuando llego a la altura del chico pudo ver que este no parecia estar en su mejor momento y la conversacion que hacia poco habia mantenido con Dumbledore, en la que el anciano les habia explicado a el y a Minerva las posibles causas de los accesos de magia del muchacho, volvio a su mente. Se detubo finalmente unos pasos mas alla, reprendiendose a si mismo por su blandura. Definitivamente las charlas con el viejo le estaban inculcando una conciencia que no le agradaba demasiado tener. Giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a Harry que no miro al profesor, concentrado como estaba en el paisaje. De hecho ni tan siquiera parecia haberse dado cuenta de su presencia. Severus fruncio el ceño al ver la tristeza y la decadencia reflejadas en esos ojos rojizos. Tal vez podria aprovechar la ocasion para indagar si el chico habia descubierto algun otro poder mas del que no hubiera comentado nada.

- Potter, no tiene nada mejor que hacer que araganear por los pasillos?- Harry se giro lentamente y por un segundo su expresion se torno sombria.

- No señor.- contesto bajando la cabeza.- No tengo nada que hacer.- murmuro con abatimiento. Volvio a mirar por la ventana, esta vez con profundo aburrimiento. Severus alzo una ceja con cierta sorpresa.

- Deduzco entonces que eso quiere decir que ya ha terminado el ensayo sobre el azufre y sus propiedades magicas que envie.- comento con frialdad. Harry le dirigio una mirada rencorosa.

- Si señor, ya he terminado su ensayo y los deberes de transformaciones, encantamientos, herbologia, historia de la magia y defensa. Me he leido todos los libros de todas las asignaturas y no, ya no tengo nada mas que hacer.- contesto con la voz cargada de mal humor antes de volver a su contemplacion pasiva. Snape taladro al chico con la mirada irritado por el tono que habia utilizado.

- Y porque no esta por ahi probocando el caos como siempre hace con sus dos amigos, Potter?- pregunto con una sonrisa burlona, conociendo perfectamente la respuesta. Sonrio aun mas al ver la expresion que habia aparecido en el rostro del muchacho, habia metido el dedo en la llaga y lo sabia.

- Que amigos?- murmuro Harry bajando la cabeza con tristeza. La sonrisa de Snape desaparecio y se dispuso a continuar su camino, algo incomodo.- Me tienen miedo...- la voz apagada de Potter le hizo detenerse de nuevo y se giro para mirarle.- Supongo que estan en su derecho. Quien quiere estar cerca de un asesino?- el ceño del profesor de pociones fue frunciendose cada vez mas a medida que escuchaba. La voz de Potter estaba impregnada de una soledad que removio ciertos recuerdos en su interior. Los aparto inmediatamente con desprecio. Habia cosas que era mejor dejarlas donde estaban.- Creen que soy como Voldemort...- continuo hablando Harry. Severus presto atencion. Por algun motivo que desconocia, Potter le estaba confesando como se sentia, y si eso tenia que ver con Voldemort aun lograria sacar algo minimamente interesante que contar al director, el cual aun continuaba preocupado por el estado de animo de su alumno predilecto.- Creen...que soy como el.- repitio Harry, que parecia hablar mas para si mismo que para su profesor.- Seguramente tienen razon.- Snape alzo las cejas con incredulidad al oir el comentario. Asi que era eso...No se trataba de que el resto del mundo creiera el estupido rumor de que Potter se alzaria como sucesor del Señor Tenebroso, sino de que el mismo lo creia.

- Escucheme bien Potter.- dijo con un tono que pretendia sonar despreciativo.- Que haya vencido a un mago poderoso y sepa hacer algunos trucos poco comunes no quiere decir que sea especial. Compararse con el nivel del Señor tenebroso es algo demasiado arrogante hasta para usted.- Harry miro a su profesor con una expresion claramente sorprendida.

- Yo no...-

- No es como el, Potter.- le interrumpio Severus dandose la vuelta y dandole asi la espalda.- Y tampoco tiene usted lo que hay que tener para ser un asesino.- añadio antes de seguir su camino. Harry vio alejarse a su profesor algo confundido. Pero subitamente se levanto y corrio tras el hombre.

- Profesor Snape.-

- Que quiere ahora Potter!- exclamo Severus con expresion irritada deseando que el chico desapareciera de su vista. Harry le observo un segundo antes de esbozar una timida sonrisa.

- Gracias, señor.- dijo muy rapidamente antes de darse la vuelta y volver a su sitio, en el alfeizar del ventanal. Severus continuo con su paseo, haciendo esfuerzos por no parecer perplejo. Potter dandole las gracias? Eso era algo inimaginable! Sacudio la cabeza con incredulidad y su melena se balanceo con el movimiento. Bueno, al menos el obtuso cerebro del muchacho habia captado lo que habia pretendido decirle. Aun habia esperanzas para sus neuronas entonces. Un punto de satisfaccion brillo en sus ojos oscuros.

----------------------------------º-º-º------------------------------------

Los dias pasaban tan lentamente que Harry estaba seguro que alguien habia lanzado un hechizo sobre el castillo. Porque de pronto las horas parecian extenderse hasta el infinito y se pasaba el rato sentado en algun rincon sin nada mas que hacer que pensar. Nunca creio que desearia tanto que llegaran las horas de las clases, pero asi al menos mantenia su mente ocupada por un rato. Los deberes y trabajos le mantenian ocupado un poco mas, pero despues se quedaba sentado en su escritorio mirando por la ventana o paseando. Sin amigos, sin nadie con quien hablar, todo era mucho mas aburrido y deprimente. Se habia aficionado a ir a la biblioteca y a ese paso estaba convencido de que acabaria por leersela entera antes de terminado el curso.

Habia cojido un par de libros y habia regresado a su habitacion, para leer comodamente tumbado en su cama y sin miradas despreciativas taladrandole la espalda. Pero no lograba concentrarse en la lectura. Una y otra vez volvian a su mente las palabras del profesor Snape. Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacia un año que se aferraria a las palabras de su profesor para evitar caer en la desesperacion, le hubiera dicho que estaba loco. Pero el caso es que asi era. Necesitaba confiar en que lo dicho por el hombre era cierto. No sabia porque le importaba tanto lo que pensara o dejara de pensar Snape. Aunque si lo pensaba bien tenia logica. El profesor de pociones era la unica persona que conocia que habia estado lo suficientemente cerca de Voldemort como para saber si el se parecia o no.

Aun asi...aun asi no podia quitarse de encima la sensacion de que algo de Voldemort habia pasado a el. Cada vez que veia esos ojos reflejados en el espejo se convencia mas. Odiaba sus ojos, odiaba no poder levantarlos del suelo cada vez que se cruzaba con alguien. Y odiaba su pelo, aunque no sabia que relacion podia tener con Voldemort. Habia intentado cortarselo con un disendio, pero casi al instante volvia a crecerle hasta alcanzar el mismo largo que antes. Se habia resignado ha llevarlo bien sujeto con una cinta. Al menos ahora era mas dominable que antes.

Una vez mas, la conversacion con Snape volvio a la mente de Harry. No estaba muy seguro de si habia entendido lo que el profesor habia querido decirle, pero es que pensar que Snape habia tratado de animarle era tan extraño como decir que el cielo era marron y la hierba azul. Seguramente solo habia tratado de humillarle y sin querer le habia dicho exactamente lo que necesitaba oir. " Seguro que es eso" penso Harry tratando de volver a su abandonado libro.

Busco con el dedo la linea en la que se habia quedado. El libro en si era interesante (" Gryffos: leyenda, realidad y donde conseguirlos"), pero no venia ningun dibujo que le permitiera hacerse una idea adecuada de como eran esos animales fantasticos. Sin despegar el dedo de la linea, para no perderse, miro al techo tratando de imaginar su elegante forma. Segun la descripcion del libro, su cuerpo era el de un musculoso leon, mientras que la patas delanteras, el pecho y la cabeza pertenecian a un aguila gigante. De este animal poseia tambien las alas. Harry penso que, a excepcion del cuerpo de leon, era muy parecido a un hipogryffo, que si habia tenido ocasion de ver ( e incluso habia volado sobre uno). Bajo de nuevo la mirada al libro para continuar con la lectura, pero aparto rapidamente el dedo del amarillento papel, asustado. Las letras se habian movido, arremolinandose bajo su dedo y habian dibujado la silueta de un Gryffo. Harry observo anonadado el dibujo, formado en vocales y consonantes y se froto los ojos bajo las gafas pensando que no habia visto bien. Pero cuando volvio a mirar el animal continuaba ahi, tumbado sobre el espacio vacio de la pagina, ahora en blanco. Con cautela, acerco de nuevo el dedo a la pagina y la toco. Fue apenas un roce, pero de inmediato las alas del animal se movieron perezosamente y estiro el cuello aguileño sacudiendo sus plumas. Cerro el libro de golpe sintiendo el sudor formandose en su frente. " Tranquilo" se dijo con el corazon latiendole a toda velocidad. " Tranquilo no tienes porque ser tu. Puede ser cosa del libro". Lo aparto inmediatamente de el, recordando otro libro que tambien tenia la capacidad de "moverse" por si mismo y que habia pertenecido a Tom Ryddle. Permanecio un buen rato mirando el envejecido tomo como si le fueran a crecer patas y a salir corriendo. Pero por mas que trato de convencerse a si mismo de que el libro estaba hechizado, en su fuero interno sabia que ese extraño fenomeno habia sido cosa suya. Aunque no supiera exactamente como lo habia hecho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El otro dia no me iba la opcion esta de la barra separadora ò.O, cosa que me da mucha rabia porque me gusta mas como queda que con los -----, pero en fin v.v, tampoco hoy me va y me tendre que jod... (piiii).

Otro nuevo poder de Harry, que parece que cada vez tiene mas, porque sera? Sera porque es un Voldemort en potencia? O solo esta saliendo todo el poder que lleva dentro? Sera porque Harry bebe demasiado cola-cao " energia matutina"? Sea como sea, me se de alguien cada vez mas desconcertado con este asunto :P. En el proximo capi, choque importante entre Severus y Harry. Y a partir de ahi, preparanense para el dolor, mucho mucho dolor :P.

**Kat: **A que si? No hay cosa que fastidie mas que estes ahi en el momento mas interesante y pienses..."una coca cola...ahora...ummmmm". De todos modos, Harry descubrira unos cuantos poderes mas :P.

**YO:** Y yo que me alegro de que te guste :P.

**Draki: **Uuuuuh! No lo sabes tu bien :P. Harry se esta metiendo en un "problemilla" que ya veremos si logra superar.

**Vedda:** Gracias. Pues si v.v. Creo que no o.O. Eso ya se vera. Pobres Slytherins, pobre Harry y pobre Severus si eso pasara XD. Eso es algo que no tardara mucho en verse :P. Me temo que Severus ya no tiene ni paz ni descanso ni na XDDD. Y lo siento por la ortografia v.v, normalmente estos capitulos ya los tengo escritos, y despues de repasar la primera vez la ortografia y esas inevitables " comidas de letras" no los he vuelto a mirar v.v, espero no estarme equivocando mucho con la b y la v O.O.

**Velia: **Ahi esta la cuestion. La magia que suelen experimentar los magos ( sin varita) suelen ser esos ataques "defensivos", las tipicas explosiones de magia involuntaria :P. Lo de Harry es...distinto ( o esa es mi pretension). Y si, a Snape no le iria mal unos dias de vacaciones para relajarse y aprender la diferencia entre padre e hijo XD, eso llegara pero mas tarde, me temo que ahora mismo es mas cuestion de orgullo que el que realmente crea que Harry es como su padre. Simplemente no puede admitir que se equivoco.

**Dominus:** Con este, con ese y puede que en breve con otro :P. Gracias por leer mis fics :D.

**Carola:** Nooooo! No te quedes calva por mi culpaaaa , no me lo perdonaria XDDD. Aun queda para saber que esta pasando con Harry, aunque en realidad de momento no he dado ninguna pista sugerente ( casi ninguna), dentro de poco empezaran a aparecer.

**BlackLady:** En serioooooo? Me siento realizada, la gente me lee y le gusta lo que lee, mi sueño de toda la vida :P. Y a mi me gusta demasiado el Snape de los libros como para intentar cambiarle demasiado el caracter :P.

Y hasta aqui lo de hoy, nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!

Revieeeewwwwwwssssss ( en plan Golum XDD).


	7. El pasado de

Por Merlin! He tardado un monton en actualizar, mil disculpas v.v . Es que ultimamente he andado algo ocupadilla, sin contar que por fin me decidi a publicar en slasheaven. Son dos historias completamente nuevas, y para quien le interese mi nick es el mismo que el de aqui y se llaman " Pociones" y "Desaparecido". SS/HP por supuesto :D. En breve actualizare tambien la de llamame Severus aunque me quedo sin capitulos y a mi musa ( Musaina) no le da la gana de venir para ayudarme con ese fic.. dice que le gustan mas los otros...en fin, musas. Para vosotros el nuevo capi :D.

Disfrutaad!

_**El pasado de...**_

Harry pico con renuencia a la puerta del despacho de Snape. En ese momento desearia estar en cualquier parte menos ahi, pero a alguien tenia que explicar lo que habia descubierto y McGonagall no estaba en su despacho. Un escalofrio le recorrio la columna. Por mas que hubiera dado clases en las mazmorras durante cinco años continuaba sin acostumbrarse a ese frio humedo que despedian las paredes incluso en primavera. La puerta se abrio bruscamente y aparecio el profesor Snape, quien se le quedo mirando como si fuera un escreguto crecido.

- Que quiere Potter? No tiene a nadie mas a quien molestar?- solto de mal humor. Harry miro las puntas de sus bambas como si fueran lo mas interesante del mundo.

- Queria...queria hablar con usted...señor.- dijo en voz baja. Sintio los negros ojos de su detestado porfesor estudiandole con frialdad y deseo poder salir corriendo de ahi. No era plato de su gusto tener que decirselo a Snape, pero ahora mismo no tenia a nadie mas a quien acudir.

- Pase.- el profesor se hizo a un lado y Harry entro en el despacho sintiendose como si se metiera en la boca del lobo. El hombre cerro la puerta y se sento tras su escritorio cruzando los brazos.- Hable.- Harry se atrevio a mirar a su alrrededor y confirmo que el lugar era tan desagradable como habia imaginado. Curiosamente, siempre se habia librado de tener que hacer una detencion en el despacho del jefe de Slytherin. Generalmente sus castigos tenian que ver con limpiar trofeos o calderos sin magia.- No tengo todo el dia Potter!- grito Snape entrecerrando los ojos. Harry se encojio ligeramente intimidado. Aprisa y sin detenerse demasiado en observar la expresion de su profesor explico por encima lo que habia sucedido esa tarde. Se ahorro explicar que, a pesar de saber que podria ser peligroso jugar con algo que no conocia, habia pasado un buen rato experimentando con ese nuevo poder y comprobando hasta donde llegaba. Cuando cerro la boca un tenso silencio se instalo en la atmosfera. Espero con cierta impaciencia a que su profesor hablara y le dijera, con su habitual desprecio, que no era algo tan extraordinario. Pero aun paso un buen rato hasta que Snape decidiera contestar.

- Porque no ha ido a decirselo a Dumbledore?- pregunto con los ojos fijos en su alumno. Harry se removio incomodo y lanzo una fugaz mirada a su profesor.- Potter!- exclamo Snape perdiendo la paciencia.

- No queria preocuparle, señor.- respondio frunciendo el ceño. No era del todo mentira. Pero tampoco toda la verdad. No queria causar mas problemas al director, que suficiente habia hecho ya por el, pero el otro motivo era que temia su rechazo. Y si Dumbledore comenzaba a creer que esos poderes tenian que ver con Voldemort? No se sentiria decepcionado? No le apartaria de su lado como habian hecho todos sus conocidos? Por si acaso pereferia no averiguarlo.

- Vaya...- siseo Snape levantandose de su asiento y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa, inclinandose sobre esta.- Asi que el ingrato niño-que-vivio no es tan ingrato despues de todo. A veces hasta me sorprende, Potter.- Harry sintio la furia hirviendo en su interior y apreto los dientes por no dar una mala contestacion que sin duda su profesor merecia. Lamento haber ido y estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para salir de ese angustiante despacho cuando Snape volvio a hablar.- O tal vez pretendia usted restregarme por la cara que ahora es mas poderoso? Supongo que no pudo dejar pasar la ocasion de acrecentar su desmedido ego, verdad Potter? Su padre...-

- Callese!- grito Harry interrumpiendo a su profesor de pociones y golpeando la superficie de la mesa con rabia. No tubo tiempo de arrepentirse por su acceso de furia, ni de preguntarse por las consecuencias del mismo. Sin darse cuenta, sus dedos habian rozado los del hombre y como si de pronto se encontrara dentro de una botella todo a su alrrededor comenzo a deformarse. Una sucesion de rapidas imagenes sacudieron su mente y perdio la nocion de todo lo demas.

Una mujer y un hombre se gritaban con odio mientras un niño pequeño lloraba con desconsuelo en una esquina de la habitacion. Un niño de pelo negro y piel palida miraba un sombrero parlante colocado sobre un taburete con temor y fascinacion. Un aburrido adolescente jugaba con su varita mientras observaba por la ventana los terrenos de Hogwarts. Cuatro muchachos de Gryffindor lanzaban un hechizo al chico de pelo negro y de inmediato este caia al suelo golpeandose fuertemente la nariz. "No!" penso Harry. Sabia lo que estaba viendo. Eran los recuerdos de Snape. Habia tenido ocasion de asomarse a la mente de su profesor durante las clases de oclumancia del año pasado, y no queria ver, no de nuevo, a su padre y a Sirius comportandose como dos prepotentes estupidos. Las imagenes pasaron a velocidad de vertigo. A veces podia distinguir alguna con mas claridad, pero no presto atencion, esforzandose en romper el vinculo que sin saber como ni porque se habia establecido entre su mente y la del profesor.

Pero una de las escenas llamo poderosamente su atencion. Deseo poder observarla con mas atencion y repentinamente, como si se tratara de una pelicula que se pudiera rebobinar, las imagenes se detubieron y comenzaron un retroceso vertiginoso hasta regresar a la que le habia interesado. Harry no tubo tiempo de considerar ese fenomeno porque su atencion se centro en la escena. Un joven de apenas dieciocho años se hallaba arrodillado ante alguien en una oscura habitacion. Estubo a punto de gritar al percatarse de quien era ese alguien. Lord Voldemort insto al joven a ponerse en pie y agarrandole sorpresivamente por la muñeca, descorrio la manga de la tunica de Snape y apunto con su varita. Si hubiera podido retroceder, eso es lo que habria hecho Harry al ver como la marca tenebrosa comenzaba a grabarse en el antebrazo del hombre. Se habria tapado los oidos por no oir el grito de dolor y habria cerrado los ojos para no ver la mueca asustada de su rostro. Pero no estaba en forma fisica dentro del recuerdo, como sucedia cuando se veia mediante un pensadero, por lo que esos gestos no tenian sentido alguno. Sin embargo, en cuanto deseo salir de esa angustiante escena, la secuencia de imagenes se puso de nuevo en marcha. Harry comenzo a captar el funcionamiento de ese vinculo. Podia vagar a placer por la mente del profesor, deteniendose en algun recuerdo en particular o simplemente pasando rapidamente por las etapas de su vida.

Una genuina curiosidad se fue apoderando de el. Cuantas veces en su vida tendria la oportunidad de fisgonear en el pasado de Snape? Posiblemente esa seria la unica. Sin embargo su conciencia le advirtio que no era ni decoroso ni prudente indagar en la mente de otros. Recordo de nuevo sus clases de oclumancia, lo desagradable que habia resultado para el que su mayor enemigo, despues de Voldemort, descubriera todos los secretos de su vergonzoso pasado. Los castigos de los Dursley, las veces en que Duddley y sus amigotes le habian perseguido y golpeado, las humillaciones de tia Marge... Harry no tardo mucho en decidir que el no era nadie para meterse en asuntos privados y centro de nuevo sus pensamientos en salir de ese bucle de recuerdos que no le pertenecian. Pero las imagenes, cada vez mas oscuras y siniestras llamaban demasiado su atencion. Su curiosidad era mas fuerte que su deseo por romper la extraña conexion, y de ese modo se encontro observando una escena que le desconcerto y le horrorizo.

Un Snape ya adulto se hallaba de nuevo arrodillado en el suelo, pero esta vez el entorno era distinto. Harry comprobo con cierta sorpresa que ese recuerdo debia ser bastante reciente, a juzgar por la edad del profesor Snape, tal vez un año o dos atras.

- Me estoy comenzando a hartar de tu incompetencia, Severus.- siseo una voz fria y aguda que a Harry le produjo un escalofrio.- Cinco años cerca de ese niño estupido y aun no has logrado traerme ninguna informacion util. Empiezo a creer que me ocultas cosas Snape.- continuo la voz. El hombre no dijo nada ni alzo la cabeza, pero Harry pudo sentir, como si las emociones fueran las suyas propias, el rencor mezclado con el miedo que estaba experimentado. Harry vio con terror como Voldemort alzaba su varita. Quiso prevenir a su profesor de pociones, que no parecia haberse dado cuenta del peligro, pero antes de que tubiera tiempo de darse cuenta de que no podia hacer nada ante algo que ya habia sucedido, un crucio alcanzo de lleno al hombre. Contemplo con impotencia como su profesor se retorcia en el suelo gritando de dolor.

- Que sabes del chico, Severus? No me hagas volver a repetirlo.- hablo entonces Voldemort. Harry distinguio un deje de diversion, en su voz fria y carente de sentimiento, que le asqueo.

- No he...podido averiguar...nada, amo.- Snape contesto casi sin resuello, tratando de ponerse de nuevo en pie. Pero un nuevo crucio le regreso al suelo.

- Severus...odio que me mientan.- dijo el Señor Tenebroso, esta vez con ira. Harry sintio, como si le hubiera alcanzado a el, la onda telepatica que Voldemort estaba tratando de establecer con su vasallo. "legeremancia!" penso Harry asustado. Si el Lord oscuro lograba entrar en la mente de Snape lo descubriria todo! Pero del mismo modo que habia podido sentir las emociones del hombre, en esta ocasion tambien pudo notar como este cerraba su mente. Un nuevo crucio fue pronunciado por Voldemort, con una rabia tan intensa por no haber podido descubrir lo que deseaba que dejo inconsciente a Snape. Harry miro al hombre tendido en el suelo, y subitamente deseo con todas sus fuerzas salir de ahi. No queria ver mas. No queria presenciar mas torturas...

El vinculo se rompio de forma tan precipitada que Harry cayo al suelo. Se quedo ahi sin moverse, aturdido y con las imagenes que acababa de ver aun reberberando en su cerebro. Miro a su profesor con los ojos desorbitados. Snape se habia dejado caer en su asiento, tras el escritorio y estaba mas palido que de costumbre, con una expresion casi enfermiza en el rostro.

- Señor...- murmuro Harry con el desconcierto atenazando su cerebro. Sintio que debia decir algo. Disculparse por haber entrando sin permiso en su pasado. Por haber sido el causante de escenas como la que habia visto.

- Fuera...- siseo Snape en voz baja. Harry percibio la peligrosa carga de rabia que llevaba la voz de su profesor, pero aun asi lo intento de nuevo.

- Señor yo...-

- Fuera Potter! Salga inmediatamente de este despacho!- vocifero el hombre con la cara roja de ira y golpeando la superficie de la mesa con los puños. Harry se levanto del suelo rapidamente, intimidado. Y, sin atreverse a mirar a Snape, salio precipitadamente por la puerta.

------------------------ººº----------------------------------------

Harry corrio a toda prisa por los oscuros pasillos de las mazmorras, trastabillando y a punto de caerse en un par de ocasiones. Se sentia aturdido y confuso, desconcertado. Se detubo justo delante de las escaleras que conducian al primer piso del castillo y se sento en los escalones intentando pensar con claridad. Todo habia pasado tan rapido y de una forma tan extraña que aun no estaba seguro de no haber vivido un sueño. O una pesadilla mas bien, porque lo que habia visto habia sido...horrible. El peso de la culpabilidad cayo subitamente sobre el como una losa. Era su culpa. Habia detestado a Snape casi desde el primer dia, correspondiendo al odio que el profesor parecia tenerle, aunque nunca habia entendido el porque. Cuando supo de la crueldad de su padre y Sirius con el, cuando estos eran jovenes, vislumbro la posible causa, pero solo ahora comprendia plenamente esas miradas cargadas de rencor y esos comentarios hirientes. Cuantas veces habia tenido que soportar Snape las torturas de Lord Voldemort solo para protegerle a el? Porque Dumbledore nunca le habia dicho que eso entraba dentro del trabajo de espia de su profesor? El sentimiento de culpabilidad fue creciendo hasta casi aplastarle. Todo el mundo sufria por su maldita culpa. Sus padres murieron por protegerle a el. Sirius murio por ir en su ayuda. Remus dio la vida por la suya. Harry se froto los ojos con furia sintiendose miserable. Ahora entendia. Ahora entendia porque Snape le habia hechado en cara tantas veces su irresponsabilidad cuando los demas hacian esfuerzos por protegerle. No podia imaginar como se habia sentido el profesor al enterarse de las veces que habia burlado la seguridad del castillo o la guardia de la Orden para irse de aventuras con Ron y Hermione. La rabia que debia haberle supuesto saber que ese "niñato arrogante" se ponia en peligro una y otra vez sin importarle los sacrificios que el hacia por mantenerlo a salvo. Al igual que cuando hablaba de su padre, Harry habia querido creer que el desprecio de Snape no era otra cosa que un intento de intimidarle y humillarle. Pero el habia tenido razon...

- Soy un estupido egolatra desagradecido...- dijo en voz baja y sintiendose definitivamente mal.

----------------------------------ººº---------------------------------

Removio el caldero doce veces en el sentido de las agujas del reloj y espero cinco minutos exactos, antes de introducir el siguiente ingrediente. Harry clavo los ojos en la arañada mesa de su pupitre, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, sintiendo los ojos negros de su profesor estudiandole con rencor. Las clases de pociones se habian convertido en una especie de tortura silenciosa para Harry. Por una parte, se sentia terriblemente incomodo ante la presencia de Snape, recordando una y otra vez las imagenes que habia visto por error. Y por la otra, el comportamiento del hombre para con el, que era mas cruel que nunca. Sus comentarios eran mas humillantes e hirientes de lo que Harry recordaba que hubieran sido alguna vez y a pesar de haber mejorado considerablemente en la materia ( despues de todo no tenia otra cosa que hacer en todo el dia que no fuera estudiar y leer libros) sus notas habian descendido en picado. Pero no se quejo ni una sola vez. Habia adoptado una actitud sumisa ante las continuas palabras cargadas de veneno del hombre, asumiendolo como una especie de venganza por haber visto lo que no debia, un castigo que le era impuesto y que el creia merecer. Consideraba justo darle a Snape al menos esa rebancha.

Añadio los ojos de triton y comprobo aliviado que la pocion adquiria el tono turquesa que describia el libro. Ya casi habia terminado, solo le quedaba agregar las colas de salamandra de fuego y el polvo de asfodelo y podria entregar su muestra. Y si tenia un poco de suerte, irse antes de tiempo. Miro de reojo por encima del hombro. Unas cuantas miradas asustadas recibieron la suya y dio un suspiro cansado. Cuando desapareceria esa estupida idea general de que podia maldecirlos a todos con solo un pestañeo? Los demas continuaban sin acercarse a el, influenciados por los rumores. Ahora se sentaba solo en todas las clases porque sus compañeros estaban convencidos de que les apareceria la marca tenebrosa solo con rozarle. Al menos de ese modo podia elegir sitio tranquilamente, aunque por lo general solia sentarse en primera fila. Sin nadie con quien charlar durante las clases no tenia sentido sentarse lejos de la vista de los profesores e igualmente, si atendia a las explicaciones al menos se entretenia durante unas horas. Miro el pupitre vacio tras el e hizo rodar los ojos con cierta exasperacion. Y pensar que se suponia que los Gryffindors destacaban por su valentia...

Regreso la vista a su caldero, esperando no haberse distraido y haber dejado pasar demasiado tiempo antes de añadir el penultimo ingrediente. Pero una expresion desconcertada aparecio en su rostro al comprobar que la pocion habia desaparecido. Incredulo, se inclino sobre el caldero para asegurarse de que no estaba sufriendo un efecto optico, pero efectivamente el recipiente estaba vacio. Una honda decepcion se apodero de el. Le habia costado lo suyo no meter la pata con esta practica, que era una de las mas dificiles y laboriosas, y ahora su esfuerzo habia sido en vano. Lanzo una fugaz mirada a la mesa de Snape y le descubrio observandole con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa despreciativa y burlona. Suspiro con resignacion y paso la pagina del libro para volver al principio de la elaboracion. Ya no le daria tiempo a terminar, pero al menos intentaria tener...algo, para el final de la clase.

-------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

La sonrisa de Snape desaparecio cuando vio que el chico se limitaba a suspirar sobre su caldero, ahora vacio, y a volver a empezar. Llevaba varios dias procurando no encontrarselo por los pasillos y haciendole la vida imposible en su clase, pero el muchacho no se habia quejado ni habia saltado con alguna mala contestacion como tenia por costumbre el año pasado. Parecia como si le permitiera desahogar su humillacion y eso le hacia ponerse mas furioso aun. No soportaba su compasion, podia quedarsela y a ser posible ahogarse con ella. Aun no entendia como demonios habia logrado Potter introducirse en sus recuerdos, pero que hubiera vagado por su pasado a su gusto le hacia sentir humillado y vulnerable. Y le estaba haciendo pagar caro el precio de su intrusion.

Habia sido desagradable volver a rememorar su propios recuerdos, algunos de los cuales ni tan siquiera sabia que estaban ahi. Durante el tiempo en que Potter habia permanecido vinculado a su mente, habia podido sentir algunas de las emociones del muchacho. Miedo, desconcierto, curiosidad, culpabilidad, compasion...Era la maldita compasion lo que le hacia enfurecer y ser cruel con el. Que derecho tenia ese mocoso impresentable a compadecerle? Ese era un sentimiento reservado a los pobres desgraciados. La compasion ponia a la persona que la sentia por encima de aquella a quien iba dirigida, y pensar que Potter se creia superior a el le desquiciaba de una forma nada prudente. Observo con desden los esfuerzos del muchacho por intentar recomponer la pocion que el habia evaporado con un sencillo movimiento de varita. A pesar de su orgullo herido sabia que no estaba siendo justo, aunque eso nunca le habia preocupado antes. Se reclino sobre su asiento mientras esperaba a que el timbre diera por finalizada la clase. Por otro lado no entendia algunas de las emociones que habia podido percibir en el chico mientras fisgaba en sus recuerdos. A que venia, por ejemplo, la culpabilidad? Creia que las torturas del Señor Tenebroso que habia sufrido eran culpa suya? Bueno, en cierta manera, lo eran. Despues de todo en mas de una ocasion habia tenido que soportar interrogatorios nada agradables solo por salvar el petulante trasero de Potter. Pero en realidad, en la mayoria de ocasiones habia sido torturado, al igual que otros "vasallos", unicamente porque el bastardo del Lord Oscuro se aburria. Simple y llanamente. Por eso no comprendia porque el muchacho se comparaba con el Señor Tenebroso. Potter tenia muchos defectos ( demasiados) pero la crueldad no estaba entre ellos. Era por eso entonces que le permitia atacarle sin ofrecer resistencia alguna? Snape bufo por lo bajo, enfurismado.

La curiosidad era menos dificil de entender. El mismo se habia sentido picado en la suya cuando, durante las clases de Oclumancia, habia visto algunos de los fragmentos del pasado de Potter. Un pasado que, debia admitirlo, habia sido tan poco feliz como el suyo. Habia tenido la tentacion de establecer una especie de tregua, un pacto de no-agresion con Potter, planteandose por primera vez que quizas ( solo quizas) el chico no era tan parecido a su padre como habia creido desde el principio. Pero la arrogancia del muchacho habia hecho acto de presencia con mas fuerza y mas desfachatez, si era posible, que en otros años confirmando asi su teoria de que era algo genetico y que invariablemente el hijo era tan capullo como el padre. Una arrogancia que le habia llevado a cometer la mayor estupidez de su vida, creyendose mas listo que la Orden y cayendo de cuatro patas en la trampa que le habia tendido el Señor Tenebroso. Cinco alumnos habian estado a punto de morir por culpa de su estupido complejo de heroe y algunos miembros de la Orden habian sufido heridas de consideracion. Sin contar que habia sido la causa de la muerte de su padrino.

El timbre resono en el pesado silencio de la mazmorra y lentamente los estudiantes se acercaron a su mesa para dejar una muestra de sus pociones ( o desastres en algunos casos). Snape fijo sus negros ojos en Harry y alzo una ceja sarcastica al ver a su alumno mirar con desanimo el contenido de su caldero antes de hacerlo desaparecer y salir por la puerta con aire resignado.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aun no hay dolor y mas dolor, pero todo llegara :P. Para los adictos al angst y el drama... los proximos capitulos seran como una tienda de dulces para vosotros XDDD.

Contestaciones a los reviews!

**YO**: Si hago los capis mas largos entonces tendre que tardar mas en actualizar :P ( que conste que la tardanza de esta vez ha sido un lapsus mentalus XD).

**Natalia:** Puuuuf! Si ahora te da penita de aqui a unos capis me enviaras crucios hasta por carta XD. Tranquilidad! Que nadie me mate aun! Yo siempre pongo dolor con un muy buen motivo detras :D. Rowling esta temblando desde que le envie mi lechuza quejandome por la muerte de Sirius, el destrozo con Snape y demas etceteras :P. Y traqnuila, si me lees, yo ya feliz ( aunque los reviews animan mucho, pa que lo voy a negar v.v).

**Kat:** Muajajajaja! Y mas que va ha hacer, aunque le cuesta al condenado...ese maldito orgullo Slytherin...ò.ó.

**Dominus**: Un review nunca molesta! Si son como mis hijos! Los miro cada dia y los mimo con cariño :D. Es que el viejo va muy bien para meter el toque de humor :P, aunque en otros fics tambien aprovecho a Ron ( que en este estara ausente, se siente para quien le guste. A lo mejor aparece por ahi...no se no se...). Como ya he dicho en otra contestacion a review, siempre pongo dolor y angustia por buenos motivos. Cuando veais lo que pasa despues me lo agradecereis XD. Ya ya...no hablo mas...

**Draki:** Harry en un manicomio? mmmm...no se me habia ocurrido...que tal si en la batalla contra el Lord Harry utiliza tanto poder que se vuelve medio loco y le va diciendo a todo el mundo que Severus es su marido y entonces lo meten en un manicomio y el viejo loc...quiero decir Albus coacciona...cofcof...pide amablemente a Severus que vaya a verle para sacarle de su error poco a poco y resulta que Sev termina tan loco como Harry y le va diciendo a todo el mundo que el es su esposo? XDDDDDD. Lo pensare. Deduzco por tu nick que te gusta Draco, entonces te gustara verle aparecer en este fic, con su caracter de siempre pero...ya no digo maaaaassss! Yo no se que me pasa hoy que me voy de la lengua...ò.ó.

**Shinigami:** En realidad tendria que subir hoy dos por mala y no haber actualizado antes v.v. Pero es que me encanta dejaros ahi con las intrigas :P.

**Black Lady**: Mmmmm...como lo supiste? Me espias? Me vigilas? ( Mo busca debajo de su escritorio por si ve a Black Lady debajo escribiendo todo lo que oye en su pergamino) ò.O. Me encanta tener lectores tan sagaces, tendre que andar con cuidado o me descubrireis el final antes de tiempo v.v. Y no, Hagrid es intocable! No esta de cuerpo presente ( de gran, grandisimo, grandioso cuerpo presente) pero si en la mente de Harry. Es demasiado bueno para cargarselo. Me oiste Rowling?

**Carola:** Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiins! Joer! Cuando lei tu review pensaba hacerlo, pero entre una cosa y otra, ocupaciones, trabajo, matricula de la uni y hermana embarazada ( y con caprichos...) se me fue v.v. Lo siento, para cuando vuelvas avisa y dos capis para ti :D.

Revieeeews pliiiisss! Mis neuronas me gritan de sed! No las dejen moriiiir! (cofcofsolomequedantrescofcof)


	8. Yo no soy como el!

Siiiiiiiiiii! Actualizacion! Por fin:D. Siento el retraso pero es que entre una cosa y otra el tiempo se me pasa volando o.O. Bueno, el caso es que aqui traigo un nuevo capi de El sucesor y espero que les guste un monton. Aun no hay angustias y mas angustias, lo he dejado justo en el punto donde empieza la espiral en descenso XDDD. Mala? Si v.v.

Disfrutennnn!

_**Yo no soy como el!**_

Dumbledore acaricio suavemente las plumas de Fawkes con aire pensativo. Acababa de recibir la visita de Severus, el cual le habia explicado la nueva manifestacion magica que habia experimentado Harry. Le habia resultado curioso el hecho de que el chico hubiera elegido precisamente a Severus para contarle su " problema", y le decepcionaba que no hubiera ido a contarselo directamente a el. Su profesor de pociones le habia informado de la conversacion que habia tenido con Harry anteriormente y supo que habia estado en lo cierto al pensar que su alumno predilecto se avergonzaba de esas nuevas facetas de su magia y de su aspecto, relacionandolas con Voldemort. Era hora de que mantubiera una seria charla con el.

Pero el verdadero motivo de su preocupacion actual era Severus. Le habia notado extraño, distante. Su tono al hablar de Harry le hacia suponer ( y sus suposiciones solian ser bastante acertadas) que habia sucedido algo con el muchacho que no le habia contado. Fawkes emitio un ruidito y Dumbledore reanudo sus caricias, que habia detenido sin darse cuenta, absorto como estaba en sus pensamientos. Espero que no se hubieran peleado de nuevo. Habia intentado inumerables veces, sin exito, reconciliar a esos dos, pero ambos eran tremendamente cabezotas. "Tal para cual" penso el anciano con un temblor risueño de su bigote.

Habia acojido a Severus bajo su proteccion cuando este habia acudido a pedirle ayuda, alegando desear salir del movimiento de Lord Voldemort. Aun no habia cumplido los diecinueve años.

Albus conocia el caracter orgulloso de Severus, por haber sido alumno de su colegio recientemente, y comprendio cuanto debia haberle costado tomar la decision de pedir su ayuda. Decidio que solo por eso merecia otra oportunidad, y no se habia equivocado. Habia tomado sus precauciones por supuesto, en aquellos tiempos cualquiera podia ser un espia de Voldemort. Pero el joven le habia dado informacion muy util y que, precisamente por eso, resultaba peligrosa para Voldemort. Habia demostrado su lealtad con creces y le habia cojido un afecto paternal que el profesor correspondia a su manera.

Nunca le gusto tener que utilizarlo como espia, pero su labor habia resultado altamente beneficiosa para la Orden, para el mismo y para Harry, aunque este ultimo no lo supiera, y Severus jamas se quejo ni se nego a cumplir una orden. Era un buen hombre a pesar de esa capa de frialdad y desprecio que mostraba al mundo. A sus treinta años, Severus habia vivido cosas que otros no se atreverian ni a imaginar, la mayoria de ellas nada agradables. Como Harry. Eran tan parecidos...Dumbledore no dudaba ni por un segundo de que, si decidieran darse una oportunidad, esos dos se llevarian de maravilla. Pero desgraciadamente al ser Harry hijo de quien era no habia muchas posibilidades de que enterraran alguna vez el hacha de guerra. Tal vez, con el tiempo...

--------------------------ººº------------------------------

Harry se detubo tan precipitadamente que, cualquiera que le hubiera visto, habria pensado que se habia topado con una pared de cristal. Observo con cierto resquemor la alta figura del profesor Snape, envuelto como siempre en su amplia capa negra. No le apetecia demasiado encontrarselo en medio de un pasillo solitario, teniendo en cuenta las actuales circunstancias. Acomodo con nerviosismo los libros que llevaba bajo el brazo, no tenia mas remedio que pasar por ahi, que el supiera no habia otro pasillo para llegar a la torre este. Dio un par de pasos, dispuesto a enfrentarse con la ira de Snape si hiciera falta y rezando para pasar desapercibido, pero se detubo de nuevo esta vez con desconcierto. El hombre se habia apoyado en la pared, sus ojos se veian mas oscuros y profundos que nunca mientras miraba algo en su brazo izquierdo. Harry se percato entonces de que la manga de la tunica y la camisa de su profesor estaban arremangadas y supo lo que estaba contemplando. La marca tenebrosa.

Fue en cuarto año cuando averiguo, por una conversacion casual que escucho entro Snape y Karkarov, que su profesor de pociones habia pertenecido a los mortifagos. Por aquel entonces aun no sabia que Voldemort habia marcado a todos sus vasallos con una señal imborrable y bastante desagradable que los identificaba como seguidores del lado oscuro. Tardo menos de lo que habria deseado en descubrirlo. Habia visto por primera vez la marca tenebrosa en el antebrazo izquierdo de Colagusano y presencio el peculiar estilo que tenia Voldemort para reunir a sus mortifagos.

Contemplo con cierta lastima la figura del hombre. Sabia que esa marca permeneceria ahi, en su antebrazo, hasta el dia en que muriera, recordandole siempre que la mirara el error que habia cometido hacia ya tantos años y convirtiendole ante los demas en alguien indeseable, por mucho que se hubiera pasado al bando correcto. La marca era imborrable. Imborrable. " Lo es?" se dijo Harry adquiriendo una expresion de concentracion. Recordo como la tinta de los libros con los que habia estado experimentando su nueva "cualidad" se arremolinaba en torno a sus dedos para formar toda clase de figuras que le vinieran a la mente. La del Gryffo solo habia sido la primera. Una vez seguro de que no era peligroso, se habia entretenido creando figuras curiosas a su antojo que se movian como si se tratra de una fotografia magica.

Ignoraba si funcionaria con la marca tenebrosa, despues de todo no sabia el hechizo que habia utilizado Voldemort para grabarla en la piel de Snape, y dudaba mucho de que fuera simple tinta. Pero tal vez...La pregunta ahora era, se atreveria a acercarse a su profesor, cojerle del brazo e intentarlo? Como un flash vino a su mente el rostro furioso de Snape antes de hecharlo de su despacho. No, no se atrevia.

Se dio la vuelta y camino en sentido contrario, diciendose que ya regresaria mas tarde a su habitacion ( si no descubria antes otro modo de llegar), pero como hacia unos minutos volvio a detenerse, titubeante. Se balanceo unos segundos sobre sus pies, dividido entre lo facil y lo correcto. O lo que el consideraba correcto al menos. Harry dio un suspiro derrotado y dio media vuelta con decision. Se lo debia. Le debia al menos el intento, aunque dudaba que Snape no le lanzara tres maldiciones antes de que le diera tiempo a explicarse. Pero seria como una forma de disculpa.

Camino con un aire mas seguro de lo que en realidad se sentia y se acerco a su profesor, que en ese preciso momento se percato de la presencia de su alumno y le dirigio una mirada que le proboco un intenso escalofrio.

- Que quiere Potter? Larguese!- Snape se bajo rapidamente las mangas de la camisa y la tunica cubriendo lo que hasta hacia unos instantes habia estado mirando tan absorto. Harry tomo aire sabiendo que podia estar firmando su sentencia de muerte, pero con un movimiento vacilante agarro el brazo de su profesor a la altura en la que recordaba estaba la marca tenebrosa. Snape le miro con perplejidad unos segundos antes de reaccionar. - Que hace? Suelteme!- grito dando un tiron, pero Harry le mantenia firmemente aferrado. Se estaba concentrando en una forma en particular, tratando de imaginarse, ya que no podia verlo, las lineas del antebrazo del hombre cambiando su posicion.- Suelteme he dicho!- grito de nuevo Snape tirando con mas fuerza, esta vez con un deje de desconcierto y temor impregnando su ira. Harry apreto aun mas el pulgar contra la tela de la tunica, comenzando a transpirar, le habia resultado mas facil con los libros y tampoco podia estar seguro de si la marca estaba cambiando de forma o no.- Suelteme!- repentinamente sintio un fuerte empujon en el pecho que le hizo caer de espaldas al suelo con brusquedad. Se incorporo un poco aturdido, frotandose con expresion dolorida el codo sobre el que habia caido con todo su peso. Snape le estaba observando con una expresion indefinible en la cara.

- Señor...- Harry, viendo venir la tormenta, intento explicarse antes de que su profesor de pociones le lanzara una maldicion imperdonable por su descaro.

- Que pretendia Potter?- siseo Snape interrumpiendole y llevandose una mano al lugar del brazo donde se encontraba la marca tenebrosa.

- Solo estaba...-

- Ese era el modo en que el Lord Oscuro invocaba a sus mortifagos.- le interrumpio de nuevo el profesor. La expresion de Harry se volvio subitamente seria al distinguir la duda en la voz del hombre. No podia ser. Snape no podia creer que el...- Tal vez deberia advertir a Dumbledore de que despues de todo si tendriamos que mantenerlo vigilado Potter. Lo que ha intentado hacer es...- continuo hablando Snape estudiandole con desconfianza y un punto de temor.- Quizas no sean sus ojos lo unico que le transmitio el Señor Tenebroso antes de morir...Que intentaba Potter? reunir a su nuevo ejercito?- la voz de Snape se fue elevando de tono, casi escupiendo las palabras.

- No...- murmuro Harry retrocediendo en el suelo a medida que su profesor se acercaba a el observandole con un desprecio que le helo la sangre.

- Tanto le seduce el poder Potter? Acaso quiere convertirse en el nuevo Lord Oscuro antes de lo que lo hizo el Señor Tenebroso?- Harry nego con la cabeza a medida que Snape hablaba, sintiendo el corazon latirle cada vez mas rapido en el pecho, produciendole un desgradable mareo. " No" penso con desesperacion" No yo no quiero ser como el...No!". Trato de levantarse para no escuchar las encolerizadas palabras del profesor, pero le temblaban demasiado las piernas.- Y que es lo que usted busca? La inmortalidad? La gloria? Sembrar el caos haya por donde pase?- vocifero Snape cada vez mas fuera de si.

- No! Yo no soy como el! No quiero serlo!- grito Harry cubriendose los oidos con las manos. Sentia un zumbido aturdiendole el cerebro y le costaba respirar a causa del miedo y la ansiedad que estaba experimentando. Las lagrimas descendieron por sus mejillas sin que el se diera cuenta, sin que le importara la humillacion que suponia mostrar su debilidad delante del que habia sido la persona que mas habia despreciado en el mundo despues de Lord Voldemort. Respiro con difiicultad y antes de que Snape pudiera añadir nada mas se levanto de un salto y salio corriendo por el pasillo.

---------------------------ººº------------------------

Severus miro con una intensa mezcla de emociones al muchacho que se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo. La perplejidad que habia sentido cuando Potter le habia agarrado del brazo habia sido rapidamente sustituida por el desconcierto. El temor se apodero velozmente de el cuando noto el pulgar del chico presionando fuertemente sobre la marca tenebrosa, trayendole recuerdos nada agradables. Habia sentido una familiar quemazon extenderse por su antebrazo y le habia empujado sin ningun miramiento, tirandole al suelo. Su cerebro estaba demasiado confuso para razonar otra cosa que no fuera el pensamiento de que Potter habia intentado convocar a los mortifagos del mismo modo que lo hacia el Señor Tenebroso. Se habia visto cegado por la ira y, sin pensarlo, le habia soltado toda esa sarta de incoherencias que, como habia podido comprobar, habian afectado seriamente al chico.

Se apoyo en la pared y se paso una mano por la cara, confundido. Era ovbio que la intencion de Potter no habia sido la de invocar a los vasallos del antiguo amo, eso era una estupidez, pero simplemente se habia asustado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo habia sentido verdadero miedo. Miro otra vez en la direccion por la que habia desaparecido su alumno. Nunca antes habia visto llorar a Potter. No importaba cuanto se hubiera metido con el, cuan hirientes hubieran sido sus comentarios sobre su persona o sobre su padre. El chico siempre habia permanecido firme, hechando mano de ese orgullo tan caracteristico de su apellido. No habia sentido el regocijo que creia que sentiria el dia en que le viera llorar, vencido por su venenoso sarcasmo. Snape solto un gruñido, molesto consigo mismo y se froto inconscientemente el antebrazo izquierdo.

- En que demonios estaba pensando Potter?- dijo en voz baja. Fijo su mirada en el punto de la tela bajo la cual estaba grabada la marca, en la palida piel. Aun sentia un ligero cosquilleo. Llevado por un impulso se arremango de nuevo la manga para mirar lo que tantas veces habia contemplado con frustracion y arrepentimiento. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su boca se abrio en una muda exclamacion, con una expresion que era la viva imagen de la incredulidad. La horrenda calavera de cuya boca salia una larga serpiente de aspecto malevolo habia desaparecido. En su lugar, la forma de un hermoso fenix se perfilaba en finas lineas negras. Se parecia curiosamente a Fawkes. El animal tenia el cuello gracilmente inclinado hacia un lado y las alas semiabiertas le conferian el aspecto de ir a hechar a volar de un momento a otro. Las garras se abrian hacia adelante en un claro gesto de desafio y la cola se curvaba hacia la izquierda para terminar enrroscandose alrededor de la muñeca, donde antes habia estado la cola del reptil.

Severus admiro cada detalle del tatuaje con una perplejidad creciente. Eso era lo que estaba haciendo Potter? Deslizo la yema de los dedos con suavidad por encima del dibujo, apenas un roce, como temiendo que al contacto con sus dedos volviera a aparecer la ominosa marca del Señor Tenebroso. Cuantas veces habia deseado librarse del estigma que suponia esa señal? Se habia considerado marcado para siempre, proscrito por la sociedad magica por haber pertenecido a los mortifagos, sin que importaran ni su arrepentimiento ni su lealtad a Dumbledore. Para los demas siempre seria el repugnante ex-mortifago. Respiro hondamente tratando de recuperarse del impacto que le habia supuesto esa sorpresa. Se sentia...libre. Por supuesto que se habia alegrado de que el Señor Tenebroso hubiera desaparecido por fin, pero cada vez que, inconscientemente, se llevaba la mano derecha a su antebrazo, sabia que bajo la ropa el continuaba estando encadenado a un error del pasado. Pero ahora eso habia cambiado. Ya no era un ex-mortifago, ya no habia nada que le identificara como tal. Miro una vez mas hacia el pasillo recordando la expresion desesperada y asustada de Potter, sus lagrimas...Una intensa punzada de culpabilidad le hizo fruncir el ceño, incomodo. Llevado por la furia le habia dado al muchacho donde mas le dolia. Solo esperaba que, esta vez, sus palabras no tubieran consecuencias demasiado graves que lamentar.

-------------------------ººº---------------------------

Harry corrio a toda velocidad por el pasillo sintiendo una opresion tan fuerte en el pecho que, si se hubiera parado a considerarlo, habria creido que sus costillas estaban a punto de quebrarse. Pero no penso en eso, ni tampoco en dirigirse a algun sitio en particular. Solo queria huir. Huir de las palabras de Snape que retumbaban en su cabeza. Huir de si mismo. Un potente zumbido en sus oidos le provoco un mareo que casi le tira al suelo. Pero no era solo eso. Algo estaba palpitando en su interior de una forma tan violenta que incluso las paredes de su alrrededor parecian temblar a cada pulsacion. Y supo lo que estaba por acontecer.

- No!- grito apretando los dientes y al borde de sufrir un colapso por culpa de la ansiedad.- No otra vez!- No iba a permitirlo.Y menos dentro del castillo. Se resistio con todas sus fuerzas tratando de encerrar lo que fuera que intentaba salir. Un dolor agudo le lanzo al suelo, cayendo de rodillas y manos y lanzando sus lentes a varios metros de el. La luz, la cegadora luz estaba ocupando ya su vision. Pero no se rindio, apreto mas los dientes hasta sentir crujir la mandibula e hizo un intento desesperado de volver a la normalidad. Lucho. Lucho denonadamente contra si mismo, queriendo mantener el control sobre "aquello" sin conseguirlo. Sintio su cuerpo como si se estubiera rasgando en mil pedazos y un dolor intenso se adueño de todo su ser. Esta vez ni tan siquiera vio la luz rodearle por completo y estallar con una violencia inusitada a su alrrededor. Se hundio antes en la oscuridad.

* * *

Bieeeeen! Ya va la puñetera barra separadora! XDDDD. Bueno, que les ha parecido? Mmmmm...lo que daria yo por ver ese hermoso tatuaje en el brazo de Sev (babassss). Parece que el niño ha sabido sacarle provecho a sus nuevos poderes ( al menos a uno de ellos). Y si, esperense lo peor despues de este ataque de magia involuntaria...lo peor y lo mejor :P.

**M-Cha**: Aun noooo! Pero pronto, muy pronto, tendreis angst a raudales :P.

**Shinigami:** Shiiiiiiiii! Graciaaassss :D. Mis neuronas agradecen mucho vuestros reviews :D. Y si, ya era hora de que harry se diera cuenta de ciertas cosas, del mismo modo de que ya va siendo hora de que Sev reconozca otras tantas :P.

**YO:** Pues si! Hoy actualizo tambien Llamame severus porque por fin logre desencriptarlos :D.

**Draki:** A Draco aunle falta un poco para salir :P. Y en cuanto al drama...ains! es que soy dramatica por natuarleza , no lo puedo evitar :P. me encanta poner a Harry al limite XDDD.

**Kat:** No sabes lo que me llegue a reir con este coment XDDD. La verdad es que si, sev es un cacho cenutrio cuando qiere, pero el caso es que no se porque me da que cada vez va a querer menos :P.

**Dominus**: Pues espero que te vaya genial :D. Y no te preocupes, yo mientras me lean, feliz :D.

**Bishoujo**: Muajajjaajjaajaja! veo que tu eres de las mias :D. Pero no, hay que darles un decsansito de vez en cuando o los personajes se volveran locos todos XDD. Pero eso si, un descansito muy pequeño :D.

**Neechan**: Graaaciaaaaaaassssssssssssss! Y si, a mi me impriona mucho eso de 50 reviews con 7 capis O.O, de verdad que no me entra en la moyera o.O. Por un genberal si suelo actualizar cada semana ( si se puede), pero a veces se me va la peonza y tardo mas v.v. Pero vamos que procurare que no se vuelva a repetir :D:

**Velia**: Pues Sev no tiene ni idea de como hacerlo :D. Esta acostumbrado a ser malo malo y sobretodo con Harry, y claro, despues...como se cambia uo las costumbres? Con mucho amoooorrr ( diria mi parte azucarada), con mucho aaaaangst ( diria mi parte dark) y con mucha pacieeeenccciaa ( digo yo XD).

**Bloody Angel**: Muchas gracias :D. A mi me encanta que te encante XDDD.

**Black lady**: Coooomoooo? Cruuuuciooooo! Como que no te atreves a publicar? me estas diciendo que tienes historias por ahi y no las sacas a la luz? MUY MAL! Yo quiero leeerlaaas ( snif snif). Al principio da un poco de cosa si v.v, pero luego es genial, te enganchas y te pasas los dias babeando delante de la pantalla mientras lees los reviews :D. Publicaaaaaa!

**Natalia**: Mucha suerte con los examenes ( si no los has pasado ya) y gracias por robarte un trocito de teimpo para escribirme un review :D.

Y hasta aqui todo por hoy :D. Sus reviews son mi biblia :D.


	9. Remordimientos?

Bien! Pues aqui esta el siguiente capi :D. ya que he actualizado el resto de mis fics no pofia dejar este colgao :D.

Disfruteeennn!

_**Remordimientos?**_

Severus sintio la intensa pulsacion sacudiendo los muros y el suelo y se aferro a las piedras que conformaban la pared para evitar caer. Y la vio. Antes de que su desconcertada mente pudiera asimilar de que se trataba, la gigantesca onda de luz blanca le alcanzo y le lanzo por los aires hasta que su cuerpo golpeo el duro suelo dejandole inconsciente.

----------------------------------ººº----------------------------------

El director alzo los ojos del fajo de pergaminos que tenia sobre su escritorio al notar la vibracion del suelo. Fawkes volaba en circulos sobre su cabeza, emitiendo su suave melodia con una nota nerviosa. Con el instinto que forjaban los años y el cariño supo de inmediato que, o mejor dicho quien, habia sido el causante de ese pequeño terremoto. Se levanto apresuradamente y salio de igual forma de su despacho con un mal presentimiento cirniendose sobre el. Habia sucedido de nuevo, y a juzgar por la forma en que el suelo se habia sacudido, esta vez habia sido mas intenso. Casi choco con la profesora McGonagall al abrirse la puerta custodiada por dos gargolas y que daba acceso a su despacho.

- Albus...- murmuro la mujer con expresion asustada. Parecia querer confirmar sus temores. Dumbledore asintio y sin una sola palabra mas se adentraron en los numerosos corredores de Hogwarts en busca de Harry.

-----------------------------------ººº-----------------------------------

Un dolor de cabeza bastante desagradable fue lo que desperto finalmente a Severus. Se llevo una mano a la parte posterior del craneo, con el que habia golpeado el suelo al caer y una mueca dolorida se formo en su rostro. Se levanto con cierta dificultad y se aseguro de que, a pesar de sentirse algo dolorido, no habia nada roto. E inmediatamente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a lo que habia sucedido. A pesar de su aturdimiento no tubo ninguna duda de que lo que habia visto antes de ser lanzado contra el suelo habia sido otro de los accesos de magia incontrolada de Potter. Camino con rapidez por el pasillo con la inquietud removiendose en su interior. A juzgar por la potencia de la onda expansiva que le habia alcanzado el chico debia estar relativamente cerca.

Efectivamente, cuando hubo caminado poco mas de una treintena de metros vio al muchacho tirado en el suelo, inconsciente como siempre que le sucedia lo mismo. Acelero un poco mas el paso con una sensacion extraña retumbandole en el pecho. Se agacho junto a el y clavo una rodilla en el suelo dispuesto a recojerlo y llevarlo a la enfermeria, pero de inmediato se percato de que algo no andaba bien.

Poso una mano en su pecho y descubrio a que se debia ese presentimiento inquieto que se habia apoderado de el. No sintio nada, ningun movimiento. En cuestion de segundos, su corazon paso de un latido apresurado a un ritmo vertiginoso.

- Potter!- llamo con un tono de voz un poco mas alto de lo normal. Ovbiamente no hubo respuesta. Rapidamente sus manos buscaron una de las muñecas del chico y presiono. Y espero. En vano. Su corazon se habia detenido.

-------------------------------------ººº-----------------------------------

Severus sintio una oleada de temor sacudiendole de arriba a abajo. No, Potter no podia haber sobrevivido a tantas catastrofes para despues morir de una forma tan absurda.

- Vamos Potter, no me haga esto...- murmuro. Se quito rapidamente la tunica y envolviendola en un apretado bulto la situo bajo la nuca de su alumno, hechando su cabeza hacia atras. Tomo una gran cantidad de aire y, sin pensarlo dos veces, aplico sus labios a los del chico exhalando su aliento directo hacia los pulmones de Harry. Lo intento dos veces, tres, hasta una cuarta sin reaccion alguna por parte del muchacho. Y por fin, en la quinta expiracion sintio la contraccion de su garganta y se aparto rapidamente permitiendo que el chico respirara por si mismo.

El aire entro emitiendo un curioso silvido ronco y al instante lo dejo escapar vomitando una cantidad considerable de sangre. El suspiro de alivio del profesor se corto en seco al ver la sangre emanando de la nariz y la boca del muchacho. Algo habia ido definitivamente mal esta vez. Envolvio el cuerpo del chico con la tunica que antes habia utilizado para reposar su cabeza y, alzandolo en brazos, se dirigio a la enfermeria tan rapido como fue capaz.

---------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

- Hay daños internos.- informo la señora Pomfrey con voz apagada. Lanzo una mirada compasiva a la unica cama ocupada de la enfermeria, rodeada de extraños artilugios medicos. Minerva se llevo una mano al pecho, compungida y Dumbledore se retorcio las manos con un nerviosismo poco comun en el. Generalmente el anciano solia enfrentar todas las situaciones con un porte tranquilo que daba seguridad a sus aliados y atemorizaba a sus enemigos. Minerva no dudaba de que, a parte de sus extraordinarios poderes, esa era una de las cualidades por la que habia sido elegido jefe del Wizengamot, director de Hogwarts y demas titulos, a parte de ganarse la confianza de todos los que le rodeaban. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento el director no hacia en absoluto gala de esa tranquilidad tan caracteristica y su actitud solo hizo que alterar aun mas a la profesora.

- Poppy, podras... Dados los rumores que corren por ahi...No creo que sea muy seguro permitir a Harry salir del castillo. Aun hay mortifagos sin apresar y dudo de que no intenten un ataque contra el muchacho en San Mungo.- musito Dumbledore.

- Por supuesto que podre!- exclamo la enfermera como si la duda ofendiera. Sin embargo en seguida volvio a bajar la voz con preocupacion a pesar de que su paciente no iba a despertar por mucho que gritara.- Tiene algunas lesiones bastante graves.- informo revisando el pergamino que llevaba sobre una tablilla.- Sus costillas se han roto de una forma...- en ese punto, la enfermera se detubo y fruncio el ceño, como si le costara de asimilar.- Las tiene casi todas quebradas, es como si...algo hubiera hecho presion desde dentro.- Minerva se llevo esta vez la mano a la boca. Ahora veia mas claramente los peligros de los que les habia advertido Albus respecto a esas "explosiones" magicas de Harry. Si esta habia sido tan violenta no queria ni pensar en las consecuencias de la proxima...- A causa de eso sus pulmones estan bastante dañados.- continuo la señora Pomfrey con expresion concentrada.- Y aun hay algunas lesiones mas en otros organos, pero son de levedad. Tardara un poco, pero nunca ha habido paciente que se me resista.- finalizo con una sonrisa que pretendio tranquilizar a los presentes. Dumbledore se froto la arrugada frente con la mano y parecio algo mas aliviado. Pero aun asi, Minerva pudo distinguir el rictus de preocupacion que se habia formado en sus numerosas arrugas. Sin embargo lo que mas le llamo la atencion fue la expresion de su colega.

Severus no habia abierto la boca desde que ellos habian entrado a la enfermeria a toda prisa. Estaba mucho mas palido de lo habitual y a pesar de tratar de mantener un rostro impasible, Minerva lo conocia lo suficientemente bien para saber que el profesor estaba exudando preocupacion por todos los poros de la piel. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta a quien iba dirigida su inquietud la sorprendio tanto como si acabaran de decirle que habia sido elegido Ministra. No dudaba de que su colega, a pesar de intentar dar siempre esa imagen petrea de si mismo, tubiera un corazon, como todo el mundo. Pero Severus Snape preocupado por Harry Potter? Y dejandolo ver tan abiertamente? " O tal vez no pretenda dejarlo ver" se dijo la mujer olvidando prestar atencion a la conversacion que en ese instante estaban manteniendo Albus y Poppy, " sino que esta tan preocupado que no puede ocultarlo". Y ese pensamiento le parecio tan absurdo que a punto estubo de hecharse a reir.

Pero aun asi ella misma lo estaba viendo. Los movimientos nerviosos de las manos de su colega, que las mantenia recojidas a su espalda en un gesto habitual de su persona. Su extrema palidez, y esos profundos ojos negros que no se apartaban de la figura inconsciente de su alumno. Y que parecian estar prestando tan poca atencion como ella a la conversacion entre el director y la enfermera. Por un segundo, Minerva hubiese deseado saber que pasaba por la mente de Severus en ese preciso momento.

---------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

Dumbledore permanecio un poco mas junto al chico. Habia pedido a sus profesores que acudieran al Gran Comedor para tratar de poner un poco de orden en lo que sin duda seria un caos en ese momento. No tenia la esperanza de que el resto de alumnos no se hubiesen percatado de la extraña vibracion que se habia extendido por todo el colegio. Y cuando acusaran la falta de Harry en la mesa de Gryffindor seguramente habria rumores, habladurias... Y no creia que lo que mas necesitara Harry cuando despertase fuera encontrarse con que sus compañeros le temian un poco mas. Confiaba en la inventiva de Minerva y Severus, y estaba seguro de que encontrarian una buena excusa que salvara la situacion.

Casi sin darse cuenta, el viejo director se hallo pensando en el curioso comportamiento de su profesor de pociones. Habia estado inquieto durante el tiempo que habia pasado en la enfermeria y se habia mostrado ligeramente reticente a salir de ella cuando le pidio que procurara calmar a los estudiantes. Parecia ser que Severus Snape no era tan de piedra como pretendia. " Aun es capaz de sorprenderme." penso Albus con una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Pero esta desaparecio cuando sus cansados ojos volvieron a posarse en el rostro de su pupilo.

La señora Pomfrey ya habia limpiado los restos de sangre, pero la vision que le recibio cuando entro en la enfermeria le habia impactado profundamente. Como habia cojido por costumbre, acaricio suavemente los cabellos de Harry y el brillo de sus ojos titilo momentaneamente. Le parecia injusto que, despues de todo lo que habia tenido que sufrir el muchacho, su desgracia aun no hubiera terminado.

---------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

Sentado en su butaca de cuero negro, Severus Snape mantenia los ojos fijos en un punto de la pared con una expresion que variaba entre el resentimiento y el alivio.

- Maldito mocoso busca-problemas.- mascullo en voz baja. Con un movimiento de su varita, atrajo hasta la mesita que habia al lado de su butaca una botella de Wisky de fuego. Virtio el contenido en un vaso que habia hecho aparecer y lo apuro de un solo trago.- Siempre tiene que buscar alguna forma de llamar escandalosamente la atencion, verdad?- continuo hablando consigo mismo, descargando, sin ser consciente, el nerviosismo que se habia adueñado de el momentos antes. Inconscientemente se llevo la mano al antebrazo izquierdo y los remordimientos volvieron ha hacer acto de presencia.

Le irritaba profundamente esa sensacion de haber sido el indirecto causante del estado actual de Potter. Trataba de convecerse a si mismo de que, aunque no le hubiera soltado toda esa retahila de idioteces, el muchacho habria sufrido igualmente ese acceso de magia incontrolada. Pero su conciencia, esa parte tan molesta y, a su ver, tan suprimible de si mismo, se retorcia inconforme con la conclusion.

Relleno de nuevo el vaso y cerro los ojos con cansancio. Podia odiar al joven Potter con todas sus fuerzas, pero sin duda no habria sido un espectaculo agradable verlo morir delante de sus narices. Severus encendio la chimenea con su varita y dejando el vaso sobre la mesita subio la manga de su tunica y su camisa para contemplar otra vez su nuevo "tatuaje".

- Debo admitir que tubo usted valor, Potter.- murmuro pasando los dedos por la marca. Estaba condenadamente furioso por la invasion a su intimidad que habia supuesto el que Potter viera sus recuerdos mas reconditos. Y aun asi, el muchacho habia tenido el coraje, no solo de acercarsele, sino tambien de tocarlo, algo que por lo que el recordaba no habia sucedido nunca. Al menos voluntariamente. Todo un Gryffindor, como no. Eran estupidos de tan valientes. Se quedaria sin dedos si tubiera que enumerar las veces en que el chico se habia metido en algun problema llevado por ese insensato valor que caracterizaba a los de su casa. De todos modos, seria engañarse demasiado a si mismo si no reconociera que Potter le habia hecho un gran favor. Severus reconsidero un momento sus pensamientos y una sonrisa cinica aparecio en sus labios. Potter haciendole un favor. Eso si que era condenadamente gracioso.

Su mente regreso a las imagenes del chico tendido en el suelo, sin pulso ni respiracion y Severus se removio intranquilo en su asiento. " Yo no le debo nada" se dijo malhumorado por no poder librarse de esa sensacion tan incomoda. Pero sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el fenix dibujado en su antebrazo y un gruñido irritado surgio de sus labios. Bebio otro sorbo del vaso tratando de no escuhar esa voz interior, que se parecia curiosamente a la de Albus Dumbledore, y que le repetia una y otra vez que se estaba comportando como un niño de colegio.

Se levanto de su butaca y paseo por el despacho con el vaso aun en la mano, dandole vueltas al contenido distraidamente. Otro recuerdo le invadio tan subitamente que se detubo en seco en medio de la habitacion. El aplicando sus labios a los de Potter. Y se apodero de el una agitacion tan desmesurada que cuando reinicio sus pasos lo hizo de forma casi desquiciada. Se paso una mano por el rostro con autentico nerviosismo y la desesperacion fue colandose poco a poco en su animo. En el momento lo habia hecho sin pensar...pero por Merlin! Como demonios habia podido hacer algo semejante? Deberia haber permitido que Potter muriera antes que llegar a esos extremos! Severus dio vueltas por el reducido espacio de su despacho con una mueca desagradable en el rostro. Contra mas intentaba apartar esa imagen con mas fuerza volvia a el. Y finalmente cojio la botella de Wisky de fuego dispuesto a ovidar ese momento tan vergonzoso del modo que fuera.

---------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

Harry abrio los ojos subitamente. Algo le habia despertado de manera brusca, no estaba seguro que. Una pesadilla probablemente. Trato de incorporarse y un sordo dolor en el pecho se expandio en oleadas hasta alcanzar su cerebro. No pudo menos que poner los ojos en blanco cuando reconocio el lugar en el que se hallaba como la enfermeria. La verdad, no sabia porque se habia molestado en buscarse una habitacion propia. Deberia haberse instalado definitivamnte en la enfermeria, ya que por lo visto se dedicaba a pasar mas tiempo ahi que en cualquier otro lugar de Hogwarts.

Algunos fragmentos de recuerdos volvieron a su mente. Habia intentado cambiar la forma de la marca tenebrosa de Snape. No estaba seguro de si lo habria conseguido, de todos modos le daba igual. Recordo las encolerizadas palabras de su profesor y por una vez, permitio que el enfado sustituyera el pesar. Vale, era consciente de que acercarse asi por las buenas a Snape y agarrarle del brazo debia haberse visto muy extraño. Pero creer que estaba intentando convocar a los mortifagos? Eso era demasiado estupido hasta para el profesor de pociones. Harry llevo una mano a la mesita instintivamente, buscando sus gafas, pero no las encontro. Otro fastidio. Necesitaba sus gafas, sin ellas no veia nada con nitidez a tres pasos. Una expresion sorprendida se dibujo en su rostro al notar de pronto el tacto de los cristales en su mano.

"Como...?... No importa" se dijo colocandoselas. Aun no era capaz de acostumbrarse a esos nuevos poderes que le asaltaban de vez en cuando. Se llevo una mano al costado con una mueca dolorida. Era la ultima vez que trataba de resistirse a lo que fuera que le sucedia. Rememoro la ominosa sensacion de que algo explotaba en su interior y se dijo que la proxima vez ya podia rebentar el castillo entero con tal de no volver a sentirlo.

- Ya, eso no te lo crees ni tu...- murmuro haciendo rodar los ojos. A veces detestaba esa parte de si mismo que le obligaba a poner a los demas siempre por delante de el. Pero no podia evitarlo, se sentiria demasiado culpable despues sabiendo que podria haber hecho algo para impedirlo. Despues de todo a el le hubiera gustado que alguien le pusiera a el por delante de los demas. Instantaneamente acudio a la mente de Harry la figura del director. Albus Dumbledore lo habia hecho, el mismo se lo habia dicho en su quinto curso: " Que me importaban a mi tantas personas sin rostro si tu eras feliz?". Pero Harry no habia sido feliz. Como podia serlo sufriendo los constantes ataques de Voldemort, o de sus mortifagos? Y cuando no era su nemesis particular era el propio mundo magico dandole la espalda. Tal vez todo habria sido diferente si Dumbledore le hubiera dicho las cosas claras desde un principio en vez de esperar al ultimo momento. Tal vez todo habria terminado antes y ahora Sirius y Remus aun estarian vivos.

Harry emitio un suspiro tan profundo como le permitieron sus maltrechos pulmones. No, culpar a los demas tampoco era su fuerte. Lo habia intentado. Cuando Sirius murio trato de culpar al director incapaz de admitir que el era el unico responsable de la muerte de su padrino. Habia sido tan duro...Aun lo era.

* * *

No os quejareis que este es largito :D ( o al menos mas que los anteriores o.O). Que tal? Si os gusto un Severus mirando la marca ya-no-tenebrosa con esa cara de " he metido la pata hasta abajo" entonces os gustara ver a este Sev al borde del colapso nervioso, arrepentido ( aunque se lo niegue) y...haciendole el boca a boca a Harry! Wiiiiiii! No es un momento como para babear porque Harry esta en paro cardiaco pero... bueno, mejor eso que nada, no? v.vUUUU. Si, ya se que estoy tardando mucho en centrar la cuestion de relaciones, pero es que este fue mi primer fic sobre esta pareja y me costo un monton llegar al meollo v.v, mil perdones y seguid leyendo :D. 

**Vedda**: Valeee :D. me alegro, porque eso de llevar tatuado en la mano a base de sangre " no me retrasare en la actualizacion de mis fics" habria sido vergonzoso v.vU. Y bueeeeno...eso del tatuaje se podria reconsiderar :P. A lo mejor Sev decide hacerse otro...o quizas sea Harry quien nos sorprenda:P

**YO**: Siiiii! Ya he vuelto a actualizar, para que no se diga :D.

**Anita 1989**: Ya andas en clases? Yo tambien v.v, jo que largas se hacen las vacaciones mientras duran y que cortas parecen cuando hay que regresar a la Uni v.vU. De todos modos ahora tengo bastante tiempo libre para ir escribiendo, espero que vosotros tambien para irme leyendo :D.

**RAC**: Ajajajajajajaaj! Ya ves que si le ayuda :P. Estaras contenta ( eres chica no? o.O), eh? Cuando no sufre Harry sufre Sev...el caso es que alguien sufra siempre muajajjaajaja.

**Natalia**: Pues si :D, a mi tambien me suele suceder, tiendo a equilibrar notas ( osease, de cuatro dos suspendidas y dos aprobadas, para que digan que soy egoista y me llevo todos los aprobados XDD). Pues hombre, a mi no se me da mal dibujar, aunque hace muchisimo que no lo hago porque...bueno por lo que veis, porque ahora me dedico mas a escribir :D.

**Neechan**: Por supuesto que no se disculpa v.v, ya le conoceis, Severus a cabezota no le gana ni el mismisimo Harry...Pero el, a su manera, sabe demostrar cuando se arrepiente de algo, aunque siga siendo con palabras duras y supuestamente despreciativas :P. Sino ya lo vereis.. :D

**Black Lady**: Uo! No habia pensado lo de los cuadros...ummmm...ò.O. Pues te voy a dar una respuesta, si señor, que la pregunta lo merece. Como todos sabemos los cuadros son retratos magicos de las personas que representan. Estos conllevan su propia carga magica, la cual los protege de posibles deterioros. Las lentes de Dumby se rompen porque son unas lentes normales y corrientes, al igual que las ventanas del castillo. Pero me diras..."Eeeeeh! Eso no me vale! Las piedras de la base del castillo se agrietaron!". Tambien tengo explicacion para eso :P. Basicamente Hogwarts es un gran compendio de magias ( las de los fundadores), y donde se supone que reside la "fuente" de la magia que sostiene al colegio? Segun yo ( siempre lo crei, en serio) en la base de este, es como una raiz de la que se aliemnta :D. La magia de Hogwarts es demasiado poderosa, como la de Harry, y que pasa cuando dos magias tan potentes se encuentran? Pues que intentan imponerse una sobre la otra, crean una gran carga energetica, esta presiona sobre lo material...y ala! Que pasa cuando la magia de Harry topa con las reminiscencias de una magia mucho mas floja? La ultima se deja "absorver" por la primera y se funde con ella mientras dure el impacto, de ese modo se preserva el objeto :D. Yo al menos creo que funciona asi. Esa tambien es mi explicacion de porque la cicatriz de Harry duele cuando se acerca Voldemort, y sin embargo no reacciona cuando hay mortifagos cerca, los cuales estan vinculados al Lord Tenebroso. Simplemente los poderes de Voldy y Harry son tan fuertes que chocan, mientras que la magia de Voldy que se vincula con los mortis es tan floja que la de Harry ...como quien dice la deja pasar sin mayores inconvenientes :P. Que te parecio mi explicacion? XDDD. En cuanto a lo de si tu madre te habra guardado la cena...ummmm...ese es un misterio que no puedo resolver desde aqui, pero si quieres te hago una notita para que no te riña cuando vuelvas del ciber XDD ( si con los profes funciona cuando se llega tarde a clase...o.O). Modo de publicacion: Estas registrada en fanfiction? Te aparecera un mensaje que dice que hasta dentro de cuatro dias no podras publicar v.v. Despues solo tienes que subir los documentos desde tu ordenador a la pagina ( en Documents), arreglarlos como los quieras poner en Eddit ( te aparecera el documento en una pantallita) y entrar en Story, donde te aparecera para publicar una nueva historia . Muy resumido lo se, pero si necesitas mas explicaciones yo te las voy dando :D. Me lei tu fic! Te lo dije? Es genialllll! Tienes mas? Tienes de SS/HP?

**Bishoujo Hentai**: Pues no, el trio de oro no va a volver, al menos no en este fic :D. Y arrastrarse...ummmm, no estaria mal, pero la verdad no se donde encajarian ahora estos dos pringaos :P.

**Rasaaabe**: Pues si v.v, Severus va entendiendo muy poco a poco que Harry no es el niño insufrible que el cree que es. Simplemente no se cree que Harry este sufriendo de verdad. Solo con el tiempo y las cosas que van pasando Sev empieza a ver que es un puñetero tozudo y que las cosas no son como el piensa ò.Ó. Harry hace lo que hace porque...bueno, se siente culpable, asi de sencillo :D. Y Severus hace lo que hace...pues a parte de por lo dicho, porque se siente inseguro cuando Harry anda cerca :P. Y como lo hace ver? A mala leche XD.

**Souhi**: Pues lo prometido es deuda, asi que aqui las tienes :D.

**Carolagd**: Te gustan los fics dramaticos? Mujajajajajja, entonces has dado con la persona indicada :D. Es lo que le decia yo el otro dia a una amiga, que es de los fics sin un poquito ( o un mucho) de drama que los haga mas interesantes:P

**Kmy Kusanagi**: Pequeños baches? Tengo cordilleras! XDDD Lo se, pero es que no suelo atender a la ortografia cuando escribo, y cuando repaso lo escrito solo procuro no comerme letras, no dejarme palabras y sobretodo no estropear mucho la lectura con las b y v, v.vU. Los acentos y yo somos como el vino tinto y el pescado..no coordinamos bien XD. Aunque sí los pongo cuando se trata de él o sí, para que no haya errores a la hora de leer :D. Gracias por tu comentario, como a ti, me gusta que las historias sean secuenciales :P. De todos modos, el slash se hara esperar bastante v.vUUU.

Revieeeeeewwwwwssss! Si quieren se lo canto al son de la macarena :P


	10. Tregua

Bueno, como ya expliqué en slasheaven, hoy estoy requetemegalahostia de contenta porque dos de mis fics han alcanzado los 100 reviews o.O!!! Así que he decidido, como regalo para ustedes porque me leen y además se toman la molestia de decirmelo, que hoy actualizaré DOS capitulos de todos mis fics :D.

Así que aquí va el primero de los dos de hoy :D.

Disfruteeennnn!!

_**"Tregua" **_

Snape bufo con molestia mientras contemplaba la puerta cerrada de la enfermeria. Habia estado haciendo la ronda por el castillo e, imbariablemente, sus pasos le habian llevado hasta ahi. En fin, ya que estaba tampoco le costaba demasiado comprobar como se hallaba el muchacho y fingir algo de preocupacion. Abrio la puerta con decision y alzo una ceja con sorpresa al descubrir que el joven Potter estaba despierto. Se planteo por un segundo darse la vuelta y marcharse, pero el chico ya le habia visto y tampoco es como si se avergonzara de algo. El recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de su alumno volvio a atacarle con intensidad y sacudio la cabeza tratando de apartar la imagen. Algo que se percato de inmediato no deberia haber hecho, pues el fuerte dolor de cabeza que arrastraba desde anoche se intensifico. En el intento por eliminar todas esas confusas sensaciones y sobretodo esa vergonzante imagen de su mente habia terminado por emborracharse. Y teniendo en cuenta que no estaba acostumbrado a beber la resaca ahora era monumental. Por Merlin!! la proxima vez que se le ocurriera una idea semejante cuando alguien estubiera a punto de morir se lanzaria un crucio a si mismo!

El hombre se acerco con paso arrogante hasta la cama donde descansaba Potter y clavo sus intensos ojos negros en los rojizos del muchacho. Sintio una punzada de molestia al ver que el chico parecia intimidado por su presencia. Una intimidacion que desaparecio en seguida para dar paso al resentimiento.

- Veo que vuelve a estar en el mundo de los vivos Potter. Una lastima.- solto en voz mas baja de lo habitual y con un tono que pretendio sonar despreciativo.

- No sabia que hubiera dejado de estarlo en algun momento...señor.- contesto Harry alzando una ceja y añadiendo en el ultimo momento el trato deferente que se suponia merecian los profesores de Hogwarts. Aunque en su opinion Snape no lo merecia demasiado. El hombre permanecio con los oscuros ojos fijos en los de su alumno decidiendo entre irse o esperar a que regresara la señora Pomfrey, que al parecer no se hallaba en la enfermeria, para solicitarle algo que calmara su dolor de cabeza. Un tenso silencio se instalo entre ambos. Harry miro al techo ovbiamente incomodo y sin darse cuenta, los ojos de Severus se desviaron a sus labios.- Señor...- Snape miro rapidamente hacia otro lado sintiendo para su disgusto una verguenza inusitada.- Señor...eeh...funciono?- Por un segundo Severus no supo a que se referia el chico. Pero cuando se digno a mirarle vio que sus ojos se hallaban fijos en un punto de su antebrazo.

-Si. Funciono.- dijo simplemente y no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando vio sonreir a Potter con un deje de orgullo. La pregunta que habia estado rondando su mente desde que vio el fenix dibujado en su piel volvio a el con fuerza.- Porque lo hizo?- procuro no parecer demasiado interesado en la respuesta. Las cejas del chico se alzaron en una expresion un tanto sorprendida.

- Supongo que era lo justo.- le oyo decir. Y la contestacion le intrigo aun mas.

- Lo justo? A que se refiere Potter?- el muchacho parecio perderse unos segundos en sus pensamientos y Snape se dijo que si Potter le salia con alguna noble y compasiva causa le lanzaria la peor maldicion que conociera.

- Bueno, yo me meti en sus recuerdos sin permiso...- contesto finalmente.- A mi no me gusto cuando usted lo hizo en las clases de Oclumancia, asi que supongo que era justo que le...recompensara de alguna forma, no?- Snape puso una expresion de total incredulidad que debio de ser muy visible, porque el chico miro hacia otro lado al parecer algo incomodo.- Y bueno...ademas usted me protegio y...-

- Yo no lo hice por protegerle a usted Potter.- le interrumpio Severus con irritacion. Ahi estaba, la noble y compasiva causa. Lastima que Dumbledore no apreciara que hechizara a su alumno predilecto...- Y en cuanto a meterse en mis recuerdos de forma tan descarada, tubo usted suerte, nada mas.

- Igualmente, no ha oido usted nunca el dicho de " no hagas a los demas lo que no quieras para ti"?- le solto el chico con evidente rencor. Severus bufo con exasperacion. No, jamas habia oido el dicho y a su ver no era ninguna perdida importante. Era ridiculo.

-----------------------------ºººº--------------------------- 

"No se porque no me sorprende" penso Harry de mal humor. No habria esperado menos que un comentario despreciativo por parte de su profesor de pociones. De hecho ya le habia sorprendido un mucho que hubiera tenido el detalle de pasarse a ver como se encontraba. Aunque conociendole muy probablemente Snape no habia podido dejar pasar la ocasion de meterse un poco mas con el. Miro de reojo al hombre y no pudo evitar sorprenderse de nuevo. Tenia el mismo aspecto que su tio Vernon cuando pasaba la noche bebiendo con algun cliente importante con la esperanza de sellar un buen contrato. Estaba mas palido y ojeroso y hablaba en un tono mas bajo de lo comun, como si temiera despertar a alguien. No dejaba de sentir cierta curiosidad. Nunca habria imaginado al profesor Snape borracho.

- Potter...- Harry salio de sus pensamientos al oir su apellido.- Respecto a lo que dije...- el hombre se interrumpio al parecer bastante incomodo. Pero Harry supo a que se referia.

- No importa. De hecho lo que usted piense sobre mi no me preocupa, profesor.- solto con resentimiento y esperando algun acido comentario de vuelta que no se hizo esperar.

- Cuidado con lo que dice Potter! Me da igual lo que ha usted le importe. Pero no quiero que el director crea que le meto extrañas ideas en la cabeza si...por "casualidad" llegaran mis comentarios a sus oidos.- Harry solto el aire con fuerza no pudiendo creer que lo que oia. No satisfecho con acusarle de querer invocar a los mortifagos ahora el muy bastardo le trataba de chivato.

- No se preocupe profesor...- contesto con los dientes apretados por la ira.- No voy a irle con el cuento a nadie. Creo que Dumbledore sabe tan bien como usted en que me estoy conviertiendo...- y esta vez no pudo evitar bajar los ojos a las mantas con amargura al recordarlo.

- Usted no se esta convirtiendo en nada Potter.- oyo decir a Snape al cabo de un rato.- A lo sumo en un arrogante mayor de lo que ya es.-

- Oh si, ya vi ayer su conviccion...- murmuro Harry cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho con cuidado.

- Primero, por si no lo sabia hace ya una semana de los acontecimientos.- contesto Snape.- Y segundo, crei que no le importaba lo que yo pensara de usted Potter.- Harry fruncio los labios de mal humor al notar el tono burlon en la voz de su profesor. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado perplejo para contestar. " Una semana??" penso con incredulidad. Asi que llevaba una semana fuera del mundo? Eso si que era toda una sorpresa. Tan fuerte habia sido su ultimo ataque? - De todos modos lo que dije...Usted jamas podra llegar a la altura del Señor Tenebroso, Potter. Seria un mago oscuro, pero fue uno de los mas poderoso del siglo. Asi que olvide esos delirios de grandeza que tiene.-

- Vamos!! No soy estupido!!- exclamo Harry apretando los dientes.

- Oh! En serio?- una sonrisa sarcastica aparecio en los labios de Snape, pero Harry no hizo el menor caso.

- Me esta diciendo que si cualquier otro se le hubiera acercado y hubiese tocado la marca tenebrosa habria creido que queria reunir a los mortifagos!?- continuo frunciendo el ceño.- Usted penso eso porque tiene otros motivos aparte para pensarlo.- el silencio que siguio a sus palabras fue suficiente para comprender que tenia razon.

- Su logica me desarma Potter.- respondio Snape al cabo de unos momentos con evidente sarcasmo.- Y me podria informar de cuales son esos otros motivos que usted cree que tengo?- inquirio desganado.- Y haga el favor de expresarlo sin gritar. Le oigo perfectamente sin necesidad de que berree como un energumeno.- añadio con una expresion de dolorida molestia.

- Ya no es solo que tenga los mismo ojos que Voldemort, como usted dijo.- explico Harry inmerso en sus pensamientos.- Toda esa...magia. Los nuevos poderes que no puedo controlar...Todo eso aparecio despues de que matara a Voldemort. Yo tenia una conexion con el, usted lo sabe. Es probable...- la voz de Harry se fue ensombreciendo, al igual que su expresion, a medida que hablaba, pero al llegar a ese punto se apago completamente. Lo habia pensado muchas veces, pero decirlo en voz alta le daba...miedo.

- Es probable que que?- le instigo Snape con los ojos fijos en el.

- Es probable que Voldemort me pasara una...parte de el.- dijo al fin Harry, volviendo a el la sensacion de que todo eso formaba parte de su castigo por haber matado. " Era el o yo" se repitio una vez mas. Pero le daba la imprension de que eso no justificaba nada.

- Lo noto?- la voz de Snape le saco de su ensimismamiento.

- Notarlo? Notar el que?- pregunto confuso. El profesor dejo ir un suspiro de resignacion.

- Que si noto como penetraba en su mente el Señor Tenebroso antes de morir, Potter. No creo que la pregunta sea tan dificil, incluso para alguien como usted.- Harry dejo pasar la ironia del hombre, concentrandose en la pregunta. A su mente volvieron las imagenes de la ultima batalla. Voldemort riendose de la muerte de sus seres queridos, su cara de terror antes de morir...Nego con la cabeza. No, no habia notado nada.- Entonces no se de que diablos se preocupa.-

- Pero...eso no tiene nada que ver!!- exclamo Harry.- Yo pude entrar en su mente sin que el se diera cuenta y el tambien pudo hacerlo.- se explico en voz un poco mas baja al ver la mueca dolorida de Snape al oir su exclamacion. Le interesaba sobremanera la conversacion y no le apetecia que esta se interrumpiera solo porque habia gritado demasiado.

- Le he dicho que no grite Potter.- siseo Snape.- Usted entro en su mente sin que el Señor Tenebroso se percatara por una simple cuestion de suerte. El aun no sabia del vinculo que les unia. Pero creo recordar que cuando el entraba en la suya usted si lo acusaba, cierto?- Harry asintio esta vez, recordando la vez en que Voldemort entro en su mente mostrandole el falso recuerdo de Sirius siendo torturado. Habia sido como si la cicatriz se abriera de pronto y todo lo de su alrrededor se desvaneciera. Se sintio un poco mas animado, pero aun asi no dejaba de pensar que tal vez Voldemort habia encontrado otro modo de dejar su huella en el. De donde si no podian salir todos esos poderes que evidentemente no eran suyos?

"Bien, parece que no es tan estupido despues de todo" se dijo Snape con los ojos aun fijos en su alumno. En realidad le habia sorprendido que el chico hubiera llegado el solo a esas conclusiones. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, viendo que la señora Pomfrey no hacia acto de presencia. Pero la voz del muchacho le detubo.

-Profesor...- " que demonios querra ahora?" penso con creciente molestia. Decidio que fuera lo que fuera no era mas importante que su dolor de cabeza, asi que reanudo sus pasos.- Tiene resaca?- y se paro de nuevo. Al parecer Potter era mas listo de lo que habia supuesto. No le paso por alto el tono divertido en el que el chico le habia preguntado y maldijo a todos sus antepasados. Pero no tenia ganas de iniciar un combate verbal. No con ese agonico dolor palpitandole en las sienes.

- Eso Potter, no es de su incumbencia.- contesto con todo el mal humor que pudo reunir.

- De acuerdo...No es que me haga ilusion pedirle ningun favor pero...- " Maldita sea!!" se dijo al borde de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador. Porque la puerta de la enfermeria estaba tan lejos??- Podria traerme...un poco de agua.- Severus se detubo y miro a su alumno por encima del hombro. Realmente Potter no parecia nada feliz de tener que depender de alguien mas para algo tan basico, y menos aun si ese alguien se trataba de su profesor de pociones. Snape se dio la vuelta para mirarle cara a cara con una idea rondandole la cabeza.

- Eso puede hacerlo usted mismo señor Potter.- a pesar de la distancia le oyo soltar un bufido de ira mal contenida. Le vio retirar las sabanas y hacer un gesto de dolor al intentar levantarse.- No he dicho que tenga que levantarse para ello.- se acerco de nuevo a la cama del muchacho y vio su expresion desconcertada.- Piense en la jarra de agua. Centre la imagen en su mente y atraigala hasta usted.- le instruyo fijando sus ojos negros en los del chico que le miraba como si se hubiera vuelto loco de remate. Pero a pesar de la desconfianza, cerro los ojos y le vio concentrarse. Como esperaba al cabo de unos segundos vio aparecer por el pasillo de la enfermeria la mencionada jarra de agua, levitando un tanto vacilante en el aire. Ya imaginaba que los poderes del chico no eran unicamente algo casual. Aparecian subitamente, a veces atendiendo a sus necesidades, otras manifestandose como pequeños accesos de magia involuntaria, pero podian controlarse y hacerlos emerger cuando deseara. Cuando la jarra ya habia llegado a la altura de la cama, Harry abrio los ojos. Y el recipiente cayo estrepitosamente al suelo rompiendose y esparciendo su contenido.

- Es usted un inepto Potter!! A veces creo que incluso supera a Longbottom en sus indices de desastre!!- le espeto Snape con su habitual tono despectivo. El chico le lanzo una mirada rencorosa aun teñida de sorpresa. Severus le vio dirigir sus ojos de nuevo hacia el estropicio y una arruga se formo en su frente al fruncir el ceño con renovada concentracion. Ante su estupefaccion, la jarra se regenero y levito de nuevo. Pero lo que realmente le sorprendio fue que el agua que se habia esparcido por el suelo regresara al recipiente sin dejar rastro alguno en el suelo del desastre. Harry hizo levitar la jarra hasta sus manos y despues sonrio satisfecho.- Eso esta mejor.- murmuro Snape sin darse cuenta de que acababa de hacerle un cumplido al muchacho. A su pesar, estaba bastante impresionado con el dominio de Potter de un poder que hasta hacia apenas unas semanas no sabia ni que tenia. Al menos que el conociera. Sin contar que, por regla general, elementos tan inestables como el liquido no solian atender a hechizo alguno cuando se derramaban.

- No sabia que podia hacerlo...- dijo Harry aun observando la jarra entre sus manos y con una expresion que hacia ovbia su perplejidad.

- No decia que tenia sed?- el chico le miro un segundo y alzo una ceja.

- Con sinceridad...Usted la beberia despues de haber estado en el suelo?- esta vez fue el turno de Severus de alzar una ceja sorprendida. El chico parecio meditar unos segundos antes de adquirir de nuevo una expresion concentrada. Y para su absoluto desconcierto vio aparecer una segunda jarra directamente sobre la mesita junto a la cama.

- Puede...?- trato de decir, atonito.

- Aparecer objetos?- termino Harry por el.- Si, me di cuenta hace un rato. Fue asi como recupere mis gafas.- explico, aprovechando para recolocarselas. " Creo que es un buen momento para ir ha hablar con Albus" se dijo Snape conteniendo la tentacion de sacudir la cabeza. Sin decir una palabra mas se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a la puerta de la enfermeria. Su remedio para el dolor de cabeza tendria que esperar. Seguramente el director estaria muy interesado en esta informacion.- Profesor.- " Y ahora que tripa se le ha roto!?" penso haciendo rodar los ojos con exasperacion.- Mi tio siempre toma zumo de tomate para aliviar la resaca.- Severus miro al chico con un deje de extrañeza, pero este miraba al techo como si el ya no estubiera alli.

* * *

Bieen??? Que les pareció? Incluso a Severus le pudo la curiosidad :D. tanto que incluso ayudó a Harry sn darse cuenta XDD. Pobre Sev con la resaca, como siga así acabará acoholico perdido XD, porque siempre en todos mis fics tiene un par de episodios de estos de " bebo para olvidar" XDD.

**Kmy Kusanagi:** Muajajajja!! Sí! Lo sé, mi ortografía y yo...v.vU. Me alegro que al menos no se haga dificil leer :D. En cuanto a lo del boca a boca...bueno, si es un pequeño aliciente, pero en parte también sirve para que nuestro querido Sev añada una obsesión más a su lista XDDD.

**Anita1989**: Pues si te gustó ver a Sev perdiendo "algo de control", te encantará verle perdiendolo del todo. Aunque para eso aun queda bastante :D. Mucha suerte en los examenes!!

**Natalia**: Muajajjajajaaja!! me partí leyendo tu comentario XD. Siii, Sev es un poco " Si te mueres al menos hazlo lejos de mi..." XD, pero eso solo lo hace para ocultar que la casi-muerte de Harry le preocupó más de lo que el considera normal :P. No, siento decir que Hermione no va a volver. Aclaro, aunque no lo explique en la historia, estos dos ( sí, Ron también) se sienten demasiado avergonzados por su fallo como para intentar siquiera volver al lado de Harry. Y porque no decirlo, aún tienen miedo. Yo también adoro a esos dos viejitos, cualquier dia de estos cojo y los caso XD. Pues ya ves que Severus no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza. Muajjaja me encanta particularmente el momento en que Sev se queda todo extasiado mirando los labios de Harry y este casi le pilla XD. Y no, un "lo siento" no va a salir de su boca XDD. Que ara? Ya lo vereis :P. Muajjajajajaajaja! Y por ahora no, no dejaré de poner faltas a cada sílaba ( te quedaste corta con lo de "cada tres palabras" XDDD). la explicación del porqué en slasheaven, en mis otras historias :D.

**Shinigami**: Severus con cara de arrepentimiento es que es...pa babearlo entero XD. Habra más, Sev arrepentido y Sev sobreprotector, que ese se que os gustará :D.

**Rasaaabe**: Gracias mil! Y aqui tienes dos actualizaciones .

**Carolagd**: Aaaaaaaaaaaah!! Si me decis esas cosas me pongo toa rojaaaaa o///O. No es ni mucho menos el mejor fic de por aqui, ojala y algun dia llegará yo a la altura de algunos escritores de esta pagina o slasheaven v.v. Pero de todos modos muchisimas gracias :D. Sois como la Coca cola cuando el cerebro se me duerme ( y yo ADORO la Coca cola, asi que sí, es un gran piropo XD).

**Bloody Angel**: Esa es una posibilidad que barajo muy seriamente :D. Que te pareceria uno donde pusiera " I love Sev"? O mejor " I love de Potionts master" pa que no sea tan descarado XDDD. No en serio, estoy llegando al punto culminante e el que debo decidir y estoy entre no hacerselo, hacerle uno original o hacerle uno que daria una vidilla muy interesate a la historia :P.

**Vedda**: Ah! Tubo va con b??? Estubo fue un lapsus de esos que me entran a mi cuando veo una v o b XDDD. Prometo que intentaré que no se vuelva a repetir :D.A mi también se me antoja entrar en paro cardiaco con Snape cerca...:P. pero creo que a Sevy no le es lo mismo hacerle el RCP a otra persona que a Harry XDD.

**Black lady**: No te preocupes que tus mensajes me llegan enteros :D. Pero sino, de todos modos puedes escribirme al meil cuando quieras XD. Te envié la respuesta a tus preguntas, no se si te llegó porque también me ponia que no era enviado...ummmm...voy a tener que decirle a Sev que hable seriamente con mi ordenador...ò.O.

**Bishoujo hentai**: Competencia eh? va a tener competencia desleal, es lo más que puedo decir, aunque no te preocupes porque paraeso quedan un par de capis :D. Y ya vereis como se las gasta el maestro cuando alguien se interpone en su camino...por mas que aun no sepa qué camino esta siguiendo XD.

**YO**: Te gustó? me lo pensé mucho porque crei que quedaria un poco cursilón, no se porque :D. Pero si os gustó bienvenido sea :P.

**Valethsnape**: Pues na! Aqui lo tienes. y después, otro más :D.


	11. Anima Rebelarae

Y aquí el segundo capi :D.

Disfruteeennn!

**_Anima Rebelarae _**

****

Dumbledore dio vueltas por su despacho enfrascado en sus pensamientos. Lo que Severus le habia contado hacia apenas media hora le producia una division de emociones bastante curiosa. Por un lado, le llenaba de orgullo que Harry tubiera tal control sobre sus recien adquiridos poderes, lo que sin duda queria decir algo que el ya habia intuido desde el primer momento en que le vio aparecer con once años en el Gran Comedor, esperando por su seleccion. Harry tenia capacidad, era especial y no solo por haber sido el elegido de la profecia. Voldemort tambien lo habia intuido, y por eso mismo le habia elegido a el como a su igual. Pero por otro lado...le preocupaba que su pupilo tubiera tal acceso sobre unos poderes y una magia de la que, para ser sincero, aun no conocian las consecuencias. Ni las causas, ya que estaba. Habia dicho a Minerva que probablemente esa magia desbocada habia pertenecido siempre al chico, y lo mas probable es que asi fuera. Pero habia otras posibilidades que, por lo menos por el momento, preferia no considerar.

Fawkes volo de su percha y se poso en el hombro del anciano, dandole unos toquecitos suaves con el pico en la oreja. Dumbledore le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, distraido. Lo que realmente le intrigaba era el color de los ojos de su alumno. No habia razon para ese cambio fisico. Tampoco lo habia para ese crecimiento antinatural de su cabello, pero al menos no era un detalle tan preocupante. Porque precisamente el color de Lord Voldemort? Si realmente no habia nada de Tom en Harry...a que venia ese subito parecido? El director intuia levemente que la causa podria ser el mismo Harry, pero no habia modo de averiguarlo sin que el joven hablara con el, algo a lo que aun se negaba de momento y a lo que el no le queria obligar. Albus suspiro tristemente, ya no le era tan facil ver a traves del muchacho como antaño. Su fondo ahora era turbio y oscuro y eso le preocupaba sobremanera. No queria ni llegar a plantearse la posibilidad de que le estubieran perdiendo, pero los indicios eran claros. Demasiado claros.

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

Aprovechando un descuido de la Señora Pomfrey, Harry se escabullo de la enfermeria. Estaba harto de pasarse alli los dias sin hacer absolutamente nada. Eso podia hacerlo tambien en cualquier otra parte del castillo y al menos, si tenia acceso a sus libros y a los de la biblioteca, se aburriria un poco menos y podria evitarse tener que pensar demasiado. Porque le habia dado tantisimas vueltas a todo lo que habia pasado desde que vencio a Lord Voldemort...Con una triste sonrisa, Harry penso que comenzaba a parecerse a la Hermione de primer año, siempre metido entre libros. Estaba seguro de que estaria orgullosa de el por haberse decidido de una vez a leer "Historia de Hogwarts"...si aun continuara siendo su amiga, claro. De todas las traiciones, la que mas le habia dolido habia sido la suya y la de Ron. Una vez mas, rememoro el terror que mostraban las caras de sus amigos al verle tan cambiado, al ver en sus ojos los de su peor enemigo. " Dejalo ya!" se reprendio Harry negando con la cabeza. No queria pensar mas, le dolia la cabeza de tanto pensar. Despacio, subio las escaleras que le conducian a su apartado dormitorio y recojio un par de libros que creyo podrian distraerle durante unas horas. Aun no estaba del todo recuperado de su ultimo 'ataque'. Podia sentir sus costillas crujiendo a cada movimiento, pero por lo menos el dolor habia pasado a ser una simple molestia.

Unos cuantos minutos mas tarde, estaba sentado bajo un arbol en los terrenos del colegio con un libro en el regazo y firmemente envuelto en su capa escolar. Hacia un frio de mil demonios, pero le gustaba respirar el aire fresco de invierno que en cierta manera, sentia purificador. No se percato de la oscura figura que se acercaba a el hasta que esta le tapo el tenue sol.

- El director quiere verle en su despacho Potter.- dijo una voz que conocia perfectamente. Alzo los ojos y se encontro mirando las negras orbes de Severus Snape.- Una gran idea la suya la de largarse de la enfermeria sin decir nada. Digame Potter, algun dia pensara en alguien mas que no sea usted mismo?- le espeto el hombre con evidente resentimiento. Harry no se dejo provocar por el tono de su profesor, aunque debia admitir que se sentia algo desconcertado. Despues de lo sucedido en la enfermeria penso que tal vez habian hecho un alto en las hostilidades. Pero por supuesto, eso era imposible. Dio un suspiro cansado antes de regresar la vista a su libro y contestar.

- No creo que sea lo mas conveniente. Y la verdad me he cansado de pensar primero siempre en los demas.- respondio sin percatarse de la enfadada expresion del hombre.

- Crei haberle dejado claro que a mi, y sinceramente creo que a nadie, me importa lo que usted crea conveniente o no, Potter. El director quiere verle en su despacho e ira aunque tenga que llevarle a rastras!- Harry continuo con la mirada fija en su libro, reconsiderando sus opciones. Creia al profesor Snape perfectamente capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, y despues de todo sabia que tarde o temprano tendria que enfrentar a Dumbledore. Se puso en pie lentamente y sin mirar siquiera al hombre se dirigio hacia el castillo.

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

Albus levanto la vista de los pergaminos que estaba estudiando en cuanto oyo la puerta abrirse sigilosamente. Sonrio imperceptiblemente al ver que, en contra de todo pronostico, Harry habia asistido a su llamado. Severus Snape entro justo detras del muchacho y el anciano sonrio aun mas. Por ese mismo motivo habia enviado a Severus en su busca, sabia que el hombre lo traeria ante su presencia fuera como fuera.

- Buenos dias profesor.- saludo Harry con voz inexpresiva. Un destello de desilusion brillo en los ojos del anciano. El muchacho seguia sin querer mirarle a los ojos.

- Buenos dias Harry, sientate porfavor.- le insto Albus con un movimiento de su mano. Estudio durante unos momentos silenciosos al joven que tenia delante antes de exponer finalmente el motivo por el que le habia hecho venir.- Harry, si te he llamado ha sido para explicarte algo. Algo acerca de tus nuevos poderes y la procedencia de los mismos.-

- Ya se de donde vienen mis poderes.- interrumpio el chico con los ojos fijos en la mesa de su director, quien alzo las cejas ovbiamente sorprendido.

- No, en realidad la expresion correcta, Harry, es que crees que sabes de donde proceden. He imagino que tu idea tiene que ver con Voldemort, no es asi?- Albus sonrio brevemente al ver a su alumno predilecto removerse un tanto inquieto en su asiento y lanzarle una fugaz mirada.- Pues debo decirte que te equivocas.- el brillo de sus ojos se hizo patente cuando el chico le miro directamente por primera vez en semanas con una expresion confundida.

- Y entonces de donde sino?- pregunto Harry frunciendo el ceño. Albus contubo las ganas de reir. Harry era obstinado y ciertamente orgulloso, como solia ponderar Severus, algo muy comun en un Gryffindor. Pero aun asi continuaba siendo aquel muchacho demasiado humilde para creer que era capaz de hacer cosas que los demas no podian hacer y rara vez se habia vanagloriado de ello cuando finalmente lo habia aceptado.

- No te has planteado la posibilidad de que provengan de ti mismo?- inquirio el anciano con una amplia sonrisa. Harry solto un bufido e hizo rodar los ojos con exasperacion.

- Ya. Entonces porque me ha pasado esto?- espeto Harry señalando sus ojos con un vago gesto de su mano.- Porque puedo hacer legeremancia? El año pasado no es que se me diera muy bien...-

- En eso estoy plenamente de acuerdo.- intervino Severus, que se habia apoyado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados aprovechando que el director no le habia mandado salir. Albus le dirigio una mirada cargada de reproche.

- Voldemort era experto en legeremancia.- continuo Harry ignorando completamente el comentario de su profesor.- El muere y de repente yo tambien puedo hacerlo. No es que sea una lumbrera pero puedo relacionar ciertos hechos.- Harry habia apoyado ambas manos en sus rodillas y miraba al suelo como si quisiera atravesarlo.- La primera vez que el trato de matarme me paso una parte de sus poderes, usted lo dijo.- Albus se sintio taladrado por los ojos del chico, que en ese momento volvian a mirarle con una mezcla de resentimiento e insolencia.- Yo puedo hablar parsel porque el podia hacerlo, y ahora tambien puedo hacer legeremancia, sin contar que tengo los mismo malditos ojos de ese tirano despreciable. Asi que profesor, creo que es ovbio lo que esta pasando. En su primer intento de asesinarme Voldemort me paso una parte de el y ahora simplemente ha completado el trabajo.- Albus observo al chico con una expresion indescifrable en el rostro, aunque por dentro se sentia extremadamente sorprendido. Debia reconocer que el chico habia hecho un buen trabajo ensamblando piezas y se reprocho asi mismo no haberle obligado antes a venir a hablar con el. Habia querido darle tiempo, pero ovbiamente eso solo habia servido para que su pupilo se convenciera de que los rumores eran ciertos y de que iba a convertirse en una especie de sucesor de Voldemort.

- Excelentes deducciones Harry.- hablo finalmente el director cuando se hubo recobrado de la imprension.- Pero hay algunas cosas que no encajan en tu explicacion.- el chico alzo una ceja, como retandole a que planteara esas 'cosas'.- En primer lugar, creo recordar haberte explicado que la conexion mediante la cual algunos poderes de Voldemort pasaron a ti fue la maldicion asesina. Y si no me equivoco no fue eso lo que termino con la vida de Tom, verdad? Ademas de que en tu caso se dieron circunstancias especiales que ya conoces y que no pasare a repetir para no aburrirte.- Un " muy considerado" de parte de Harry le arranco una sonrisa divertida e hizo bufar de indignacion al profesor que aun se hallaba escuchando atentamente la conversacion.- En segundo lugar, hay muchas cosas que actualmente puedes hacer Harry que ni tan siquiera Voldemort podia. De hecho hay algunas que ni yo mismo soy capaz de lograr.- Harry miro con desconcierto al director, incapaz de creer que hubiera cosas que el no pudiera hacer. Y mas aun, que el viejo no pudiera hacer y el mismo si.- Creo que eso descarta que tus poderes provengan de Riddle. Si repentinamente puedes hacer cosas que el no podia, no es mas facil pensar que la legeremancia tambien forme parte de esa magia tuya?- Dumbledore sonrio satisfecho al ver que su alumno comenzaba a dudar.- Y en tercer lugar. Creo que alguna ocasion te dije que son nuestras decisiones los que nos convierten en lo que somos mas que nuestras capacidades. Aunque toda esa magia te hubiera sido transferida por Lord Voldemort, cosa que no es cierta, eso no quiere decir que tu tengas que utilizarla para los mismos fines, Harry.- y por la expresion del chico, Albus supo que habia dado el golpe de gracia a sus convicciones. Pero aun le quedaba algo por hacer. Mientras Harry reflxionaba sobre sus palabras, Albus recito mentalmente un hechizo que debia servirle para poder inspeccionar el alma del muchacho. Queria averiguar si realmente sus sospechas eran ciertas, y esperaba con toda su alma que no lo fueran. No le gustaba hacer este tipo de cosas sin aprovacion previa del examinado, pues consideraba que lo que guardara cada uno en su alma era algo profundamente intimo. Pero si tenia razon, no queria tener que decirselo al muchacho porque probablemente solo serviria para empeorar las cosas y, sobretodo, su estado de animo.

Subitamente, Harry adopto una expresion ausente y, en un momento, Dumbledore se vio contemplando todas las emociones que su alumno guardaba en su interior. Y no le gusto lo que vio. Deseo ( y no por primera vez en su larga vida) haberse equivocado en sus intuiciones. Era un panorama desolador. Casi como si se hallara en un campo de batalla pudo ver la oscuridad cirniendose sobre el alma de su pupilo mientras la luz que aun restaba en ella luchaba denonadamente por sobreponerse a las sombras. Mucho rencor, mucha tristeza y una buena carga de odio golpearon al director cuando penetro en las profundidades de lo que reconocio como un alma a punto de derrumbarse. Y vio con desesperacion como la humanidad del chico estaba desapareciendo por momentos, incapaz de albergar un buen sentimiento simplemente porque no habia ya nada en el mundo que se los infundiera. Pudo contemplarse asi mismo desde los ojos del joven y la tristeza le embargo cuando comprobo algo que ya habia imaginado desde el momento en que Sirius Black habia muerto. Habia perdido la confianza del muchacho. Y no solo eso, sino que este se sentia decepcionado con su persona. Decepcionado porque no habia confiado en el, porque consideraba que le trataba como un adulto cuando se le antojaba y como un niño cuando le convenia. Dumbledore pudo ver el resentimiento y odio crecientes contra todo y todos. Sientiendose usado, utilizado como un arma estrategica en una guerra que ni el habia iniciado ni en la que habia deseado participar por voluntad propia. Un arma que ahora que ya habia cumplido su funcion era inutil y prescindible. Pero el impacto mas fuerte para el director llego cuando toco el fondo de ese alma que comenzaba a autodestruirse. El sufrimiento, el profundo dolor que el chico se afanaba por ocultar a los demas y aun asi mismo. La culpa por creerse el causante de que todas las personas que amaba hubieran desaparecido de su vida. Y el cansancio, las ganas de descansar de una vez de toda esa agonia que poco a poco le iba consumiendo y de la que tan solo era participe su parte inconsciente y muy minimamente su consciente. El deseo de morir, de volver con los suyos y alejarse de todo aquello que le hacia sufrir y que era la mayor parte de lo que le rodeaba. Harry se estaba rompiendo lentamente por dentro sin saberlo.

Dumbledore rompio el contacto casi de forma brusca, demasiado abrumado con lo que acababa de presenciar como para andarse con delicadezas. El sentimiento de culpa se apodero de el y se agarro a su pecho de forma salvaje, cortandole por un momento la respiracion. Como no lo habia visto? Miro anonadado los ojos aun ausentes de su alumno predilecto. Como no se habia percatado de que el brillo de sus ojos habia ido desapareciendo paulatinamente? En que momento se habian convertido esas orbes luminosas en dos profundidades vacias y apaticas? Y como una rebelacion, la explicacion llego a la mente del anciano. Harry habia perdido su capacidad de aguante. Habia resistido lo indecible, lo que ningun otro adulto, ya no se dijera adolescente habria podido resistir. Se habia visto empujado a una vida miserable desde el mismo momento en que Voldemort le habia marcado como su igual y Harry siempre habia luchado por contrarrestar eso. Por hacer de su vida un lugar menos tortuoso en el que existir. Aferrandose siempre a lo que el creia correcto, a la justicia. Pero la justicia le comenzo a fallar a muy temprana edad y lo correcto se hizo cada vez mas dificil. Y Dumbledore comprendio. Comprendio que lo que el chico se habia visto obligado ha hacer era algo que iba mas alla de la resistencia de su alma y como una cuerda que se tensa demasiado, esta se habia roto. Nunca el fin justifica los medios. Y para Harry, el que Voldemort fuera un asesino desquiciado, su mayor enemigo, no justificaba el hecho de quitar una vida. Porque el anciano habia visto, entre todas las cosas que torturaban el alma del muchacho, un rostro dificilmente clasificable como humano inundado de terror, del miedo a morir, unos ojos rojizos que casi suplicaban no tener que desaparecer. Eso era lo que mayormente le estaba matando, le habian suplicado clemencia y el, impasible e implacable, habia dado muerte.

---------------------------------ºººº--------------------------------------

Severus espero con impaciencia a que el vinculo que establecia el_ Anima Rebelarae _se rompiera. Sabia de antemano lo que se proponia el director cuando le pidio que trajera a Potter a su despacho, y en su opinion era una soberana perdida de tiempo. Por eso no le encajaba la expresion de Albus Dumbledore, que en ese momento debia estar inmerso en el alma del muchacho. Parecia como si acabara de presenciar el fin del mundo, y no le gusto. " Que demonios estara viendo?" se dijo con curiosidad y un deje de preocupacion. Cuando vio los ojos del anciano titilar y centrarse en los del chico supo que la conexion habia desaparecido. Ambos esperaron a que Potter saliera de la laxitud que producia el hechizo, pero ninguno esperaba lo que sucedio despues.

* * *

Reviewwwws pliiiiiissss! Ya saben que son el alimento de mis neuronas :D. 


	12. Descontrol y control

Ala, nuevo capi, para que no se me quejen :D.

Disfruteeenn!

_**Descontrol y control.**_

Dumbledore movio los dedos con nerviosismo esperando a que Harry se sobrepusiera al estado ausente que provocaba el _Anima Rebelarae_. Estaba intentando trazar un plan para evitar que su pupilo cayera definitivamente en lo que era un camino sin retorno y estaba impaciente por hacerle algunas preguntas que debian ayudar en su cometido. Se percato de que poco a poco, el muchacho volvia en si, pero no estaba preparado para la furia gelida que vio reflejada en esos ojos granadinos cuando Harry desperto del todo.

- Le gusto lo que vio, profesor?- la voz de su alumno sono oscura, sarcastica y Dumbledore no pudo menos que mostrar su total estupefaccion. " Por supuesto" se dijo cuando hubo superado el impacto de esas palabras. Harry poseia una de las almas mas sensibles, perceptibas y puras que habia conocido. O al menos asi era antes de que comenzara esa silenciosa autodestruccion. Teoricamente el vinculo que establecia el hechizo sumia al examinado en un estado de sopor que le volvia ajeno ya no solo a la intrusion, sino tambien a todo lo que le rodeaba, en algo parecido a un estado comatoso. Pero el chico siempre habia podido percibir a los demas de una forma que rallaba el sexto sentido, incluso mejor de lo que era capaz de intuirse a si mismo. Por supuesto, Harry le habia percibido. Y para su total angustia, el director se dio cuenta de que muy probablemente le habia rebelado aquello que su subconsciente se esforzaba por mantener fuera de su conocimiento, acelerando asi el dañino proceso que se habia desatado en el alma de su pupilo.

- Harry, siento haber tenido que...- comenzo en un intento de excusarse. Pero una fria risa le interrumpio.

- Gracias por mostrarme el monstruo en el que me estoy convirtiendo profesor Dumbledore.- dijo Harry con un tono gelido y cargado de ira que hizo estremecer a los presentes.

- Tu no te estas conviertiendo en ningun monstruo Harry!- replico el anciano casi con desesperacion. Vio el odio concentrandose en esos ojos y comprendio que acababa de liberar la bestia que hasta ese momento habia permanecido encadenada en lo mas profundo del ser del muchacho. Esa bestia que, ahora entendia, Harry habia luchado por mantener ahi. Habia cometido un error. Uno mas.

- No, claro.- bufo el chico con desprecio.- Tan solo me estoy transformando en alguien peor que Voldemort. Pero no es tan grave, verdad?- espeto con una fria sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos rojizos que no gusto nada al viejo director.

- Peor que Voldemort? Harry te estas equivocando.- intento de nuevo Albus. Y de nuevo una risa carente de emocion alguna le helo la sangre.

- No lo entiendo profesor.- dijo el chico ladeando la cabeza.- Lleva...cuanto tiempo? Veintisiete años? Veintisiete años luchando contra Voldemort. Y aun no ha sido capaz de descubrir que le llevo a ser como fue.- el desprecio impregno cada una de las palabras del muchacho. Y Dumbledore supo que Harry se hallaba en ese momento perdido en algun punto de su interior, en uno de lo mas oscuros, y que no era capaz de salir. Se habia quedado encallado en su odio contra si mismo.- A el le movia el ansia de poder, profesor. El odiaba su ascendencia no porque fuera impura, sino porque le convertia en alguien mediocre, indigno. Incapaz de destacar como el deseaba en un mundo que creyo que le otorgaria los honores que el creia merecer y que descubrio que le relegaba a un segundo plano solo por no ser sangre pura. El deseaba ser alguien.- tanto Dumbledore como Snape mantenian una expresion de asboluta estupefaccion ante la explicacion del chico. Sin duda Harry habia conocido a su enemigo mejor que a si mismo. Albus no dudo ni un segundo de la veracidad de las palabras de Harry. Algo habia intuido el mismo, si bien siempre habia creido que Voldemort sentia verdadera devocion por la pureza de la sangre.- A mi me corroen otras cosas.-

- Que cosas?- pregunto el anciano, tratando de descifrar el estado emocional de su alumno en ese momento. Tal vez si lograba convencerle de que se equivocaba en la idea que tenia de si mismo...

- El odio profesor.- aclaro el chico voz gelida.- Eso es lo que me convierte en alguien peor que el. No lo entiende? Si la comunidad magica hubiera accedido a concederle el poder que ansiaba Voldemort la guerra habria cesado. O si los intereses de el hubieran sido otros, nada de esto habria sucedido. Pero el odio es distinto. Porque lo arrasa todo sin importar nada ni nadie, por que no tiene otro objetivo que no sea la destruccion. No hay otro camino, no hay escapatoria. No importa lo que se consiga o se deje de conseguir porque el odio no quiere nada. Solo desolarlo todo.- continuo Harry con una voz cada vez mas oscura y un brillo inusual en sus ojos. Un leve resplandor habia comenzado a rodear la figura del chico, haciendose cada vez mas fuerte, cada vez mas luminoso. Con desesperacion, el anciano se percato de que el suelo comenzaba a vibrar peligrosamente bajo sus pies y supo lo que se avecinaba. La magia de su pupilo se estaba desbordando de nuevo a causa de la rabia que sentia y no le hacia falta toda su inteligencia para dilucidar que, esta vez, las consecuencias serian nefastas. Como si se tratara de algo vivo, la luz comenzo a rodear al chico en rafagas cada vez mas rapidas, como si un pequeño huracan surgiera de su interior. Las luces del despacho parpadearon al percibir la potente carga de energia que comenzaba a liberarse.

--------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

Severus Snape observo con creciente incredulidad al muchacho sentado enfrente de Dumbledore. Habia escuchado cada palabra de Potter, pero era incapaz de creer que las hubiera pronunciado el. No, ese no podia ser el niñato insolente que solia ver por los pasillos casi siempre con aire distraido pensando en dios sabe que. Algo habia tendio que suceder. Tal vez un fallo en el hechizo. Asistio cada vez mas inquieto al cambio que se estaba produciendo en el ambiente. Lo noto. Noto la carga magica que estaba impregnando el aire, y para cuando el haz de luz comenzo a rodear a su alumno comprendio que estaba a punto de estallar otra vez. Y dadas las consecuencias de la ultima ocasion en que se libero su magia, esta vez tenia serias dudas de que Potter lograra sobrevivir. Su inquitetud se transformo en genuina preocupacion y finalmente en un nerviosismo desbocado cuando un torbellino de rafagas luminosas rodeo al muchacho y el suelo comenzo a vibrar. Las luces parpadearon peligrosamente, amenazando con apagarse del todo. Potter cerro los ojos y una expresion de intenso dolor aparecio en su rostro. Contemplo como los oidos y la nariz del chico comenzaban a sangrar profusamente debido a la presion interior que estaba ejerciendo la magia descontrolada, sus dientes apretados con fuerza hasta que los oyo rechinar unos contra otros en un intento por aguantar el dolor. Y Severus no pudo soportarlo mas.

--------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

" Duele" penso Harry apretando los dientes e intentando por todos los medios frenar el torrente desbocado de energia que se habia desatado en su interior. Cerro los ojos con desesperacion. No se habia esperado lo que el director habia hecho. Una vez mas, no habia confiado en el y le habia defraudado, penetrando en su alma sin pedir permiso y mas aun, tratando de ocultar la intrusion. Pero le habia percibido. Habia notado como lo que hacia tanto tiempo que intentaba ocultar se abria de par en par rebelando al anciano y a si mismo hasta donde habian llegado las consecuencias de convertirse en un asesino. Se habia visto a si mismo, y por primera vez, habia perdido la capacidad de luchar contra la oscuridad que sentia le amenazaba y le arrastraba cada vez mas hacia un camino que sabia que no tenia retorno. Y se habia dejado ir. Habia liberado todas esas emociones que guardaba incapaz de contenerlas mas. Por fin el cansancio habia podido mas que su miedo a soltarse. Y habia surgido un autentico monstruo de las profundidades.

La vibracion se extendio por todo su cuerpo y una poderosa pulsacion le sacudio el torax desde el interior provocandole un agudo dolor. Iba a morir. Lo sabia. Y no le importaba. Tal vez asi acabara por fin con todo ese sufrimiento que llevaba padeciendo en silencio desde hacia tanto tiempo. Una nueva pulsacion estubo a punto de arrancarle un gemido de dolor. Se aferro con fuerza a la silla en la que aun continuaba sentado y resistio el impulso de doblarse sobre si mismo. La luz comenzo a cubrirlo todo y esta vez, el zumbido en su cerebro parecio que le iba a perforar los timpanos. Una opresion en el pecho le cerro la respiracion y sintio que "aquello" batallaba por salir de una forma aun mas violenta que la ultima vez. Pero entonces, justo entonces, sintio unas manos que le aferraban el rostro y le obligaban a mirar hacia arriba.

- Potter!- el grito le llego como si la persona que lo habia proferido se hallara muy lejos, en otro mundo. Habia alguien delante de el, lo sabia por la figura que aun podia distinguir. Pero la luz era demasiado brillante, demasiado luminosa, no le dejaba ver.- Potter puede controlarlo!- oyo de nuevo, pero el significado de esas palabras no logro llegar hasta su aturdido cerebro. Una nueva pulsacion retumbo en su interior provocandole un dolor tan intenso que creyo que se partiria en dos. Algo calido salio de su boca y se deslizo por su barbilla.- Potter puede hacerlo! Se que puede! Controlelo!- la voz llego esta vez con mas claridad y por fin logro captar lo que querian decir. " Controlarlo" penso aturdido. Si, debia controlarlo. Que pasaria si se liberaba toda esa energia que estaba sintiendo en su interior dentro del despacho? No le importaba morir, pero no queria arrastrar a otros con el. No otra vez. En un intento desesperado por no sucumbir se aferro con ambas manos a las muñecas de aquel que le sujetaba el rostro. En ese momento esas manos eran lo unico que le mantenian sujeto a la realidad.

- Quiere salir...Quiere...salir...- gimio creyendo que no podria aguantar mas el dolor.

- Lo se...- respondio la voz, y Harry noto que las manos que sujetaban su rostro presionaban mas suavemente.-Vamos Potter! Es usted quien controla la magia no la magia la que le controla a usted!- " Si! Si, tengo que..." se dijo aun incapaz de pensar con claridad. Hizo titanicos esfuerzos por mantener la consciencia. Respiro todo lo profundamente que pudo, a pesar de que eso le conllevo un latigazo en sus maltrechos pulmones que casi le hizo gritar de dolor. Calma. Debia conservar la calma. Intento relajar sus musculos para poder pensar con mayor lucidez y se percato de que las pulsaciones se hacian algo mas debiles. La luz disminuyo levemente y la figura que percibia delante suyo se hizo mas nitida, aunque aun era incapaz de distinguirla.

Eso era. No se trataba de luchar contra " aquello", sino de liberarlo lentamente. Si se relajaba y lo dejaba fluir pausadamente "aquello" no tendria motivos para tratar de salir por la fuerza. El problema residia en que habia tratado de encerrarlo. De enjaularlo en su interior cuando todo lo que necesiaba era dejarlo ir a su aire.

Volvio a respirar hondo, ignorando el liquido que resbalaba por su barbilla a cada exalacion. Y percibio que la vibracion cedia y la pulsacion se hacia cada vez mas debil.- Muy bien Potter...Asi...- centro toda su atencion en esa voz que ahora comenzaba a resultarle familiar y que le infundia tranquilidad. Porque le hacia sentir que no estaba solo en eso. No importaba de donde viniera esa voz o de quien fuera. Le estaba ayudando. Le estaba tendiendo ese puente que necesitaba para regresar de su interior, en el que se habia perdido sin darse cuenta. Poco a poco, su campo de vision se fue oscureciendo a medida que la brillante luz desaparecia. Y fue entonces cuando pudo distinguir un par de ojos negros que identifico de inmediato. "Snape" penso con torpe lucidez. Pero esta vez no sintio su habitual rencor o resentimiento por el hombre. Solo pudo sentir una honda gratitud hacia su profesor de pociones que le produjo un estremecimiento por la intensidad de la emocion. No solto las muñecas de su profesor, del mismo modo que esas manos tampoco soltaron su rostro. Se mantubo mirando esos ojos negros hasta que el ultimo vestigio de magia descontrolada hubo desaparecido y el dolor fue demasiado intenso como para continuar luchando por su consciencia. Y casi en un suspiro, la oscuridad se cerro sobre su mente.

--------------------------------ººº--------------------------------

Severus mantubo sus manos aferrando del rostro del chico mientras la energia cedia en su expansion. Sorpresivamente, Potter se habia agarrado a sus antebrazos, y supo entonces que el muchacho habia reaccionado por fin a sus palabras. Sabia que solo era cuestion de control. Le habia dado muchas vueltas al asunto en su tiempo libre y aun en algunas clases, y su conclusion siempre era la misma. Solo se trataba de magia. Desbocada, descontrolada al extremo, pero magia unicamente. Que supieran no habia ningun hechizo ni maldicion que le estubiera afectando, lo que queria decir que esas explosiones se debian a la incapacidad del chico por controlar todo ese torrente energetico, por liberarlo adecuadamente. Fijo sus ojos negros en los rojizos del chico y vio la lucha interior que estaba llevando a cabo por no desmayarse. La energia habia dejado de azotar violentamente su alrrededor para comenzar a fluir de forma mas suave, casi languida, en un anillo de brillante luz que despedia auras neblinosas hacia todos los rincones del despacho. Cada vez mas transparente, menos luminoso. Sabia que ya no habia peligro, Potter habia logrado finalmente controlar su propia magia y esta se expandia delicadamente, sumisa. Aun asi, no se aparto, permanecio en contacto con el muchacho comprendiendo, por su desesperada forma de aferrarse a el, que él era en esos momentos lo unico que le mantenia consciente y luchando por dominar los ultimos vestigios de su magia. Y finalmente la luz se encojio sobre si misma, regresando al interior del chico, y desaparecio. Se movio justo a tiempo para agarrar el cuerpo de su alumno que se habia desplomado al fin hacia un lado, desmayado. Con cuidado, lo elevo en brazos y dirigio una mirada al director, que asintio brevemente.

Se deslizo como un fantasma por los corredores de Hogwarts. No era conveniente que nadie viera el estado de Potter despues del fenomeno magico que estaba seguro habia sacudido el castillo entero. Sabrian que habia sido por su causa, y era lo que estaban esperando los idiotas del Ministerio para declarar al chico enemigo publico numero uno. Mientras cargaba con el cuerpo inerte de su estudiante Severus sintio su propia tension comenzando a retroceder.

- Sabia que podia...- murmuro por lo bajo regresando sus ojos por un segundo al rostro manchado de sangre, y ahora mas tranquilo, del muchacho. Habia sido una curiosa sensacion. No, mas bien habia sido una impactante sensacion. Habia mantenido sus ojos clavados en los del chico mientras se desarrollaba su lucha interna, y por primera vez en muchos meses logro ver algo en esas orbes rojizas. Potter siempre habia sido...transparente. Bastaba mirar esos ojos verdes para saber que emocion le embargaba en cada momento. Pero desde su quinto curso, el mas dificil para el chico cabia decir, esa transparencia habia ido desapareciendo hasta dejar unicamente dos profundidades esmeraldas opacas, que tan solo de vez en cuando permitian atisbar un destello de lo que pasaba por su mente. Pero ahora habia sido claro, casi traslucido. Habia podido ver la luz brillar tras esos ojos rojizos y en ellos se habian dibujado la intensidad de sus emociones. Dolor, mucho dolor, soledad, ansiedad, desolacion. Y por encima de todo, un niño de dieciseis años asustado que se habia aferrado con absoluta desesperacion a lo primero que creyo que le estaba brindado un minimo de apoyo. Severus suspiro y meneo la cabeza tratando de centrarse. Por un segundo, no, ni tan siquiera eso, habria jurado ver un destello verdoso relampagueando en los ojos de Potter.

* * *

Sí! Preparen sus pañuelos señores/as lectores/as porque aquí empieza lo que prometí hace veinte siglos :P. El ANGST! A partir de aquí pocos o ninguno serán los momentos que Harry tenga de descanso. Soy mala, lo sé, pero cuando vean los resultados de todo ese drama me lo agradecerán :P.

**TonksPotter**: Pues ya ves! No mata a Dumbledore aunque le falta un pelo :P. Gritar tampoco grita, llorar mucho menos! Estallar...pues sí! Pero a lo grande y a lo bestia! XDDD Vaaaa, no me negarán que la escenita con Severus es totalmente...babeable :P. Si es que el hombre se muestra muy duro y en el fondo...XD

**Natalia**: Ajajajjaja! veo que a ti la familia Weasley empieza ha hacersete tan repetitiva como a mi XD ( en los libros salen casi más que Harry! ò.Ó). Y lo cierto es que mi único motivo para no meter a Hermione de nuevo es que éste fue el primer fic que escribí sobre estos dos y consideré que con toda la mega-trama que había montado...tener que introducir a otro personaje más se me haría muy dificil v.v. Aquí aun no hay una explicación decente de porque harry está como está. Solo a medias explica Dumbledore lo que el cree. Pero en el próximo capi se explicarán algunas cosas más :D. Ajajajaa! A ti también te gustó ese momento? XD. Así que Sev se nos empana mirando los labios de Harry :P, y Harry casi le pilla XD. Se me hizo gracioso no sé :D. Ajajajaj! ya dije que Severus tenia sus formas de pedir disculpas, a lo bestia y totalmente en su caracter, pero disculpas al fin y al cabo XD. En algunos fics ya estoy solucionando lo de las faltas de ortografia ( solo en algnos v.v), pero bueno, tampoco se puede esperar mucho de alguien que escribe a toda velocidad sin mirar na más XD. Que estudiar corrompe las neuronas? Noooo! Que va por dios!...A mi ya solo me quedan tres v.vU.

**YO**: Asias mil!

**Carolagd**: Yo soy una romantica empedernida pero considero que hay que tener control XD. Porque sino puede quedar extremadamente empalagoso y no quiero matar a nadie de una subida de azucar XD. habra sus momentos bonitos, por supuesto, pero reconozco que el drama y el angst me llaman desde el lado oscuro de la fuerza XDD. me alegro de que te guste el Angst, porque a partir de ahora los proximos capis vana ser un cumulo de desgracias XD.

**RAC**: Y mñas que le va a pasar muajajajjajjaa.

**BloodyAngel**: Eso del tatuaje aun está por ver, pero no lo descarto :P.

**Bishoujo hentai**: Si, existe un alma bondadosa...solo que aun no se ha dado cuenta de que lo es :P. Ya sabeis a quien me refiero :D.

**Valethsnape**: Ajajajaa! Si bueno, es que en realidad Llamame Severus era solo un entretenimiento, no pensaba publicarlo ni convertirlo en una historia. Así que ya vereis que algunas partes de la trama de ambas historias coinciden, o que hay ciertas frases que incluso se repiten. O como es el caso de los cambios físicos de Harry son los mismos o muy parecidos. Pero cada historia se desarrolla hacia caminos diferentes, así que no os preocupeis :D. Y para que estos dos se entiendan...bueno, ya veras lo que tengo que hacerle al pobre Harry para que Severus salga de su error :P. Creo que Harry habría preferido al basilisco XD.

**Rasaaabe**: Pues ya ves la que ha liao :D. por suerte sta Sev por ahi cerca para controlar las cosas que sino...

**Vedda:** Esto es lo malo de tener fics en dos sitios, las cosas que explico las tengo que explicar dos veces y a veces se me olvida v.vU. En slasheaven ya explique que estas historias llevaban ya tiempoen mi ordenador y que no escribo capi y subo, sino que ya los tengo escritos. básicamente lo que hago es subir capis mientras continúo con la historia por dondela dejé ( de hecho de esta tengo ya unos 22 escritos), así que no puedo pasarme capi por capi a corregir las faltas de ortografia v.v. Los nuevos capitulos ( del 22 en adelante) los escribo más correctamente, pero claro eso aún no lo podeis ver :D. No tengo corrector ortografico, así que tendria que hacerlo a mano, motivo de más para dejar los antiguos capis como están. Básicamente ésta es mi explicación del porqué, aunque no niego que mi ortografía a veces es para colgarme de un pino muy alto XDDD. Uhmmmm...me ha quedado muy serio esto, espero que no pienses que estoy molesta :D. La verdad es que me las vi y me las desee para encontrar una forma adecuada de que Dumbledore expusiera lo que yo queria decir, así que me alegro mil de que te gustase :D.

**Black lady:** Ajajajjaa! Sí, parece que van avanzando XD. Más adelante ( cuando logren volver a hablarse, porque en un tiempo no podrán :P) las "conversaciones", si se les puede llamar así ( y ya entedereis porque lo digo) serán mucho mñas interesantes y sobre todo rebeladoras :D.

Wiiiiiii! Me encanta tener reviews: D Haganme feliz pliiiiisss!


	13. La respuesta al misterio y un tutor

-Merezco la muerte, lo sé. O como mínimo un par de crucios mal daos por tardar tantísimo en actualizar :D. Pero antes de que metan escorpiones en mi buzón y mambas negras en mi cama déjenme explicarme XDD. Mi ordenador, como siempre, me ha lanzado un consejo de guerra y no tengo más remedio que formatear. Y como las cosas que tengo no son pocas, pues estoy tardando siglo y medio en grabar, guardar y asegurarme con ansia frenética y psicótica de que no me dejo nada antes de dejarlo todo limpito. Imagínense que por no cerciorarme bien pierdo algún fic. No haría falta que me matasen porque yo misma me suicidaría v.v. Luego además mi conexión se ha unido a mi ordenador en el consejo de guerra y llevo mucho tiempo sin poder conectar. Y para dos veces que lo logré no pude actualizar por que Fanfiction no me dejaba no se porque… Rastrera que es la vida…

De momento no aseguro que pueda seguir actualizando con la frecuencia de antes. Mil perdones por el retraso v.v.

Ah sí! Novedad! Me he instalado el Works! Así que las faltas de ortografía por fiiiiiiiiiinnn podrán ser corregidas porque este programa si lleva corrector!! Ueee! A veces la vida es bella…o…bueno…al menos no tan rastrera :p.

Disfruteeeenn!

_**La respuesta al misterio y un nuevo tutor.**_

- Que falló?- Dumbledore miró momentáneamente a su profesor de pociones y regresó su vista a la cama de enfermería donde dormía su pupilo. Poppy se afanaba en auscultar al muchacho sin despertarle, aunque lo mas probable es que no hubiera fuerza en el mundo ahora capaz de eso. Se le veía tan agotado...

- Nada falló.- contestó al fin pasándose la mano por el envejecido rostro. Estaba demasiado mayor para esto. Su nuevo error había sido una prueba de ello. Últimamente no hacia otra cosa que equivocarse en sus decisiones.

- Algo tuvo que pasar.- insistió el hombre sin apartar sus ojos negros del anciano. Albus se dejó caer con aire fatigado en la silla que había al lado de la cama. Sí, muchas cosas habían pasado, ninguna como esperaba. Su reacción ante lo que había sucedido en su despacho era de pasmo absoluto. El alma del muchacho, más desolada de lo que cabía esperar, su escalofriante reacción a su intrusión, la mágia nuevamente desbocada...Y la reacción de Severus, tratando de llegar a la brumosa mente de su alumno, y su éxito al lograr que Harry dominara por fin su descontrolado poder. Eso había sido, tal vez, lo que más le había sorprendido. En el último momento su profesor había sabido controlar la situación mejor incluso de lo que él habría podido hacerlo nunca. Eso era bueno, eso le daba una idea...

- Él me percibió.- dijo, dándose cuenta de que hacia un buen rato que Severus esperaba una respuesta a su comentario.

- Pero eso es imposible!- replicó el hombre mirándole con intensidad.- El _Anima Rebelarae _no permite...-

- Ya deberías haber entendido que Harry no es como los demás, Severus.- le cortó el anciano con un deje de exasperación en la voz. Cómo, después de lo que acababa de presenciar, podía seguir negándose a la evidencia? Él lo había hecho durante demasiado tiempo y en consecuencia le había fallado a su pupilo una y otra vez.- No solo me percibió sino que se vio a si mismo a través de mi. No preguntes como.- dijo antes de que su profesor lo preguntara.- No lo se. En este preciso momento hay muchas cosas de Harry que no entiendo...- murmuró inclinándose hacia adelante en su asiento. Observó con denonado afecto el rostro de su pupilo y una punzada de dolor le atravesó el corazón al comprender que probablemente su alumno predilecto nunca perdonaría su fallo. Le había dejado solo en medio de su tormenta.- Pero hay algo que sí se. Y he de decir que me tranquiliza sobremanera, aunque no conservo la esperanza de convencer al Ministerio.- continuó hablando.- He descubierto la causa de ese inquietante cambio en Harry.-

- Se refiere a sus ojos, señor?- inquirió Severus con curiosidad. El anciano asintió antes de pasar a su explicación.

- No hay ninguna conexión con Tom, Severus. Esta desapareció en el mismo instante en que Harry se encargó de eliminarle.- oyó la tenue exhalación de alivio que profirió su profesor y no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa. Tal vez aun había esperanzas para esos dos. Su idea se encargaría de descubrirlo.- No, se debe a otra cosa.- continuó.- Para Harry los ojos de Lord Voldemort eran el símbolo de su propia destrucción. Esos ojos que le perseguían en sus pesadillas. A través de los que veía en algunas ocasiones, cuando la conexión se hacia especialmente fuerte. Lo único que podía distinguir cuando Tom le poseía.- el anciano acarició su barba con aire distraído, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Nunca le había explicado el muchacho estas cosas, pero había podido verlo cuando penetró en su alma.- Para Harry asesinar era la acción mas aberrante, Severus. Tubo que hacer muchas cosas que iban en contra de sus principios, de sus creencias. Esa arrogancia que tu sueles mencionar...no era otra cosa que sus intentos por rebelarse contra lo que se le estaba obligando ha hacer. Y en el mismo momento en que se le empujó a matar para vivir...No, a matar para salvarnos a todos, así es como él lo ve. Su alma se partió.- la voz de Dumbledore se volvió mas triste y cansada. De nuevo había sido su error no haberlo visto antes.- Comenzó un lento proceso de autodestrucción en el que no ayudaba en absoluto el que el resto del mundo, aquel por el que había cometido tal acto, le diera la espalda. Sus ojos se volvieron como los de Voldemort porque se convirtió a si mismo en el símbolo de su propia destrucción, Severus. Porque se convirtió en su propio Voldemort.- un reflexivo silencio siguió a la explicación de Dumbledore. Había tardado lo suyo en comprenderlo. Tan fácil como era, tan claro. Si solo hubiera percibido antes el estado en el que se hallaba su pupilo...

- Pero...aun así...nadie puede...- Albus notó el desconcierto en las palabras del hombre, sin duda le costaba asimilar tanto como a él mismo que ese joven que yacía dormido en la cama estaba a un paso de dejarse caer en la oscuridad que había atrapado a Voldemort muchos años atrás.

- Nadie puede ejercer esos cambios en su apariencia a voluntad, quieres decir?- ayudó a Snape.- No creo que lo hiciera exactamente a voluntad. De hecho el mismo no comprendía tampoco que le estaba pasando. Tan solo en su inconsciente. No olvides que Harry es un ser excepcionalmente mágico. Creo que tu mismo has podido comprobarlo.- Dumbledore observó el ir y venir de la enfermera con su idea dando vueltas por su cabeza como una inquieta polilla.- Cometí el error de no ver hasta donde llegaba la autodestrucción de uno de mis alumnos hace cincuenta años. No volveré a cometerlo.- murmuró más para si mismo que para alguien en concreto.- Severus.- dijo en un tono más firme, el hombre se acercó un paso a su lado.- Cuando Harry se recupere comenzará una instrucción personalizada. Quiero que tu seas su tutor.- expuso finalmente su idea. Y como había imaginado las protestas del hombre no tardaron en llegar.

- Albus, no creo que yo sea el indicado para...-

- Tonterías!- le interrumpió.- Tu entre todas las personas has conseguido que Harry logre dominar su mágia. Considero conveniente que tu seas entonces quien termine el trabajo. Tal vez ha conseguido restaurar su equilibrio interno pero aun necesita de alguien que le ayude a perfilar esos dones que ahora posee.- dijo mirando a su incomodo profesor.- No pueden ser mágia accidental eternamente, verdad?- añadió con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro. Realmente Harry necesitaba a alguien que le instruyera sobre la mejor manera de administrar sus capacidades, pero intuía que el que fuera Severus quien lo hiciera mantendría al chico en ese lado luminoso de su alma que había visto luchar contra las sombras que amenazaban con devorarle. Porque pocas personas podían extraer tantas emociones del muchacho como Severus Snape. Y eso era bueno.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y acarició suavemente el cabello del chico. Una oleada de cálido afecto inundó su ser y supo que habría perdido algo más que un alumno si este se hubiera hundido definitivamente, como sucedió con Tom Ryddle. Porque ese muchacho había logrado granjearse su cariño de una forma que incluso a él mismo le sorprendía.- Mi muchacho...- murmuró.

---------------------------------º-º-º--------------------------------

Severus permaneció de pie ante los ventanales del pasillo. Había recogido sus manos tras la espalda, como era su costumbre, y su negra capa ondeaba suavemente con la ligera y helada brisa que se colaba desde algún lugar del castillo, recorriéndolo entero. Su expresión era pétrea e inexpresiva, como siempre, pero en su interior le sacudía un torbellino de emociones. Habían pasado dos días desde el incidente en el despacho del director, y por más que lo había intentado y para su irritada desesperación, no había logrado sacar de su cabeza la imagen de Potter luchando por su vida y la de los presentes aferrado angustiosamente a él.

Había terminado por admitirse a si mismo que el chico era mas complejo de lo que había supuesto. Lo que le había oído decir, la forma en la que lo había dicho, lo que posteriormente le había explicado Dumbledore...todo contribuía a su absoluta perplejidad. No imaginaba que realmente estuviera tan al borde del precipicio, al menos no lo había dejado ver en ningún momento. Y fugazmente, se coló en su pensamiento que había actuado de una forma muy semejante a la que el mismo solía ante los demás. Pero desechó rápidamente esa idea con un leve movimiento de su mano, como si espantara una mosca, y que atrajo las miradas de algunos alumnos que pasaban por allí. Compararse con Potter...últimamente sus pensamientos eran de lo mas excéntrico.

Inconscientemente, sus ojos viraron hacia la izquierda. Sabia que si seguía ese pasillo y doblaba la esquina encontraría la enfermería. Y que en ella habría un único paciente que aún dormía a causa de las graves lesiones internas que, a pesar del control que había logrado establecer sobre su mágia en ultima instancia, no había podido evitar. La señora Pomfrey casi había gritado histérica al ver de nuevo a Potter en su enfermería y en su furia prácticamente maternal les había acusado a él y al director de no cuidar de su paciente que, sin haberse repuesto aún de las anteriores lesiones, volvía de regreso a su enfermería en peor estado.

Para cuando Severus salió de su ensimismamiento se encontró delante de esa puerta que había visitado en su mente hacia momentos antes. Con un gruñido de disgusto por sus incomprensibles acciones, abrió la puerta de la enfermería.

- Snape, otra vez usted por aquí?- inquirió la señora Pomfrey nada mas verle mientras se afanaba en ordenar las estanterías llenas de pociones curativas. Severus frunció el ceño, no le gustó el tono del comentario. Demasiado risueño, demasiado parecido a una insinuación que no le hizo gracia alguna.

- Potter esta ahora, por desgracia, a mi cargo señora.- dijo en su tono más frío.- Y si no despierta pronto para comenzar sus lecciones renegare del puesto de tutor que Albus tan...amablemente me impuso sin importarle mi opinión. No ha sido suficiente con dos días de ociosidad? Tan vago como su padre...- añadió en un murmullo que a pesar de todo captó la enfermera.

- No sea tan duro!- exclamó esta sin mirarle, muy entretenida en sus quehaceres.- Prácticamente tuve que reconstruir sus pulmones y no hablemos de sus costillas...Si hubieran tenido más cuidado...- en este punto, la mujer se detuvo un instante para lanzar una mirada enfurruñada al profesor. Su decisión de que ambos hombres habían tenido la culpa de la nueva y demasiado temprana explosión mágica de su paciente no había cambiado. Y en cierta manera no se equivocaba, pues los acontecimientos en el despacho habían desatado las emociones del chico con una intensidad tal que sin duda habían sido las causantes de su estallido.

- Como sea, pero no pienso esperar mucho más.- contestó Severus sintiéndose incomodo. La culpabilidad no era una emoción que entrara en sus esquemas y sin embargo últimamente la estaba sintiendo con demasiada frecuencia. Y eso era algo que le producía un humor peor del que solía tener. Se acercó a la cama de Potter y le observó con inexpresiva indiferencia. Y de nuevo asaltaron su mente las imágenes de su rostro asustado y esos ojos que le pedían a gritos que no se alejase de él, que necesitaba su apoyo, aunque este consistiera únicamente en un nimio contacto físico. Severus cerró los ojos con molestia, tratando de olvidarlo. Por qué le había impactado tanto? Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos se encontró, para su sorpresa, con otro par que le observaban entre soñolientos y confusos.

- Espero que no tenga planeado nada demasiado duro.- aseveró la enfermera con cara de pocos amigos.- Su corazón a sufrido mucho y ahora esta débil, no debe forzarse.- esos ojos se dirigieron hacia la enfermera y entonces esta advirtió que su paciente había despertado.- Oh!- murmuró, sin duda arrepintiéndose de haber hablado más de la cuenta. Snape dirigió una dura mirada a la mujer, no consideraba necesario que el muchacho supiera de su debilidad en esos momentos. Una incrédula expresión apareció seguidamente en su rostro. " Qué demonios ha sido eso?" se preguntó con un asombro que superaba su habitual máscara de frialdad. Eso había sido un intento de proteger a Potter del problema añadido de su débil corazón?

---------------------------------º-º-º--------------------------------

Harry no pudo evitar una fastidiada expresión al oír el veredicto involuntario de la enfermera. " Fantástico, como si no tuviera suficiente con todo lo que me pasa..." se dijo con creciente enfurruñamiento. Se incorporó lentamente, ignorando el dolor y los reproches de la señora Pomfrey, que le instaban a permanecer tumbado. Odiaba ese sitio, sin lugar a dudas. Había querido convencerse de que la enfermería era solo el lugar al que tenia que asistir siempre que le sucedía algo, pero irremediablemente había acabado asociándola con todos sus problemas y su manía por el lugar no tenia fin.

- Quiero salir de aquí.- dijo con decisión y mirando intensamente a los ojos a la enfermera.

- Eso no es posible por el momento.- se apresuró a contestar la mujer.- Aún no esta del todo reestablecido así que deberá...-

- He dicho...que quiero salir de aquí!! Odio este lugar!!- interrumpió Harry haciendo ademán de retirar las mantas para levantarse. Pero una fuerte mano le aferró por un hombro y le empujó con firmeza hacia atrás, obligándole a permanecer en la cama. Severus Snape le observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y un punto de exasperación.

- No ha oído lo que le han dicho? O es demasiado imbécil para que su cerebro registre la información? Deje de comportarse como un niño estúpido y mimado.- soltó el hombre con voz fría. Pero esta vez Harry no estaba dispuesto a dejarse amilanar por los ácidos comentarios de su profesor, tal vez porque se había percatado de que esa mezcla de desprecio y rencor con que el hombre solía mirarle no estaba presente esta vez en sus ojos.

- Y qué si me comporto como un crío!- exclamo furioso.- Después de todo se supone que eso es lo que soy, no? Pretenden que me comporte como un adulto cuando es necesario, pero cuando les interesa me tratan como a un niño negándome los privilegios de la madurez. Pues al menos quiero poder disfrutar de las ventajas de ser un niñato estúpido! Así que quiero salir de aquí, ahora!!- gritó apretando los puños irritado. Lo que había dicho era lo que sentía. Más que eso, sabía que era la verdad innegable y que ni tan siquiera Snape podría negarlo. Le habían utilizado como una marioneta una y otra vez. Pues bien, ahora sería él quien decidiera quien quería ser, y por ahora el papel de niño caprichoso le parecía perfecto. Tenía ese derecho, quien se lo podía cuestionar? Unos minutos de silencio siguieron a su estallido de furia y pasó sus ojos de la sorprendida mujer al impactado profesor de pociones, esperando la respuesta. Aunque en el fondo le daba igual, porque saldría de ahí con o sin consentimiento.

- Esta bien.- concedió Snape ante el asombro de Harry.

- Pero eso no es posible!!- protestó la enfermera gesticulando nerviosamente. Pero el hombre la interrumpió de forma abrupta.

- Ya ha olvidado lo que le dije antes, señora Pomfrey?- dijo girando la cabeza para mirar a la mujer.- Ahora yo soy el tutor de Potter. Así que déle su ropa y que se largue.- la enfermera obedeció no sin soltar unos cuantos bufidos irritados. A su ver, ella era quien sabia mejor que nadie si sus pacientes estaban preparados para abandonar su enfermería o no, y Potter aun debería permanecer por lo menos una semana mas por su propia seguridad. Harry por su parte no podía abrir mas los ojos. Snape había dicho tutor? Era su tutor?? En qué momento y lugar se había decido eso?

- Qué...qué es eso de que usted es...mi tutor?- preguntó indeciso mirando a algún punto indefinido a la izquierda de Snape. Había algo que había cambiado en su trato con el hombre. No se veía capaz de mirarle a los ojos, aunque esta vez era por un motivo muy distinto a cuando llego a Hogwarts. Pero por ahora no se sentía con fuerzas para investigar a que se debía dicho cambio. Snape le observó unos segundos con cierto fastidio.

- Dumbledore decidió muy...convenientemente que yo debía ser el encargado de instruirle a partir de ahora en sus nuevas cualidades.- explicó con impaciencia.- Espero que ya sepa por mis clases que yo no me conformo con medianos resultados señor Potter, así que actitudes como las demostradas por usted en las lecciones de Oclumancia no son una opción. A la mínima demostración de desobediencia me retiraré de mi cargo por mucho que el viejo loco insista, queda claro?- añadió fijando sus negros ojos en los de Harry, que de inmediato se apresuró a desviar su mirada. En parte por ese "algo" que le incomodaba y en parte para que Snape no percibiera que estaba a punto de reírse en sus narices por su "apelativo" al director y que por lo visto había escandalizado a la señora Pomfrey. Sonrió imperceptiblemente con diversión, el también llamaba así a Dumbledore cuando nadie podía oírle.- Queda claro!?- insistió el profesor con dureza. Harry asintió rápidamente, sin percatarse de que había accedido demasiado fácilmente y, lo más sorprendente, sin quejas, a que su profesor más odiado fuera a partir de ahora su único tutor.

---------------------------------º-º-º--------------------------------

Snape caminó con resolución por los atestados pasillos, lleno de estudiantes que salían de sus respectivas clases. No tubo dificultad alguna en abrirse paso, pues los alumnos se hacían a un lado respetuosamente sin ningunas ganas de provocar la furia del profesor mas temido de Hogwarts. Andaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Había ciertas cosas que no llegaba a comprender, como por ejemplo el por qué de ese irremediable fastidio cada vez que Potter se negaba a mirarle a los ojos. Creía que ya había abandonado esa costumbre y había sido desagradable comprobar que había vuelto a las andadas. Tal vez se debía a que, durante los cinco años anteriores, se había acostumbrado a recibir furiosas y relampagueantes miradas por parte de esos ojos verdes. Un enemigo que no miraba a los ojos no era un rival digno. Lo consideraba de cobardes y si algo le había quedado claro era que Potter no era un cobarde. Por eso no entraba en sus esquemas esa muestra de sumisión voluntaria.

Regresó a su mente la cara congestionada del muchacho al tratar de aguantarse la risa con el comentario que había hecho de cierto "viejo loco" y una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Sonrisa que desapareció tan rápidamente que pareció mas un destello fugaz que una autentica sonrisa. Severus Snape meneó la cabeza con creciente desconcierto. Sin duda, últimamente se comportaba de forma extraña.

* * *

Muajajajjaja!! Extraño! Sev aceptando por las buenas ser su tutor y Harry que ni siquiera se queja. Que está pasando aquí? Avanzarán por fin estos dos? O la autora morirá atropellada por una apisonadora, crimen fruto de la impaciencia justificada de sus lectores? Habrá avances en breve, solo que Harry va a tener que pasar mucho para conseguirlos :P.

Reeepito!! Fanfiction no me ha dejado actualizar hasa ahora, así que por Dios!! Que nadie me asesine v.vU

**Tonkspotter400**: Yo también! XD. A Harry le tengo cariño de madre prácticamente, pero aún así es que me gusta tanto hacerlo sufrir...v.v. Con Sev me pasa igual. No se si es que con eso suplo algún tipo de carencia sadomasoquista...o.OU. Harry no mata a Dumby como puedes ver, pero lo deja muy tocado. Eso si, el viejo va a dar que hablar, porque cuando se meten con su nieto adoptivo es capaz de reiniciar la guerra...Y si no ya lo veréis :P.

**BeaSnape**: De verdad que es una de tus favoritas?? Pues yo tan felicísima :D. Triste va a ser por momentos, y tierna también, porque Sev tiene ases en la manga ( una baraja de ases como mínimo). Así que sigue leyendo que no te decepcionará su furia de enamorado- que-aún-no-sabe-que-lo-está :D.

**Black Lady**: Que cabrona soy!! XDDD. Y lo digo porque resulta que ahora en dos fics consecutivos os tengo con Harry medio muerto de asco entre explosión mágica y explosión mágica XDD. Vamos que no encontráis consuelo en ninguno de mis fics XDD. Y sí!! Sigo pensando que me espías...ò.O, pero mientras no lo desveles a nadie hago la vista gorda :D.

**Cecilia: **Mil gracias, y aquí está la actualización. Tarde, pero llegó XD.

**Natalia**: Pues yo ahora me voy corriendo a actualizar mis otros fics, menos Pociones que no tengo nada escrito y que no se si escribir porque ya tengo mis fics bien guardaditos en sus cd's ( eso lo primero) para cuando formatee. Me alegro de que te gustara, y ánimos con los deberes! Si no puedes con ellos...quémalos y di que tienes un perro pirómano! XDDD

**Val: **Hombre no se si llorarás :P. Pero aviso que entra un nuevo personaje que es adorabilísimo!! Se que está mal que lo diga yo que soy quien lo ha creado...pero es que le tengo un cariño...v.v. En la última parte del angst puede que si te de un vuelco el corazón ( me da hasta mi mientras me auto flagelo por ser tan mala con mis personajes...) porque no se...creo que le di emoción :P.

**M-Cha**: Puedes O.O XDDD. Es broma, no altares, solo reviews con tus impresiones del angst y consejos de una adicta al sufrimiento ( si, hablo de ti XD) para la próxima tanda de capítulos sádicos :D.

**Valethsnape: **No, de momento son el vinagre de la historia, el picante lo serán cuando les de por hacer...algo juntos XD. Y advierto que ya queda menos para eso. Por lo menos Harry empieza a dar señales de algo :P.

**YO: **Noooo no quiero saber...estoy segura de que por tu mente pasan siempre las mas horribles torturas para escritores que no actualizan...Actualizare! Y procuraré no tardar!

**Carolagd**: Ajajajajaja!! Que pasa que a todo el mundo le gusta el angst??? Mejor! Porque mis historias siempre van con una buena carga de angustia para los protas, que sino no sería divertido XD.

**RAC: **Juas! No sabes hasta que punto lo va a ser! Te gusta la Inquisición? A mi no porque eran unos cabrones, pero me he tomado la licencia de tomar prestada una de sus torturas favoritas :P.

**Vedda**: Ajajajaja! Tranquila, hay mucha gente que me dice lo mismo con la ortografía y es mi gran falta a superar :D. de verdad que estoy haciendo esfuerzos por corregirme tanto como puedo :D.

**Iyro: **Y aún verá más! Y cuando pase lo que tenga que pasar en los próximos capis...uh! va a dar miedo! os lo digo! tengo a un enfermero acojonadito por ahí XDDD.

**Bishoujo-Hentai: **cuantos capis...mmmm, ni idea, la historia esta perfilada pero siempre termina por írseme por donde le da la real gana... de momento tengo 22-23, hazte a la idea de que a 30 llega seguro XD. Ron y Hermione...mmmm...ahora que tengo más experiencia metiendo personajes en tromba puede que les haga aparecer y humillarse ( lo merecen, al menos en este fic). Y en cuanto al Ministerio...dependiendo de cuanto se me líe la historia, pero es posible que intenten joder a Harry y terminen ellos muy pero que muy jodidillos ( para vuestro disfrute personal :D).

**BloodyAngel: **Tranquilidad que aún queda mucho por escribir!! Esta "cercanía" es solo un aperitivo, una forma de romper la mega-desconfianza que se llevan tirando el uno al otro durante 5 años. En el fondo Harry solo busca la aprobación de su maestro, porque no entiende ni acepta que le odie por cosas que él no hizo. Y Sev ha recibido tantos palos en su vida que le cuesta confiar en alguien que, según su experiencia, podría llegar a ser tan cabronet como su Némesis particular ( léase James). Aún le costará un poquitín entender que si Harry es así con él es porque él mismo se lo ha buscado :P.

**BeaSnape ( bis): **Tuuuuuuuuuuu no sabes la emoción que me dio a mi al leer esto!!!!! Fui corriendo a contárselo a mis padres ( que creen que escribo cuentos...o.O), a mis amigas ( que saben, aprueban y leen lo que escribo) y a la gente de la calle ( que me tomó por loca, pero da igual :D). yo también tengo especial fascinación por los fics de Pichurri y la tengo en favoritos. Lástima que no haya terminado sus fics v.v y que ya no esté para poder pedirle prestado a ese corcel tan "severusiano" que es Onix...No me puedo quejar no, de hecho, lloro de la emoción y de mi va a quedar solo un charquito como siga deshidratándome de esta forma...En serio, mil millones de gracias. Acabas de hacer muy feliz a una escritorcilla de poca monta :D:D:D.

Rasaaabe: Pues sigue con unas cuantas explicaciones que hacían falta y con un nuevo tutor para Harry...Y a partir de ahí mucho dolor XD.

**Vientodeurano de Scorpio: **Nuevo lectooooooooooooooorrr!!!!!!!!!!! Nuevo lectoooooooooooooorrr!! Bienvenido a mi humilde fic :D. Espero que te guste el angst porque a partir de aquí siguen como tres o cuatro capis sufridos :D.

**Sybilla: **Me siento malvada por no actualizaaarr!!!! Pero es que mi ordena me odia mucho snif snif v.vU.

Reviews? Sí? Plis:D


	14. Primera lección

Wii! Muy buenas. Como veis esta vez no he tardado tanto en actualizar :D. Este capítulo es cortito y además aprovecho para decir que NO SE si podré actualizar más hasta que no terminen las fiestas. Yo por mi parte lo intentaré.

Disfrutad!

_**Primera lección.**_

Harry pasó por su cabeza el holgado jersey granate oscuro y se ajustó todo lo que pudo los desgastados y rotos pantalones tejanos, herencia ambos de Dudley. Era sábado, por lo que se veía exento de tener que llevar el uniforme escolar, aunque se puso la acostumbrada túnica negra y la capa para protegerse del frío. No tenia ningún abrigo decente ya que, convencido de que no sobreviviría al enfrentamiento con Voldemort, no se había molestado en comprarse ropa nueva. En media hora debía reunirse con Snape en el bosque Prohibido, aunque Harry no tenia ni idea de que diablos irían ha hacer allí. Una bonita lechuza negra había sido la encargada de traerle el mensaje.

No es que necesitara mucho tiempo para estar listo, pero prefería no arriesgarse a llegar tarde y comenzar la lección con un mal humorado profesor. Se puso las deportivas, tan viejas como el resto de su atuendo y se echó un vistazo en el espejo de su cuarto de baño privado. Desastroso. Las mangas del jersey sobresalían de las de su túnica, que se le había quedado algo corta, y los pantalones se le caían cada dos por tres de modo que casi siempre le arrastraban. Deseó tener algo mejor que ponerse y se prometió que en su próxima visita al pueblo (cuando esta fuera) adquiriría al menos lo mínimo para no parecer un vagabundo.

Después de que el espejo le gritara un "péinate!" descarado, pasó un par de veces el cepillo por su ahora largo cabello. Como demonios hacían las chicas para dominarlo? El no podía acostumbrarse a tenerlo largo y cortarlo, como había podido comprobar tras frustrados intentos, no era viable. Solía llevarlo recogido en una sencilla coleta que por lo menos le evitaba tener que pasarse el día apartando rebeldes mechones de su cara. Se preguntó si por esta vez debía dejar su cabellera ondear libremente. Le gustaba el efecto que daba a su persona, a pesar de lo molesto que pudiera resultar, pero no tenia ni idea de en que consistiría el entrenamiento y tal vez le incomodara llevarlo suelto. Finalmente decidió recogérselo, como siempre. Examinó su reflejo una vez más y suspiró resignado. "Parece como si fuera mi primera cita" pensó con una leve sonrisa de burla a si mismo. Pero esta desapareció rápidamente.

- Pero que narices estoy haciendo?- se dijo en voz alta, y un ardor inusitado se extendió por su rostro al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Iba a encontrarse con Snape, no es como si hubiera quedado con una chica. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de liberarse de semejantes ideas y salió del baño sin volverse a mirar en el espejo.

Aun así, mientras bajaba las escaleras lentamente, se dijo que ese era un buen momento para reflexionar sobre su nueva actitud hacia su profesor de pociones. Había evitado cuidadosamente pensar en ello en los dos días que habían transcurrido desde que abandonara la enfermería, tal vez porque, acostumbrado como estaba a detestar sin reservas al hombre, le asustaba un poco lo que pudiera descubrir. Porque temía confiar en el. De hecho temía confiar en cualquiera, pues su experiencia le decía que confiar era igual a recibir una nueva traición y no le apetecía volver a pasar por la experiencia. Además, confiar en Snape era como creer que una manticora no te mordería si le mostrabas la mano. No, era una locura, no era prudente. Por eso se desesperó cuando, examinando por fin sus emociones, se percató de que a pesar de su renuencia, no podía evitar cierta...empatía con su profesor. Y sabía en que punto había cambiado todo.

Se había sentido culpable al indagar en los recuerdos de Snape, conociendo por primera vez que el hombre al que tanto detestaba había soportado crueles torturas por protegerle a él, su odiado alumno. Había considerado que, tal vez, Snape sí tenía motivos para comportarse de ese modo tan cruel con él. Pero el verdadero cambio en su punto de vista se había dado en su última explosión mágica. Él se habría dejado morir. No le importaba, por qué habría de importarle? Su vida, hasta la fecha, había sido un cúmulo de adversidades y desgracias, de perdidas...Por qué habría de temer morir si en este mundo ya no le quedaba nada? Lo único que le había detenido de dejarse ir a la muerte había sido su eterno complejo de tener que salvar a cualquiera que se le pusiera por delante. Complejo que de veras había comenzado a odiar, como tantas cosas de si mismo. Se había dado cuenta de que, si permitía que su magia se descontrolara del todo y continuara creciendo, arrastraría consigo a los dos presentes en el despacho. Y como no, eso no podía permitirlo. Y trató de luchar. De nuevo. El problema era que ya no le quedaban energías para más, no solo. No nuevamente solo. Había necesitado un apoyo, cual fuera, para luchar contra lo que estaba amenazando con destruirle y, sorpresivamente, había sido Snape quien le había brindado ese apoyo. En ese momento no le habían importado los largos años de rencor y desprecio, no le había importado quien fuera siempre y cuando permaneciera ahí, con él. Harry rememoró la inesperada voz de su profesor instándole a controlar su magia, sus manos en férreo contacto con su rostro, tratando de hacerle volver. Unas manos suaves, pero fuertes...De nuevo, Harry sintió el ardor de la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas. Nunca había estado en estrecho contacto con su profesor, si ignoraba aquella vez en que se atrevió a aferrarse de su brazo para tratar de cambiar la marca tenebrosa. Su vergüenza aumentó al recordar que él mismo se había agarrado con toda su desesperación al hombre, queriendo evitar que le soltara, que le abandonara. Su necesidad de alguien en quien apoyarse había sido más fuerte que su aversión. Sí, había temido que le abandonara, que se alejara dejándole de nuevo solo. Pero eso no sucedió, no le habría hecho ninguna falta agarrar a su profesor porque en ningún momento sintió que él fuera a romper el contacto. Había confiado ciegamente en él y no le había fallado. Y ahí era donde residía el cambio de pensamientos que ahora experimentaba.

Le había necesitado y él había correspondido a su necesidad, y ahora todo su ser clamaba por volver a cometer el error que Harry se había prometido no volver a cometer más. Confiar. Otra vez. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero su alma se lo pedía a gritos y no podía detener el sentimiento. Sabía que no podría volver a mirar igual a Snape, porque ahora se había convertido en la única persona a la que, tal vez, podría entregar su plena y absoluta confianza. El destino era caprichoso.

---------------------------------ººº--------------------------

Caminó tranquilamente por los terrenos, tratando de no hacer caso del lacerante frío. Consultó el reloj, iba con el tiempo justo para llegar puntual, perfecto. Unos nubarrones grises se habían deslizado lentamente por el cielo hasta encapotarlo por entero, dotando al bosque de un aire más tenebroso del que ya solía tener. Harry llegó al límite del bosque y sin pensárselo mucho se adentro en él. La pálida luz de la mañana se amortiguó en cuanto hubo puesto un pie bajo el espeso follaje. Se preguntó por qué Snape había elegido ese lugar para sus clases. Qué de interesante para su propia magia podría encontrar ahí?

Harry detuvo sus pasos y miró a su alrededor. Aun podía distinguir la entrada del castillo desde ahí y decidió que ese era un buen lugar para esperar. Pasaron cinco minutos, diez... Snape llegaba tarde, y eso era algo que no había sucedido nunca en ninguna de sus clases. Solía ser tan puntual como un reloj. Trató de tranquilizarse diciéndose que seguramente Dumbledore le había entretenido, o tal vez McGonagall. Pero la intranquilidad se fue apoderando de él a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Miraba con inquietud en torno suyo, escudriñando los árboles que le rodeaban. Había algo que no le gustaba. Respiró hondo tratando de calmarse, pero en su cerebro se había desatado la voz de alarma, advirtiéndole de que algo, definitivamente, no iba bien.

Su instinto se puso de inmediato en alerta y su mano se deslizo sutilmente hasta su varita, que había sido hábilmente reparada por Ollivander después de su confrontación con Voldemort. La sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón y apunto a la nada, sus ojos sin dejar de observar con creciente inquietud la oscura espesura.

Y entonces sucedió. Vio aparecer súbitamente de detrás de los árboles un grupo de sombras negras que le rodeó antes de que tuviera tiempo de reaccionar. Apenas vislumbro las mascaras blancas que cubrían sus rostros se puso en posición de ataque y se dispuso a lanzar el primer hechizo. Pero no llegó a pronunciarlo si quiera. Alguien le había aferrado con brusquedad por detrás y clavado su varita en su garganta instándole a quedarse quieto.

- Suelta tu varita Potter.- susurró una voz que Harry de inmediato reconoció. Una oleada de asco y odio le sacudió como una corriente eléctrica. Apretó más la varita en su puño, dando a entender que no pensaba obedecer, pero su captor hincó con más fuerza la suya en su garganta y finalmente Harry cedió. Pensó rápidamente. Su varita era su principal arma para combatir a su enemigo, pero no era imprescindible. Aun no controlaba del todo sus poderes, pero no iba a permitir que unos repugnantes mortífagos se salieran con la suya. Sin embargo, antes de que le diera tiempo a trazar un plan de acción, escuchó unas palabras susurradas en su oído, un hechizo. Fue lo último de lo que tuvo conciencia antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Corto! Muy corto, lo admito v.v. Pero al menos ya empieza el angst que llevo prometiendo desde yo que se cuantos capítulos atrás :D. Para los que no suelen leer lo que pongo arriba… No sé si podré actualizar más hasta que terminen las fiestas, probablemente estaré demasiado ocupada empachándome a turrones XDDD. Y bien, alguien sabe quien se ha llevado a Harry? Veeeenga es fácil :P. 

**YO:** Siii! Aquí ha caído una que no veas v.v. En cuanto he visto llover me he dicho…momento de actualizar :P. Me guío por el tiempo yo XD. Que cruel eres . , me metes miedo y me haces imaginar torturas sin fin en una mazmorra con un lindo rubio que…hummm…cuando has dicho que empezaras a torturarme?o.o.

**RAC:** Ajajaja sí! Por fin actualicé! Siento la demora pero mi PC está poseído y antes de formatearlo tengo que hacer venir a un exorcista del vaticano, comprar agua bendita, en fin…Tengo que hacerme una camiseta que diga "La tecnología me odia", así por lo menos la gente queda avisada y se apartará de mi cuando me vea venir…porque mi sola presencia estropea todos los aparatos a mi alrededor o.O. En cuanto a las rallas verdes…Rojo y verde a rallas…no es una mala idea :D. Pero no es exactamente la forma en que Harry retornará a su color original. De hecho, es posible que no retorne nunca :P.

**Carolagd:** Si amas el angst con los próximos capis ( y ahora sí! El próximo capi ya empieza con angst) vas a morir de sobredosis XDDD. También pido, para los amantes del angst, que tengan en cuenta que es mi primer fic con partes de ese estilo, así que a lo mejor no lo consideran lo suficientemente angst o.oU.

**Valehsnape:** De momento no tengo intención de dejar abandonado ninguno de mis fics, aunque es posible que tarde más o menos en actualizar, sobretodo porque ahora tengo empezados dos más y uno de ellos requiere mucha de mi atención porque es condenadamente difícil de desarrollar ( ahora, si lo consigo lo colgaré porque me parece que gustará la trama :D). Ando en sequía de inspiración con alguna de mis historias, pero las terminaré todas, o al menos eso espero :D. En cuanto a esos dos…un empujoncito se lo estoy dando pero ya :D. Después de lo que va a pasar con Harry, Severus va a cambiar su forma de ver al chico, ya lo veréis :D.

**BeaSnape**: Aaaah! Gracias!! La verdad es que según que tipo de cosas prefiero inventarme la requeterallada del siglo antes que poner una sencilla explicación. Que gracia tiene que todo se solucione con magia:D. La verdad es que en ese fragmento no estaba segura de si gustaría mucho la explicación porque es un poco enrevesada v.v, pero es que me gusta hacer las cosas así, difíciles :P.

**M-Cha:** Hummm…sí, me lo imagino :P. Y sí, vas a delirar mucho cuando algo así suceda…:P. Sev preocupado v.v, que mono. Lemoooon!! Cuando aparecerá el lemon? Ni idea, la historia se ha apoderado de mi y sigue su ritmo como ella quiere v.vU , que alguien me salve!

**Usagui Kou:** Lo sieeeeentooo!! Es que normalmente respondo a los reviews justo antes de actualizar, pero tuve muchos problemas para actualizar el capitulo anterior ( FF no me dejaba ò.O) y los dejé ahí, ya escritos. Obviamente cuando actualicé me había enviado reviews más gente y no me acordé reañadir las respuestas v.v , mea culpa!! Me gustó mucho tu review y muchas gracias por leerme :D. Ron también me gusta mucho ( no demasiado el que escribe JK, pero yo lo canalizo a mi manera y se que te gustaría su personalidad :P), pero en esta historia no le vi cabida a ninguno de los dos, demasiado cargada la trama v.v. Gracias por no dejar de leer!:D

**BlackLady: **Hummm…fundemos un club Blacky v.v, todavía no me dejó responder al e-mail que me enviaste v.v , y eso que eran preguntas muy buenas v.v. Yo también guardo toneladas de fanarts y fanfics :D, de ahí que quiera asegurarme que mi PC lo guarda TODO. Si puedo actualizaré más seguido, pero con las fiestas de por medio ya veremos o.o.

**Rasaaabe:** Sev se va a llevar un gran, grandioso disgusto con su nueva función, ya lo veréis. Ah, la culpa, que maravillosa parte de nuestra conciencia cuando eres una escritora de fics con angst :D.

**Scorpio**: Jejejeje…al modo Voldy era una de mis opciones. Pero después del angst, Severus va a terminar con el corazoncito como un yogurt XDDD. Pobre Harry tsk tsk tsk v.v. Escorpioncitos :D, la próxima vez les tendré algún bichito sabroso que comer :D.

Se que esta humilde escritora no merece reviews por lo que ha tardado en actualizar pero…perdonar es de sabios y enviar reviews de personas mega-generosas :D. Sabré agradecer!!


	15. Mazmorras y centauros

Bueno! Se que dije que a lo mejor ya no podría actualizar hasta después de navidad, pero es que me di cuen de que no había deseado yo feliz navidad a mis queridos, queridísimos lectores :P.

Así que ala! FELIZ NAVIDAD!! Y espero que no me odiéis mucho con este capi XDDD (precisamente ahora tenía que llegar el angst….).

Lo que digo siempre, disfrutad!!

_**Mazmorras y centauros.**_

Entreabrió los ojos porque alguien le estaba agarrando bruscamente por la barbilla, obligándole a levantarla. Aun aturdido por el potente hechizo que le habían lanzado, Harry no pudo distinguir con claridad el lugar en el que se encontraba, solo podía asegurar que ya no era el Bosque Prohibido. Inmediatamente, el mismo individuo que le sujetaba la mandíbula le puso un recipiente en los labios y le obligó a tragar un líquido repugnante que supuso sería una poción. A medias despejado por el horrible sabor, el cerebro de Harry pudo trabajar lo suficiente como para comprender que estaba en manos del enemigo. Y que tal vez lo que estaba tragando era algún tipo de veneno. Nada mas formular este pensamiento Harry cerró su garganta y, acumulando la poción en la boca, la escupió directamente en el rostro de su captor, que le asestó una bofetada con el dorso de la mano, furioso. Sus lentes volaron por el aire y Harry las oyó romperse contra una pared de piedra a no mucha distancia. Lentamente, volvió a caer en un pesado sopor y cerró los ojos.

Para cuando volvió a despertar Harry estaba solo. Una extraña sensación se apoderó de él inmediatamente y tan solo cuando trató de moverse descubrió a que se debía. Le habían encadenado. No se hallaba tirado en el suelo, sino en una posición semi vertical que a su aturdido cerebro le había costado de asimilar al principio. Unos gruesos grilletes apretaban sus muñecas, manteniendo sus brazos en alto. Cuando lo intentó, se percató de que apenas tenia movilidad, a lo sumo un paso a derecha e izquierda, y ni siquiera llegaba con las rodillas al suelo. Sus hombros crujieron dolorosamente cuando trató de ponerse en pie, pues mientras permanecía inconsciente todo el peso de su cuerpo había recaído sobre ellos. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que le habían despojado de su túnica y su jersey, dejándole únicamente los pantalones.

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor, hasta donde llegaba su deficiente visión. Se hallaba en una celda de piedra, húmeda y bastante fría. Una sola antorcha era toda la iluminación. "No es lo que se dice acogedor" pensó con un deje de ironía. Curiosamente no sentía ningún miedo. Tal vez se debiera a que había pasado ya por tantas situaciones penosas que simplemente ya estaba curado de espanto. O quizás también ayudara el hecho de que no temía en absoluto a la muerte. Para alguien como él, cuyos seres queridos habían desaparecido, la muerte era casi como un reencuentro. Se limitó a esperar pacientemente lo que fuera que se le viniera encima.

En esta actitud resignada, el tiempo pasó lentamente sin que nadie más apareciera por su celda. Harry comenzaba a acusar la incomoda posición a la que le limitaban sus cadenas cuando la puerta, al final de un pequeño pasillo que comunicaba con su celda, se abrió dejando pasar una luz algo mas potente que la que iluminaba la estancia. Distinguió una oscura figura que se acercó a él con paso firme. Su borrosa visión le impidió en un principio averiguar de quien se trataba, pero cuando la luz le envió los destellos de un largo cabello rubio platino, sintió una oleada de odio surgiendo desde lo mas profundo de su estomago.

- Malfoy...- siseó entrecerrando los ojos con autentico desprecio. A pesar de su entumecimiento, sus músculos se tensaron al detenerse el hombre frente a él.

- Ya has despertado? Llegué a pensar que mi maldición había sido demasiado para ti.- contestó el rubio con voz burlona. Sorpresivamente, agarró a Harry por la mandíbula y le obligó a alzar la cabeza. Lucius esbozó una sonrisa cruel y Harry pudo ver brillar la malignidad en sus ojos plateados. Con un brusco movimiento, se soltó del agarre. Un manotazo, semejante al que había recibido anteriormente de aquel otro mortífago, fue la respuesta del rubio a su desmán. "No serías tan valiente si no estuviera encadenado, capullo" pensó Harry con irritación. - El viejo no te enseñó respeto por tus mayores, niñato?- le espetó el hombre.

- No veo a nadie a quien tenga que respetar.- escupió Harry con odio. Esta vez, Lucius no se limitó a abofetearle. Una ceja y el labio partidos, a parte de algunos moretones que comenzaban a formarse, fueron el precio de su osadía. Pero aun así Harry no se arredró, estaba bastante acostumbrado al dolor. Sonrió con descaro. Una expresión rabiosa cruzó el rostro del hombre, que le agarró con fuerza del cuello.

- No serás tan arrogante cuando termine contigo, mocoso.- siseó acercando su cara a la de Harry. De nuevo, una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios.- Se lo que estas pensando Potter. Y yo de ti no apostaría por una misión de rescate. Crees realmente que alguien como tu, que ya no tiene ningún valor para nadie, es una prioridad en los asuntos del Ministerio?- soltó Lucius con evidente regocijo.

- Si supieras lo que estoy pensando Malfoy, ya me habrías matado.- espetó Harry con una sonrisa suficiente. Sin embargo, en su fuero interno sabía que su enemigo tenía razón. Él ya no era alguien valioso para la comunidad mágica. Su misión había terminado al eliminar a Voldemort, y dudaba mucho de que el actual ministro supiera siquiera que había sido capturado. Pero...pero tenía la esperanza de que Dumbledore...

- No te preocupes Potter, eso, tarde o temprano lo acabaré haciendo.- contestó el hombre, esta vez sin dejarse provocar.- Pero antes creo que voy a sacarte algo de información que me sea útil.- Harry no pudo evitar un escalofrió al ver la expresión sádica de Malfoy. Trató de no pensar en las referencias que tenia de él, pero después de haber oído a Snape llamarlo "sádico retorcido" y " carbón sanguinario" pensó que sus expectativas del futuro próximo pintaban bastante negras. Por una vez deseó no haber espiado las reuniones de la Orden con las orejas extensibles de Fred y George.- Para que veas que soy generoso Potter.- continuó el rubio.- Te doy dos opciones. Puedes decirme lo que sepas de los planes de la estúpida Orden del viejo chocho y morir rápidamente, o negarte y obligarme a usar métodos más...digamos convincentes.-

- Convénceme entonces.- soltó Harry con una sonrisa sardónica. Aunque interiormente no pudo evitar una punzada amarga. Lucius perdería su tiempo. En primer lugar porque jamás traicionaría a la Orden y a Dumbledore. Y en segundo lugar " porque a mí nunca se me cuenta nada de lo que hace o deja de hacer la Orden" pensó Harry con rencor. Ni tan siquiera tenía la opción de caer en la tentación de confesar.

- Ya veremos si sigues tan firme después de la primera "sesión".- escupió Malfoy con desprecio. " ' Sesión' ?? No me gusta como suena eso..." se dijo Harry tragando saliva.- Wiker!!!- el grito del hombre resonó por toda la celda. De inmediato, un "crack" indicó a Harry que alguien acababa de aparecerse en el lugar. En contra de su voluntad, sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa al ver, a pocos pasos de Lucius, un elfo domestico. Era aun más pequeño que Dobby y por sus torpes gestos y su rostro aniñado, Harry supuso que era aun muy joven, tal vez incluso un niño. Lo observó con cierta curiosidad, olvidando por un momento lo que le esperaba. Sus grandes orejas de murciélago temblaban ligeramente al compás de todo su diminuto cuerpo, cubierto por un andrajoso trapo, y sus largos pies se movían inquietos, como si no estuviese muy seguro de que hacer. Tenía unos grandes ojos brillantes iguales a los de Dobby, con la única diferencia que estos eran azules, y su nariz sobresalía puntiaguda, como el pico de una montaña, de su rostro. El joven elfo le tendió algo a su amo, una especie de estuche de madera no muy grande. Por un momento, la criatura fijó sus atemorizados ojos en los de Harry, que le sonrió con amabilidad. Le recordaba mucho a Dobby antes de que se las ingeniara para liberarlo. El elfo parpadeó un par de veces, confuso, como si no creyera lo que acababa de ver. Harry supuso que sirviendo a alguien como Malfoy, el joven elfo no debía estar acostumbrado a que alguien reparara en el.

Pero hasta ahí llego su análisis porque repentinamente Malfoy sacó su varita y, con un movimiento de esta, las cadenas que le sujetaban comenzaron a moverse como si tuvieran vida propia. A Harry le recordaron desagradablemente a las cadenas que aprisionaban a los mortífagos a su silla en los juicios del Ministerio. Bruscamente, se vio obligado a darse la vuelta para seguir la dirección de las cadenas y evitar romperse los brazos. En un segundo, Harry se encontró de nuevo firmemente sujeto de espaldas al hombre. Esa nueva posición le inquieto, puesto que no podía ver que hacía Lucius. Centró toda su atención en su oído y distinguió el "clic" de un cerrojo al abrirse. Supuso que Malfoy estaba sacando lo que fuera que guardaba en aquel estuche de madera. Y unos segundos después, un sonido cortante, como un silbido, restalló en el aire. Harry sintió como la sangre se le congelaba en las venas al reconocer el chasquido.

- Te lo preguntaré solo una vez Potter.- oyó la voz del rubio tras él. El temor que le había invadido fue sustituido por una ardiente furia que le quemó la garganta al distinguir una nota divertida y burlona en su tono.- Quiero los nombres de los miembros de la Orden.- Un tenso silencio siguió a las palabras de Lucius. Sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación, Harry apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Rápidamente, sus manos se enroscaron en las cadenas que le sujetaban. Cuando el primer latigazo cruzó su espalda transversalmente solo pudo que clavar las uñas en los eslabones hasta que la sangre descendió por sus antebrazos.

--------------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------------

Dumbledore paseó relajadamente por los pasillos laterales del castillo, cuyos ventanales ofrecían hermosas vistas de los terrenos del colegio y las montañas que lo circundaban. Era una fría mañana de domingo, pero por primera vez en varias semanas, las nubes habían despejado dejando ver un cielo de color plomizo. Severus caminaba a su lado con la vista fija en algún punto indefinido, al parecer sumido en sus pensamientos. Albus estaba plenamente satisfecho con su última decisión. Había podido notar un cierto cambio de actitud en sus dos cabezotas favoritos, que si bien no habían hecho un alto en las hostilidades no parecían tenerse tanta aversión como antes. Estaba convencido que tarde o temprano tenia que pasar. Esos dos se parecían demasiado como para mantener su desprecio durante demasiado tiempo. De hecho, se había planteado si no radicaba el problema precisamente en esa similitud. Ambos eran cabezotas, obstinados y orgullosos, lo que quería decir que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer, y esto llevaba, invariablemente, a numerosas disputas entre ellos. Dumbledore los conocía bien. Harry era un muchacho noble y sabía que su inquina por su maestro era solo su respuesta a los continuos ataques de Severus. Y Severus era mejor hombre de lo que quería dejar ver, pero su exasperante manía de encadenarse al pasado no le permitía disfrutar del presente. Había intentado forzar el compañerismo entre sus dos protegidos, pero los resultados habían sido desastrosos y finalmente decidió dejar al tiempo hacer su trabajo. Ambos eran capaces de trabajar en equipo, había podido verlo en su despacho durante la última explosión mágica de Harry. Ahora tan solo les estaba dando un empujoncito para que terminaran de aceptarse mutuamente. Por supuesto su decisión no atendía únicamente a esos motivos que podría calificar como "personales". Severus era uno de sus profesores más ampliamente calificados y sabía que su tutela le resultaría beneficiosa al muchacho.

En el tranquilo silencio de la mañana, un curioso sonido reverberó por las paredes del pasillo. Dumbledore y Snape se miraron un segundo con extrañeza. El ruido de unos cascos golpeando contra el suelo de piedra llegó con más claridad a sus perplejos oídos. Poco después vieron aparecer por la otra punta del pasillo la silueta imponente de un centauro. Los dos hombres frenaron su paso sin dejar de observar, atónitos, a la criatura que se les acercaba con un elegante galope. El centauro derrapó a pocos metros de ellos.

- Buenos días Albus Dumbledore director de Hogwarts.- el semi-humano inclinó brevemente su rubia cabeza en un gesto de saludo.

- Un placer verte de nuevo Firenze.- respondió Albus esbozando una perpleja sonrisa.- Qué tal está Magorian? Espero que no siga enfadado aun conmigo por proponerte el puesto de profesor de Adivinación el año pasado.- el centauro se movió nerviosamente de un lado a otro, golpeando de vez en cuando el suelo con una de sus patas traseras.

- En absoluto, los centauros no somos una raza rencorosa.- aclaró Firenze.- Además todas las ofensas han de ser olvidadas cuando el enemigo es común.-

- Un enemigo que ya fue vencido sin la ayuda de los centauros, cabe decir.- intervino Severus dirigiendo una mirada mordaz a la criatura. Firenze pateó fuertemente el suelo con gesto ofendido.

- No estaba escrito que nuestra raza hubiera de intervenir en esta guerra, humano.- soltó mirando con hostilidad a Snape.

- Por supuesto Firenze, los centauros sois ampliamente reconocidos en vuestras dotes para leer el firmamento, nadie pondría en duda vuestra decisión.- interrumpió Dumbledore lanzando una mirada cargada de reproche a su profesor. No estaba dispuesto a que ese casual encuentro se convirtiera en una guerra entre razas. Su comentario pareció aplacar al centauro, pues dirigió una mirada orgullosa al anciano y asintió con la cabeza.

- Nosotros ya habíamos leído en las estrellas el desenlace de esta guerra. Pero he de reconocer que el futuro de Potter era incierto. Esperábamos su muerte.- explicó Firenze.- Todas las criaturas del bosque admiran a Harry Potter. Por eso vengo a avisarte Albus Dumbledore.- estas palabras suscitaron en Albus una súbita inquietud.

- Qué quieres decir?- inquirió Snape antes de que al propio Dumbledore le diera tiempo a preguntar lo mismo.

- Los enemigos del chico andan muy cerca. Las defensas del castillo han sido burladas. El bosque y sus criaturas defenderán sus dominios mientras el mal se pasee impunemente por ellos, pero una vez fuera de estos es cosa de los humanos actuar en pos de uno de los suyos.- El ceño de Albus se frunció perceptiblemente tratando de comprender las palabras del centauro. Sabía que tan solo con paciencia lograría descifrar el mensaje, puesto que esas criaturas eran aficionadas a los acertijos. Pero Severus no parecía dispuesto a esperar.

- Te importaría hablar mas claro?- espetó entrecerrando los ojos. Centauro y hombre se observaron con abierto desdén.

- No es de mi incumbencia si eres incapaz de descifrar los entresijos de nuestro lenguaje, humano.- soltó Firenze irguiendo su tórax de hombre con arrogancia.

- Te ruego que tengas paciencia con nosotros Firenze. Vuestra sabiduría en ocasiones escapa a nuestra comprensión, ya lo sabes.- Severus bufó con sarcasmo ante tal afirmación, pero Dumbledore le hizo callar con una dura mirada. Un mal presentimiento se estaba cerniendo sobre él con negros presagios y era de vital importancia que el centauro explicara su mensaje. Sobretodo si este tenía que ver con Harry.

- Aquellos a los que llamáis mortífagos han superado tus barreras Albus Dumbledore.- explicó Firenze. Las manos del anciano se crisparon ante tal revelación. " Mortífagos!? En Hogwarts?" sus pensamientos corrieron rápidamente hacia su pupilo. Desde que Ryddle fue derrotado Albus esperaba el momento en que sus fieles seguidores atacaran. Por ese motivo había reforzado las barreras mágicas del castillo y sus terrenos. Sabía que buscarían venganza contra el muchacho. Pero no le parecía posible que hubiera sucedido lo que Firenze estaba insinuando. No, eso no podía estar sucediendo.- El joven Potter tendrá que enfrentarse una vez más a su destino. Su prueba comenzó hace un día, pero esta vez no depende de él que sea superada.- el rubio centauro dio la vuelta majestuosamente, considerando que ya había cumplido su misión. Aun así, antes de irse giró su rostro humano para hablar por última vez.- Magorian no estaba de acuerdo con avisarte Albus Dumbledore. Considera esto un asunto de humanos. Pero Harry Potter ha demostrado con creces, en mi opinión, que merece la amistad de los centauros. Así pues, te he advertido.- Y dicho esto, Firenze se irguió sobre sus patas traseras antes de salir como una flecha en dirección a su amado bosque.

- Y se puede saber que demonios ha querido decir con todo eso?- inquirió Severus visiblemente molesto por los aires de superioridad de la salvaje criatura. Pero Albus no presto atención a su profesor. Su cerebro corría rápidamente trazando los pasos a seguir, habiendo captado el mensaje del centauro. Su voz delató su profunda congoja cuando habló.

- Severus, reúne a la Orden.-

--------------------------------------------ººº---------------------------------------

Dejó caer su cuerpo hacia adelante sin importarle el doloroso crujido de sus articulaciones al cargar con todo su peso. Había intentado mantenerse en pie, en vano. Pero a pesar de todo, se sentía orgulloso de si mismo por haber soportado de nuevo la cruel tortura sin haber emitido ni un solo sonido. La primera vez había sido difícil, al principio. Había tenido que morderse el labio para no gritar de dolor. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, había dejado de sentir su espalda para distinguir únicamente el punzante escozor del cuero sin lograr situar en que parte recaía. En esos momentos trataba de centrar toda su atención en sus seres queridos, aquellos que le habían abandonado, algunos hacia ya muchos años, otros más recientemente. Se percató de que encontraba un especial consuelo en la imagen de su madre, a la que únicamente había llegado a conocer por fotografías. Ella había muerto por él, recordó, y eso le brindaba el valor necesario para soportar los castigos.

- Veo que te empeñas en no gritar.- dijo la voz burlona de Malfoy.- Lastima, la próxima vez tendré que esforzarme más.- Harry deseó tenerle de frente para poder escupirle a la cara. Snape se había quedado corto en sus calificativos. Lucius era un autentico psicópata sediento de sangre.- O tal vez...- los músculos de Harry se pusieron inmediatamente en tensión al oír el tono meloso en que el hombre había pronunciado esas palabras. El instinto le estaba gritando algo que no fue capaz de comprender hasta que sintió el cuerpo de Malfoy pegándose al suyo por detrás. - Tal vez debería buscar otra forma de hacerte gritar. Tu que opinas?- le susurró al oído. Una oleada de asco le sacudió al sentir el húmedo aliento del hombre en su oreja. "No...no, esto no..." suplicó en silencio. El roce de la túnica de Lucius en sus recientes heridas le provocaba un dolor indecible, pero su cerebro estaba demasiado concentrado en producir algún tipo de acceso mágico que rechazara a su enemigo. Y, como ya había podido comprobar anteriormente, fue inútil. No sabía por qué, pero su magia no reaccionaba a ninguno de sus deseos. Ni tan siquiera sentía el conocido hormigueo de la energía recorriendo su cuerpo. Cuando Harry sintió las manos de Malfoy encima, su estomago dio un vuelco y tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no vomitar. "Aunque tal vez debería hacerlo, tal vez así me deje en paz." se dijo clavando los ojos en el suelo tratando de no centrarse en esas indeseadas manos deslizándose por su pecho con parsimonia. "Por favor...lo que sea menos esto..." rogó con desesperación. Pero sus ruegos no fueron atendidos, porque al momento notó las odiosas manos del hombre recorriendo el camino hasta su vientre, y poco después comenzaron a bajar por la cintura de su pantalón, obviamente recreándose en su sufrimiento. Su corazón comenzó a latir peligrosamente rápido, enviándole dolorosas punzadas a sus extremidades. Harry oyó la agitada respiración del rubio en su oído y cerró los ojos. Mentalmente, situó la posición de su enemigo y, sin pensárselo dos veces, subió lo más que pudo su rodilla y descargó una feroz patada hacia atrás, en el muslo del hombre. Oyó un grito sorprendido y dolorido y apretó los dientes cuando, bruscamente, Malfoy se separó de su maltrecha espalda.

- Criajo de mierda!!- bramó furioso. El primer golpe fue demoledor, pero los siguientes apenas pudieron llegar a su nublada conciencia, que cada vez se desentendía más de su cuerpo hasta que finalmente, ya no sintió nada más.

* * *

Bien! Este capi si que es largo ( o al menos a mi me lo parece o.O). Y como prometí hace 800 millones de años, el angst!! Parece que a Harry no se le terminan los problemas nunca. Lo siento chato, es lo que tiene que te utilice una mente retorcida como la mía v.v. No se si el "mensaje" de Firenze me quedó lo suficientemente "centáurico" XDDD, al menos intenté imitar esos aires de grandeza que se dan. Por cierto…una preguntilla inocente…a cuantos de vosotros os gustaría ver a Snape celosillo de Firenze?? Lo guardaría para futuras referencias dentro del fic :P.

**BlackLady**: Pues sí! Lucius! Ajajaja! A Peter ya es que ni me lo planteo sacarlo en mis fics XD. Haceos a la idea de que…no se, de que se lo ha comido Nagini. O que resbaló con una caca de centauro y se mató XDD. Hummm…a Bellatrix ni la recordaba ( es que como malo maloso suele gustarme Lucius, porque no se, tiene ese aire diabólico verdad?:P). Nop, Snape no andaba por allí, de hecho iba tan tranquilo admirando el suelo de los pasillos junto con Dumby como habéis podido ver :P. Así que, aunque no quiera rebelarlo supongo que diciendo esto se nota que no, no fue Snape quien envió la nota. Un traidor…no exactamente! Todo llegará mis pequeños saltamontes :P

No te preocupes :D. Cuando puedas leerme ya sabes que yo siempre andaré por aquí, actualizando semana sí, semana no :D. Aunque echaré de menos tus reviews v.v.

Y sí! El angst empieza AQUÍ! Muajajaja…MUAJAJAJAJAJA!!

**YO:** Pues como me dijiste que te parecía corto y te me quejabas de dejarte con la intriga…pues toma actualización Express :D. Este capi es más largo, aunque me temo que a lo de dejaros con la intriga le he pillao el gustillo :P. Con Moody!? O.O. Hummm…pero no me dejará ponerme la varita en el bolsillo de los pantalones! Con lo que me gusta llevarla ahí v.v.

**FanaticAnime**: Ajajajaj! Tu eres nueva:D. Lo de Harry rubio es de "Llámame Severus", pero como le digo a todos mis lectores…don't worry!! ( be happy XD), a mi me pasa igual, tengo tantas historias por ahí pululando que luego no recuerdo que dato es de cual historia…o.O. Te la recomendaron? O.O Ya incluso me recomiendan!? Soy feliiiizzz!!! Puedo preguntar quien fue?:D Mil gracias por leerme a ti a y a tu amiga :D.

**Carolagd:** Hummm…si os matara me quedaría sin lectores…ó.O. Claro que no! Ajajaja, pero me gusta dejaros con el gusanillo haciéndoos preguntas molestas en la orejilla :D. Muchas gracias y Feliz navidad a ti también :D. Seguro que actualizaré antes de año nuevo, así que ya os felicitaré entonces :P.

**Rasaaabe**: Hummm…a mi no me gustó mucho como me quedó ese fragmento, pero al menos hay cambios, lo cual ya es algo ( porque os tengo en ascuas desde yo que se cuanto tiempo). Dos noticias: Harry no va a salir sin daños físicos y mucho menos psicológicos :D. Y en breve más cambios en la mentalidad de Harry. Grandes cambios! Muy grandes :D.

**Kora:** Ajajajaj! Es que están muy acojonaditos todos :D. Pero Minerva ya ara de las suyas por ahí ( más adelante eso sí) y demostrará por qué ella es la jefa de la casa Gryffindor :D. Y a Sev…bueno, te dejo que le hagas cosas malas, pero después me lo devuelves que sino la historia se me queda coja XD.

**Bishoujo hentai:** Perdón!! ó.O. Con lo de que el área de reviews es casi más extensa que la del fic, tienes razón, pero es que cada vez me escribe más gente ( sabéis ya que os quiero a todos?:D) y si quiero contestar a todos…:P. Este capi es más largo J. Y como ves no he tardado tanto :D. Dije que a lo mejor no podía pero aquí estoy, a horas de irme de viaje para celebrar la navidad con la familia actualizando, porque sois lo mejoooooor y os merecéis lo maaaaass :D. A Sevi de momento lo dejo tranquilo ( de momento…), pero Harry…mira que me gusta hacerlo sufrir :P.

**Polarres:** Aaaah! Hola! De donde eres??? Portuguesa:D. No me puedo creer que me este volviendo tan internacional!! Voy a morir de emoción!! Me alegro de que te gustara el fic, por si te interesa ( publicidad, sí v.v) tengo otro más aquí " Llámame Severus", y otros dos en slasheaven: " Desaparecido" y " Pociones". No te preocupes por el idioma, te entiendo muy bien :D. Mil gracias por leer, de verdad :D.

Y hasta aquí hemos llegao!! UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD PARA TODOS VOSOTROS!


	16. Traición o dolor

Nuevo capi y más angst para vosotros :P. Se que algunos me odiáis por hacer sufrir tanto a Harry, pero tranquilos…todo tiene su recompensa :D. Por cierto, **atención!** Ya puedo ver los reviews con normalidad!! Menos mal!!

FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!! ( por si no actualizo antes de que termine el año)

Y disfrutad!!

_**Traición o dolor. **_

Algo tironeó repetidas veces de su largo cabello y una aguda vocecilla penetró en sus oídos como si se tratara de un molesto timbre. Harry logró abrir los ojos y se encontró mirando fijamente otro par, brillante y de color azul intenso.

- Harry Potter debe despertar, señor!!! Harry Potter debe abrir los ojos!!- el pequeño elfo llamado Wiker saltaba nerviosamente en su sitio. Harry esbozó una media sonrisa al ver el azoramiento de la joven criatura, pero de inmediato se borró al notar los labios resecos y partidos.

- Tu eres...Wiker...no?- preguntó con voz ronca y sintiendo la garganta rasposa. Pero el elfo no respondió. Poniéndose de puntillas sobre sus largos pies, empujó un recipiente que era casi más grande que él hacia la boca de Harry, quien observó sus movimientos con cierta desconfianza sin olvidar su experiencia con la poción a su llegada a ese lugar. Pero toda su reticencia desapareció al descubrir que lo que contenía el jarro era agua. Agua deliciosamente fresca y dulce. Bebió con avidez como si hubiera acumulado la sed de días, aunque era algo que no descartaba, pues no tenía forma de medir el tiempo en un lugar como ese.- Gracias...- murmuró casi sin aliento. Se había bebido todo el contenido sin respirar. Estaba a punto de preguntarle al elfo el día en el que se encontraban cuando este, recogiendo apresuradamente el recipiente, desapareció sin dejar rastro. Harry se preguntó, por el rostro aterrorizado de la criatura y sus ademanes nerviosos, si no habría venido en contra de las ordenes de su amo. "Sea como sea, me ha salvado de una muerte lenta y agónica por deshidratación" se dijo Harry pensativo. Aunque inmediatamente después se preguntó si no habría sido preferible eso a tener que seguir soportando esas "sesiones", como las llamaba Malfoy, tan inhumanas.

Con la mente algo mas despejada, los pensamientos de Harry viajaron hasta Hogwarts. Había perdido varias veces el conocimiento, lo que había alterado su noción del tiempo. Pero debía llevar ya al menos dos días encerrado en esa horrible celda. Cuanto tiempo exacto habría pasado? Y por qué demonios estaba tardando tanto la Orden en rescatarle? Snape le estaba esperando para comenzar las clases particulares cuando desapareció, así que se suponía que el aviso debía haber llegado a Dumbledore de inmediato. Tal vez estaban tardando en encontrarle, tal vez...Pero algo le estaba aguijoneando el cerebro con persistencia. Su instinto le decía que algo no encajaba ahí. Que algo se le estaba escapando. Por qué había escogido Snape el Bosque Prohibido para la primera clase? Se suponía que la finalidad de esas lecciones privadas era la de lograr que él ejerciera un mayor control sobre sus nuevas cualidades, pero no veía en que podía ayudarle adentrarse en medio de la espesura. Simplemente no tenia sentido. Y el retraso del profesor era aun más difícil de explicar. En los cinco años y pocos meses que Harry llevaba dando clases con él nunca había habido antecedentes de que Snape llegara tarde. Siempre llegaba a la hora justa, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Todo parecía demasiado...circunstancial, demasiado propicio para los planes de los mortífagos...Y entonces, como si una luz repentina se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, Harry supo el por qué de la elección del extraño escenario que era el bosque, el por qué del oportuno retraso de su profesor y el por qué la Orden estaba tardando tanto en encontrarle. Y todo su ánimo se vino abajo como una muralla que hubiera recibido un golpe devastador. Cerró los ojos con resignada tristeza al comprender plenamente su situación.

Todo había sido una burda y estúpida trampa, en la que él había caído de cuatro patas sin sospechar siquiera. No había ninguna lección ese día. Snape no le había enviado ninguna lechuza, y por lo tanto tampoco le esperaba para ninguna clase. Simplemente nadie sabía que había desaparecido. A pesar de saber que eso solo terminaría de apagar la pequeña llama de esperanza que había latido en su pecho hasta ese momento, Harry hizo rápidos cálculos. Le habían capturado el sábado por la mañana, así que por lo menos hasta el lunes nadie echaría en falta su presencia. Comprendió que la Orden no tenia pista alguna de lo que le había sucedido y que tardarían al menos un par de días en dar con su paradero, sino más. Definitivamente estaba perdido.

Esbozó una triste sonrisa. Su destino le había estado diciendo a gritos cual iba a ser su final, solo que jamás habría imaginado que fuera así. Sin embargo...nada en su vida había resultado como él esperaba, no debería extrañarse de que esta vez tampoco lo fuera a ser. Dejó caer la barbilla sobre el pecho con paciente resignación. No lograría resistirlo. Sabía que no podría. Solo le quedaba esperar hasta que por fin el bastardo de Malfoy decidiera acabar con él.

--------------------------------------ººº------------------------------------

Sus ojos azules se opacaron por la decepción. Con un gesto de su mano despidió al joven auror, que se apresuró a cuadrarse antes de salir azoradamente de su despacho. Las noticias eran francamente frustrantes. No habían descubierto aun nada que ayudara a averiguar a donde habían llevado a Harry y Dumbledore sentía una opresión en su pecho que crecía a cada día que pasaba y que le recordaba que el tiempo se le estaba agotando. Dos días de arduas investigaciones no habían servido absolutamente para nada. El anciano se levantó de su sillón incapaz de permanecer quieto por más tiempo y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro de su despacho convulsivamente. Fawkes emitía una suave y triste canción desde su pedestal. Las palabras de Firenze regresaron, vividas, a su mente: " _Su prueba comenzó hace un día._..".

- Hace un día...- repitió Dumbledore para si. Sumándole los dos que llevaban tratando de averiguar el paradero del chico ya hacían tres. Tres días en manos de Lucius Malfoy... Porque Albus no dudaba de la identidad del secuestrador. Lucius había sido el más leal sirviente de Ryddle y el que había jurado vengarse de Harry, quien venciendo a Voldemort, le había despojado de su prestigio y protección. El problema residía en que desde la batalla final, nadie sabía que había sido de él. La mansión Malfoy había sido el primer lugar registrado por los aurores, y a parte de numeroso material prohibido y oscuro, no habían hallado nada de interés. Ni tan siquiera Narcisa había podido dar una mínima pista del paradero de su marido, quien según ella, hacía casi un mes que no aparecía por su hogar.

Otra preocupación era averiguar como demonios habían logrado superar los mortífagos sus encantamientos de protección. Pero eso era algo que, por el momento, Dumbledore prefirió dejar para después de que encontraran a Harry, quien ahora mismo se había convertido en su máxima y absoluta prioridad. Había ignorado olímpicamente los llamados del ministro Scrimgeour, y por primera vez perdió los estribos cuando éste le reprochó estar "centrando demasiada atención en un adolescente que lo más probable es que ya esté muerto". La ira volvió a azotar los ojos del director, resplandeciendo en azuladas chispas. No parecía que el Ministerio hubiese caído en mejores manos que las de Fudge.

La ira, sin embargo, no duró demasiado. El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado asfixiante. Se daba cuenta de que, si esto había sucedido, había sido únicamente por su negligencia. Había creído que con reforzar las barreras mágicas de Hogwarts Harry estaría a salvo y había menospreciado los deseos de venganza de sus enemigos. Comprendió que debería haber impuesto una vigilancia al muchacho hasta que las cosas se calmasen, o al menos, hasta que los aurores atemorizaran lo suficiente a los mortífagos como para que no se atrevieran a actuar. Pero no había querido atosigar a Harry con una guardia obligada, sabiendo que su orgullo no lo aceptaría...y ahora...Ahora su muchacho había desaparecido. Y se entristeció más aun al pensar que, si no hubiera sido por Firenze, ni tan siquiera se habrían dado cuenta hasta el día anterior, en el que habían comenzado las clases después del fin de semana. Tan taciturno se había vuelto, tan silencioso e invisible. Como una sombra.

--------------------------------------ººº------------------------------------

El tiempo pasó lentamente, o al menos esa era la impresión de Harry. Wiker había vuelto una vez más, de nuevo con un jarro lleno de agua. Esta vez le dirigió una tímida sonrisa antes de desaparecerse. A Harry no se le escapó el detalle de que las manos del pequeño elfo estaban cubiertas por una especie de vendas sucias y mal puestas y se preguntó si Malfoy habría descubierto que le estaba ayudando. Pero teniendo en cuenta que la criatura había vuelto descartó esa opción y supuso que Wiker se habría auto castigado por desobedecer a su amo, de igual forma que solía hacerlo Dobby.

Le extrañó el hecho de que Malfoy no hubiera vuelto por su celda después de haberle dejado tan rotundamente claro que no iba a permitir que el rubio le tocara. Pero lejos de suspirar aliviado, oscuros presagios inundaban su mente. La ausencia del mortífago solo podía querer decir que le estaba preparando algo peor. Malfoy no era de los que se dejaban ofender sin tomar represalias, eso era algo que había aprendido en los últimos tiempos. Por eso, cuando otro mortífago, desconocido para él, entró en su celda con expresión ceñuda, Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y este se acentuó cuando el desconocido soltó las cadenas que le mantenían prisionero y las hechizó hasta que estas se encogieron lo suficiente para formar una pequeña cadena que mantenía sus manos firmemente sujetas a su espalda.

- Muévete!- le espetó el hombre con voz oscura y le propinó un empujón que envió a Harry de cara al suelo. Sintió la dureza de la piedra raspar contra los moretones de su mejilla antes de que una mano le aferrara por el cabello y le obligara a levantarse. Sintió las piernas acalambradas mientras, entre empujones y algún que otro insulto, era conducido por un estrecho y lóbrego pasillo hacia cualquiera que fuera su destino. No pensó ni por un momento en escapar. Era obvio que no resultaría, estaba demasiado débil y su captor podía utilizar su varita, estaba en clara desventaja. El mortífago le aferró rudamente por un brazo para que se detuviera delante de una puerta y la abrió obligándole a pasar con un nuevo empujón.

Los ojos de Harry se desorbitaron al ver el contenido de la recamara. Sin poder creer lo que estaba viendo, sus ojos se pasearon de un lado a otro de la habitación, deteniéndose de vez en cuando en alguno de los objetos que la poblaban sintiendo que sus fuerzas disminuían por momentos.

Era una sala de tortura. Parecía sacada de una de esas imágenes que había tenido ocasión de contemplar en algunos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca, en su tiempo libre. A su mente regresó el título de uno de esos libros "Brujería e Inquisición: Las torturas más estúpidas e inútiles que ha llegado a inventar el hombre". El libro explicaba, en un tono de absoluta burla, como los muggles de la Edad Media habían intentando inútilmente erradicar la magia con torturas que, para la mayoría de magos, no eran más que fuente de diversión. Un simple hechizo bastaba en la mayoría de ocasiones para convertir la hoguera o los aparatos de tortura en juguetes inservibles o que provocaban agradables cosquilleos a los brujos que habían tenido la "desgracia" de ser capturados. Pero lejos de tranquilizarle, ese fragmento recién recordado tan solo le producía intensos escalofríos. El no poseía una varita, ni tan siquiera parecía tener magia ya. Estaba seguro de que para él no sería ninguna "fuente de diversión".

Esta vez el mortífago no le metió ninguna prisa, permitiéndole recrearse en los ominosos aparatos diseminados por toda la estancia. Una sonrisa desagradable apareció en su duro rostro, seguramente convencido de que la simple visión de esa sala sería suficiente para hacerle suplicar clemencia. La furia resurgió en el pecho de Harry al distinguir, en el fondo de la habitación, a Malfoy. Decidió que pasara lo que pasara no iba a darle el gusto de verle vencido. Avanzó con paso decidido, aferrado de nuevo por el mortífago desconocido.

- Eres fuerte Potter...- comentó Malfoy cuando Harry estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.- Por eso mismo he decidido emplear contigo métodos más imaginativos.- a una señal de su mano, Harry se vio tirado de malas maneras sobre una tabla de madera que tenía el aspecto de ser bastante antigua y cuya rugosidad reabrió dolorosamente las heridas de su espalda. Se vio momentáneamente libre de sus cadenas, pero inmediatamente el mortífago sujetó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y comenzó a atarle con una especie de correas de cuero. Sus tobillos también fueron amarrados. Harry se sintió totalmente desprotegido en esa posición.- Dime Potter, sabes lo que es un potro de tortura?- preguntó el rubio con una expresión de sádico placer en su rostro.

- Lo que me sorprende es que alguien tan idiota como tu lo sepa Malfoy.- escupió Harry mirándole con autentico odio. Sabía que provocarle no era una elección muy prudente. Pero, qué más daba? Fuera lo que fuera lo que le tuviera planeado ese cabrón, iba a suceder de todas maneras, así que al menos se daría el gusto de insultarle. Vio aparecer un destello rabioso en los ojos plateados de Lucius, pero este desapareció casi al instante, sustituido por una expresión de cruel diversión.

- Tal vez con esto limites tu orgullo, Potter.- dijo el rubio con un tono demasiado suave. Con un gesto de su mano, el mortífago que había traído a Harry hasta la habitación comenzó a hacer girar una rueda de aspecto primitivo. Repentinamente, Harry sintió un fuerte tirón en sus brazos. Conocía el mecanismo que movía esa maquina de tortura, así que intentó relajar al máximo posible sus tensos músculos para dotarlos de una mayor flexibilidad. Al principio ese truco le dio resultado, pero cuando la tensión que ejercían las correas superó la elasticidad de sus articulaciones, estas comenzaron a crujir y ardientes punzadas recorrieron sus brazos. Apretó con fuerza los dientes, pero no pudo evitar que un leve gemido de dolor surgiera de sus labios. El movimiento se detuvo y Harry dejó escapar el aire con alivio.- Duele?- inquirió el rubio con voz burlona. Harry le dirigió una mirada cargada de rencor, pero esta vez no contestó. Estaba demasiado concentrado controlado su respiración, que se desbocaba por momentos, como para pensar en alguna sarcástica respuesta. Malfoy sonrió con complacencia.- Veo que después de todo no eres estúpido. Si no te importa pasemos a lo que nos interesa. Solo lo preguntaré una vez...hoy, Potter. Quiero nombres.- Harry cerró los ojos y se resignó a lo que vendría. Inmediatamente, sintió de nuevo el tirón que ejercían las correas en sus brazos y todos sus intentos de controlar sus exhalaciones se vino abajo. Comenzó a jadear al borde del colapso, notando todas las fibras de sus músculos estirándose al límite de su resistencia. Y comenzaron a quebrarse. Multitud de dolorosas punzadas recorrían sus brazos como si le estuvieran clavando alfileres, pero lo peor vino cuando, incapaces de seguir soportando la presión, las articulaciones de sus hombros comenzaron a separarse. Tuvo que echar mano de todo el orgullo Gryffindor que poseía para no gritar como un poseso. La rueda se detuvo de nuevo, pero esta vez no hubo alivio alguno, puesto que se había detenido a medio proceso de desencajamiento con el hueso ominosamente separado de su cavidad.

- Aún no te decides?- inquirió Malfoy cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho como si todo aquello le estuviera aburriendo soberanamente, aunque Harry pudo distinguir, a pesar de su cada vez más nublada visión, la diversión brillando malignamente en sus ojos. " Quiere nombres?? Le daré uno!!" pensó con la furia que le proporcionaba la anulación completa de su capacidad racional. Simplemente le dolía demasiado todo como para que la razón lograra imponerse sobre sus desbocadas emociones. Despegó los labios y murmuró algo, tan bajo, que obligó al rubio a acercarse a él.- Qué has dicho!? Repítelo!!- ordenó el hombre con una sonrisa de satisfacción propia de un maníaco.

- Al...bus...Dumbledore.- repitió Harry en voz más alta, y seguidamente esbozó una sonrisa sardónica cargada de diversión al ver la estúpida expresión que se le había quedado a Malfoy.

- Me crees imbécil!!??- bramó el rubio fuera de sus casillas.- Todo el mundo sabe eso!! No volverás a reírte de mi niñato!!- chilló furioso y con su habitualmente pálido rostro rojo de ira. El mortífago desconocido comenzó a girar la rueda de nuevo. Primero fue el izquierdo. El brazo se desencajó con un horrible sonido semejante al que hace una rama al romperse. El derecho siguió a su semejante no muchos segundos después. Harry no tuvo que controlarse esta vez para no gritar porque ya no sentía su cuerpo como suyo. Todo él era un agudo y ardiente dolor, sin pulmones ni boca para poder expresar su sufrimiento. Su visión fue oscureciéndose paulatinamente. Todos sus sentidos fueron apagándose como una llama en medio de una corriente, hasta que solo quedo el dolor.

--------------------------------------ººº------------------------------------

Con un último empellón, el mortífago que le había custodiado hacia la sala de torturas y de nuevo de regreso a su celda, envió a Harry al duro suelo. No se movió, estaba demasiado ocupado rogando por una perdida de conciencia rápida o mejor aun, por una muerte repentina que le librara de todo ese dolor. Tan solo abandonó su silenciosa súplica cuando el hombre le aferró por el cabello y le obligo a ponerse de rodillas.

Con una absoluta falta de emoción en su rostro, el mortífago le asió de malos modos por la muñeca y el hombro y con un brusco tirón reencajó la articulación. Desprevenido, Harry soltó un gemido dolorido. Viendo la intención del hombre de hacer lo mismo con su otro brazo, apretó los dientes, seguro de que, si seguía así, acabaría por rompérselos. Una vez recolocados ambos brazos, el mortífago salió de la celda no sin antes volver a restaurar las cadenas que le habían mantenido preso desde que había llegado a ese sitio. Con la diferencia de que, esta vez, sus inflamadas articulaciones apenas podían soportar la posición a la que le obligaban dichas cadenas.

El nublado cerebro de Harry no podía asimilar, al principio, a que había venido ese acto compasivo. Sin embargo, la respuesta le golpeó como un cubo de agua helada al cabo de unos instantes. Para qué le habían restaurado las articulaciones si no era para volver a repetir el proceso de luxación en la próxima sesión?

* * *

No os quejareis que este capi es más larguito eh?:D. Que os parecen las sesiones de tortura de Lucius? Como imagináis está intentando doblegar a Harry, y aunque él ya no llegue a verlo en cierta medida lo conseguirá. Aún no tengo definido que es lo que pasará con Lucius, así que acepto propuestas de todo tipo :D. Y Wiker? A que es adorable?:D Tenía que crearlo, es que a mi Dobby me encanta XD.

**Rasaaabe:** El capi es duro, pero más lo está siendo este. Y creo que el próximo aun lo será más, no tanto por el nivel de tortura como por las emociones que salen a flote :D. De Severus no sabréis mucho de momento porque me lo estoy guardando para cuando se precie, ya lo veréis ya :D.

**Chibi-Kaisie:** Pues me alegro mil de que te hayas decidido a comentar la historia porque me encanta comunicarme con vosotros XDD. Lo de cortarlo en el peor sitio posible…sí, es costumbre XD, me encanta haceros sufrir :P. Y de hecho muchas de mis historias comienzan pareciéndose ( porque hay factores que me gustan demasiado para no ponerlos) pero siempre se desvían tomando cada una un camino distinto, porque si me repitiera siempre sería aburrido :D.

**YO:** XDDD. Como me dan miedo tus amenazas ( por qué siempre me amenazas?? ó.ò ) he actualizado rapidito :D.

**Carolagd:** Ajajaa! Pues te gustará este capi seguro :D. Hummm, que nadie se preocupe, Lucius no se sobrepasará con Harry, más que nada porque harry antes se muere de un ataque al corazón que permitírselo XDD. Y sobretodo porque no me gusta añadir violaciones en mis historias :D. Pero el que lo haya intentado será una excelente motivación para Sev cuando se entere XDD.

**Vedda:** Pues Lucius le hecha imaginación el puñetero XD. Nada de Crucios, a lo muggle. Parece que es lo único que le gusta de ellos, sus métodos de tortura. En fin! Sev! Corre a por Harry ya! XD

**Anita1989:** No pasa nada, yo feliz de que me leas y de que de vez en cuando me lo hagas saber :D. En realidad escribo cuatro historias, solo que dos las tengo en www. slasheaven. com. Tengo el mismo nick que aquí, por si te interesa leerlas cofcofmaspublicidadcofcof…

**Valethsnape:** Es bueno saber que te gusta Sev celoso sea de quien sea, porque hay varias opciones rondando por mi mente :P. Por cierto! Ayer estuve leyendo tu fic de la estrella fugaz. Creo que se llamaba ( soy mala para recordar títulos) Una navidad para conocerte, quererte y olvidarte. Está muy bieeen!! Lo continuarás pronto? Me dejaste con la intriguilla :D.

**Scorpio:** Pues más que vais a tener! Aun no lo rescatan, pero tranquilos que en breve. No soy dada ha hacer un angst muy largo :D. Y Sev…jojojojo…aun quedan dos capis para que lo veais, pero os aseguro que os encantará su reacción ( yo por lo menos babeo cada vez que lo leo y eso que lo escribí yo a mi modo cutre). Y sí, los mensajes ya me llegan con normalidad. Menos mal!

**Estefanía:** Draco? A Draco lo vais a ver en el próximo capítulo! Y además creo que os gustará la forma en que lo presento :D. Saldrá poco de momento, pero no descarto que llegue a salir más.

**Jandra-le**: Sip! Lucius estaba intentando hacerle a Harry exactamente lo que te imaginas :D. Pero como ves Harry no se dejó. En cuanto a si se volverá a juntar con sus amigos…pues no lo sé, la verdad, esa parte aun no la tengo desarrollada pero por el momento mi intención es que no. En este capitulo explico mejor lo de la nota que recibió Harry, si aun así no lo entiendes yo gustosa te lo explico :D.

Reviews? Vaa mi aguinaldo de año nuevo, eh? Sí!!?? Asias :D FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!


	17. Un informante inesperado y asalto

Wi! He tardado bastante en actualizar v.v, espero que esto no se convierta en costumbre! Pero aquí está un nuevo capi. Para los que ya me pedían el fin del angst, tranquilos, aquí llega Sev al rescate :D.

Disfrutaad!

_**Un informante inesperado y asalto.**_

La desesperación de Dumbledore no tenía fin. Cinco días, cinco largos y angustiosos días habían pasado ya desde que Firenze advirtiera de la desaparición del muchacho y no tenían una maldita pista que seguir. Jamás había sido Albus partidario de esos métodos, pero se dijo que si tenía que lanzar una ofensiva contra los rescoldos del ejército de Voldemort lo haría. Si tenía que reiniciar la guerra para encontrar a Harry, no lo dudaría un segundo. Unos toques en la puerta de su despacho sacaron al anciano de tan negros pensamientos y murmuró un "adelante". Sus pobladas cejas blanquecinas se elevaron en un rictus sorprendido al ver entrar a alguien a quien no esperaba en absoluto.

- Señor Malfoy. Adelante pase.- invitó el director al ver que su alumno se quedaba parado ante la puerta con aire entre cohibido y arrogante. El muchacho se adelantó unos pasos más, pero no parecía muy cómodo estando en presencia del director, algo que Albus podía entender. Nunca había gozado de muchas simpatías entre la casa de Slytherin, entre otras cosas, porque la mayoría de los estudiantes de dicha casa eran hijos o parientes de mortífagos. Lo que equivalía a decir que él era directo enemigo de sus progenitores. Más en el caso del joven Malfoy, puesto que su padre había sido prácticamente la mano derecha de Voldemort.- A qué se debe su visita? Un castigo no, espero.- Albus sonrió levemente al chico, dándole confianza para hablar.

- He oído los rumores.- habló finalmente el rubio en un tono más seguro de si mismo de lo que su inquieta expresión daba a entender. Dumbledore alzó las cejas de nuevo, sorprendido.

- Qué rumores?

- Es cierto que Potter ha desaparecido?- la pregunta de su alumno congeló la sangre del director. Había hecho lo indecible para evitar que, por el momento, se supiera nada del secuestro de Harry. Aunque le turbara sobremanera pensarlo, no sabía lo que hallarían una vez fuera encontrado. Y sus medidas respondían únicamente a salvaguardar el honor de su pupilo, que sin duda agradecería que lo que fuera que estuviera padeciendo no fuera de dominio público. Pero por lo visto sus alumnos no eran tan fáciles de engañar como el resto de la comunidad mágica. Dumbledore permaneció en silencio, manteniendo la mirada inquisitiva del joven Malfoy y sopesando las posibles respuestas. El odio entre ambos chicos era ya algo legendario en el colegio y no podía asegurar que haría el slytherin con la información. Pero finalmente su confianza pudo más que sus inquietudes. Draco no era un mal muchacho a pesar de las dementes tendencias de su progenitor.

- Es cierto.- admitió con pesadumbre.

- Idiota!- gruñó Draco por lo bajo frunciendo el ceño con rabia. Reacción que sorprendió al anciano.- Creo que puedo decirles donde está.- habló de nuevo el rubio. Dumbledore saltó de inmediato de su asiento y se puso en pie, apoyando las manos sobre su escritorio, inclinado ansiosamente hacia adelante. Sus ojos se habían convertido en dos duros zafiros relampagueantes.

- Qué sabe usted de esto Malfoy!?- bramó con voz potente. Draco pareció intimidarse por el súbito cambio de actitud del director quien, comprendiendo que estaba asustando a su estudiante, trató de moderarse a pesar de la urgencia que clamaba en su pecho.- Es de vital importancia señor Malfoy!!

- Oí a mi padre comentar hace tiempo algo de secuestrar a Potter.- comenzó Draco.- Pero no creí que ni él fuera tan estúpido como para llevarlo a cabo.- la expresión del joven se endureció y sus ojos destellaron airados.

- Y que más?- inquirió Dumbledore, sus manos cada vez mas crispadas sobre la superficie de su escritorio.

- Ayer oí comentar a unos Gryffindors que Potter parecía haber desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y recordé lo que dijo mi padre. Pero creí conveniente asegurarme antes.- continuó explicando el rubio sin percatarse de la impaciencia de su oyente.- Tenemos una propiedad al noreste de Escocia, cerca de Aberdeen. Es un castillo. Mi padre solía llevar allí a los traidores y enemigos de su...amo - Draco escupió esta palabra como si le asqueara.- ya se imaginara para qué. No es del todo seguro, pero teniendo en cuenta lo predecible que es mi padre lo más probable es que Potter este allí.- Dumbledore observó atentamente a su alumno y pensó con cierta amargura que si hubiera valorado más los posibles conocimientos del joven Malfoy Harry ya estaría de regreso en casa. Sin duda ese muchacho se regía de forma muy distinta a su progenitor.

- Gracias señor Malfoy, su ayuda es inestimable.- agradeció con sinceridad. Un leve tono sonrosado apareció en el rostro del chico.- Y ahora si me disculpa, he de ordenar el asalto a un castillo.- Draco asintió brevemente y dio la vuelta elegantemente para salir. Sin embargo, cuando ya aferraba el pomo de la puerta se detuvo algo dubitativo.

- Ah, profesor...- el rubio se giró para mirar cara a cara al anciano con una expresión indescifrable.

- Si?

- Si...- Draco dudó antes de continuar.- Si aun sigue vivo, dígale a Potter que esto no lo hago por que me caiga bien ni nada parecido. Aun me debe un duelo.- y dicho esto, Malfoy salió cerrando la puerta tras él. Dumbledore se permitió sonreír unos segundos antes de ponerse inmediatamente en contacto con los miembros de la Orden.

---------------------------------ººº------------------------------------

Perdió la noción del tiempo. Había perdido también la cuenta de cuantas veces se había desmayado a causa del dolor, y el encontrarse encerrado en una celda de piedra sin ventanas no le ayudaba a orientarse temporalmente. Podrían haber pasado días, o semanas. A Harry le parecieron siglos. Se había dejado caer hacia adelante, permitiendo que sus brazos soportaran todo el peso de su cuerpo. Irónicamente era la única forma de descansar que tenía, pues de otro modo tendría que mantenerse en pie, y eso era algo que sus escasas fuerzas ya no le permitían. Después de haber visitado dos veces más la sala de torturas y el temido potro, el dolor en sus hombros era tan insoportable que ya no se preocupaba por buscar una posición que lo hiciera remitir. Simplemente ya no importaba como se pusiera, el dolor era el mismo.

Harry tampoco se molestó en alzar la cabeza cuando un murmullo apagado llegó hasta sus oídos. Era casi imperceptible, pero en el silencio que le rodeaba cuando estaba solo, cualquier sonido reverberaba en las paredes de piedra. Su entumecido cerebro no acertó a establecer un claro pensamiento sobre esos ruidos. Tal vez se tratara de Malfoy otra vez. El muy hijo de puta había desarrollado un gusto especial por torturarle personalmente a base de látigo, de forma que en la ultima "sesión" las nuevas heridas recaían sobre las anteriores. Con la ironía que se permiten los que ya no tienen esperanza alguna, Harry sonrió muy levemente diciéndose que su espalda debía parecerse ya a la cara de Ojoloco, pero peor.

Como en las últimas horas, o días, no estaba seguro, Harry comenzó a acariciar de nuevo la idea de morir en ese momento. Sin embargo, el aumento de los ruidos no le permitió concentrarse como deseaba en el único pensamiento en el que encontraba un cierto consuelo. Tal vez, si se centraba lo suficiente, lograría detener su corazón, que de vez en cuando le enviaba dolorosas punzadas. La intensificación del barullo resonando en sus oídos le molestó. Quizás tendría suerte y se desangraría antes de que Malfoy volviera de a donde quiera que fuera cuando terminaba con él. Apresurados pasos hicieron eco en las paredes de su celda. Algo estaba sucediendo fuera de su limitado mundo, pero Harry se sentía demasiado cansado para hacer ni siquiera el mínimo esfuerzo de escuchar a que se debía tanto alboroto.

---------------------------------ººº------------------------------------

Una veintena de aurores esperó con algo de impaciencia a que los tres cabecillas de su grupo, Kingsley Shackelbot, Ojoloco Moody y Dorcas Hoar, los tres miembros de la Orden, dieran la señal para iniciar el asalto. Snape se sentía bastante incomodo entre ellos, pues todos conocían su identidad de ex-mortífago y los más mayores, participantes de la primera guerra, le lanzaban miradas desconfiadas.

Se concentró de nuevo en el pequeño castillo y se sorprendió de la poca vigilancia que había dispuesto Lucius, seguramente convencido de que nadie conocía la existencia de esa provisional base de operaciones.

"Sigue tan incauto y prepotente como siempre" se dijo Severus entrecerrando los ojos " Mejor". Un brillo siniestro apareció en sus ojos negros, prueba de que el rubio no le suscitaba sus simpatías precisamente. Encontraba especialmente gracioso el que Lucius hubiera sido traicionado por alguien de su misma sangre, siendo como era un fanático del honor familiar. Habían tardado un poco en dar con el mencionado castillo, pero sin duda la información proporcionada por Draco había sido decisiva.

Mientras esperaba a que se iniciara la acción, que en su opinión tardaba demasiado, Snape se perdió en sus pensamientos. Odiaba a Malfoy desde antes incluso de conocer el alma sádica que escondía su atractivo rostro. En el colegio, había sido él quien más jóvenes había captado para la causa del Lord, siempre con tretas y engaños, cuando no con amenazas. Sin duda era el segundo al mando ideal del Señor Tenebroso, quien le había elogiado y premiado numerosas veces por su lealtad y eficacia. Lo que venía a decir que le caía bien porque era tan cruel y despiadado como él. Y ahora Potter estaba en manos de ese ser desquiciado. Severus apretó los puños tras su espalda con aprensión. Conocía demasiado bien el placer que encontraba Lucius en el sufrimiento ajeno, pues en alguna ocasión había sido el encargado de proporcionar el castigo físico a los mortífagos menos eficientes. Sus ojos chispearon de furia al recordar las palabras burlonas de Malfoy, asegurándole que no era nada personal y que tan solo cumplía órdenes del amo mientras le imponía la "sanción".

- Snape.- la voz le devolvió a la realidad. Shackelbot se había acercado a él con la expresión seria y concentrada de un típico mando militar, pues los aurores no dejaban de ser facciones de un ejército.- Te dejaremos vía libre para que entres en el castillo. No parece que vaya ha haber mucha resistencia, pero por si acaso no te confíes.- Severus asintió brevemente con rostro inexpresivo, aunque no pudo evitar una punzada de resentimiento. Se había decidido que fuera él el encargado de buscar a Potter, entre otras cosas porque no le creían capaz de defenderse ante esos ineptos solo porque era el único del reducido escuadrón que no había recibido el prestigioso entrenamiento auror. Estaba seguro que un año en las filas del Señor Tenebroso era mucho más "instructivo" que cualquiera de sus estúpidos entrenamientos. Pero aun así no se quejó. No tenía muchas esperanzas de encontrar al muchacho ileso, y no lo habría dejado en manos de ninguno de ellos. El sentimiento de culpa era demasiado aplastante para él, alguien que rara vez en su vida se había sentido culpable de algo. Tan solo hacia unos días que Dumbledore había dejado a Potter bajo su tutela y este ya había sido secuestrado...

- Adelante!!- la exclamación proferida por Hoar puso en movimiento a los aurores. El plan de asalto había sido trazado con meticulosidad. La señal había sido seguida, casi inmediatamente, por un conjunto de "cracks" que indicaron la desaparición de los hombres. Poco después reaparecieron en los puntos estratégicos que les habían sido asignados y procedió la lucha.

Severus no se dejó distraer por los gritos de alarma de los sorprendidos mortífagos ni por los hechizos proferidos por los aurores. Como un gato, se introdujo entre las filas enemigas, mal dirigidas y en minoría numérica lanzando de vez en cuando alguna maldición cuando algún inepto mortífago pretendía detener su avance. Su expresión pétrea no varió un ápice cuando dos cuerpos envueltos en capas negras cayeron a sus pies, inconscientes, alcanzados por sus conjuros. Pasó por encima elegantemente sin detenerse y penetró en las profundidades del castillo.

Al principio se desorientó entre tanto corredor. Con la voz de la urgencia resonando en su mente, maldijo en voz alta cuando, por segunda vez, se encontró ante un pasillo que tan solo conducía a una habitación tan vacía como las demás.

- Donde demonios están las mazmorras!- siseó para si mismo oyendo sus pasos resonando por un largo corredor.

- Estas perdiendo facultades Severus.- la voz burlona a sus espaldas le hizo detenerse de golpe.- Tantos años bajo la protección del viejo chocho te han ablandado.- lentamente, Severus se giró para mirar cara a cara al rubio platino, que le apuntaba con su varita y le observaba con una fría sonrisa.- Antes habrías encontrado las mazmorras en menos de dos minutos. Recuerdas nuestra excursión al castillo de Saints Lacy? O también has perdido la memoria?- Snape no se dejó provocar por el tono sarcástico de su odiado adversario. Por supuesto que recordaba aquella misión. Era uno de los recuerdos que le perseguiría el resto de su vida. Lo que Lucius calificaba como "excursión" había sido una autentica masacre, donde el principal protagonista había sido el rubio. Él había sido obligado a ir para probar su lealtad al Señor Tenebroso. Quince familias se habían refugiado en la fortaleza con la esperanza de no ser encontradas por el ejército del Lord, en vano. No sobrevivió nadie. Había logrado no convertirse esa noche en un asesino sin levantar sospechas, pero a pesar de que él no había levantado su varita jamás se perdonaría el haber sido él quien condujera a sus "compañeros" hacia el bien disimulado escondite en las mazmorras. Malfoy estaba jugando sucio haciéndole recordar, creyendo tal vez que así le debilitaría. Lucius nunca se había parado a conocer a sus adversarios, y eso era lo que le había llevado a cometer tantos errores. Eso era lo que le haría perder en esta ocasión. Severus esbozó una sonrisa que competía en frialdad con la del rubio.

- Lo recuerdo tan bien como todas las veces en que tu estupidez llevó al fracaso las misiones del Lord, Lucius.- contraatacó. A diferencia de él, Malfoy no era muy ducho en controlar sus ataques de rabia.-Me sorprende que no te eliminara. Sobretodo después del incidente en que, por tu culpa, el Ministerio casi descubrió el refugio del Señor Tenebroso.- Como esperaba, la sonrisa del hombre se borró para dar paso a la furia. Su habitualmente pálido rostro enrojeció con los recuerdos de aquel error que casi le costó la vida. Era de dominio público que Malfoy no era lo que se dice fiel a su esposa, Narcisa. Pero aun se preguntaba Severus como había podido ser tan idiota como para caer en los brazos de una de las más reputadas ( y más bellas) aurores del Ministerio. La situación olía a trampa a kilómetros, pero el rubio platino se había dejado convencer por las palabras de la mujer, que aseguraba desear unirse a la causa. Emmeline, que después de aquello fue reclutada personalmente por Dumbledore, a pesar de su juventud, para entrar en la Orden, solía relatar aquello entre risas diciendo que ni tan siquiera le había hecho falta meterse en la cama de Malfoy para sacarle toda la información que necesitaba. Los ojos plateados del hombre refulgieron con ira, pero de nuevo sonrió. Una sonrisa sádica y cruel.

- Todos cometemos errores.- dijo Lucius entrecerrando los ojos con maldad.- Como tú Severus. No creo que Potter te esté demasiado agradecido por tu valeroso rescate, sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que si le hubieras protegido bien esto no le habría pasado.- Severus se tensó ante las palabras de su enemigo. Apretó los dientes con furia al borde de su autocontrol.- Nunca entendí por qué dejaste al Lord para convertirte en la niñera de un mocoso. Pero no te preocupes, te he librado de esa carga.- por primera vez en combate, Severus se dejó llevar por las provocaciones. Con un rápido movimiento, sacó su varita y apuntando a Malfoy le lanzó la peor maldición que se le ocurrió.

- _Crucio_!!- una sonrisa siniestra apareció en sus labios cuando el rubio cayó al suelo alcanzado por la maldición, desprevenido. Su cuerpo se convulsionó y se retorció gritando de dolor, sintiendo la ira de Snape en todas las fibras de su ser, cortante como un cuchillo. Tan solo cuando el hombre dejó de moverse, desmayado, Snape bajó su varita. Se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Malfoy y lo movió con un pie.- Para ser tan aficionado a la tortura no se puede decir que tengas mucho aguante.- comentó alzando una ceja. A su mente volvieron las últimas palabras del rubio y se dio la vuelta rápidamente con un ondeo de su capa. Había perdido mucho tiempo con ese bastardo. Su inquietud había aumentado considerablemente y se descubrió rogando porque el muchacho no estuviera muerto, como había insinuado Lucius.

La suerte quiso que, en esa ocasión, Snape escogiera el camino correcto. Tras recorrer el pasillo en el que se había batido con Malfoy encontró una puerta que conducía a otro pasillo, aun más estrecho y lóbrego que el primero. Caminó rápidamente echando tan solo un breve vistazo a las celdas a derecha e izquierda del mismo, todas vacías. Comenzaba a desesperar cuando, al final del corredor, descubrió una nueva puerta. Con el instinto gritándole que había encontrado lo que buscaba, la abrió de un golpe.

* * *

Pues sí! Sev ya llegó. Pero llegó a tiempo? Como estará Harry? Porque aun no he descrito su estado del todo jejejeje….eso lo dejo para el próximo capi, para que se angustien más XDDD. Naaa, si todo esto sirve para que la tozudería de Severus se vaya por el desagüe…no les parece que es una tortura bien invertida?:P XDDD. Para aquellos que me preguntaban por Malfoy Junior, pues aquí está :D. Qué les parece este Draco? Volverá a salir más adelante, incluso puede que más de lo que yo tenía planeado en un principio :D. Para los que siguen también "Llámame Severus" don't worry, el capitulo siguiente está en marcha y pronto actualizaré. Y para los que encima de los ademases siguen también "Pociones", ya pueden dejar de enviarme bichitos venenosos porque también lo actualizo pero ya :D.

**Black Lady:** Pueeees…eso es algo que sabréis más adelante :D. Pero no, por el momento no, pero alegraos, porque será uno de los motivos por los cuales Sev y Harry tendrán que pasar más tiempo juntos :D. Solo uno de los motivos, porque el otro es más…hum…como decirlo? Inesperado, pero sobretodo tierno :P.

**Blackmoonlady:** Pues la Orden ( Sev) lo va a encontrar en un estado no muy agradable :p. Por el momento Harry pierde sus poderes, pero en el próximo capi no, en el siguiente, sabréis por qué :D.

**Bishoujo Hentai: **Pues no viene en corcel negro, pero si viene con muy mala leche XDD. Y por supuesto es él quien lo rescata, no podía ser nadie más, más que nada porque NECESITABA que fuera Sev quien viera como ha quedado Harry después de la "sesiones" de Malfoy. Eso ablandará su corazoncito de piedra? Puede :D.

**Valethsnape: **A patadas ya lo mata Sev tranquila XDDD. Wiker no es como Dobby, es un poquito tímido animalico, pero es normal siendo el elfo de quien es :D. De todos modos, volverá a salir J.

**Estefanía: **Gracias:D. Realmente puedo ser más mala todavía, pero no me apetecía pasarme mucho. Y nooo! Que no cunda el pánico, nadie va a tocar a Harry más de lo debido ( excepto quien todos ya sabemos :D). Si Harry se doblega es por culpa de la tortura física, que pobre mucho a tenido que aguantar. Seis días de maltrato bestia y sin comer es algo que puede con cualquiera incluso con el niño de oro de Dumby. Más adelante saldrá el motivo de por qué Harry se derrumba de una vez.

**Scorpio:** Pues tranquila que el angst se termina en breve :D. Al menos ya rescatan a Harry, pero por supuesto aun queda el resto, que no será agradable para él. Pero para ser justos, tampoco será agradable para Sev ver lo que ha quedado del salvador del mundo :P. Hummm…no te creas, lo de la habitación con escorpiones y mambas me gustaba bastante :D. Matándolo muy lentamente…apuntado! Tardará un poco en llegar la deseada venganza, pero cuando no tardo yo en escribir las cosas que todos deseáis? XDDD. Tu tranquila, yo te espero, mucha suerte con tus exámenes! ( Yo ahora también empiezo con los míos…)

**Tercy: **Hoooooooooooooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Pues muy mal! No deberías haber parado para nada! Se hace un agujero en la silla y ala XDDDDD. Bromas a parte, por supuesto queme gusta hacer sufrir a Harry :d. Y eso de los cambios físicos es casi costumbre ya XD. Pero Harry vuelve a la normalidad, que nadie se altere XD, solo me gusta cambiarlo para que cierta persona cabezota se de cuenta de lo que tiene delante y le valore más ( Sí Sev, hablo de TI!) El gota a gota lo pensé XDD, pero me dije va, no seas mala, que nadie quiere a un Harry con un agujero en la frente XDD.

Muajajajjaja! Lo de los poderes de Harry tiene explicación! Porque aunque no lo parezca, Lucius es bastante listo :D. Es posible que nadie haya caído en el detalle?? Bueno, sea como sea más adelante se aclara todo esto de la magia de Harry :D. Siiiiiiiiii!! Sev psicópata!! Pero hay una prioridad que le puede más que asesinar a Lucius, al menos por el momento, cuando se vea libre para pensar convenientemente y volver a ser malvado, le dará su merecido :D. Y se que todos deseareis verlo XDDD. Te comprendo, aunque yo a las 2 de la madrugada suelo estar espitosa porque vivo de noche XDD. Manera de morir muy humillante, también apuntado:D

**Ale: **Pues aquí estáaa!! Espero que te guste :D.

**Amoz: **Pues si, soy mala con él XD. Pero después siempre le doy su recompensa así que mucho no se me puede quejar :P. Gracias por leerme :D.

**Chibi-Kaise: **En este fics Lucius es malo, pero aunque siempre suele conservar ese aire de cabroncete redomado, en otros de mis fics suele ser más civilizado :D.

**Usagui Kou: **Pues hacerme hacerme…hummm…no me ha hecho nada o.O. Pero si no sufriera Sev no entraría en razón XDD. Muajajajja! Me encanta que el profe se sienta culpable porno cuidar de Harry :D. Gracias por leerme :D.

**Alejitapotter:** Pues aquí esta, la actualización :D.

Reviews??? Vaaaa!! Que ya se terminó el angst ( cofcofcasicofcof) y me merezco algo nooo?:D


	18. Un niño, un guerrero

Bien, antes de que nadie me asesine lenta y cruelmente por el retraso decir que he tenido mis razones para tardar tanto en actualizar. Primero, mi sobrinita por fin nació!!! El 20 de enero!! Así que imaginarán el jaleo que hemos tenido últimamente por casa (familiares y demás). Y segundo ( y esta no es una buena noticia) a mi madre le han detectado un cáncer de pecho agresivo : ( , así que entre médicos y operaciones no tuve demasiado tiempo para pensar en nada : ( . Por el momento la cosa va bien, se lo han extirpado y ahora tiene que hacer la quimioterapia, por suerte lo han encontrado muy a tiempo. No se con que regularidad podré ir actualizando a partir de ahora, pero procuraré que sea más o menos como siempre ( aunque puede que haya alguna vez en que me retarde). Así que gracias mil por esperar siempre a que esta loca esquizofrenica actualice :D

Y como siempre…disfrutad!!

_**Un niño, un guerrero.**_

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Harry alzó levemente la cabeza y distinguió una oscura silueta que le observaba recortada por la luz del corredor. La dejó caer de nuevo y se preparó para lo que vendría. Porque había tomado una decisión. No traicionaría a la Orden, nunca. Y por eso mismo sabía que sus sufrimientos se alargarían hasta el infinito, hasta que muriera a causa de las torturas o hasta que Malfoy se cansara de jugar con él y le proporcionara una muerte más rápida, pero sin duda, más humillante. Mirara como lo mirara, la muerte era su única escapatoria, así que por lo menos elegiría morir con honor.

Ese maldito bastardo estaba deseando eliminarle, lo había visto en sus ojos. Y había descubierto que era fácilmente provocable. Eso era lo que haría, le provocaría hasta obligarle a matarle. Una breve sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en sus resecos labios. Si ese capullo creía que había ganado lo llevaba claro. Regresaría con sus seres queridos, y esa era su victoria.

Cuando oyó los rápidos pasos de la figura acercándose a él, Harry levantó la cabeza con aire desafiante. Alzó la barbilla en suprema arrogancia, dando a entender a su enemigo que jamás sería vencido, y dejó que en sus ojos se concentrara todo el desprecio que sentía por su captor. Con dificultad, trató de ponerse en pie. Moriría con orgullo, como su padre. Luchando, como Sirius. Y con la cabeza bien alta, como Remus. Moriría con las imágenes de aquellas personas a las que más quería en su mente y su corazón, como su madre.

Se irguió lo más que pudo y buscó los ojos de su enemigo, que se había detenido de nuevo frente a él, quería mostrarle que no le tenía ningún miedo, que nunca se lo había tenido. Pero toda su arrogancia se desvaneció de un plumazo cuando unos ojos negros le devolvieron la mirada. Todo su esfuerzo por permanecer en una orgullosa posición cedió y las piernas le temblaron hasta que ya no pudieron sostener por más tiempo el peso de su cuerpo. Harry buscó de nuevo esos ojos oscuros y se perdió en ellos mientras sentía como su valor se veía reducido a la nada y se dejó invadir por el torrente de emociones que había tratado de contener a toda costa. Porque la inesperada presencia, cuando esperaba la inminencia de la muerte, había derrumbado todas sus murallas y su resistencia se desplomó. Y avergonzado, sintió el caliente escozor de las lágrimas recorriendo su mal parado rostro, mientras por primera vez desde que se había visto en esa situación, dejaba que la humillación y la desesperación que había sentido salieran a la superficie.

------------------------------ººº---------------------------

Severus se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta que acababa de abrir, incapaz de caminar. Ya había supuesto que no encontraría al muchacho ileso, pero la escena que estaba contemplando superaba con mucho sus expectativas. El chico había sido encadenado como un vulgar esclavo, como un animal, y por lo poco que le permitía vislumbrar la deficiente iluminación de la cámara también había sido golpeado brutalmente. Sintió una gélida cólera subir por su estomago y aferrarse a su garganta cuando sus ojos pasaron de los numerosos moratones que presentaba el tórax del chico a la evidente inflamación de sus hombros, que comenzaban a ennegrecerse bajo la piel, síntoma de que la sangre había comenzado a coagularse bajo el tejido de sus músculos.

Aun tardo unos segundos en reaccionar. Se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo vencido de su estudiante, que se inclinaba hacia adelante y rezó para que su inmovilidad se debiera a la inconsciencia. Pero para su sorpresa, la figura de su alumno comenzó a recomponerse ante sus ojos. Se detuvo de nuevo, impactado. Le vió aferrarse a las cadenas que le sujetaban para ayudarse a ponerse medianamente en pie y, como si de una mágica transformación se tratara, su cuerpo se irguió orgullosamente y alzó su cabeza con arrogancia para mirarle directamente a los ojos, con una mezcla de desprecio y resuelta insolencia. Aun a pesar de su estupefacción, Severus sintió una profunda admiración por ese joven que, sin dejarse vencer, tenía la osadía de mirar de frente y con orgullo a su enemigo. Pues se había percatado de que no le había reconocido y de que probablemente le creía uno de sus secuestradores.

Reanudó sus pasos apresuradamente con una renovada furia azotando su cerebro, hasta casi impedirle pensar. Y esta creció desmesuradamente cuando, al percatarse al fin Potter de quien era, vio sus ojos despojados de toda arrogancia, siendo sustituida por una desesperada emoción que sacudió su alma. Contempló como la entereza del muchacho se derrumbaba a sus pies y su cuerpo caía hacia abajo, sostenido únicamente por las cadenas que aun sujetaban sus muñecas, pasando de ser un orgulloso guerrero a convertirse únicamente en un niño desamparado que había visto vencida toda su resistencia. Y para cuando vio las lágrimas deslizarse por su rostro sintió que no podía soportarlo más.

Se arrodilló enfrente del chico y, haciendo desaparecer sus cadenas con un movimiento de varita, recogió su cuerpo, que cayó sobre su pecho incapaz de sostenerse en pie. Y súbitamente, sintió los brazos de Potter rodearle y sus dedos clavándose con desesperación en su espalda, buscando amparo con una necesidad casi infantil. Severus cerró los ojos con pesadumbre, oyéndole llorar con el rostro enterrado en los pliegues de su túnica con un sentimiento que le hizo sentirse más culpable aun. El bastardo de Lucius tenía razón en algo. Debería haberle protegido mejor.

Con suavidad, Snape rodeó el cuerpo de su alumno con los brazos. Pero cuando su mano se posó en su espalda, sus ojos se abrieron repentinamente con una ominosa sospecha reflejada en ellos. Alzó la palma de la mano a la escasa luz para confirmar sus sospechas. Y la descubrió llena de sangre. Velozmente se inclinó hacia adelante con los ojos desorbitados y contempló la dantesca imagen de lo que podía llegar ha hacer una mente desquiciada como la de Malfoy. La espalda del muchacho estaba destrozada. Apretó el puño manchado de sangre con tal fuerza que sus uñas se clavaron en la palma, mezclándose su propia sangre con la del chico. Sus ojos ardieron con la cólera desatada y una oleada de intenso odio le recorrió de arriba abajo haciendo palpitar peligrosamente la vena de sus sienes.

- Maldito cabrón retorcido...- siseó entrecerrando los ojos. Snape salió de su vengativo ensimismamiento cuando sintió la presión de los brazos del muchacho aflojándose paulatinamente alrededor de su tórax, cayendo estos a sus costados, inanimados. Notó todo su cuerpo relajándose contra él y la voz de alarma le aguijoneó de inmediato con persistencia. Se apresuró a alzar el rostro de su alumno y comprobó aliviado que únicamente había perdido el conocimiento. Sin perder más tiempo y controlando a medias su ira, Severus se quitó rápidamente la capa y envolvió el cuerpo de Potter con ella antes de alzarlo en brazos con delicadeza. Tuvo especial cuidado en no ejercer demasiada presión con su brazo en la espalda del chico, pero a pesar de ello, sintió la humedad de la sangre calar a través de su capa, la túnica y su camisa hasta manchar su propia piel. Caminó a grandes zancadas por el corredor, siguiendo a la inversa el camino que había recorrido antes.

A pesar de la urgencia de sus pasos, no pudo evitar detenerse ante la figura desmanejada de Malfoy, que continuaba en el mismo sitio donde le había dejado. Sintió su ira crecer de una forma nada prudente y reuniendo todo su odio descargó una brutal patada en el perfecto rostro del mortífago, rompiéndole de una sola vez la nariz, el pómulo y el labio. Ese mal nacido tenía suerte de que su prioridad en ese momento fuera el muchacho, porque sino con gusto le mostraría lo activa que podía llegar a resultar la imaginación de un ex-mortífago en cuanto a torturas se refería.

A medida que se acercaba de nuevo a la superficie, Severus percibió el sonido de voces excitadas que gritaban órdenes o informaban de la situación. Los aurores estaban peinando el castillo en busca de mortífagos que hubieran tratado de esconderse. No se detuvo cuando oyó las voces de Kingsley y Moody llamándole. Aceleró el paso hasta que hubo salido del castillo y una vez allí se desapareció en dirección a San Mungo.

* * *

Se que me quieren matar por la tardanza v.v, pero tengo motivos de peso como ya saben para haber tardado tanto. Espero que a partir de ahora la cosa vaya más rapidita. En cuanto a "Llámame Severus" estoy finalizando el siguiente capi y no tardaré mucho más, paciencia ( un poco más o.o). Y bieen!! Quiero muchos comentarios sobre qué les pareció este capi porque me costó hacerlo, sino me enfadaré :P. 

**Rasaaabe:** Pues no te equivocas no XD. El pobre Harry ha sufrido lo suyo, pero… merece la pena solo por ver a Severus en ese estado de enajenación mental de "voy-a-matar-a-Lucius-y-al-maldito-que-lo-engendró"?? Seguro que si :p, porque la culpabilidad de Severus no termina aquí :D.

**Artemis-Shiro:** Veo que estas releyendo desde el principio :D, o eres nueva?o.O En ese caso, bienvenida :D. Harry no es James, no, pero a Sev le cuesta ver la diferencia. Ya la descubrirá ya…de hecho…ya esta comenzando a ver por donde van las diferencias :P. Y si, me cargué a Lupin porque…hum…no se, queda como mas dramatico, no:D Harry esta sooolo soooolo soooolo XDDD. Severus sí conoce la profecía. En realidad esa manía suya de meterse con el complejo de héroe de Harry es más una especie de obsesión suya que otra cosa, ya lo verás en los próximos capis. Simplemente no entiende porqué Harry tiene que arriesgar su vida por todo aquel cenutrio/cosa viva que se mueva a su alrededor.

**Tercy:** XDDDD. Aun queda mucho por ver con Lucius :D. Es algo que dejo para más adelante. O si preferís, dejo los avances entre Harry y Sev para centrarme en la dolorosa/horrible/increíble muerte de Lucius :D. Aunque creo que preferiríais ver como Sev y Harry progresan :P. XDDDD. Harry no piensa, el se dedica a existir :P. No, en serio, algo se verá de lo que piensa cada uno, pero las consecuencias se verán en los próximos capis. Sobretodo en lo que se refiere a Harry, porque pobrecito inconsciente no puede pensar :D. Laameeeento la tardanza v.v, pero arriba ya explico mis motivos v.v. Cierto que es este capi es corto ( muy corto…espero que no mandéis crucios y/o escorpiones a mi buzón por ello), pero prometo ( si el mundo no se pone contra mi nuevamente o no sucede una hecatombe mundial) no tardar tanto para el próximo :D.

**Valethsnape:** Uh…esto….creo que desapareceré convenientemente mientras tu lees el capi para que después no vengas a asesinarme mientras duermo…o.O. Vaaaale, me declaro culpable de haberle hecho pupita a tu mocoso v.v, pero después habrá recompensa :D No vale la pena solo por ver la auto-masacre mental de Sev:D Y lo mejor aun está por venir, o eso creo yo o.O.

**Chibi-Kaise:** Se que soy cruel :D. De hecho, me gusta ser cruel :D. Y admitámoslo, os encanta que sea cruel XDDD. Si no diera esos cortes dramáticos no gustaría tanto, a que no?:P

**Carolagd:** Te gusta verlo sufrir? Este capi debe de ser como una golosina para ti :D. Draco saldrá un poco más, aunque está por ver si su protagonismo aumenta o si todo se queda en esa mini-aparición estelar :D.

**Lilblack:** Lo siento! Como dijo Tercy…lo llevo en la sangre :P.

**RAC:** XDDDD, he tardado lo mío, lo se. Pero no podéis culparme por ello, mi vida anda muy enredada v.vU. De todos modos procuraré no retrasarme mucho más :D.

**Blacklady:** 15 familias, sí v.v, es algo que Sev llevará siempre en la conciencia. Después de todo, el fue un mortífago también, así que hizo cosas malas en su pasado, lo cual le será muy útil para el futuro :D, ya sabréis a que me refiero ( tiene relación con cierto rubio….). Humm…consolar no lo consuela mucho…más que nada porque Harry se queda KO, pero en un futuro cosas pasaran :P. Wiker aparecerá de nuevo :D.

**Usagui-Kou:** Un respiro? Muajajajjjaa eso nunca! XDDD, tendrá un respiro después de un poquito más de angst :P. Lo siento, pero es que me encanta que sufra y que Sev se coma los puños por ello :P.

**By Unika Olimka:** Gastritis!! Auch, dolor, mucho dolor. Siento la tardanza! Para el próximo capi, menos tiempo de espera :D. Que tu gastritis se cure pronto :D.

**Jandra-Le:** Amigos? Sev y Harry llegaran a ser algo más que amigos :p. Y si, parece que Sev empieza a tenerle algo de cariño al mocoso :p ( aunque el mismo no se lo reconozca por cabezota…ò.O). En cuanto a los amigos de harry…no esperéis nada de ellos, no creo que vuelvan v.v. A los señores Weasley y toda la familia pelirroja en general los veréis pronto :D. Aunque puede que no os guste lo que sucederá.

**Bishoujo-hentai:** Que si se le ablanda el corazón? Sev ahora mismo ya no tiene corazón, tiene un yogur XDDD.

**Yo satanica** **V.2**: Hum…hachas….sectas…sacrificios humanos…no estaría mal para un fic :D:D. He tenido mis motivos para no actualizar, como ya puse arriba v.v, pero procuraré no tardar mucho más para el próximo.

**Scorpio:** Pues sí, aun queda un poco de angst, pero por el momento será un angst menor. Cuando termine será el tiempo de los acercamientos y las sorpresas :D.

**Bixkis:** Tu eres nueva :D Bienvenida! Y ya descubrirás que el dejar así los capis es cosa de costumbre :D. Pero no preocuparse, tardaré más o menos, pero siempre actualizo :D.

**GabyKinomoto:** Asias!!:D

**Medeci Amelee:** Asias por seguirme, espero leer mas comentarios tuyos :D. Es mi forma de saber qué os gusta y qué os disgusta :D.

**The dog:** o.O asias!! Aquí está el Nuevo capi, espero que no os olvidéis de mi entre interludio e interludio eh?

**Begoña:** Pues actualizar no suelo tardar mucho. Antes era cada dos semanas aprox., últimamente y tal y como va mi vida…puede que un poco más. De todas formas no suelo tener un período concreto de actualización y a veces al cabo de cuatro días ya he actualizado otra vez. Soy así, inconstante :P. Capítulos…ahora mismo tengo unos 25 escritos, y no se realmente en cuanto se me quedará la historia entera, pero ya te digo que pasará de los 30 :D.

**Jaledra-le:** eres la misma que jandra-le?o.O. Aquí está tu actualización, prometo no tardar mucho para la próxima :D.

Reviews plis?? los necesito más que nunca : (.


	19. San Mungo

Bua! Siento mil la tardanza!! Últimamente en mi casa hay agitación y no me dejan escribir tranquila...¬¬. Y entre eso la Universidad, la enfermedad de mi madre (va tirando la cosa) mi sobrina (ha hacer de baby-siter toca XD) y la búsqueda exhaustiva de trabajo (y yo que quería vivir de mis padres hasta poder vivir de mis hijos o sobrinos... por lo menos hasta que terminara este curso v.vU XDDD) pues poquito he podido hacer. Pero en fin, he exprimido mis neuronas hasta que se han dado de guantazos entre ellas para traeros este capi :D.

Así que ala, leed y no me enviéis muchos bichos venenosos por correo que luego les cojo cariño y me los tengo que quedar ( y ya no cabemos en casa XDD).

Disfrutad!!

_**San Mungo**_

El personal sanitario de San Mungo jamás había visto a Albus Dumbledore tan furioso como ese día. Con los ojos como platos, las enfermeras de guardia vieron abrirse las puertas violentamente y resonar ruidosamente contra la pared. La imponente figura del anciano más poderoso de todo el mundo mágico penetró en el pasillo con rapidez destilando ira por todos los poros de la piel. La enfermera más joven, Rebeca Eames, no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás con el temor reflejándose en sus vivaces ojos. Instintivamente, apretó su tablilla contra su pecho mientras seguía con los ojos el avance del hombre y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espina dorsal cuando este pasó por su lado y percibió el torrente de energía flotando a su alrededor, como una llama incombustible de magia. Y efectivamente, una aura azulina cubría la figura de Dumbledore dotándolo de un aspecto aterrador que, según el pensamiento de Rebeca, debía ser el que atemorizaba a sus enemigos. Por un segundo, pudo vislumbrar los ojos del director de Hogwarts y por segunda vez, un escalofrió la recorrió entera. Como podía ser ese el amable y risueño director que recordaba ella de sus años de estudio, no muy lejanos? Sus iris irradiaban una fiereza que habría hecho salir corriendo al mismísimo Innombrable. Rebeca siguió la figura del anciano y, con una expresión de sorprendido respeto, vio como las puertas del pasillo que llevaban a la sala de cuidados intensivos se iban abriendo unas tras otras con violentas sacudidas sin necesidad siquiera de que el hombre levantara su mano.

-----------------------------------ººº-----------------------------------

Samuel Jacobs lanzó una nerviosa mirada al único hombre de la sala. Nada más llegar les había entregado al chico y, sin mediar palabra, se había apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en algún punto de la pared de enfrente. Y en esa misma posición llevaba ya dos horas, inmóvil. A Samuel le dio la impresión de que se habría fundido con la pared como un camaleón si no fuera porque su atuendo, de riguroso negro, contrastaba demasiado con la blancura de la sala. Y le inquietaba sobre manera, tenía que admitirlo. Tenía un aspecto...siniestro, sí, esa era la palabra. Casi podía sentir la cólera que emanaba, y eso que le estaba observando desde detrás de la puerta de quirófanos, por la ventanita que muy oportunamente había situada a la altura exacta de su cabeza.

Conocía a ese hombre. Era Severus Snape, el que hacía siete años había sido su detestadísimo profesor de pociones. Pero no podía dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, porque el profesor Snape que él recordaba era frió y apático. Un témpano de hielo del que, estaba seguro, no habría podido extraer la más mínima emoción. Incluso se había apostado con uno de sus compañeros de escuela si Snape no sería en realidad un vampiro...algo que nunca se llegó a demostrar. Y sin embargo, la persona que tenía delante era un autentico mar de emociones. O mejor dicho era un autentico mar de UNA sola emoción. Porque todo su rostro se hallaba contraído por una furiosa ira y sus oscuros ojos destellaban con un brillo homicida que, incluso a la distancia, le provocaba una taquicardia considerable. Sus pálidos y largos dedos agarraban con fuerza sus brazos, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Samuel se alegró de que, durante los años que había estudiado en Hogwarts, Snape fuera un trozo de piedra inexpresiva, porque prefería mil veces eso a haber tenido que lidiar con un profesor que más parecía un mortífago que un maestro.

Un estruendo le hizo variar el rumbo de su mirada y sus ojos se desorbitaron al comprobar quien acababa de entrar tan escandalosamente en la sala de espera. El mismísimo Albus Dumbledore, quien ofrecía un aspecto tan intimidante como Snape. Le vio acercarse con paso decidido al hombre de negro y por un momento temió una confrontación. Pero ambos hombres se limitaron a intercambiar unas pocas palabras. Samuel se separó de su puesto de observación para echar un rápido vistazo al muchacho que había traído Severus Snape y que en ese momento era atendido por una multitud de medimagos, entre los cuales se sentía únicamente un estorbo. Decían que era Harry Potter. Y se preguntó que demonios le habría pasado para que se hallara en ese estado tan lamentable.

-----------------------------------ººº-----------------------------------

Dumbledore se dirigió rápidamente hacia la sala de espera de cuidados intensivos de San Mungo sin perder un segundo y sin reparar en nadie. Kingsley y Moody habían estado en su despacho hacía apenas quince minutos y le habían informado de la situación. Para su desgracia, el ministro Scrimgeour había hecho su indeseada aparición en su despacho mucho antes, reclamándole el que hubiera "secuestrado" a un grupo de sus mejores aurores para protagonizar el asalto a un castillo del que no estaba informado. Por supuesto, Dumbledore sabía a que se debía la indignación del hombre, y esta no era por otra cosa que la humillación y la vergüenza que le suponía que sus aurores confiaran más ciegamente en Albus que no en él, supuesto jefe político de la comunidad mágica de Inglaterra. " Imbéciles!!!" se dijo Albus con renovada furia " Imbéciles todos y cada uno de ellos!!". Nunca había entendido ese ansia de acaparar todo el poder posible en una sola persona y la costumbre, al parecer heredada con el cargo de ministro, de temer a su persona como una especie de enemigo político. Dumbledore había dejado muy claro años atrás que no tenía intención alguna de optar al puesto y su participación en determinados asuntos se debía únicamente a la demanda de consejo del ministro en cuestión, sin contar que en ocasiones se veía obligado a intervenir por la absoluta estupidez de las acciones del político, que no hacían otra cosa que poner en serio peligro a la comunidad mágica. Había hecho uso de todo su autocontrol tratando de librarse de la visita de Scrimgeour, y finalmente había perdido los buenos modales y le había instado a desaparecer de su despacho alegando que esperaba noticias más importantes que la confirmación de su humillado ego. Había perdido tontamente el tiempo con el ministro.

Entró como un vendaval en la sala de espera y divisó inmediatamente a Severus apoyado en la pared con una expresión que confirmaba sus peores sospechas. Kingsley y Moody poco habían podido decirle a parte de que habían recuperado a Harry y de que este había desaparecido en brazos de Severus presumiblemente en dirección a San Mungo. Pero sus rostros preocupados indicaron al anciano de que el estado de su querido pupilo no era en absoluto bueno.

- Severus!- llamó acercándose velozmente al hombre, que no varió el rumbo de su mirada.- Como esta?- inquirió, notando él mismo el deje de temor de su voz. El profesor le miró en ese instante y la intensidad de su mirada fue una elocuente respuesta. Aun así, esperaba detalles y el hombre lo sabía.

- Le torturaron.- dijo él en un tono bajo y con voz contenida. El impacto de esas palabras fue demoledor. Albus le observó unos segundos, asimilando el significado. Y súbitamente el aura que le rodeaba creció y relampagueó como una hoguera reavivada. Dumbledore sintió una rabiosa opresión en su pecho que apenas le permitía respirar. "Tortura!!" se dijo con inusitada cólera. "Solo es un niño!!". Solo un niño! Su niño! Al que no había sabido proteger como merecía. Se preguntó cuantas veces más tendría que sufrir su querido pupilo por culpa de sus errores. Y por primera vez, Albus sintió que la carga que llevaba a sus espaldas era demasiado pesada para su persona.

-----------------------------------ººº-----------------------------------

"No puedo creer en mi mala suerte!" se lamentó Samuel mientras repasaba nerviosamente los pergaminos enganchados en su tablilla una y otra vez. Porque por alguna broma cruel del destino, su mentor había decidido que fuera él quien informara a los "familiares o conocidos" del estado del chico. Solo con pensar que tendría que estar a menos de dos metros de Snape..."De un Snape cabreado a más no poder" se recordó...le entraban escalofríos. Tomo aire y, con el convencimiento de que sería él el próximo en visitar cuidados intensivos, abrió la puerta que separaba la sala de espera del quirófano. De inmediato vio a las dos figuras acercarse y tragó saliva. Ambos hombres eran más altos que él y sobretodo, mucho más imponentes. Y eso que él rondaba el metro ochenta. Pero se percató de que eran, sobretodo, esas auras destilando mala leche lo que intimidaba de verdad.

- Esto...s-son parientes del señor Potter?- preguntó siguiendo el protocolo. Un poco estúpidamente como pudo darse cuenta medio segundo después. Todo el mundo conocía la historia de Harry Potter. Todo el mundo sabía que el muchacho era huérfano, no tenía familia. Además, él conocía a esos hombres y sabía que no...

- Déjese de estupideces y hable de una vez.- siseó Snape en un tono peligrosamente bajo y entrecerrando los ojos. Samuel se sintió encoger sobre si mismo, acobardado.

- Ehh...sí. Bueno, es obvio que ha sido torturado.- informó revisando sus papeles. Por un momento, lo inusual del caso le hizo olvidar ante quien estaba.- Es...realmente increíble. El último informe de un caso semejante que guardan los archivos de San Mungo datan de hace unos...ciento veinte años aproximadamente.- comentó con desconcierto.- Sin duda quien le torturó le puso imaginación...- un silbido y un sonoro golpe a pocos centímetros de su oído le obligó a levantar la cabeza de su tablilla con un respingo. Siguió con los ojos la extensión del brazo de Snape hasta llegar a su puño, que había golpeado el marco de la puerta a su izquierda con tal fuerza que la madera se había agrietado. El medimago sintió sus piernas como si de pronto se hubieran convertido en gelatina.

- Puede ahorrarse sus comentarios personales Jacobs.- "Se acuerda de mi!?" pensó con terror. El hombre retiró su puño bajo la mirada cargada de reproche del director de Hogwarts. Samuel consideró que la idea de salir corriendo a esconderse al armario de la limpieza más próximo no era tan descabellada.

- Discúlpenos señor Jacobs.- habló esta vez Dumbledore, aunque su voz delataba su impaciencia.- Siga, por favor.- el medimago asintió al borde de una taquicardia.

- S-sí...esto...fue...fue flagelado y...- tragó saliva de nuevo y comenzó a transpirar a mares bajo la mirada amenazante de Snape y la cada vez menos paciente de Dumbledore.

- Quiere hablar de una puta vez!!!??- saltó finalmente Snape. Y si antes Samuel ya se había sentido intimidado por las altas figuras de ambos hombres, ahora tenía serios problemas para contener el temblor de sus rodillas. La puerta se abrió súbitamente a sus espaldas y un hombrecillo enjuto y tan viejo que parecía a punto de romperse de un momento a otro apareció con una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. Una oleada de alivio recorrió el cuerpo de Samuel al ver a su mentor.

- Señor Jacobs, aun no ha informado al señor Dumbledore del estado de su alumno?- le reprochó con severidad el hombrecillo. Le arrebató la tablilla que aun conservaba en sus manos y con un gesto de su cabeza, poblada por una mata de cabello blanco y fino, le indicó que entrara de nuevo a quirófanos.- Yo lo haré.- Samuel no se lo hizo repetir dos veces y con un suspiro de eterno agradecimiento corrió, demasiado apresuradamente para mantener la dignidad, hacia el interior de la aséptica sala al otro lado de la puerta.- Novatos...- murmuró el anciano meneando la cabeza.

-----------------------------------ººº-----------------------------------

- Ruego que disculpen la ineptitud de mi ayudante, hace poco que se dedica a cosas más serias que curar algunos furúnculos con varita.- explicó escuetamente el hombrecillo.

- Wülfric...- el tono de la voz de Dumbledore denotaba una impaciencia que estaba llegando a su límite.

- Disculpa.- dijo con sinceridad el anciano medimago, comprendiendo que su viejo amigo deseaba tener noticias de su estudiante.- Te voy a ser sincero Albus. El que hizo esto merece algo peor que Azkaban.- comenzó con expresión sombría echándole un ojo al informe que tenía entre manos. Aunque en realidad no le era necesario, había visto y supervisado por si mismo todas las heridas del muchacho y su curación.- No solo ha sido flagelado repetidas veces, sino que además...Te parecerá increíble sin duda...Han utilizado el potro con él.- Wülfric meneó la cabeza con evidente desconcierto. Hacía más de cien años que nadie empleaba esos métodos de tortura, no con las modernas "cruciatus" y otras maldiciones cuyas victimas había tenido que atender en más ocasiones de las que hubiera deseado. La primera guerra había sido cruel y la segunda no se había quedado atrás.- Y en más de una ocasión, además. Si no es mucho preguntar...que demente ha sido el responsable?-

- Lucius Malfoy.- respondió Dumbledore con multitud de chispas furiosas revoloteando en sus ojos azules. Wülfric no se sorprendió. "Ah! Malfoy...". Por supuesto. El peor de todos los mortífagos que sirvieron al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. No pudo creerlo cuando el Ministerio le absolvió, tras la primera caída del Innombrable, con la estúpida excusa de que se hallaba bajo Imperius. A sus ojos no podía haber nadie más claramente culpable. Había tenido que atender a numerosas victimas suyas. - Volviendo a Harry...- el medimago se reprendió mentalmente por sus continuas distracciones. No estaba haciéndolo mejor que su incompetente ayudante.

- Sí. Tiene varias costillas rotas y multitud de hematomas por todo el cuerpo, sin duda a causa de una paliza. No descarto que haya sufrido más de una. Los hombros están francamente mal. Tiene los músculos tan inflamados que por el momento no hemos podido mantener los huesos en su sitio y su espalda...- en este punto Wülfric se interrumpió y lanzó una breve mirada con sus acuosos ojos castaños a los dos hombres, que parecían tan tensos como la cuerda de un violín. Sabía que lo que iba a decir era duro, pero su máxima en el trabajo siempre había sido la más absoluta sinceridad. Aunque viendo las expresiones de sus oyentes decidió explicarlo con el mayor tacto posible sin caer en la mentira. - Su espalda es asunto a parte. La tiene destrozada. Hacía más de doce años que no habíamos tenido que emplear tal despliegue de cirugía mágica y aun recuerdo al paciente. Alastor Moody, si no me equivoco ha vuelto a la circulación como auror. Por suerte hemos avanzado mucho en esa área de la medimagia y además el paciente es joven. No le quedaran cicatrices, o al menos no muchas.- un tenso silencio siguió a sus palabras. Supuso que su viejo amigo, a quien conocía desde hacía más de cuarenta años, y el otro hombre necesitaban asimilar la información. Conocía el cariño que Dumbledore profesaba a su alumno predilecto y niño-que-vivió e imaginó que esos momentos debían estar siendo muy duros para él. Observó de reojo al hombre vestido de negro, que parecía a punto de explotar. "Severus Snape" se dijo. Si Minerva Mcgonagall, a quien también había tenido el placer de conocer, era considerada la mano derecha del anciano más importante y respetado del mundo mágico, Snape era su contraparte. "La mano izquierda de Albus y su protegido, además" pensó sin apartar sus ojos del hombre.

- Se repondrá?- llegó finalmente la pregunta, casi en un susurro y con voz entristecida. Wülfric regresó sus ojos a Dumbledore. Pensó unos segundos lo que iba a decir antes de dar su veredicto.

- Tú le conoces mejor que nadie Albus. Sabes que el muchacho es fuerte.- comentó llevando sus apergaminadas manos a la espalda.- Te puedo asegurar que no fue el elegido para derrotar al Innombrable por casualidad. Si te soy sincero me preocupan más las secuelas psicológicas. Pero físicamente no creo que haya problema alguno.- Dumbledore emitió un suspiro cansado y preocupado.- Posee un caudal mágico impresionante...- murmuró Wülfric, más para si mismo que para sus oyentes. Y eso le recordó algo más.- Por cierto, le hicieron tomar una poción inhibidora de la magia.- el reconocido experto en pociones entrecerró los ojos y el medimago supo qué pasaba por su mente.- Seguramente para evitar cualquier tipo de acceso mágico involuntario que, teniendo en cuenta las capacidades del señor Potter, habría puesto en un serio aprieto a sus captores.

- Qué tipo de poción?- habló por primera vez Snape con un tono oscuro que provocó un escalofrío en el anciano medimago.

- Tal vez una _Inhabilitis Magicum_, pero no podemos estar seguros. Lo que sí puedo asegurar es que lo más probable es que aun tarden un tiempo en desaparecer sus efectos.-

- Porqué motivo?- inquirió Dumbledore.

- Es obvio.- interrumpió Snape antes de que Wülfric tuviera tiempo de exponer sus cavilaciones.- Lo más probable es que la poción le fuera suministrada el primer día en el que fue secuestrado. Si sus efectos aun perduran inalterables después de seis días es porque la poción es de las más potentes. - explicó con crudeza. Wülfric asintió, plenamente de acuerdo.

- Exacto. Y por ahora eso es todo lo que puedo deciros.- concluyó el anciano.- Os iré informando a cada hora de su estado.-

- Gracias Wülfric.- agradeció Dumbledore cerrando los ojos un momento, acusando el cansancio. El medimago los observó unos segundos con pesar antes de dar media vuelta para regresar al quirófano, pero se detuvo justo ante la puerta y se giró de nuevo.

- Yo de usted me haría curar eso de inmediato.- aconsejó, antes de traspasar la puerta, señalando con un gesto de su cabeza el puño de Severus Snape, que mantenía cerrado con fuerza a pesar de que la piel comenzaba a adquirir un tono purpúreo a causa de la fractura de sus nudillos.

* * *

COMENTARIO PARA **POLARRES**: SI!! Sí te doy mi permiso y mi eterno agradecimiento para que me traduzcas! Me hace ilusión!!! Gracias!!

Tacháaaaan!!!Sí! Lo huelo en el aire!! Ya empieza a notarse algoo!!! Bieeeenn!! Como veis, el infierno de Harry ha logrado varios cambios en el corazoncito de Sev ( más adelante se notará más) y a partir de aquí será menos difícil plasmar el romance sin que parezca salido de la nada :D.

Hay además dos personajes nuevos que aparecerán con cierta frecuencia en los próximos capis, al menos uno de ellos. Consideradlos una especie de personajes muuuuyyy secundarios. Uno de ellos me gusta especialmente (Samuel Jacobs) :D.

**Usagui Kou:** Shii! Estuvo muy corto y encima tardo en actualizar, no merezco vivir!! Espero redimirme un poco con este capi, que es más largo :D.

**Carolagd:** Pueees el angst aun no terminaaaaaa!! Muajajajjaja!!Eso sí, lo que viene a partir de ahora ya es más suave :D, solo hago sufrir a Harry lo normal de siempre XDDD. Gracias por lo de mi mama, la cosa va tirando :D.

**SigiPotter:** Sí, lo cierto es que la patada me supo a poco a mi también ò.O. Pero es que aun no he terminado con Lucius y le estoy preparando una muerte...diferente. Más vengativa :D. Gracias por los ánimos!!!!

**Tercy:** Harry es que se dejaría pisotear por un rebaño de hipogrifos después de servir de chicle a una manticora...porque es así de chulo XDDD...hummm..¬¬ apuntar lo dicho para futuras ideas...Severus pedirá venganza, Lucius se acojonará en su pequeñita celda sin dementores (sí, sin dementores, la vida es injusta verdad? ò.O) y más tarde, cuando Severus haya hecho lo que tenga que hacer y aceptado lo que tenga que aceptar...Lucius tiembla!! Mujajajajaja!!! Gracias por lo ánimos con lo de mi mama :D. Y sí, mi sobrina es la best mejor del mundo mundial en el Universo v.v ( que va a decir una tía orgullosa de su nena como yo??:D).

P.D.: Hummm...¬¬, me gustan tus torturas...me las apunto :P.

**Vedda: **Gracias por los ánimos y por enviarme reviews :D, ara mismo es lo que más me anima.

**Jandra-le:** Tranquila!! Puedes enviarme tantos reviews como quieras :D. Si se te olvida preguntar algo no dudes en preguntar :D. Amigo...amigo...pues la verdad es que aun no lo tengo del todo claro, pero sí, es posible que Harry vuelva a tener a alguien a su lado, aunque no a quien pensáis :D.

**Valethsnape:** Ajajaja! Naaa, Voldemort anda haciendo el ganso por ahí (en Llámame Severus) y lo de robando periódicos de la basura era una forma de decirlo XD. Pero en eso de darle donde más le duele, probablemente, siempre lo hace. Aunque te adelanto que por el momento se mantendrá bastante pasivo :D. Y siiiii!! Harry quedará sanito como una lechuga...más o menos je...jejeje...JEJEJEJEJE!!! Cortarle "eso" a Lucius...hummm...¬¬ también me gusta la idea. Seguro que a Sev también XD, sobretodo después de saber que Lucius intentó tocar a su Harry XDDD.

**BlackLady:** Gracias graciaaaasss!! ( Mo se inclina ante los aplausos y alguien le tira un melón por creída " auch! Eso dolió...ó.Ò"). Gracias por los ánimos y no te preocupes, pociones también actualizaré en breve :D.

**Bishoujo hentai:** XDDDDDDDDDD. Veo que he conseguido que odiéis a Malfoy más de lo que seguramente ya le odiabais :D. Y me siento bien! XDDDD. Lucius recibirá su merecido :P.

**Begoña Black:** Por supuesto que se preocupa XDD. Poco a poco no puede evitar que ese niño del demonio se le vaya metiendo en el corazoncito :P.

**Chibi-kaise: **Gracias por la felicitación! Y en el fondo teorizar sobre lo que pasará es siempre lo mejor de una historia :P. Humm...cicatrices!!! Como no se me ocurrió!? ( Mo golpea la palma de su mano con el puño mientras sus ojos brillan malignamente). Cicatrices para Lucius, cicatrices (Mo canturrea MAS malignamente aun).

**Blackmoonlady: **Draco, como veis, no es tan malo como parece. Puede que la inquina que le tenía a Harry tampoco sea tanta como parecía en un principio :P. mil gracias por los reviews:D

**Scorpio: **Pues sí, hay daños psicológicos y además bastante raros XDDD. Además aun hay otra cosa que dejará a Harry bastante indefenso por un tiempo, la poción "anti-mágia" :P. Quien se encargará de proteger al pobrecito harry mientras el no pueda hacer magia? XDD. Ah! Es tan obvio...XD. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y las felicitaciones :D. No creo que deje de publicar por un tiempo porque escribir me gusta y me anima mucho :D, pero lo de actualizar es otra cosa. Bueno, que os voy a contar que vivís mis retrasos en vuestras propias carnes? XDD. Muchas gracias por vuestra paciencia O.O.

**Amazona verde:** Sí! Aunque Rowling no lo muestre en sus libros, siempre creí que para haber soportado todo lo que Harry ha soportado hay que tener un par de...bien puestos. Puede que JK no sea muy dada a ponerlo, pero después de todo Harry vive una guerra y por si fuera poco, él es el arma principal. Gracias por el review!!!:D

**JazLupin:** Lamento mucho lo de tu mamá :'( y te agradezco mil los ánimos. Para mi vuestros reviews son muy importantes! Prometo esforzarme mucho!!

**Cathy87:** Gracias a vosotros por seguirme leyendo!! Y sobretodo por vuestros reviews!!:D

**Sibylla: **Tu también te estas quedando calva? Yo me quedo pero por la angustia que me da cuando mi inspiración se va sin decirme nada (traidora...¬¬). Iaaaa!!! Ya me puse roja ( Mo en estado "tomate radioactivo"). Mil gracias por los halagos ( que no merezco tanto) y por los ánimos! Yo por mi parte seguiré esforzándome para que este fic siga gustándoos tanto o más que cuando comenzasteis a leer :D.

**Shani 3000: **Gracias por decidirte a enviarme reviews!! Ahora mismo me hacen mucha falta y yo soy feliz de leeros siempre :D.

**Hareth: **Pues aquí la actualización!! A partir de ahora, las cosas mejoran gradualmente :D.

Y esto es todo por hoy!! Mil gracias por vuestros ánimos (que llegaran a mi madre), felicitaciones (se las contaré a mi sobrina aunque aun se pase el día durmiendo XD) y por vuestro tiempo dedicado en enviarme reviews! El problema...es que una se vuelve adicta...¬¬. Reviews...reviewssss...revieeeeeeeeeeeews!!!!!!! O.O


	20. Wiker y Voces

Aaaaaaah! No puedo creer que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar ò.ó! Pero como siempre tengo una excusa a mano :P ( Mo saca de su cajón el archivador de excusas y elige la nº 559): "Tenía que asistir a la boda del príncipe y..." Na! Esta está pasada... (Mo lanza la tarjetita por encima de su hombro). En fin, en realidad he estado trabajando en un nuevo fic :D. Ya oigo los gritos de "Pero termina algo de una vez maldita!!" Lo seee!! Pero es que esta idea me estuvo dando vueltas por la cabeza durante mucho tiempo impidiéndome concentrarme y al final la he tenido que desarrollar .. . Me gustaría adelantaros algo, pero entonces me cargaría la historia desde ya XD. Solo decir que a aquellos que odien a Dumbledore o le tengan una manía especial les gustará leerla :P.

Por cierto, como me sabía mal estar tanto tiempo sin actualizar he juntado dos capis, así que este será relativamente más largo :D. Con Llámame Severus tendréis que esperar un poco más porque mi inspiración nuevamente se ha ido sin decirme nada...se que me pone los cuernos con otro escritor que lo se...¬¬. Y ara sí!!

Disfrutad!!!

"_**Wiker" y "Voces"**_

Albus Dumbledore permaneció sentado en su cómodo sillón tras su imponente escritorio. Acababa de presidir una reunión de la Orden. Sin duda una de las más tristes que había tenido que concertar hasta ahora. Sabía que ellos tenían derecho a saber, después de todo, algunos llevaban dieciséis años arriesgando sus vidas por Harry, pero no quiso mencionar más de lo imprescindible. Se ahorró, por el momento, dar detalles acerca del carácter de la tortura que había recibido el chico. Tan solo informó de que habían logrado estabilizarle en San Mungo. Ojala él también hubiera podido evadir los detalles su sufrimiento. Su angustiada mente evocaba una y otra vez las palabras de su viejo amigo, Wülfric Wardwell y el corazón se le encogía cada vez al repetirse a si mismo que no había logrado proteger a su querido pupilo.

Había iniciado un procesamiento contra Lucius Malfoy, quien se hallaba ahora en Azkaban en espera del juicio. En una celda sin dementores, para su disgusto. Debía admitirse a si mismo que ni Azkaban, ni la muerte de Lucius lograrían satisfacerle plenamente. Sus pensamientos volaron hacia Severus. Le había costado lo suyo mantenerlo alejado de Malfoy, y ni sus ruegos ni sus argumentaciones de que sería enviado también a Azkaban si cometía un asesinato lograron disuadirle de sus siniestras intenciones. Había tenido que restringir las visitas de Lucius únicamente a su persona, algo que ni Narcisa ni Draco habían lamentado en absoluto. No es que condenara a Severus por sus deseos de venganza, pues él mismo tenía que echar mano de su autocontrol para contenerse, pero era consciente de que vengarse no era la solución. No caer tan bajo como el enemigo. Aunque a veces era difícil... Dejó escapar un suspiro amargado, al menos los incompetentes del Ministerio ya no podían acusar a Harry de convertirse en un nuevo Lord Oscuro. No encajaba demasiado con ese papel el hecho de haber sido torturado por los mortífagos que se suponía debía liderar.

Un sonoro "crack" le hizo alzar los ojos de la pulida madera de su escritorio. Había esperado encontrarse con algún miembro de la Orden que se acabara de aparecer, pues eran los únicos que tenían acceso a su despacho, y por lo tanto a Hogwarts, por ese medio. Por eso se sintió desconcertado al no divisar a nadie tras su escritorio. Meneó imperceptiblemente la cabeza, diciéndose que se hacia viejo, oyendo cosas inexistentes. Albus se levantó pesadamente de su asiento con la intención de aparecerse en San Mungo, como llevaba haciendo en los últimos tres días. Y fue entonces cuando lo vio. Un pequeño elfo doméstico, muy joven a juzgar por sus facciones, se movía nerviosamente sobre los talones de sus largos pies retorciendo entre sus manos la esquina del andrajoso trapo que llevaba como indumentaria. Dumbledore lo observó con creciente perplejidad.

- Quien eres tú?- inquirió, percatándose de que no era ninguno de los elfos domésticos que servían en Hogwarts. La criatura agachó las orejas y se encogió sobre si misma, intimidada, antes de contestar con un balbuceo.

- Señor, mi nombre es Wiker, señor. Soy un elfo domestico, señor.- dijo con una voz sorprendentemente aguda y aniñada. Sus grandes ojos escrutaban con temor al anciano que tenía delante, esperando tal vez que se pusiera a gritar de un momento a otro.

- Y deseabas?- preguntó de nuevo Dumbledore obviando decir que ya conocía su raza. La pequeña criatura se removió aun mas inquieta y súbitamente se lanzó de cabeza contra el escritorio de Albus. Un sonoro "pock" le rebeló que el elfo acababa de estrellarse contra la brillante madera. Dumbledore, cada vez mas perplejo, se inclinó hacia adelante y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa al comprobar que Wiker había rebotado contra su mesa y permanecía ahora sentado en el suelo con expresión mareada.- Si solo has venido a mi despacho para golpearte contra mi escritorio creo que ya has cumplido tu cometido. Si me disculpas tengo algo de prisa.- dijo el anciano irguiéndose y preparándose para desaparecerse. Pero un agudo chillido le detuvo de nuevo.

- Señor!! No señor!!! Wiker ha venido para algo señor!! Wiker quiere saber como está Harry Potter!!- Dumbledore se tensó súbitamente al oír el nombre de su pupilo.- Ay ay ay ay!! Los amos no saben que Wiker esta aquí, señor!! Los amos se enfadaran con Wiker!!- el elfo comenzó a corretear en círculos agarrándose las orejas con evidente desespero. Repentinamente, varió el rumbo de su carrera para dirigirse de nuevo hacia el escritorio con el obvio propósito de castigarse. Pero esta vez Dumbledore fue más rápido.

- _Bullaus!_ - de inmediato, el pequeño elfo se vio en el interior de una enorme pompa de jabón que flotó parsimoniosamente hasta la altura de los ojos de Albus.- Sepa usted que no admito violencia en mi despacho, señor Wiker.- le amonestó, sin embargo su bigote tembló ligeramente al ver la expresión avergonzada del joven elfo. Esa graciosa criatura había logrado que olvidara por unos momentos su angustia. Pero al pensar en la petición del elfo esta regresó con toda su fuerza.- Harry Potter esta en San Mungo y por ahora esta estable, lo que ya es decir mucho.- explicó el anciano con voz cansada y entristecida. El elfo agachó sus orejas y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- Harry Potter fue valiente.- murmuró con pesadumbre.- Harry Potter no gritó a pesar de los castigos del amo.- tras unos segundos de silencio, Wiker se tapó súbitamente la boca al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado. Los ojos de Dumbledore miraron al elfo y le taladraron al comprender lo que estaba diciendo. Con un brusco movimiento de su varita, Albus rompió el hechizo burbuja y la joven criatura cayó de bruces sobre su escritorio. Pero el director no se preocupó por ello, solo podía pensar en una cosa. Ese elfo había presenciado la tortura.

- Qué sabes tú de lo que le sucedió a Harry!?- exclamó con voz atronadora. El elfo se encogió visiblemente asustado y se retorció las orejas con nerviosismo, comenzando a sollozar.- Habla!!- bramó Dumbledore destilando furia por sus azules ojos.

- Wiker no puede hablar!! Wiker no puede decirlo!!- sollozó el elfo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos. Albus tardó unos momentos en dominarse y se reprochó a si mismo el haber pagado su frustración con una criatura inocente. Miró de nuevo al elfo que lloraba a lágrima viva murmurando "Wiker es un buen elfo" una y otra vez y se compadeció. Dejó escapar un suspiro antes de palmear suavemente la cabeza del desconsolado elfo.

- Esta bien esta bien.- le consoló.- Siento mi arrebato señor Wiker, ruego acepte mis disculpas.- el elfo domestico dejo de sollozar y fijó sus grandes y brillantes ojos en los de Dumbledore antes de asentir rápidamente con la cabeza, de forma que sus enormes orejas de murciélago se movieron al compás.

- Wiker es un buen elfo.- repitió de nuevo.- No puede desvelar los secretos de su familia aunque se lo pida el gran Albus Dumbledore, señor. Wiker solo quería saber como esta Harry Potter.- el cerebro del viejo director corrió rápidamente en busca de un plan. Ese elfo sabía lo que había pasado, era imprescindible que hablara. Pero Albus conocía demasiado bien las costumbres de esa raza. Wiker solo hablaría si se lo ordenaba su amo. Ni tan siquiera tenía garantías de que explicara lo que había visto si era liberado. La mayoría de elfos domésticos guardaban los secretos de sus amos de por vida.

- Tus amos son los Malfoy, no es así?- inquirió Albus. El pequeño elfo asintió. "Así pues solo me queda una solución" se dijo el anciano. Se dirigió hacia su chimenea y lanzó una pequeña cantidad de polvos flú, invocando un nombre. De inmediato, una figura apareció en el interior de la chimenea y salió de esta con elegancia, sacudiéndose la ceniza.

- Llamaba señor?- Severus Snape miró un segundo al anciano antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hacia la pequeña figura de Wiker, que le observaba con aprensión y un temor visible.

- Severus, necesito que me traigas a Draco Malfoy.- pidió Albus, ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su profesor y el grito de terror del joven elfo.

-------------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------------------

Draco entró en el despacho del director con la duda claramente visible en sus ojos. Acababa de ser llamado por el jefe de su casa, Snape, y no tenía ni idea de para que narices querría verle Dumbledore. Esperó que no estuviera relacionado con su padre.

- Buenas noches señor Malfoy.- saludó el anciano instándole con un gesto de su mano a que se sentara. Estaba a punto de acercarse al escritorio del hombre cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en una pequeña criatura que gemía y sollozaba en el suelo, tirándose de las enormes orejas. Sus cejas se alzaron con incredulidad al reconocer al elfo.

- Wiker?- miró rápidamente al director, que permanecía serio, y después a Snape, quien se había situado en un rincón del despacho al parecer tan perplejo como él.- Lo ha enviado mi madre? No ha sucedido nada, verdad?- inquirió con un tono que delató, más de lo que hubiera deseado, su insegura preocupación.

- No, no lo ha enviado Narcisa.- negó Dumbledore.- Su elfo ha venido por voluntad propia.- la preocupación de Draco fue rápidamente sustituida por la ira. Qué demonios pasaba con esos malditos elfos?? Primero Dobby y ahora Wiker, es que iban a sublevarse uno por uno??

- Lo siento, lo enviare a casa de inmediato.- repuso con voz fría.- Y una vez allí recibirá su castigo.- añadió mirando con furia a la gimoteante criatura.

- Me temo que esa no era mi intención al hacerle venir aquí, señor Malfoy.- Draco se sintió prácticamente traspasado por la mirada del hombre y su confusión aumento.- Su elfo posee importante información que me gustaría escuchar...-

- Tiene que ver con mi padre?- interrumpió Draco frunciendo el ceño. Todo habían sido problemas desde que el estúpido de su padre había regresado al bando de ese engendro al que llamaba amo. Draco no podía entenderlo. Tenían poder, tenían dinero y eran una de las familias más prestigiosas de toda Inglaterra. Y aun así su padre había arrastrado el honor del apellido convirtiéndose en un sirviente y dilapidado la mitad de la fortuna familiar financiando los proyectos de ese loco que se hacía llamar Lord. Reconocía que al principio, cuando su padre le explicaba y le entrenaba para su supuesto futuro de mortífago, la idea de pertenecer a las filas del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado era bastante atractiva. Pero a medida que fue creciendo y le fue inculcado el espíritu ambicioso de los Malfoy la idea se le antojó cada vez más absurda. Estaba claro que el Innombrable perdería esa batalla y todas las siguientes si es que había más. Vio asentir al director y su exasperación aumentó. - Y que es lo que quiere entonces?- preguntó en un tono que sonó algo más desabrido de lo que pretendía. Pero al anciano no pareció importarle, aunque el jefe de su casa le lanzó una mirada que le advertía que fuera más respetuoso.

- Usted sabrá que los elfos domésticos se ven ligados a su familia y por lo tanto a sus secretos, imposibilitándolos para explicar a otros lo que ven y oyen. Al menos que su amo le ordene lo contrario, por supuesto.- explicó Dumbledore. Y de inmediato Draco comprendió lo que pretendía el hombre de él. Se puso instintivamente en guardia.

- Y que secretos de mi familia le interesan a usted?- preguntó con desconfianza. Los Malfoy guardaban mucho secretos y algunos de ellos nada decorosos.

- Tan solo el relacionado con el secuestro de Harry Potter.- aclaró el director. Draco volvió a mirar al elfo, que se retorcía las orejas con evidente nerviosismo. "Qué puede saber ese bicho de los planes de mi padre?" se preguntó con cierta incredulidad.- Tendrá que confiar en mi palabra de que únicamente indagaré en ese asunto, señor Malfoy.- añadió Dumbledore, que al parecer se había percatado de su reticencia. Draco estudió al anciano con intensidad durante unos momentos. Y finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro imperceptible. Como el nuevo cabeza de familia, últimamente había tenido que tomar muchas decisiones difíciles. Aunque la mayoría estaban relacionadas con asuntos económicos. Una vez más le tocaba decidir. No es que el viejo le cayera especialmente bien, pero le tenía respeto. Y por mas que le incomodara también confianza. Sabía suficientes cosas de su familia para hundirla definitivamente, pero no lo había hecho y Draco sabía que tampoco lo intentaría en un futuro.

- Wiker!- el elfo sollozó aun más alto, seguramente esperando un castigo. Draco no apartó sus plateados ojos de los azules del director.- Te ordeno que informes al profesor Dumbledore de todo lo que él te pida.- distinguió un destello de complacencia en las orbes del anciano y una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

- Muchas gracias Draco.- Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza.- Estoy seguro de que serás todo un orgullo para tu familia.- como en la vez anterior, Draco sintió un leve ardor en sus mejillas.

-------------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------------------

Severus caminó rápidamente por los pasillos de San Mungo, con su habitual capa ondeando a su paso. Era ya muy tarde y, a excepción del personal sanitario de guardia y algunos parientes de enfermos, los corredores estaban desiertos. No podía explicarse la súbita necesidad que había sentido de visitar al muchacho. Tal vez se debía a ese constante sentimiento de culpa del que no podía librarse, o quizás algo tenían que ver la explicaciones del elfo domestico que había aparecido el día anterior en el despacho del director. Había sido una confesión horrible. La criatura había explicado con lujo de detalles, entre sollozos e irritantes lloriqueos, las ominosas "sesiones" a las que había sido sometido Potter. Deseó haberle hecho algo más al desgraciado de Malfoy que unas cuantas fracturas cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Giró una esquina y caminó elegantemente por el pasillo bien iluminado. La puerta de la habitación del chico era fácilmente reconocible por los dos aurores que la vigilaban varita en mano. A pesar de coincidir en la necesidad de protección del muchacho, a Severus no le gustaba la indiscreción de las medidas de seguridad. Daba la impresión de que los dos aurores vigilaban a un preso, en vez de a un niño amenazado por mortífagos. Dio la contraseña con sequedad y penetró en la amplia habitación, apenas iluminada.

Se acercó a la cama rodeada por aparatos médicos y se detuvo a unos pasos. Potter dormía aparentemente en calma, de costado. Las heridas de su rostro ya habían sanado satisfactoriamente, aunque aun podía distinguirse el tono verdoso de los hematomas. La ira le invadió de nuevo, recordando la sonrisa burlona de Malfoy en aquel pasillo de las mazmorras. Sin embargo, otro sentimiento se estaba abriendo paso entre las agitadas emociones que últimamente apabullaban a Severus. Orgullo. Debía admitir que se sentía orgulloso de ese pequeño insolente que había plantado cara a su enemigo con tanto valor. Desde luego, no podía ser de otra forma, Potter era demasiado arrogante como para dejarse humillar. Una sonrisa de siniestra satisfacción apareció en su rostro al pensar en las insolencias que el muchacho le había escupido a la cara al bastardo de Malfoy y que habían sido detalladas por el elfo. Habría dado cualquier cosa por ver la expresión de Lucius ante tamaña arrogancia. Su sonrisa se amplió al rememorar una en especial.

- Albus Dumbledore...- murmuró Severus conteniendo una carcajada. Sin duda el rubio se habría sentido muy decepcionado (y sobretodo ofendido) ante el único nombre que el chico le había dado. Todo el mundo, incluido el Señor Tenebroso, conocía el hecho de que el viejo no tan solo pertenecía a la Orden, sino que esta había sido fundada por él.- He de reconocer que empieza usted a caerme bien, Potter.- añadió con los ojos fijos en el rostro de su alumno sin borrar aun la sonrisa de sus labios. A pesar de ser un condenado Gryffindor, el muchacho poseía un delicioso sarcasmo slytheriano.

Sí, desde luego no dudaba que la caída del Lord se debía a que había subestimado a Potter. Al igual que Lucius, que creía que podría doblegar el espíritu indomable del chico. "Al igual que tú" le recordó una molesta vocecilla que los demás llamaban conciencia y que el solía llamar engorro. Con un suspiro exasperado, Severus se sentó en el borde de la cama sin dejar de contemplar a su estudiante. Era cierto, había subestimado su carácter creyéndolo un niño mimado y sobreprotegido, y no contento con eso se había dedicado a humillarle constantemente. Pero es que era tan endiabladamente parecido a su detestable padre...Tan orgulloso, con esos aires de superioridad y esa forma de actuar que parecía querer decir "soy mas listo que tú". Pero de nuevo, su conciencia le aguijoneó con insistencia, al parecer no demasiado de acuerdo con esa versión. Por primera vez, Severus se planteó si tal vez el viejo no estaría en lo cierto cuando le reprochaba que se empeñaba en ver defectos inexistentes en el chico con tal de asemejarlo a su progenitor. Pero es que James Potter era una desagradable espina clavada en su alma. El muy desgraciado había tenido la desfachatez de morirse sin permitirle vengarse por sus crueldades. Y sobretodo, había muerto antes de que él pudiera devolverle el "favor". "Irónico el destino" pensó Severus alzando una ceja con disgusto. Irónico y cruel, pues había decretado que su vida fuera salvada por aquel a quien más odiaba en su juventud, vinculándole mediante magia antigua a su rival hasta que pudiera devolver el beneficio. Y se había esforzado. Había puesto todo su empeño en salvarle la vida a ese arrogante mocoso que era su hijo. No obstante, había considerado que salvarle no implicaba tener ninguna consideración con él. Porque seguía siendo un Potter...

Pero algo había sucedido por el camino, porque a pesar de detestarle con toda su alma, se había acostumbrado a su papel de guardián del muchacho. Y por eso ahora mismo la culpa le estaba corroyendo con especial intensidad. Sentía como si le hubiera fallado y ese sentimiento le hacia sentirse molesto, incomodo e irritado consigo mismo.

Fijó de nuevo sus ojos negros en el chico. Un mechón de su cabello se había deslizado hasta su rostro y en un acto inconsciente, Severus lo retiró con uno de sus largos y estilizados dedos, recolocándolo tras su oreja. Y repentinamente retiró su mano como si se hubiera quemado.

- Qué...diablos estoy haciendo?- murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza, confuso. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, como si así pudiera evitar que volviera a pasar algo semejante, y trató de acallar la vocecilla que le decía que, definitivamente, algo estaba cambiando en su forma de ver a ese niño insoportable.

-------------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------------------

- Ha despertado? Tan pronto?- las voces parecían agitadas, sorprendidas, veloces, como si sus dueños corrieran de un lado para otro. Un torbellino de luces, sonidos, sombras...muchas sombras. Había abierto los ojos, podía sentir que estaba en posición horizontal, podía notar como le trasladaban, le tomaban el pulso. Una luz potente hirió sus retinas pero no pudo cerrar los ojos que acababa de abrir. Se percató enseguida de que no podía controlar su cuerpo, de hecho ni tan siquiera su cerebro reaccionó a sus propias ordenes, como si fuera otro quien hiciera y deshiciera, ordenara y desordenara, recuerdos, sensaciones, imágenes...recuerdos. "_Tranquilo_". Harry se relajó y se limitó a convertirse en un espectador de si mismo. Estaba cansado. Todo él. Era un alivio dejar todas sus funciones, incluidas las más nimias, a alguien más.

"_Voy a ayudarte_". Intuyó que era cierto y no se rebeló, tampoco es que tuviera fuerzas para batallar más. Pero cuando un torrente de imágenes comenzó a pasar ante él la inquietud le sacudió. "_Tranquilo_". Conocía esas imágenes. Eran sus recuerdos. Todos ellos. Y dolían. Eran los peores, los más tenebrosos, los que había encerrado bajo llave en el lugar más recóndito de su cerebro esperando que no volvieran nunca más, que se borraran por si solos. Y dolían. Volvió a sentir, a experimentar el miedo, la angustia, el terror, el dolor...la pérdida. Eso no era ayudar. Le estaba destruyendo del todo. Pero no podía detener el seísmo que le estaba sacudiendo y que estaba extrayendo todos sus temores a la superficie.

Vio pasar un recuerdo tras otro, como secuencias de una película. Se percató de muchos detalles que no había visto antes. Entendió algunas cosas y otras le dejaron confuso. E inexplicablemente se sintió mejor. "_Se que lo entiendes_". Si hubiera podido asentir eso es lo que hubiera hecho. Sí, sí, claro que lo entendía. No le estaba destruyendo, en absoluto.

- No reacciona. Es lo que temía...- la voz sonó entre angustiada y triste.- Me temo que su psique se ha quedado en las sombras.- No, ellos tampoco parecían entender. No se había quedado en las sombras. Estaba saliendo de ellas. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estaba drenando su alma, su corazón y su mente de las sombras que le habían atrapado sin darse cuenta. Y dolía. "_Es necesario_." Sabía que lo era. Lo veía claro ahora. Había rehuido ese dolor y ahora se veía consumido por él. "_No temas_". No tenía miedo. Porqué iba a tenerlo? Por fin iba a librarse del dolor. Por fin.

- Que alguien avise a Dumbledore.-

-------------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------------------

- Sabias que podía pasar Albus.- Wülfric observó con rostro entristecido a su viejo colega. Dumbledore examinaba el rostro de su alumno como si pensara que de un momento a otro el chico fuera a levantarse y a saludar a los presentes. Del mismo modo que el medimago nunca antes había visto al anciano tan enfurecido como cuando su pupilo llegó al hospital, tampoco ahora podía recordar ninguna ocasión en que hubiera visto a Albus tan desolado. Sus ojos habían perdido cualquier tinte de vitalidad, dejándolos casi tan opacos como los del joven Potter, que continuaban impertérritos, mirando al techo sin mostrar reacción alguna.

Wülfric guardó silencio a pesar de que llevaba varios días deseando preguntar unas cuantas cosas. Como por ejemplo la extraña razón por la cual el cabello del chico crecía una y otra vez cuando se lo cortaban. Cuando llegó a su quirófano, el joven Potter tenía el cabello tan sucio y tan pegado a causa de la sangre seca que Wülfric no perdió el tiempo en lavarlo o tan siquiera retirarlo a un lado para que no molestara. Con un rápido gesto de su varita había eliminado ese engorro que no le permitía trabajar con soltura en la espalda del muchacho. Y la sorpresa había sido mayúscula cuando ante sus ojos el pelo del chico había vuelto a crecer, sedoso, impoluto y tan negro como la noche. Había hecho dos intentos más, en vano, y finalmente había optado por mandar a una de las enfermeras que lo sostuviera mientras él aplicaba todos sus conocimientos sobre cirugía mágica en el muchacho. Pero por supuesto comprendía que ese no era el mejor momento para preguntas tan banales como esas.

Observó con detenimiento a las dos personas que acompañaban al director de Hogwarts. Minerva McGonagall y Severus Snape, que habían pasado por esa habitación casi tan a menudo como el propio Albus en los cinco días que llevaba inconsciente el chico. Uno a cada lado del anciano y tan solo un par de pasos por detrás de él, en un claro gesto de apoyo y lealtad. Los ojos de la mujer se habían humedecido y de vez en cuando se llevaba un pequeño pañuelo a ellos, y el otro hombre permanecía estoico, como siempre, aunque Wülfric pudo distinguir un brillo especial en sus ojos. Su mirada se desvió de nuevo hacia el joven tendido en la cama. "El Innombrable jamás tuvo posibilidades de ganar con semejantes enemigos" se dijo. No con alguien tan extraordinario como Harry Potter siendo respaldado por esos tres personajes. Lo cierto es que había algo que no dejaba de asombrarle del estado del muchacho. Contrariamente a lo que solía suceder en un caso como el suyo, su rostro no estaba exento de emociones. Era cierto que no reaccionaba a ningún estimulo y de hecho, su respiración y su corazón eran tan regulares que casi parecía como si estuviera siendo mantenido artificialmente. Pero sus ojos, que no habían parpadeado ni una sola vez desde que se habían abierto, mostraban una tranquilidad imperturbable, y su expresión una relajación pacífica que le desconcertaba. Había considerado diversas opciones a seguir. Y después de saber más o menos como se había llevado a cabo su rescate una idea se removía inquieta en su mente.

-------------------------------------º-º-º---------------------------------------------

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer, Wülfric?- peguntó finalmente el viejo director. Severus le miró de reojo. Sabía que no importaba lo que dijera ese sanador, Dumbledore removería cielo y tierra para lograr recuperar a su alumno. Lo cierto era que la noticia le había impactado como un balde de agua fría. "El muchacho es fuerte." se había dicho "Lograra superarlo". Pero cuando vio el rostro de Potter sus convicciones se vinieron abajo. Su expresión denotaba una profunda relajación, como si ya se hubiera rendido, como si ya no hubiera nada por lo que deseara luchar.

- Hay algo que tal vez funcione.- habló en ese momento el medimago frotándose la barbilla con expresión pensativa.

- Y a que están esperando entonces?- saltó Minerva, con tono acusador y frunciendo el ceño. Su expresión mostraba, en ese preciso momento, todo su carácter. Había tenido que desempeñar el papel de directora mientras Dumbledore se ausentaba de sus funciones para organizar la búsqueda y el rescate de Potter, y aun después, cuando el anciano pasaba prácticamente su tiempo en el Hospital. Obviamente todo ese asunto había mermado su comprensión y su paciencia. Sin embargo el viejo medimago no se dejó avasallar y sonrió con indulgencia.

- Le estaba esperando a usted.- contestó clavando sus acuosos ojos en Severus, que no pudo evitar un ligero gesto sorprendido.

- Creía que San Mungo ya tenía sus propios expertos en pociones.- replicó con cierta sequedad y algo incomodo al ser el centro de atención. Wülfric hizo un gesto ambiguo con la mano de asentimiento.

- Por supuesto, aunque he de decir, y seguro que usted ya lo sabe, que usted es considerado el mayor experto en la materia de toda Inglaterra. Pero no es ese el motivo.- comentó. Se acercó un poco más a la cama de su paciente y lo observó con interés.- Observen esto.- extendió una mano para tocar al muchacho. Pero la palma de su mano no llegó ha hacer contacto con él. Bajo ella y a unos centímetros de distancia de Harry, apareció una suave barrera azulina que le impidió acercarse más. El ceño de Severus se frunció con estupefacción y lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Dumbledore, que observó el fenómeno con rostro impasible. Pero un cambio había aparecido en sus ojos azules, que mostraban una vivacidad esperanzada que hacía días que Snape no veía.

- Aun sigue ahí...- murmuró con la voz cargada de emoción.- No se ha ido, sigue ahí.- el anciano medimago sonrió y asintió brevemente.

- Así es. Todo indica que esta barrera es una creación suya, lo que quiere decir que no hay que perder la esperanza. Sin embargo...- su rostro se ensombreció de nuevo.- Sin embargo puede que tan solo sea un acto reflejo Albus. Hay que tener en cuenta todas las posibilidades. Por ahora prefiero pensar que tan solo se haya un poco perdido y que esta esperando a que le ayudemos a salir.-

- Y que tiene eso que ver conmigo?- inquirió Severus. Un breve destello de luz había comenzado a titilar en alguna parte de su ser. Un tenue e inexplicable sentimiento de alivio. Después de todo el chico no había dejado de luchar. Dirigió sus oscuros ojos al rostro impasible de Harry y permitió que sus labios formaran una breve y casi imperceptible sonrisa. Que no paso desapercibida a unos atentos ojos azules, que sonrieron también a su vez.

- La cuestión es que esa barrera actúa a modo de...- Wülfric meditó unos segundos, buscando la expresión adecuada.- Digamos que a modo de espacio personal. Tan solo quien él desea, de modo inconsciente por supuesto, puede penetrar ese campo protector. Supongo que podría decirse que ha creado una especie de mundo propio tanto dentro como fuera de si mismo. Mediante el resto del personal sanitario he sabido que ustedes no tienen problema alguno para atravesar esa barrera. Algo lógico si tenemos en cuenta que probablemente el joven Potter los identifica como habitantes habituales de su pequeño universo. Su familia por decirlo así, ya que él no tiene una propia.- el viejo sanador no pudo menos que sonreír de nuevo al percibir las variadas expresiones que ofrecían los rostros de sus oyentes. Una mezcla de orgullo y emoción en McGonagall Y Dumbledore y algo de azoramiento en el habitualmente pétreo rostro de Severus Snape. Sentimiento que no dejaba de resultar curioso en un hombre como él.- Conozco los detalles de su secuestro y también liberación.- continuó el medimago de forma profesional.- Mi campo no es la psicología, desde luego, pero no creo que me equivoque al decir que es con usted con quien mi paciente posee, ahora mismo, mayor empatía.- añadió dirigiéndose a Snape, cuyo asombro se hizo visible en un repentino alzamiento de ceja, para diversión de su colega femenina y su mentor.

- Conmigo??- soltó a punto de perder la compostura, aun sin saber muy bien porqué. Solo sabía que le producía una intensa vergüenza que el medimago dijera algo semejante con tanta parsimonia.- No veo porqué. De hecho el pequeño mocoso es más un engorro en mi vida que otra cosa.- siseó, tratando de ocultar bajo el mal humor la sorpresa que le había supuesto.

- Como usted diga.- concedió Wülfric uniéndose a las sonrisas cómplices de Minerva y Albus.- Pero, si me permite decirlo, lo importante aquí no es su relación con mi paciente, Snape, sino la visión que este tiene de usted. Tiene que tener en cuenta que usted no solo fue el ultimo a quien el joven Potter vio antes de entrar en shock, sino que además fue quien le rescató de su infierno particular, lo que quiere decir que ahora mismo en su mente usted probablemente se ha convertido en una especie de...salvador.- explicó el hombrecillo. La expresión de Severus pasó de la estupefacción al más absoluto pasmo. Y a pesar de su reputación de hombre frío e impasible, a pesar de todos sus años de autocontrol y maestro de las mascaras que solía mostrar a los demás, Severus no tuvo mas remedio que girar bruscamente sobre si mismo para ocultarse a los presentes, para evitarse el ridículo y la humillación que le supondría mostrar su pétreo rostro teñido de un suave rubor sonrosado en las mejillas.

- Es decir, Wülfric,- intervino Dumbledore, con una misteriosa sonrisa y echando un piadoso salvavidas a su protegido.- Que hay esperanza.- el medimago asintió, mirando de reojo y con cierta curiosidad al maestro en pociones, que aun continuaba de espaldas, y que en ese momento habló.

- Qué hay que hacer?-

* * *

Y bieeeeen??? Os gustó? Sev empieza a flaquear en sus convicciones sobre el "idiota de Potter" y empieza a plantearse cosas nuevas :P. Quién será esa voz que oye Harry? Se ha vuelto loco?o.O Podría ser, no descarto nada XD.

A los que me habéis pasado vuestro correo del MSN: Me gustaría agregaros, pero esta maquina del infierno va como el cu...piiiii... y mi conexión y mi MSN van fatal. De hecho prácticamente no lo utilizo a excepción que para leer los e-mails. Así que mil gracias por la intención, pero si os agregara probablemente os volveríais locos tratando de contactar conmigo y os volveríais asociales y escritores de fic como yo XDDD. De todas formas, asias mil :D.

**Iserith:** Muajajjajaa!!! Para mí Harry NUNCA sufre bastante XDDD. Y eso que lo adoro, si le odiara...¬¬U. pero, sí, aunque aun pasarán un par de cosas puntuales y sin mucho angst, ahora a quien le toca sufrir es a Sev, aunque de otra forma. Él es un tipo duro, el dolor físico no tiene gracia cuando se trata de Sev v.v. XDDD Sueno como una psicópata :D. Aun quedará un poquito para que Sev se entere de lo que Lucius alias perro-malo-fus! Malfoy intentó hacerle a su Harry, pero cuando lo haga el mundo explota, te lo digo yo XDDD. Meee encantan tus lapsus teóricos ¬, aunque mi plan es otro, el tuyo también me gusta. Sev celoso de Draco...hummmm o.O. Y no es que Sev tenga que cuidar de Harry por ser inútil sin magia, sino porque necesitará vigilancia por si los malos malosos vuelven a por él, cosa que no sucederá cuando sepan lo que Severus le ha hecho (hará, aun no) a Malfoy :P. XDDDDDDDDDD, y si en vez de todas esas torturas hago que todos sueñen colectivamente con un strip tease de Voldemort?? Muajajajajaja!!! Que vomitaran hasta la deshidratación XD. Muchas gracias por decidirte a escribirme un review! Y por los ánimos:D

**Chibi-kaise:** Pobre Samuel sí XDDD. Severus le odiará hasta la muerte por el mal rato que le ha hecho pasar, aunque Sev no lo diga :P. Lucius y Sev son de tus favoritos? Entonces te gustará el nuevo fic que estoy haciendo XD, que conste eso sí que también es SS/HP eh? XDD.

**Valethsnape:** Rechazar los sentimientos de Snape:D:D:D...Quien dice que no será al revés?? XDDD hablo demasiado y luego me arrepiento :D. Naaa, Harry anda aun medio ido, pero ya veremos que pasa cuando despierte :P.

**Tercy:** Raíces!! Me las dejas para hacer una poción?? Se me han terminado las de mandrágora...¬¬. Na! Siento el retraso una vez más :D. Pero esta vez el capi es largo y con jugo :P. la increíble ira que siente Sev aun no se ha desatado y en cuanto a Albus...jejejjee, bueno, digamos que por una vez, se limita a no hacer nada cuando sabe qué va a suceder...ya entenderás :P. Ánimo con el curroooooooo!!!!

**Kittymiau**: Perseguido? No! Sev no se rebaja a eso...enviará a alguien ha hacerlo Muajajajjaja XDDDD. Asias por el review y yo también os quiero milll O.O.

**Carolagd:** Sí, imaginarse a Sev con el corazón de yogurt es difícil...pero no imposible XDDD. Y más cuando esta a solas sin que nadie mire, entonces se relaja y piensa...cosas :P. Asias por todo :D.

**Olimka:** Siiiiiii! Sev ahí para salvar a Harry cuantas veces haga falta...que suelen ser muchas XDDD. Asias por el coment :D.

**Gabykinomoto:** Pues más!!!:D

**Amazona Verde:** Remus está...muerto XDDD. En este fic me lo cargué :P. Siiii!! Lo se, mucha gente me lo recriminó XD ( mis amigas adoran a Moony XD), pero necesitaba dejar a Harry más solo que la una y Remsie era un estorbo XDD R: Estorbo yo!? ò.O Me despido!! Abandono tus otros fics!!! Me..mmmmmpf!! ( Mo mira a su alrededor, nadie se dio cuenta de que amordazó y ató a Remus. Se lo lleva arrastrando y lo encierra en su mazmorra donde castiga a los personajes rebeldes). Qué decía? Ah sí! Remus murió...¬¬. En cuanto a la prensa...hum...sí, podría hacerles algo solo por lo malos que han sido con Harry durante los anteriores libros...lo pensaré :P.

**Bishoujo:** XDDDDDDDDDDD!!! Haré un cásting de todas las criaturas mágicas que pueden violar a Malfoy XD. Creo que tratándose de quien es habrá una larga cola...XDDD. Y no, me gusta torturar a Harry pero no le odio :D. No le dejaré en silla de ruedas...aunque autista me gusta o.O.

**Ale Snape Ali:** Siii! Se que los hago muy cortos, es una manía que tengo o.o. Este sin embargo es más larguito (y es porque son dos capis juntos XD). Y la verdad, dudo que Snape hubiera podido soportar a Ron y Hermione XDDD. Na, quería dejar totalmente solo a Harry, y después de los horrores que esos dos han tenido que contemplar en la guerra y el miedo que le han cogido a Voldemort...pues así quedó la cosa cuando vieron a Harry :D. Asias por tu review O.O.

**Rasaaabe:** Jacobs es uno de mis personajes favoritos XDDD. Saldrá un poquito más, aunque no mucho. Y lo de Harry muriendo sumiso es que no puedo imaginarlo XDDD. Sev ha quedado muy tocado con lo que ha visto y ya veremos que sucederá :P.

**Shani 3000:** No, no voy a dejarlo así:D Pero aun tardareis un poquito en saber que le pasará a Lucius, de momento que se pudra en la cárcel :D.

**Shane Row Snape:** Iaaaaaaa!! No me digáis esas cosas que me pongo roja O.O. Mil gracias por el review, anima un montón saber que hay gente que te lee :D.

**Jandra-le:** Nop! Aun no lo saben...pero cuando lo sepan...jejejejeje. Flagelar es el nombre que se le da a la tortura a látigo, cuando te golpean con un látigo te están flagelando :D. Y el potro es un instrumento de tortura que antiguamente utilizaba la inquisición. Básicamente es un mecanismo que consta de una tabla de madera ( donde estiraban al preso y lo ataban de pies y manos con correas) y una rueda. Al girar la rueda, las correas tiraban de pies y manos hasta desencajar los huesos. Brutal, shi O.O. Pero es que me pareció muy adecuado para alguien tan retorcido como Malfoy XD.

**Blacklady:** Te gustooo:D Pues yo feliz!! Espero que este te guste también :D. Lo del diagnóstico yo es que lo encuentro de lo más importante, porque cuando lo dice un médico parece como que más real y feo XDDD. Y lo cierto es que suelo escribir como si estuviera escribiendo un libro...por eso se me alargan tanto los fics... ..

**Natalia:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!! Se te va la olla XDDD. Y me encanta XD, porque me río un montón con tus reviews XD. Pos síi! El angst ya termina :D. Como me gusta torturar a Harry día sí, día también, siempre me gustado algún as en la manga, pero el angst fuerte ya pasó :D. Ara viene lo bonito, como quien dice XD (a excepción del castigo de Malfoy, que también será angst, pero creo que ese os gustará XD). Sev verá satisfechos sus ansias de tortura, aunque no pueda hacerlo él mismo :P, y Albusín seguirá comiendo sus caramelos de limón ( eso siempre, of course, creo que sus ideas locas vienen de los caramelos, que yo creo que llevan algo más...) cuando tenga a su Harry colocao, con novio y mansión XD. Menos de 6 traumas psicológicos, ok, me lo apunto, que luego se me olvida y le meto siete XDD. Las horteradas varias vendrán pronto (rehecho ya he colao alguna por ahí XD). Asias por la ida de olla y el review, que me parto contigo yo toa XDDDD.

**Vedda:** Asias!! Si me dejo algo en el aire, ya sabéis, decídmelo! Que con tantas historias a veces se me lía la cabeza XD.

**Artemis Shiro:** Ia! Ese fic que dices creo que yo también lo leí!!! Me encantó!! Aunque no estaba terminado, jo...De momento, nadie se entera de las explosiones de Harry porque tenemos a unos profes muy hábiles contando trolas XDD. Y no, nadie se atreve a pegarle a Harry...si solo rozarles salen corriendo de miedo! XDDD. Sí! Le atinaste a la poción XDD. Lo de cómo Lucius y los otros se enteraron de las clases particulares que Sev le daría a Harry es algo que aun queda por explicar, en breve!!

**Serena:** El romance tardará un poquito en dejarse ver del todo, pero ya van pasando cosas...:P. Asias por el review:D

**Scorpio: **Es que Sev le dio a la puerta porque estaba Albus, sino las predicciones de Samuel se habrían visto realizadas y él habría sido el siguiente en Cuidados Intensivos XDDD. La venganza llegará pronto...muajajjajaja!!! XDDD

Y hasta aquí todo por hoy:D Reviuuuuusss???


	21. Sesión terapéutica

Estos capis los tengo que subir a tooooda prisa, así que no me enrrollo aquí más que para pedir millones de disculpas por la tardanza (devolveré a sus dueños los bichos venenosos que m han llegado al buzón XDD) y para decir que los reviews los contestar´en otro moemnto porque no me da tiempo o.O. Lo sé, encima que os molestais en escribirme no os contesto...que desagradecida que soy...¬¬. Pero no creais, que en la próxima actualización contestaré a todos :D.

Ala, disfrutaaad!!!

**_Sesión terapéutica_**

****

Severus se sentó en el borde mismo de la cama de hospital y se acomodó la capa con un deje de nerviosismo inexplicable. La respuesta del sanador no había podido ser más absurda. "Háblele, mantenga contacto con él. Lo importante es que el chico sepa que usted esta cerca. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, tengamos suerte y decida reaccionar". Hablarle...de que malditos demonios iba ha hablar con Potter? Del conflicto existente entre los duendes y las ninfas? De la subida del interés del galeón en la economía del mundo mágico? De la actualidad?

- Esto es absurdo.- se repitió por enésima vez desde que el medimago chiflado y sus dos acompañantes le habían dejado solo con el chico. Al menos no tendría que soportar el ridículo de intentar entablar una conversación con el mocoso delante de sus burlones rostros. Entablar una conversación...algo que parecía común y corriente y que sin embargo se le hacía tan cuesta arriba. Tal vez por la pacifica mirada del muchacho, que continuaba perdida en el techo como si su universo se concentrara en él. Tal vez por la incomodidad que le suponía el hablar normalmente con alguien a quien se había dirigido únicamente para menospreciarle o enviarle tareas. O tal vez simplemente por la identidad de ese alguien.- Le juro, Potter, que si después de esta ridiculez no recupera el sentido yo mismo me encargaré de que se pase el resto de su vida rodeado de irritantes y horribles enfermeras chillonas.- Fue tan solo un segundo fugaz, pero Severus hubiera jurado percibir un levísimo movimiento en el rostro del chico. Una breve y casi invisible sonrisa. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. "La esperanza del viejo es tan contagiosa como su locura, por lo que veo" se dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando escapar un suspiro resignado. - No se si es consciente de los problemas que acarrea a cuantos le conocen, Potter. Los problemas que se crea a usted mismo. No entiendo, y creo que jamás podré entender, esa manía suya de pretender salvar a todo ser viviente que se cruza por su camino aun a riesgo de perder su propia vida.- comenzó Severus, fijando sus ojos negros en las facciones de su alumno.- Qué es lo que gana con ello? Reconocimiento? Gloria? Fama? O la irritante etiqueta de "salvador del mundo mágico"?- el hombre frunció el ceño, mostrando su disconformidad.- No...-murmuró ensimismado.- No puede ser eso. Yo mismo he comprobado que todas esas cosas le traen sin cuidado y eso solo lo hace todo más incomprensible.- poco a poco y sin percatarse de ello, su expresión se relajó y se permitió ser más él mismo. Hablando como si realmente lo hiciera consigo mismo, como si realmente nadie estuviera escuchando sus palabras. Sin ser consciente de que su voz había penetrado en las profundidades de una mente cerrada a cal y canto irrumpiendo en la corriente de emociones y recuerdos, deshaciéndolos, llevándolos a un segundo plano y obligándolos a desaparecer por fin. Librando al dueño de esas imágenes del influjo de esa otra voz que resonaba de tanto en cuanto en su mente y que había decidido retirarse por el momento.

-------------------------º-º-º-º-----------------------

Minerva entró de nuevo en la blanca y amplia habitación siguiendo los pasos de Dumbledore y el otro anciano. No acababa de entender las intenciones del medimago. Por supuesto comprendía sus explicaciones pero...Snape? Severus Snape? Tal vez hubiera sido él quien había rescatado a Potter de las garras de ese monstruo de Lucius Malfoy, pero según su propio criterio había que tener en cuenta el pasado historial de esos dos. Y no era nada halagüeño. Seis años de menosprecio, rencor y odio no eran, según su punto de vista, lo más adecuado para sacar al muchacho del shock que padecía. Y temía que la idea del medimago tan solo sirviera para encerrar aun más a Potter en su propia mente. Sin embargo su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando vislumbró, por sobre las espaldas del director, a su colega sentado con toda la tranquilidad del mundo en la cama de hospital y algo reclinado hacia atrás. Como un alumno que estuviera descansando al sol después de un arduo examen. Nunca, en los doce años que llevaba compartiendo docencia con Severus Snape, había visto al hombre tan relajado como en ese momento. Visión que se desvaneció en cuanto el profesor de pociones se percató de su presencia, pues en seguida recobró su habitual compostura glacial con algo de azoramiento, como pudo comprobar con asombro Minerva.

- Algún progreso?- se oyó la voz de Dumbledore. La mujer no pudo evitar sonreír al percibir el tono en el que habían sido pronunciadas esas palabras, con un deje de burlona picardía. Era obvio que el director también se había sorprendido al ver la peculiar escena. El profesor de pociones negó bruscamente con la cabeza, cruzando sus brazos sobre la negrura de su pecho, algo incomodo.

- Aun es demasiado pronto, Albus.- le consoló el medimago.- Suele ser un proceso lento, pero vamos por el buen camino.- El director asintió, algo cabizbajo pero sin dejarse vencer por la desesperanza. Minerva suspiró, decepcionada. No podía negar que ella misma se había hecho ilusiones también. No prestó atención a la conversación de ambos ancianos y se apartó un poco, deseando un poco de paz y autorreflexión. Los últimos días, en que se había encargado de la dirección del colegio, habían sido una autentica tortura y le entraban escalofríos tan solo con imaginar que cuando Albus decidiera abandonar el cargo, sería ella la responsable definitiva de todo ese lío burocrático y estudiantil. Invariablemente, sus pensamientos regresaron de nuevo al joven Potter. Qué habría sido del colegio y de sus estudiantes si ese muchacho no hubiera terminado con el Innombrable? Miró de nuevo la cama en la que se hallaba tendido y agradeció, por primera vez desde que se vio al cargo de Hogwarts, que el colegio continuara existiendo. Pero su agradecimiento quedó inconcluso porque algo extraño estaba reclamando su atención. Severus se había puesto en pie, dispuesto a reunirse con ellos. Pero algo le había detenido apenas había comenzado a alejarse y su rostro mostraba un estupor considerable. Y cuando Minerva siguió la mirada de Severus comprendió a que se debía y se unió a la expresión anonadada de su colega.

-------------------------º-º-º-º-----------------------

Snape se levantó de su asiento algo furioso con los presentes por haber irrumpido de forma tan poco educada en la habitación. O más bien furioso consigo mismo por haberse dejado sorprender en tan relajada posición. Tuvo que admitirse que había olvidado su misión e incluso a si mismo por un momento. De alguna forma inexplicable, había sentido que podía hablar sin peligro, dejar fluir por una vez sus pensamientos pronunciados en palabras, como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación. Se había sentido cómodo y relajado y eso, teniendo en cuenta en compañía de quien había estado, no dejaba de inquietarle. "Pero no estaba consciente" se dijo, tratando de justificar su imperdonable abandono delante de un alumno. Había tenido tiempo de hablar de muchas cosas antes de la interrupción, entre ellas de su propia visión de los hechos y de su desacostumbrado sentimiento de culpabilidad. No es que estuviera justificándose delante del muchacho por su falta, ni mucho menos pidiendo perdón, era solo...solo una estúpida necesidad que no sabía de donde salía y que no lograba comprender.

Sacudió brevemente su capa antes de reunirse con los demás presentes, pero apenas hubo dado el primer paso algo le detuvo. Instintivamente dirigió sus ojos hacia el chico, pero su cerebro no fue capaz de captar lo que había sucedido hasta pasados unos segundos. Transcurridos los cuales sus ojos se abrieron con un asombro difícilmente superable. Contempló, con creciente estupor, los dedos de Potter aferrados suave pero firmemente a la manga de su túnica, implorando en una suplica silenciosa que no se fuera de su lado. Sus ojos se dirigieron rápidamente al rostro de su alumno, pero nada hacía suponer que hubiera despertado del shock. Continuaba tan impasible como momentos antes. Tan solo un cambio más se había efectuado en él. Algo que, hasta ese momento, Severus no se había percatado de cuanto había echado de menos. Y de hecho aunque se hubiera dado cuenta probablemente se lo habría negado a si mismo, como lo hacía en ese momento, mientras contemplaba cada vez mas sorprendido el perfecto y límpido color verde esmeralda de los ojos de Harry.

- Albus...- Minerva parpadeó furiosamente para asegurarse de que lo que veía no era producto de su imaginación. Tardó un poco en darse cuenta de que ambos hombres continuaban charlando, ajenos al milagro (porque sin duda lo era) que acababa de suceder. Y que su voz había sonado tan débil que ni tan siquiera habrían podido oírla aunque hubieran tenido las orejas pegadas a su boca.- Albus!!- intentó de nuevo, esta vez con un tono demasiado alto. El director se giró para observarla por encima de sus lentes de media luna y de inmediato se percató que algo sucedía.

- Minerva, qué...?- Pero no tuvo necesidad de terminar la pregunta, porque cuando sus ojos siguieron la mirada de su profesora pudo comprobar por si mismo a qué se debía que la mujer, habitualmente tan refinada, mantuviera la boca abierta de par en par en una absoluta falta de modales. El azul de sus iris brilló intensamente como si súbitamente se hubiera encendido una luz tras ellos. Sin prestar atención a nada más, Dumbledore avanzó rápida y ágilmente hacia la cama de hospital, deseoso de cerciorarse con sus propios ojos de que su pupilo, su muchacho, realmente se había movido indicando tal vez una pronta recuperación. Por que nada deseaba mas el anciano (y era fácilmente visible en su expresión) que volver a ver la tozudería de su alumno predilecto reflejada en sus ojos.

- Esto es bueno, esto es muy bueno...- murmuraba el sanador acercándose también y obviamente sorprendido.- Sabía que no me equivocaba.- en un segundo, verificó el estado de su paciente, chequeándolo con su varita. Nada en realidad parecía haber cambiado y sin embargo ahí estaba la evidencia en forma de unos ojos verdes, que habían vuelto a oscurecerse hasta alcanzar un tono oliváceo, y una mano férreamente aferrada a la manga de la túnica de Snape, quien parecía incapaz de reaccionar aun.

* * *

:D 


	22. El despertar

Y otro capi más, qe el antrior era super corto :S.

Disfrutaaaadddd!!

**_El despertar_**

Las horas siguientes fueron un autentico pandemonio en la habitación de Potter. Sanadores y enfermeras entraban y salían una y otra vez, haciendo verificaciones, escribiendo en sus tablillas y comentando unos con otros los posibles caminos a seguir para acelerar la recuperación del Salvador del mundo mágico. Y Snape contemplaba todo esto con creciente irritación, apoyado en la pared y lanzando adustas y hastiadas miradas a todo aquel que se atreviera a dirigir sus ojos hacia ese siniestro personaje vestido de negro, que asemejaba un feroz guardián.

- Albus, no creo que todo este escándalo sea conveniente...- se quejó Minerva, tan indignada como su colega y enviando no menos temibles miradas a los medimagos que interrumpían la paz de la estancia.

- Solo serán unos momentos Minerva.- aseguró Wülfric, al tiempo que indicaba a un par de jóvenes sanadores como realizar correctamente un chequeo mágico.- Como habíamos supuesto, esa barrera que nuestro joven paciente se ha auto-impuesto no es más que un acto reflejo. Oh! Pero no deben preocuparse.- se apresuró a añadir al ver los angustiados rostros de Dumbledore y McGonagall.- Eso no quiere decir que no haya ningún tipo de actividad cerebral. Creo que lo que ha sucedido ha sido bastante elocuente por si mismo al respecto. Sin embargo eso solo indica que la magia del muchacho aun permanece bajo los efectos de la poción inhibidora.- el anciano y la maestra se relajaron visiblemente ante esa explicación. La agitación aun duró una hora más antes de que por fin todos los medimagos y enfermeras abandonaran la sala, comentando entre ellos, emocionados, el honor de haber podido atender al gran Harry Potter. Hecho que molestó aun más a Snape, que apretó los dedos en torno a sus brazos cruzados, como conteniéndose para no maldecir a esos impresentables. Su ánimo había variado considerablemente en las últimas horas. Más aun que la loca idea del medimago de que él actuaba como vinculo entre el mundo real y la mente de Potter, lo que descolocaba al maestro y lograba esa marea de emociones inconexas era el hecho de que hubiera tenido razón. Cierta auto-satisfacción recorría su columna de arriba abajo, aunque prefería ignorarla y no contemplar el motivo de por qué sentía así. Sin embargo, el alivio era una emoción tan imperante que era imposible de ocultar, aun con todos sus años de experiencia en engañar a los demás. Potter no se había rendido, es más, continuaba peleando por su vida aun cuando parecía que ya no tenía nada por lo que hacerlo. Ese descubrimiento había logrado intranquilizar a Snape hasta puntos insospechados. Después de todo, Black y Lupin habían muerto, y los amigos del muchacho se habían alejado de él. "Pero por lo visto el insufrible mocoso se guarda un as en la manga" se dijo, no sin un matiz orgulloso y totalmente falto de su desprecio habitual.

Snape no opuso resistencia, en contra de su costumbre, cuando el medimago aconsejó continuar con el método. Así que día tras día, el maestro se acostumbró a robar un par de horas a su tiempo libre para acercarse a San Mungo y sentarse junto al muchacho, para lo cual había sido instalada una cómoda butaca al lado del lecho. Aunque inexplicablemente, Severus prefería sentarse en la cama de hospital, donde se apoyaba en ambas manos y comenzaba un largo monólogo en el que, sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a incluir pequeños detalles de su persona y su pasado. De sus propios pensamientos y emociones. De alguna forma, comenzó a considerar esos momentos como una vía de relajación a la dura rutina que se había auto-impuesto, tanto en sus deberes como en su persona. Había dejado de sentirse incomodo y de auto-recriminarse por su excesiva dejadez en sus propias reglas, insistiendo siempre en sus "conversaciones" en un hecho en particular que se le hacía especialmente difícil de comprender del joven.

- Tal vez la culpa sea del viejo loco.- meditó Snape, liberándose de su túnica, ya que la temperatura en la habitación era agradable.- Es eso, Potter? Le repitió tantas veces su responsabilidad para con el mundo que aprendió que debía salvar a cualquier necio que pusiera su vida estúpidamente en peligro.- era una pregunta que rondaba usualmente por su cabeza. Un complejo de héroe que, desde su perspectiva Slytherin, era incapaz de concebir.- O realmente considera que es su deber arriesgar su propia vida por los demás? Porque si es así es usted incluso más idiota de lo que imaginaba.- Snape no percibió el destello que cruzó esos ojos, habitualmente verdes, de un rojo abrasador después y ahora de un tono verdoso tan oscuro que casi parecía castaño, aumentando su semejanza con su progenitor, aunque eso hacía tiempo que había dejado de molestar al profesor. Ni tampoco se percató de que estos, por primera vez en muchos días, variaban el rumbo de su mirada para enfocarse en el perfil de Snape, que se mostraba ceñudo.- No importa, de todos modos dudo que algún día se digne a darme una respuesta.- masculló más para si que para su joven alumno. Recogió su túnica y se la colocó de nuevo con un elegante movimiento. Y ya iniciaba el camino hacia la puerta cuando una voz, ronca y susurrante, logró petrificar su cuerpo, su sangre y su cerebro.

- No puedo evitarlo...señor.- respondió la voz, haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por articular las palabras. Severus giró bruscamente sobre si mismo para encontrarse con unos ojos que le sonreían, aun un tanto ausentes e imbuidos de esa paz que había sido su emoción principal desde que entraran en estado de shock.

- Como...?- logró murmurar, atónito, con los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa y una vorágine de emociones acumulándose en su pecho hasta que creyó estar a punto de estallar.

- Usted me preguntó el por qué intento salvar siempre a todo el mundo.- Harry cerró por un segundo los ojos, sonriendo con la indulgencia y la despreocupación propias de quienes están a punto de rendirse al sueño.- La respuesta es: No puedo evitarlo.- y dicho esto emitió un leve suspiro antes de caer en un profundo y merecido sueño. Perdiéndose lo que probablemente habría sido objeto de perplejidad para el muchacho. Porque, por primera vez en su vida, Severus olvidó ocultarse bajo la mascara de la gélida impasibilidad y huyó precipitadamente de la sala con el bochorno instalado en sus mejillas en forma de patente rubor. Porque en ese instante y con esa confesión, había comprendido algo aterrador. Y es que Potter había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras que le había confiado creyéndose a salvo de oídos indiscretos.

-------------------------º-º-º-º-----------------------

Para Harry los siguientes días fueron los más aburridos de su vida. No por falta de movimiento precisamente, el cual no había cesado desde que despertara, sino más bien por los continuos interrogatorios y pruebas a los que era sometido sin importarle a los demás (como siempre) su opinión. Se veía constantemente rodeado de enfermeras, algunas de las cuales incluso habían llegado a coquetearle, para su absoluta perplejidad, y los medimagos no cesaban de hacerle preguntas incomodas sobre lo que le sucedió y que Harry no estaba muy seguro que formaran parte de su "terapia" de recuperación. Y porque no admitirlo, echaba tremendamente de menos la presencia de cierto profesor que durante días le hizo compañía, mientras él no podía mover un músculo, y le explicaba detalles de su vida y su persona que jamás habría imaginado descubrir.

Porque lo había escuchado todo. Le había oído relatar como llegó a plantearse la idea de pertenecer a los mortífagos y como finalmente se unió a Voldemort. La multitud de crueles bromas de las que había sido objeto por parte de su padre y su padrino, que Harry hubo de reconocer, merecían el odio de Snape. Se sintió dolido al escuchar esas confesiones, y tuvo que recordar las palabras de su querido Remus que, hablando siempre con la voz de la razón y la justicia, le explicó que su padre no siempre fue un matón descerebrado y que más tarde se llegó a arrepentir de sus acciones. Le hubiera gustado, en esos momentos, poder hablar y explicarle a su maestro sus propias impresiones, disculparse por las crueldades de su progenitor y su padrino. Pero su cuerpo continuaba sin ser suyo, obedeciendo órdenes que él no había dado a pesar de que la voz que escuchara los primeros días se hubiera desvanecido dejándole en un agradable silencio, y tuvo que contentarse con escuchar únicamente. Algo que en realidad no le molestaba, porque llegó a acostumbrarse e incluso a desear esas largas "conversaciones" en las que participaba únicamente como oyente.

Y finalmente un día pudo abrir la boca y hablar. Se percató de que volvía a ser dueño y señor de sus acciones por un hecho tan nimio y común que no se percató inmediatamente de ello. Parpadeó. Había abierto y cerrado los ojos por propia voluntad, y había comprendido que, quien fuera que había estado gobernando su cuerpo, le había liberado de esa pacifica sumisión. Un control que fue ejercido con absoluta implacabilidad sobre él, sin que pudiera ni quisiera rebelarse.

Pero después de que contestara a la eterna pregunta que rondaba siempre en las conversaciones de Snape con él, el maestro no había regresado. Y Harry se sentía sumamente frustrado, porque a parte de que la imponente figura del maestro le daba una seguridad que en esos momentos necesitaba muy vivamente, estaba seguro de que esas descaradas enfermeras y los sanadores no se atreverían a importunarle de esa forma con el profesor cerca lanzándoles una de sus habituales miradas de cobra a punto de morder. Le molestaba demasiado el bullicio como para permitir esos largos interrogatorios a su alrededor, él mismo lo había dicho en una de las "sesiones de terapia". Demasiado acostumbrado a sus mazmorras, frías, solitarias y gloriosamente silenciosas. Harry comenzaba a comprender el huraño carácter del hombre y sobretodo, comenzaba a entender el porque odiaba el ruido. El mismo empezaba a odiarlo, y se preguntaba cuando volvería a tener un minuto de paz entre tanta pregunta.

Recibió la visita de Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall al día siguiente de su despertar. Y por primera vez, Harry se atrevió a mirar directamente a los ojos del director sin sentirse avergonzado. Porque sus ojos ya no eran de un rojo candente, como los de Voldemort y porque, gracias a esa extraña voz, ahora sabía que él no iba a convertirse en lo que más había temido. Que él no tenía la culpa de tantas cosas que habían pasado… Ya no tenía por qué avergonzarse ni sentir que le había fallado al anciano, que tanto había hecho por él. Y al mismo tiempo, lo hizo porque se sentía orgulloso. Orgulloso de si mismo por haber resistido una cruel tortura que habría acabado con muchos otros. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Dumbledore dejaría de tratarle como a un niño frágil que había que cuidar y proteger de la verdad.

- Mi muchacho...- el anciano le abrazó tan fuerte que Harry incluso se puso azul por la falta de aire. Había oído a Snape comentar todos los esfuerzos del viejo director, la preocupación, la angustia, la frustración por no hallar su paradero...Él mismo había podido ver todo eso reflejado en esos ojos azules cuando Dumbledore se inclinaba sobre él para verificar su estado. Y no solo eso, el repaso meticuloso que había hecho de todos sus recuerdos gracias al "desconocido" le había ayudado a ver muchas cosas. Cosas de las que no se había dado cuenta en su momento, la preocupación de los demás por él, el cariño...Y se había sentido capaz de perdonar, de dar una oportunidad más a aquellos que él creía que le habían fallado. Y eso era bueno, porque, como había dicho la sabia voz, uno no puede vivir siempre con esos rencores clavados en el alma. Tal vez algún día lograría hacérselo ver a cierto maestro de pociones. Así que, cuando por fin sus pulmones lograron aspirar algo de aire en el opresivo abrazo, Harry correspondió a este con una efusividad que logró emocionar al director como nunca antes.

* * *

Revieeews?? o.O 


	23. Té y una confesión

Bieeeeenn!! Nuevo capi de El Sucesor!!(chan-chan-cha-chaaannnnn! Ambientación sonora de culebrón XD). Este no es demasiado largo, ya os aviso, pero de todas formas espero que os guste :D. Con "Llámame Severus" tengo algunos problemillas (como siempre...¬¬), y es que el capitulo no me acaba de gustar como queda y no paro de reescribirlo una y otra vez!! Pero don't worry, en breve mi musa me inspirará como debe a riesgo de que si no lo hace la denunciaré al sindicato de la A.E.H.P.C.M..P ( Asociación de Escritores Histéricos Por Culpa de Musas Puñeteras).

En fin, que ya casi son 300 revieeeews:D

Disfrutad!

_**Té y una confesión**_

- Porqué no vas a visitarle, Severus?- Dumbledore se sirvió una generosa ración de azúcar en su taza de té antes de mirar los oscuros ojos de su interlocutor, los cuales parecían evitar la mirada del anciano centrándose en cualquier cosa menos en ellos.

- No tengo tiempo.- llegó al fin la escueta y evasiva respuesta. El anciano alzó una ceja incrédula al oír esto. En las semanas anteriores, Severus había extraído el tiempo prácticamente del aire para pasar ni que fuera unos minutos al lado del lecho del enfermo. Y debía admitirse que eso le había sorprendido tanto como si de pronto la Luna y el Sol intercambiaran sus papeles.

- Ha preguntado por ti.- añadió. Y entonces sí, los ojos del maestro se clavaron en los suyos con cierta perplejidad.- De hecho, a preguntado por ti con bastante frecuencia.- una sonrisa cargada de picardía se extendió por los labios del viejo director al ver el súbito azoramiento del otro hombre.- Numerosas veces en realidad.

- Ya te he dicho que no tengo tiempo.- repitió Severus evitando cuidadosamente los ojos azules del director.- Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

- Como cuales?- preguntó Albus dando un sorbo a su té. Severus le miró unos segundos pillado por sorpresa. Enmudeció unos instantes, tratando de buscar una excusa lo suficientemente creíble.

- Mis clases…

- Te eximo de ellas.- interrumpió rápidamente el anciano con un brillo particularmente divertido en sus juveniles ojos.- Al menos por un par de días. No dudo que tus alumnos recibirán la noticia con cierto alivio.- bromeó, sabiendo de sobras que probablemente los estudiantes harían una fiesta. Severus no supo que decir y sus dedos se clavaron un poco más en los brazos del sillón donde se hallaba sentado. No había esperado tan rápida reacción y su excusa principal acababa de irse por el desagüe. Así que simplemente optó por la sinceridad.

- No pienso ir a verle, Albus. No importa que me des un año entero. No voy a ir.- esta vez, ambas blanquinosas cejas se alzaron ante la respuesta del maestro. Dejó la taza de té sobre su escritorio y juntó las yemas de los dedos. Le disgustaba la decisión de Severus, pero después de todo no podía obligarle a ir en contra de su voluntad, por más que no lograra entenderlo.

- Se sentirá muy decepcionado entonces.- murmuró. Y esta vez fue Severus quien dejó ver su desacuerdo.

- Lo dudo.- negó.- Nunca he gozado de las simpatías de Potter, Albus, y con sinceridad no me extraña…- un tenso silencio siguió al comentario de Severus, que se preguntó estupefacto si realmente esa frase había salido de su boca. Y al parecer Dumbledore se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo a juzgar por su expresión sorprendida. Severus Snape admitiendo que merecía el rencor del muchacho? Jamás habría creído Albus oír algo semejante. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta la innata cabezonería del hombre en no admitir sus fallos.- Lo que quiero decir…- continuó Severus, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.- es que no veo por qué ahora es tan imprescindible para él mi presencia.- y lo dijo como si sospechara que una de las artimañas del viejo director estuviera detrás de todo.

- No he mentido cuando digo que pregunta por ti, Severus.- aclaró el anciano adivinando los pensamientos de su protegido.- Puedes preguntarle a Minerva si lo deseas.- Albus sonrió al descubrir un deje de desasosiego en el profesor, que se removió en su asiento algo incomodo, y decidió descubrir hasta que punto llegaba esa desazón.- Me atrevería a decir que te hecha de menos. Después de todo no solo fuiste tú quien le salvó sino que además permaneciste con él durante todo el tiempo que estuvo inconsciente, oyendo tu voz y sintiendo tu presencia…

- Eso es una absurdidad!- saltó Severus visiblemente nervioso a pesar de sus intentos por parecer el frío témpano de hielo que se vanagloriaba de ser.- Yo no lo salvé! Me limité a sacarlo de allí. Y espero que alguien le haya explicado la diferencia porque no me gustaría que ese mocoso se pensase lo que no es.

- Por qué no te gustaría?- inquirió Albus, haciendo ver que de verdad no tenía idea de la respuesta, aunque en realidad hacía ya rato que su mente le había estado dando vueltas al porqué de las negativas del maestro y había llegado a una brumosa conclusión que deseaba aclarar. Severus se quedó estupefacto ante la pregunta.

- Creo que es obvio…- aunque realmente ni el mismo sabía cual era esa obviedad. Solo esperaba que Dumbledore no preguntara más. Las cejas del anciano volvieron a elevarse en un rictus curioso.

- Bien. Sí, supongo que no sería justo adjudicarte únicamente a ti un mérito en el que participaron varios.- dijo al fin con aire pensativo. Severus expelió el aire con fuerza, aliviado.- Pero tú también participaste, y fuiste tú quien se enfrentó a Lucius Malfoy. Quien le encontró y le llevó a San Mungo.- a medida que hablaba, Albus percibió que los hombros del profesor se tensaban bajo su túnica, y la recia mandíbula se apretaban con fuerza como si deseara saltar de un momento a otro, cosa que no le permitió aún.- Y si no me equivoco, también fuiste tú quien esperó en la sala de hospital el veredicto de los sanadores. Por cierto, como van tus nudillos, Severus?- preguntó inocentemente e interrumpiendo su discurso. Severus tan solo hizo un levísimo gesto con la cabeza y apretó el puño, el cual aún conservaba un ligero vendaje que cubría la piel amoratada. Dumbledore sonrió para si antes de continuar.- Bien. Además tú contribuiste notoriamente a su curación, pasando tu tiempo libre a su lado y…

- Eso son tonterías!- estalló finalmente Severus poniéndose en pie y golpeando la superficie del escritorio con las manos abiertas. Albus no se inmutó y se limitó a levantar la taza unos segundos antes de que la mesa fuera golpeada.- Yo le fallé!! Era su tutor! Su responsable! Debería haber previsto algo así!- "Ah! Ahí está" se dijo Albus para sus adentros sin apartar los ojos de los fulgurantes del otro hombre. El sentimiento de culpa. Lo había visto brillar en sus ojos negros al indicarle los deseos de su querido pupilo de verle, y lo había reconocido de inmediato, puesto que él mismo lo había sentido también. Se había dicho exactamente las mismas cosas que Severus le había soltado en ese momento. Pero al contrario que él, su profesor no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido. El anciano volvió a dejar la taza en su sitio y suspiró con cierta amargura al recordárselo.

- Siéntate.- le indicó con amabilidad. Severus pareció reaccionar entonces y un deje de incomodidad se dejó ver en sus facciones al percatarse de lo que había dicho y de que había tenido la osadía de golpear la mesa del director, perdiendo totalmente los papeles.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó algo turbado. Pero Albus negó con un gesto de su mano.

- No tienes que disculparte. Comprendo como te sientes.- un nuevo suspiro se le escapó.- Es cierto, eres su tutor- remarcó el tiempo presente para recordarle que aún seguía siéndolo.- pero eso no quiere decir que tuvieras que saber lo que iba a pasar o que le vigilaras las veinticuatro horas del día. Dudo que Harry hubiera apreciado algo así, sinceramente.

- No creo que le hubiera importado de saber lo que le iba a suceder.- masculló el hombre mostrando su desacuerdo.

- Severus, tú no tuviste la culpa. Si alguien es culpable, ese soy yo.- el profesor hizo un amago de replica, pero el viejo director le cortó con un gesto de su mano.- Yo soy quien posee contactos que le informan de todo, quien controla cada una de las defensas de este castillo, que tan fácilmente fueron burladas. Yo soy quien debería saber lo que sucede en cada rincón de Hogwarts. - sus palabras sonaron amargas.- Y sin embargo Harry fue capturado bajo mis mismísimas barbas, y no dudo de que sus secuestradores se regocijaron por ello.

- Aún así…- interrumpió Severus.- Debería haber imaginado quien estaba detrás de todo esto. Malfoy se la tenía jurada al mocoso desde que le dejó en ridículo al destrozar sus planes en el segundo año del chico. Y te puedo asegurar que Potter no debió pasarlo precisamente bien en sus manos, Albus, ese maldito es un experto en causar dolor.- las pupilas de Severus titilaron una fracción de segundo, furiosas.- Maldita sea Albus! Solo es un crío!

- Ah!- exclamó el anciano.- Parece que por fin te has dado cuenta. Temí que nunca llegarías a reconocerlo.- la expresión del profesor resultó tan desconcertada que Albus se vio en la obligación de explicarse.- No te culpo por ello Severus, al fin y al cabo todos hemos cometido ese error alguna vez. Creer que Harry era un adulto hacía más fácil enviarle al campo de batalla, verdad? Y admito que nos lo puso fácil. En ocasiones tuve la impresión de estar hablando con un hombre y no con un adolescente, y claro está olvide que como todo muchacho de dieciséis años, Harry no estaba preparado para la mayoría de cosas a las que se vio obligado.- una vez más, la voz del viejo director sonó culpable y grave, como si se estuviera reprendiendo a si mismo.- Despojarle de su edad hacía más sencillo entrenarle, explicarle cual era su futuro, obligarle a pasar prueba tras prueba con tal de fortalecer su carácter y sus poderes. Enfurecerse con él por cosas del pasado de las que no tenía conciencia…- Albus hizo una pausa significativa en este punto y miró directamente a los ojos a Severus.- Pero después de todo, no deja de ser un crío, como tú dices.- Severus no dijo nada, comprendiendo perfectamente lo que pretendía decirle el director. Él mismo se había dado cuenta de muchas cosas después de lo sucedido. Se pasó una mano por el cabello con un aire culpable que no pudo disimular.

- Como se encuentra?- preguntó al cabo de un rato de reflexivo silencio.

- Por qué no lo compruebas por ti mismo?- Severus alzó los ojos y miró al anciano con exasperación, sabiendo que había perdido la batalla.- No es malo que te importe, Severus. Todos reaccionamos ante el sufrimiento ajeno, incluso tú, que te empeñas en dar una imagen de absoluta indiferencia.

- No digas sandeces!- refunfuñó el hombre reclinándose en su asiento y cruzándose de brazos con tozudería. Lo cual se ganó un suspiro cansado por parte de Dumbledore.

- Realmente crees que a mi siempre me importó lo que le sucediera a Harry?- dijo sorpresivamente. Y esta pregunta sí logró asombrar al profesor.

- Me negarás que siempre fue tu predilecto?- acusó Severus con una inflexión despectiva en su voz.

- Sí, lo niego.- la respuesta logró dejar estupefacto al maestro.- Yo también soy un ser humano Severus. Y como tal no le veía el beneficio a cogerle cariño a alguien que sabía iba a morir.

- Tú..!

- Déjame terminar.- interrumpió el anciano.- Eres la primera persona a la que le cuento esto, y probablemente la última, no estoy orgulloso de lo que pensé entonces y me avergüenza demasiado que alguien más lo sepa.- Severus asintió con la cabeza, demasiado interesado en la historia.- Bien. Yo siempre supe cual iba a ser el destino de Harry, y a pesar de que ya había logrado burlar una vez a la muerte…dudaba que lo consiguiera una segunda vez. Confiaba en su capacidad, eso no lo negaré.- dijo el director con la mirada posada sobre la taza de té.- Pero solo era un niño y sabía que Tom no estaba acabado aún. Por más que lograra retardar el encuentro unos cuantos años…cómo iba a poder un simple muchacho con el mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos?- la ceja de Severus se alzó incrédula al oír semejante confesión. Eso mismo se había preguntado él innumerables veces.- Encariñarse con él era algo tan absurdo, Severus. Y yo ya había visto morir a tantos…- Albus se detuvo para soltar un suspiro antes de continuar.- Pero a pesar de todo mi deber como instructor suyo me obligaba a pasar más tiempo con él que con ningún otro estudiante, a vigilarle para evitar que hiciera ninguna tontería que pusiera en peligro la única salvación del mundo mágico. Pensé en llevar su entrenamiento desde una cierta distancia personal. Juro que lo intenté. Pero Harry es demasiado arrollador cuando quiere, verdad?- una sonrisa divertida apareció entonces en los labios del anciano.- Le vi luchar por desentrañar el misterio de la Piedra Filosofal, por hacerse un lugar en este mundo que le había sido negado hasta ese momento. Le vi preocuparse por sus amigos y luchar por su vida. Y salir victorioso en una serie de elecciones que no resultaron fáciles. Cómo no cogerle cariño a alguien con un carácter tan noble y perseverante? Su vida y su felicidad comenzaron a importarme más que su destino. Y comencé a temer el momento en que debería comunicarle su misión en la vida. Hasta que finalmente deseé que hubiera sido cualquier otro. Cualquiera menos él. Pero por desgracia nuestros deseos no siempre se cumplen, verdad?- el relato de Dumbledore pareció haber llegado a su fin y Severus se removió algo molesto en su asiento. No es que se identificara con la historia. Después de todo tan sólo una muy pequeña parte de lo que había oído le tocaba de cerca. Ser amable con el chico no había sido nunca una opción, y no solo porque le pareciera una perdida inútil de tiempo por el hecho de que su destino le llamara a morir, sino porque las antiguas rencillas con su padre y su padrino continuaban aún muy vivos en su mente en aquellos momentos. Y tampoco se había encariñado con el mocoso, eso simplemente era absurdo. Aunque le hubiera sorprendido tanto como al director su empeño por seguir con vida año tras año, superando todas las trabas que habían aparecido en su camino, enfrentándose al Tenebroso y aceptando su destino sin más. Tal vez sentía cierto respeto, nada más. Solo…

- Debería irme ya.- murmuró al fin. Albus asintió con la cabeza, pero aún quería decir una última cosa.

- Severus.- el otro hombre se giró para mirarle.- Ve a verle.- la puerta se cerró con un suave murmullo y Albus volvió a su té, frío ya.

* * *

Que tal? Alguien se esperaba esa súbita confesión de Dumbledore? A que no? XDD El viejo también tiene su costado humano (aunque lo saque poco a pasear) y Severus está que se sube por las paredes y no sabe que hacer. Como siempre, se aceptan apuestas, pasad al final por la taquilla para dejar vuestros galeones. Sev ira o no ira a ver a Harry?

**Ale Snape Li:** Pues aun no son verdes verdes del todo, pero poco a poco van recuperando su color. Supongo que ya imaginareis porqué :D. Y Sev...en las mazmorras no anda precisamente, puede que por la Torre de Astronomía, planteándose colgarse de la almena más alta XD.

**Carolagd:** Shiiii!!! Por fin actualicé:D Y Sev no sabe que hacer con su cuerpo XDD. Si es que eso de hablar con pacientes en estado de shock tiene su costado malo XD. Y su costado bueno también...ya se verá :D.

**Ania:** De nadas, gracias a vosotros por leer :D.

**Blackmoonlady**: A Harry aun le queda pasar por un par de cosas antes de salir de San Mungo. Pero os puedo asegurar que a su salida se encontrará con una...gran sorpresa :D.

**FanaticAnime**: Wi! Tú también te cuelgas de las lámparas?? Yo le dije a mi madre una vez que me gustaría subirme por las paredes como Spiderman XDD. Su respuesta fue:"Hija, si en la universidad te ofrecen algo raro, no te lo tomes" XDD. Pues como ves en este capi no hay interacción entre Sev y Harry...pero el próximo será más movidito, lo prometo :D.

**Iserith:** XDDDD. Tranquila, no eres la única que me odia:D. Si quieres puedes unirte a la Asociación de Odiadores Oficiales de Morrigan o a la N.C.T.H.S.N.A. ( Nos Comeremos Tus Huesos Si No Actualizas). Creo que aun quedan plazas, pocas, pero algunas XDD.

**Iris:** :D. Curioso! Porque "Llámame Severus" comenzó siendo la historia más seguida de las dos y la que más gustaba, pero parece que esta le ha ganado terreno rápidamente :D. Yo igual de feliz, porque los reviews de las dos son todos míos...muajajajajajJAJAJAJAJAJAA!

**Yita:** Es que creo que cada vez son más cortos...o.oU. XDD. Me temo que sí te quedarás con la desolación... No te preocupes, podéis tramar planes juntas para roerme los huesos si no actualizo en...dos semanas mínimo a partir de ahora XDDDD. Harry de momento no puede sacar nada de sí y ya veréis porqué. Pero puede que cierto profesor (S: aaah! Ya con la intriga...¬¬, todo el mundo sabe que "cierto profesor" soy yo... M: También podría ser Dumbledore...¬¬. H: Creo que me vuelvo a la inconsciencia...hasta luego. S: Ves lo que conseguiste?¬¬ )...decía, que puede que cierto profesor consiga sacar de él más de lo que ninguno de los dos se espera :D.

**Artemis Shiro:** Cierto!!! Y eso se notará mucho más en los próximos capis :D. Severus tendrá una nueva misión, directamente relacionada con la que le encomendó el medimago :D. Solo que esta vez es Harry quien le ha elegido directamente :P. Y tienes razón en todo XDD. Sirius y james fueron unos prepotentes, pero todos deberíamos saber perdonar...no?:D. Y sí, Severus no sabe ni como mirarle a la cara ahora que Harry sabe tantas cosas sobre él. La voz misteriosa...es una gran sorpresa, ya lo veréis. Como siempre, acepto apuestas :D.

**Carolina:** Ñiaaa!!! Ahora, además de los lectores que me odian por tardar tanto en actualizar, también tendré a una horda de jefes detrás que me odiará porque sus trabajadores se entretienen leyéndome XDD. Ya los veo tras de mi, apuntándome con bolígrafos asesinos y lanzándome expedientes a la cabeza XDD. Veo que eres adicta al angst, bueno, aun queda un poquito de angustia por delante, pero poco. No te podrás quejar, que con lo que le hice a Harry en anteriores capítulos tiene el pobre para tres vidas XD. Aunque si te gusta ver sufrir a cualquier personaje tal vez te guste el castigo de Lucius :P.

**Kikian:** GRACIAS a ti:D. Bueno, no es que Harry lo pida directamente, pero algo de lo que tú dices hay :D. Definitivamente, Harry necesita a Severus para estar bien...y bueno, porqué habría de negarse Sev? Le conozco, se que pondrá aluna excusa del estilo" odio al puñetero crío, pero como Dumbledore me lo ordena...pos lo haré" (S: Naa! No me hacen falta excusas, para cuando las escenas de cama?¬¬)...odio cuando se entromete en mis comentarios, vosotros no?¬¬.

**Morgan-sidhe:** Muajajajjajaja!! Ni lo dudes! Por supuesto que harry y Sev llegarán más lejos...como mínimo...a la Conchinchina XDD. Na, queda poco para ver al fin el avance definitivo :D. A mi también me gusta ese "tira y afloja" y reconozco que por eso el slash se me retrasa tanto :D. Lo de Sev celoso de Firenze...si me queda espacio en algún capi para eso, puede que salga, ya veremos :D. Y si te gustó Sev sonrojándose...agárrate! XD.

**Aurasly:** A mi también me pasa, así que no te preocupes :D. Me como las uñas, los dedos y los nudillos esperando actualizaciones ( que nunca llegan ), y claro, luego con los muñones es más difícil escribir XD. :O Eres psicóloga! Te envidio!! Yo también quiero serlo y estoy en tramites para ello, ya veremos. Así que imagínate cuantísimo me alegra lo que me dices de mis personajes, ellos también te dan las gracias por tus cumplidos :D.

**Tercy:** Ya te echaba de menos:D . No te preocupes, en el próximo capi me dejas quince reviews y te lo perdono todo XDDDD. Naaa! Yo feliz que de tanto en tanto te acuerdes de mi :D. Suerte con el examen (aunque ya llego tarde para decirlo...¬¬).

**Velia:** Hummm...no se me ocurrió lo del besito...ò.O. Pues Sev será esta vez el valiente (qué digo? Cuando no es Sev valiente!?) y será él quien inicie el acercamiento, que ya era hora XD.

**Greeen Vicious:** Pues si te gusta el Harry-Sev, tengo dos historias más en slasheaven con el mismo nick ( publicidad subliminal...ejem ejem...) :D. Y en fin, sí, quien lo iva a decir? Sev se está volviendo tieeeerno!! Aunque solo por dentro, por fuera sigue igual de duro que siempre...mira, como un bombón con relleno XDDD.(S: te mataría por esa comparación...¬¬. H: porqué? A mi me parece acertada :D. M: Dejad de meteros en mis comentarios...¬¬).

**Shane Row Snape:** No te preocupes, con que me escribáis un "hola!" ya soy feliz :D, porque quiere decir que os tomáis el tiempo de leerme, de clikar en "reviews" y de darle a las teclas con vuestros deditos :D.

**Serena:** XDDDDD. Es que Sev sonrojado es un recurso difícil de no utilizar. Porque es tan tierno O.O. La verdad es que si tardo tanto en actualizar es porque de mientras voy aprovechando para escribir de mis otras historias, aquellas que aun no han salido a la luz y que puede que algún día veáis cuando por fin termine estas :D.

**Enovy:** Claro que te perdono! XDDD Tu sigue con tu lucha por el teclado, yo te esperaré aquí para leer tus reviews, largos o cortos :D.

**BlackLady:** Ajajajaj! Sev va a alejar más chusma de los alrededores de Harry de la que te imaginas :D. Particularmente, me encanta cuando Sev se pone en plan protector "que nadie le toque porque muerdo" :D. Aun quedan unos pocos capis para que sepáis como están las cosas fuera de San Mungo, aunque tampoco será nada espectacular, ya os podéis imaginar. Y sí! Claro que Sev volverá...y pegando fuerte! (nunca mejor dicho XD).

**Usagui Kou:** A mi me pasa lo mismo...¬¬. Fanfiction va como quiere y según quiere, aunque siendo una página tan grande supongo que es normal que tenga errores. Ahora estoy leyendo un fic del cual los dos últimos capítulos colgados no aparecen... En fin...

**Valethsnape:** XDDDD. Es mi técnica de utilizar a "Harry-súper-bello" para que la gente no me odie por mi tardanza en actualizar XDDD.

**Aikoss**:D.

**Ale Snape Li:** Sería mucho follón para mi tener que ir actualizando en ambos sitios la misma historia con diferentes reviews, sin contar las otras tres historias que tendría que ir actualizando también :D. Pero no te preocupes, aunque no me puedas dejar review en slasheaven, sabiendo que me lees, ya soy feliz :D.

**Kaixo:** Pues aquí está :D.

**Bishoujo-hentai:** XDDDDDDDDD!!! No expliques el fic!! Que luego no me lee nadie XDDD. Naaa, quien se atreve a decirle a Sev: "Oye, no le convienes a Harry"? Con una de sus hiper-gélidas miradas lo atraviesa, le da la vuelta y lo vuelve a atravesar XDD.

**Bea Snape:** Hum...yo he llegado a la conclusión de que los ordenadores están poseídos, y que cuando los desechas se reciclan a si mismo para ir a parar a casa de otra persona y fastidiarles la vida...¬¬. Mi anterior ordenador era de esos...y este nuevo también lo es...creo que el alma de mi otro PC le poseyó y sigue puteándome desde el más allá de los ordenadores...Por supuesto que lo entiendo como un cumplido, aunque como toda buena amante del S-H, mi corazón es mitad verde mitad rojo...dirán "beeej...que asco de corazón...porqué no te haces un transplante?". Debería...quizás la parte verde no sea orgullo slytherin...a lo mejor es moho...hum...mañana consultaré con mi médico...Yo también me hago un lío con mis fics XD, pero pronto llegará el encuentro entre estos tres...qué pasará? Solo dios (yo, en este caso XD) lo sabe.

**Vedda:** Todo llegará:D

Soy yo o el espacio de los reviews cada vez es más largo y el del capi cada vez más corto? O.O.


	24. El elegido es

Estoooy viiiiiiiiiiivaaaaaaa!! Muajajajajajajaa!!!

Muy buenos días/tardes/noches a todos. Como habéis podido comprobar llevo en estado de coma bastante tiempo y mis fics han quedado un poco abandonados. El caso es que entre exámenes finales, lo de mi madre y el trabajo (sí! Tengo trabajo) apenas tengo tiempo ni de dormir ¬¬U. Pongo este capítulo más que nada para que sepais que sigo viva, y que en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me pondré a escribir y publicar como siempre. Aunque me temo que por el momento las actualizaciones van a ser muy lentas (sorry!!).

Nada más que decir! A excepción de que lo siento mucho por no haber dado señales de vida antes, vuestras cartas bomba, crucios y demás me han llegado, si eso os satisface :P.

Disfrutaad!!

_**El elegido es...**_

Paseó por delante de la puerta sin decidirse a entrar. Ya habían retirado la guardia permanente de delante de la habitación, aunque a cada lado del pasillo podían verse dos pares de aurores con sus varitas en ristre, siempre atentos.

- Vas a entrar de una vez?- la voz sonó a sus espaldas entre divertida y asombrada. Severus reconoció de inmediato el grave tono de Kingsley Shackelbot.

- No sabía que tuvieras guardia esta noche.- contestó Severus evadiendo la pregunta.

- No la tenía, pero le cambié el turno a Sturguis. Creo que quedó con una de las enfermeras.- el inmenso hombre negro meneó la cabeza, dando a entender que daba a su compañero por imposible. Severus miró una vez más la puerta, hubiera preferido estar a solas para enfrentarse al dilema que tenía por delante, que si bien parecía de fácil solución no lo era tanto cuando resultaba que el condenado niño se había enterado de toda su vida retransmitida por él mismo. "Maldición...Si lo hubiera sabido…" se repitió por enésima vez. Que vergonzante le resultaba, él, que nunca había compartido un ápice de su anterior vida con nadie a excepción de Dumbledore. Y ni siquiera el viejo sabía tantos detalles como le había rebelado sin saberlo a Potter. Cosas como su vida en familia, si es que al período que había pasado con sus padres podía llamársele así. Su decisión de unirse a los mortífagos y la manipulación de la que había sido objeto por parte del mal nacido de Lucius, que le había hecho creer en lo noble de una causa y de un jefe que después se rebelaron despiadados. Incluso su sentimiento de culpa por no haber podido impedir la muerte de los Potter, a pesar del odio que le profesaba a su progenitor.

- Y bien?- repitió Kingsley, haciendo girar la varita entre sus dedos.

- Y bien, qué?- contestó el maestro, un poco a la defensiva.

- Vas a entrar o no?

- No es algo que te incumba, Shackelbot.- soltó un tanto ácidamente Severus, que no quería admitirse a si mismo que le asustaba un poco lo que pudiera encontrar. No estaba dispuesto a permitirle a Potter que se riera de él, mucho menos que utilizara el conocimiento que ahora poseía sobre su persona en su contra.

- Me incumbe más de lo que crees, si no piensas entrar entonces tengo que pedirte que te vayas.- terció el hombre negro.- No está permitido que nadie ronde por aquí. Cosas de las normas de seguridad, ya sabes.- Severus lo sabía. Desde que Potter se hallaba en ese hospital las medidas de seguridad se habían vuelto casi obsesivas por mediación del director de Hogwarts. Él coincidía en la necesidad de proteger al mocoso, sobretodo con la cantidad de mortífagos que aun continuaban sueltos, e incluso el personal sanitario parecía satisfecho con la vigilancia veinticuatro horas, puesto que más de uno temía un ataque en masa de los seguidores del Lord. Quien no parecía tan contento con el despliegue de aurores era el ministro, aunque hacía tiempo que lo que él o su gabinete político opinara traía sin cuidado a la comunidad mágica y en especial a Severus.

- Volveré en otro momento.- masculló finalmente Severus tras una breve vacilación.

- Será lo mejor, de todos modos seguramente Harry estará durmiendo ahora.- Kingsley acompañó a Severus hasta el final del pasillo, pero a medio camino casi toparon con un nerviosisimo Samuel Jacobs que traía algunas tablillas en sus manos. El joven medimago lanzó una mirada asustadiza a Snape antes de sobrepasarle a toda prisa. Severus le lanzó a su vez una mirada siniestra recordando su pésimo desempeño en notificarles la situación de Potter.

Harry despertó con una voz atronadora resonando en su cerebro como una sirena de alarma. Gimió bajito deseando que ese sonido estridente se acallara de una vez, y se habría llevado las manos a los oídos si no estuviera aun tan adormilado y si ese gesto no hubiera resultado tan inútil, puesto que la voz parecía oírse únicamente en su cabeza. Deformada, horrible, como un grito desesperado. Estaba tan acostumbrado a pesadillas similares que al principio no le prestó mayor atención. Pero las pesadillas nunca le habían seguido hasta la vigilia, quedándose en sus sueños, esperando el mejor momento para asaltarle de nuevo en cuanto se durmiera. Y por eso mismo se decidió a abrir perezosamente los ojos. Justo para ver como el techo caía sobre él. Tardó unos segundos en comprender que no podía respirar. Aun tardó otros pocos más en darse cuenta de que el techo no se había desprendido y que lo que aprisionaba su cabeza contra la cama era algo blando y blanco.

Trató de gritar, de emitir algún sonido de alerta, pero en sus pulmones no había aire que exhalar y comenzaba a arderle el pecho por la falta de oxigeno. Y entonces comenzó a mover los puños y los pies tratando de golpear a quien fuera que estaba intentando ahogarle. Golpeó varias veces algo sólido y su oído captó un gruñido que pareció muy lejano, pero la almohada no se retiró. Ni tan siquiera podía defenderse, sin magia, sin poder ver a su agresor, solo podía hacer que patalear.

Y repentinamente oyó una serie de ruidos y la superficie blanca que le cubría salió despedida hacia atrás. Sus pulmones estallaron en una sucesión de rápidas y roncas aspiraciones, tan necesitadas que al principio la veloz afluencia de oxigeno a su cerebro le mareó. La voz que bramaba en su cabeza se había silenciado. Trató de enfocar la vista y lo primero que distinguió fue una oscura silueta cerca de su cama que apuntaba con su varita a un cuerpo inerte en el suelo, cuando su visión se aclaró lo suficiente pudo reconocer la feroz mirada de Snape, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entornados en un rictus aterrador. Y una vez más un hondo agradecimiento surgió de lo más profundo de su ser hacia el hombre que tenía delante y que había salvado su vida por tercera vez. Agradecimiento y algo más, una desesperada necesidad que había aprendido a guardarse para si y que ahora estallaba en toda su plenitud clamando por ser cubierta. Y Severus Snape era el elegido para ello.

--------------------------------ººº-------------------------------

Snape apretó el puño que sostenía su varita conteniéndose para no hacer algo de lo que se arrepentiría después. O tal vez no, quizás sería lo mejor que haría en su vida. Pero nunca había sido hombre de dejarse llevar por impulsos y esta vez no sería la excepción. Desvió unos segundos la mirada del cuerpo desmayado en el suelo para comprobar el estado del joven Potter. El chico jadeaba como si le fuera la vida en ello, y las gotas de sudor se habían perlado en su frente empapando el flequillo que se había pegado a la piel. Sus ojos miraban con cierta confusión, muy abiertos, la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellos. Nervioso, asustado, comenzó a hiperventilar. Severus se acercó a él sin dejar de apuntar al agresor.

- Se encuentra bien Potter?- y sin previo aviso, el chico se aferró con ambas manos a la pechera de su túnica sorprendiendo al maestro, que detuvo justo a tiempo su impulso natural de retirarse. Sus ojos, ahora de un oscuro tono verdoso, se habían clavado en los suyos suplicando con la mirada algo que Severus fue incapaz de entender pero que le hizo sentir tremendamente incómodo. Parecía un animalillo asustado y desprotegido, demasiado frágil. El profesor olvidó por unos segundos el continuar apuntando al cuerpo tirado en el suelo y cogió las manos de Potter para tratar de soltarse del agarre. Las sintió temblar dentro de las suyas.

- Cálmese Potter.- su voz sonó más suave de lo que pretendía, tal vez influenciado por la imagen desvalida que ofrecía el muchacho. Lentamente logró que Potter le soltara. Sus oscuras orbes regresaron al hombre que él mismo había desmayado y trató de acercarse, pero el chico volvió a aferrarse a él con fuerza, esta vez enterrando el rostro en su pecho.

- No se vaya.- le oyó murmurar con voz aterrada.- Por favor…no me deje…solo.- el maestro le observó, en silencio, debatiéndose por unos instantes. Y finalmente tomó una decisión de la que sabía se arrepentiría más tarde. Casi sin darse cuenta, pasó un brazo entorno a Potter y lo atrajo un poco más hacia él, notando como de inmediato el chico se refugiaba en el abrazo.

- Kingsley!!- segundos después el auror entró como una exhalación en la habitación topándose con una más que extraña escena.

- Como pudo suceder!?- Minerva prácticamente se había abalanzado sobre el grupo de tres aurores que, para diversión del personal médico, miraban al suelo como alumnos siendo regañados. – Se suponía que debían vigilarle las veinticuatro horas!

- Eso hicimos…- intentó un auror muy joven de nombre Septimus Dirk. Pero fue bruscamente interrumpido por la airada profesora.

- Pues no lo parece!- Minerva se alisó con furia una arruga inexistente de su túnica.- Díganme como demonios pudo colarse un mortífago en las habitaciones de Harry entonces! Por poco lo mata delante de sus narices! Y no se atreva a interrumpirme jovencito!- saltó lanzando una mirada de leona enfurecida al auror que había tratado de excusarse y que volvió a cerrar la boca sin tener tiempo de hablar.

Mientras tanto, Albus contemplaba la escena junto a Severus y Kingsley, con las cejas alzadas con asombro, apartado a un lado y esperando a que Wülfric terminara de auscultar a Harry.

- Ahora recuerdo por qué le tenía tanto miedo cuando iba a Hogwarts.- comentó Kingsley pasándose una mano por la barbilla y compadeciendo en silencio a sus compañeros. Él era el único que se había salvado de la regañina, tal vez por ser quien acudió en ayuda de Harry.

- Ese es el motivo exacto por el que la nombré jefa de la casa Gryffindor.- habló a su vez Dumbledore con el asomo de una sonrisa bailando bajo sus espeso bigote blanco, aunque sus ojos brillaban con preocupación.- Creo que es la única con suficiente temperamento para controlar a esos revoltosos muchachos.

- Te creo.- murmuró el hombre negro preguntándose si quedaría algo de la moral de sus compañeros para cuando la mujer terminara con ellos. Severus por su parte permanecía silencioso y pensativo. No podía apartar de su cabeza la mirada suplicante de su alumno ni la fragilidad que desprendía su persona, nada acorde con el carácter del muchacho. Potter había pasado por cosas mucho peores que la de esa noche, sobretodo recientemente, sin desmoronarse. Como era posible que algo como un intento de asesinato bastante patético hubiera provocado reacción semejante? Como había podido afectarle tanto?

- Como lo supiste?- Severus tardó unos momentos en percatarse de que la pregunta iba dirigida a él.- El disfraz era perfecto, de hecho nos topamos con él y ni siquiera me di cuenta.

- Instinto.- contestó vagamente el maestro. Aunque no era del todo cierto. Él tampoco había sospechado del nervioso enfermero, Jacobs. Pero algo se abrió en su mente advirtiéndole del peligro, un extraño grito de alerta que duró apenas unos instantes pero que fueron suficientes para comprender. Poco después entró en la habitación a toda prisa descubriendo al joven sanador tratando de asfixiar a Potter con una almohada. Un método burdo e inverosímil para un mago, pero que tenía como objetivo el que nadie sospechara de una intervención mortífaga, como habían podido sonsacarle al hombre que se había hecho pasar por Samuel Jacobs con poción multijugos. Habían encontrado al verdadero Jacobs poco después, desmayado en un armario de la limpieza.

- Pues enhorabuena, tienes un instinto excelente.- le felicitó Kingsley con admiración.

El sanador salió de la habitación e informó satisfecho de que el estado del chico era correcto. Se hallaba algo nervioso, tal vez, pero era algo comprensible.

- Y me ha preguntado por usted.- dijo Wülfric clavando sus acuosos ojos en los negros de Severus con cierta curiosidad y un brillo inteligente. Severus se sintió el centro de atención de todas las miradas y desvió la mirada hacía la pared.- Qué sucedió?- inquirió el hombrecillo.- Y me gustaría que fuera lo más preciso posible, si no le importa.- a pesar de lo embarazoso del momento, Snape no tubo más remedio que explicarlo todo, incluidos los detalles más comprometidos. Aun así, se saltó convenientemente la petición de Potter de que no le dejara solo. Y su abrazo, aunque en ese punto Kingsley le dirigió una mirada extrañada, puesto que al entrar en la habitación él lo había visto. Minerva parpadeó varias veces, incrédula, e incluso Dumbledore mostró sorpresa ante el inhabitual comportamiento de Harry, quien solía mostrarse fuerte ante cualquier adversidad. Tan solo el viejo sanador asentía con interés y comprensión a las explicaciones del maestro. Se rascó distraídamente la barbilla y murmuró algunas cosas para si antes de hablar de nuevo.

- Imagino que les resultará chocante que este joven tan valiente se muestre ahora tan débil.- comentó con una sonrisa.- Pero de hecho yo ya me lo esperaba.

- Bueno…- habló finalmente Kingsley decidiéndose a romper el silencio.- No es que me extrañe pero…- el hombre jugueteó unos instantes con el aro de su oreja sin saber muy bien como explicarse.- Quiero decir…es Potter! Él venció al Innombrable, y se ha enfrentado a una tortura, a innumerables reyertas con mortífagos, a dragones, basiliscos y seguro que me dejo algo.- miró a los demás buscando su aprobación.- Y que yo sepa nunca se había comportado así antes.

- Es inquebrantable!- soltó Minerva con mal disimulado orgullo.

- Ah! Pero ahí está el motivo exacto de su actual comportamiento.- explicó el anciano mirando al inmenso auror.- Y en eso se equivoca.- y esta vez sus ojos se posaron sobre la jefa de Gryffindor.- No se si se han dado cuenta pero el señor Potter solo tiene dieciséis años y ya ha tenido que enfrentarse a una multitud de traumas que se han ido acumulando unos sobre otros. Su vida, por lo que yo se, ha sido un cúmulo de violencia y muerte. Espero que no creyeran que eso no traería sus consecuencias a la larga. Simplemente esto tenía que pasar un día u otro. Y esta ha sido la gota que colmó el vaso.

- Que quiere decir?- interrumpió Kingsley.

- Quiero decir que su resistencia por fin se ha roto.- expuso el medimago llevándose las manos a la espalda.- No me malinterpreten, el joven Potter es un muchacho excepcional, pero es un ser humano también, y como tal tiene sus límites. Y creo que este último incidente ha terminado por sobrepasarlos todos.

- Entonces…Harry está traumatizado?- inquirió Kingsley, que al parecer se había convertido en el portavoz del pequeño grupo. El anciano sonrió con indulgencia ante las miradas estupefactas y desorientadas de sus interlocutores. Era como decirles a unos orgullosos padres que su hijo no era el genio que ellos creían.

- No exactamente. Yo diría que por fin el señor Potter se ha decidido a buscar ayuda, aunque no creo que haya sido de forma consciente.- ante las expresiones de incomprensión de los cuatro presentes, el hombrecillo se vio obligado a explicarse.- Es un claro caso de depresión aguda post-traumática, amigos míos.

- Pero eso no es posible!- exclamaron Minerva y Kingsley casi al mismo tiempo. Dumbledore y Severus se miraron unos segundos con la luz de la comprensión titilando en sus ojos.

- Porqué no?- preguntó el sanador con paciencia.- Por que es joven? Por que nunca se le notó? Los jóvenes también se deprimen, en realidad se sorprenderían de saber las estadísticas actuales en menores de quince años. Y en el caso del joven Potter es altamente comprensible. Solo que el tipo de depresión que padece es de las peores que existen, básicamente porque el afectado tiende a encerrase en si mismo, a guardarse sus problemas y fingir que todo va bien sin aceptar la ayuda de nadie. A veces por orgullo…

- Típico de Potter…- masculló Severus, molesto.

- A veces por falta de alguien en quien confiar.- continuó el medimago clavando sus ojos castaños en los de Snape.- Pero es bueno que por fin haya encontrado a ese alguien.- los ojos del sanador continuaron fijos en los del maestro.- Ha decidido que ya ha habido suficiente y ha comprendido que como ser humano tiene derecho a pedir apoyo. Y sobretodo ha aceptado que no es una vergüenza desear un poco de protección.

- Pero Harry siempre ha sido protegido…!- exclamó el hombre negro, sin entender.

- No me refiero a físicamente señor Shackelbot, sino a emocionalmente. Potter necesita a alguien a quien abrirse, en quien apoyarse y sobretodo en quien confiar.- los acuosos ojos del anciano brillaron divertidos por un momento antes de volver a clavarse en los del maestro de pociones.- Y creo que le ha elegido a usted.- El silencio se estableció como un manto incrédulo entre los presentes. Tanto Minerva como Kingsley miraban a Severus con los ojos desorbitados por la inesperada sorpresa, Dumbledore sin embargo se mesó la barba pensativo, recordando la multitud de ocasiones en las que el maestro de pociones había ayudado directa o indirectamente a su pupilo. Y encontró comprensible la elección de Harry. Tal vez Severus no era un dechado de bondades, de hecho había sido todo lo injusto y desagradable que había podido con su joven alumno, pero nunca había fallado en los momentos importantes, y por lo visto eso era algo que Harry también había entendido y sobretodo, sabido valorar. Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en la oscura figura del maestro esperando su reacción ante la asombrosa noticia.

- No puedo creer en mi mala suerte…- gruñó Severus por lo bajo. Pero un par de ojos azules y otro par castaños se miraron sonrientes, puesto que no les había pasado desapercibido el breve destello de complacencia que había brillado por unos instantes en los ojos negros de Severus Snape.

* * *

Bien! Qué tal? Alguien se acuerda de qué iba la historia? XDDD Lamento el retraso, de verdad. Parece que Severus tiene un serio dilema interior. Harry vuelve a estar en peligro (dejará alguna vez de estarlo? Dejaré yo alguna vez de hacerle la puñeta?). Y Severus, como siempre, le defiende y le salva. Siendo así...como no se va a enamorar Harry?XDDD 

En fin, no respondo a vuestros comentarios (aunque me los he leído todos y hasta varias veces) porque no creo que ni vosotros recordéis lo que me escribisteis en su momento XDDD.

Solo decir, que muchísimas gracias por los reviews y que bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores que leen esto.

Asias mil!


	25. La liberación de Wiker

Aloooooha! Lo sé! Que nadie me lo diga! He tardado mucho y merezco treinta latigazos por ello v.v. Pero es que no tengo tiempo en mi vida! Me faltan horas al día! Y encima mi musa se ha fugado con un muso que conoció en sus vacaciones de verano en el país de las musas de escritoras que exprimen y explotan a sus musas particulares (sí, yo tampoco me lo creía, pero existe o.O). Así que, lamentablemente, tendré que pediros MÁS paciencia de la que ya teneis habitualmente, sorry v.vU. Sin más...

Disfrutad!!

_**La liberación de Wiker.**_

El sanador se subió las lentes con el dedo corazón y continuó escribiendo en su tablilla. La mano le tembló un segundo y se reprochó a si mismo su falta de profesionalidad. Miró al joven que tenía delante, reclinado plácidamente en la cama y con expresión ensimismada. Tragó saliva. Anotó un par de cosas más. Nunca creyó que tendría la inmensa suerte de conocer a Harry Potter en persona. Por un general, los pacientes que les eran asignados dependían de sus superiores, pero en esta ocasión había habido una feroz competencia por el privilegio de ser el medimago particular de Potter. Y él había sido el afortunado. Se dijo que no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad y casi sonrió con orgullo al pensar en qué dirían sus amigos y familiares cuando supieran quien era su nuevo paciente. Incluso, tal vez, saldría en el Profeta. Observó con atención al muchacho. Tenía que reconocer que, en primera instancia, se había decepcionado. No estaba seguro de qué esperaba encontrar realmente, después de todo sabía por la prensa y las habladurías populares que Potter solo tenía dieciséis años. Pero le parecía del todo imposible que ese jovencito, bajito, delgaducho y con expresión ausente hubiera derrotado al Innombrable. El sanador reprimió un escalofrío al pensar en el mago oscuro. Y sobretodo, no podía creer los rumores de la cruel tortura de la que había sido objeto. Ese muchacho no parecía capaz de soportar una buena pelea. Sin embargo, era un medimago, y como tal poseía un ojo experto entrenado para detectar cosas invisibles a primera vista. Un hechizo mal realizado, los efectos de un conjuro, la mordedura de un licántropo...Y en este caso pudo observar que, si bien a simple vista Potter parecía débil e incluso frágil, poseía una complexión fuerte y extremadamente resistente. Y había algo en él, que sería incapaz de definir, que lograba imponer cierto respeto. Una especie de aura o energía poco usual, poderosa, temible..."No te distraigas" se regañó el sanador. Probablemente sería su única oportunidad de descubrir cuan extraordinario era Harry Potter. Quien sabe, incluso podría llegar a entablar amistad con él. Una vez más su mente recreó imágenes y escenarios llenos de fama y envidias ajenas. Si descubría lo que había sucedido con Malfoy la prensa le adoraría.

- Bien, señor Potter.- comenzó. Carraspeó algo nervioso antes de continuar.- Qué sucedió exactamente?- el joven abandonó su pasiva expresión para mirarle. Parecía molesto por la pregunta.

- Esto es necesario?- inquirió. Definitivamente, estaba molesto.

- Me temo que sí.- se apresuró a contestar él.- No puedo hacer una evaluación completa si no se que sucedió.- pretendió sonar profesional. Quizás la vacilación de su voz le había delatado un poco.- Solo quiero ayudarle a superarlo.- añadió, esperando ganarse la confianza del muchacho. Harry suspiró, disgustado.

- No es la primera vez que me preguntan esto.- murmuró. El sanador lo sabía. Y también sabía que sus colegas no habían logrado extraer mucho. Como todos los demás, él esperaba ser diferente. Esperaba encontrar el punto débil de las defensas del chico y averiguar la valiosa información.

- Qué sucedió? Le capturaron, y después?- un corto silencio, tenso.

- Me...- Harry vaciló.- Me encerraron en una mazmorra.- musitó. Su rostro se ensombreció, probablemente recordando tan horribles momentos de incomprensión y dudas, cuando aun no sabía qué había pasado.

- Le encadenaron, verdad?- continuó el sanador. El joven pareció sorprendido.- Llegó con marcas de grilletes en las muñecas.- se apresuró a explicar el hombre. Se sentía satisfecho de si mismo. Había sido el único psicomago que había logrado echar un vistazo al expediente de quirófano del joven, y el único en relacionar las marcas de las muñecas con un posible encadenamiento. Lo ominoso de que alguien hubiera tenido la ocurrencia de encadenar a un niño no se le pasó por la cabeza. Harry asintió finalmente, incómodo.

- Estuvo encadenado todo el rato o en algún momento...

- No me apetece hablar de ello, gracias.- cortó el muchacho, sin mirarle.- No veo en que puede ayudarme eso.- el sanador vio peligrar su oportunidad de conseguir información. Si Potter se cerraba en banda no obtendría nada. Tenía dos opciones. Podría pasar a otro tema menos disgustante para el chico, preguntarle que tal se sentía, si había logrado algún progreso con su magia...y con el tiempo quizás lograra extraer algo de valor. O podría optar por presionarle, mucho más rápido y beneficioso para si mismo pero, por otro lado, menos profesional. Se decidió por la segunda opción.

- Comprenda que no tengo más remedio que hacerle estas preguntas, señor Potter.- el psicomago no se percató de que alguien acababa de entrar en la habitación sigilosamente.- Le capturaron, le encadenaron y le torturaron salvajemente.- enumeró, con la esperanza (bastante poco ética, por cierto) de que el muchacho se quebrara y terminara por explicarlo todo.- Necesito saber si sucedió algo más, por su bien, por supuesto. Le hicieron hacer algo?- intentó. Sus expertos ojos captaron el cambio de aura del joven. Sus manos habían aferrado las sabanas con fuerza. Había dado en el clavo.- Abusaron de usted de algún modo? Le tocaron? Le...?- quiso preguntar algo más, intuyendo que con un poco más de presión Potter finalmente se vendría abajo, a juzgar por su expresión, y él podría conseguir su preciada información. Pero alguien le aferró fuertemente por el cuello de su túnica de medimago, impidiéndole volverse, le levantó bruscamente de la silla en la que se hallaba sentado y le guió a rastras por la habitación hasta expulsarlo de la sala con un violento empujón. Se volvió rápidamente, furioso y dispuesto a gritarle cuatro cosas al energúmeno que se había atrevido a semejante atropello. Pero se encontró de pleno con una par de ojos negros enfurecidos y un semblante que habría dado miedo al mismísimo demonio. Cerró la boca, que había abierto para protestar y tragó saliva ruidosamente. Severus Snape le cerró la puerta en las narices.

---------------------------------------ººº--------------------------------------

- Gracias.- Harry le miró con un destello particular en sus ojos. Severus se limitó a ignorar el agradecimiento y se sentó en la silla que momentos antes había ocupado el insolente sanador. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, molesto. Nunca le habían gustado los hospitales. Y especialmente, nunca le habían gustado los sanadores. Precisamente por lo que acababa de suceder, tenían una manía insufrible de meterse en la vida de los demás con sus insoportables preguntas. De todas formas, no le pareció que el interrogatorio de ese medimago tuviera más que ver con su trabajo que con su morbosa curiosidad. El silencio se instaló entre ambos, algo incómodo. Severus escrutó con expresión insondable a su alumno, el cual se limitaba a mirar al techo. Parecía más relajado ahora. Pero había algo que no había pasado desapercibido al hombre y que rondaba por su mente con fastidiosa insistencia. No había pensado en la posibilidad antes. Y debería haberlo hecho conociendo como conocía a Malfoy. Si había tocado a Potter le mataría. Y ni Dumbledore, ni el Ministerio, ni nadie podría impedírselo.

- Porqué ha venido?- la pregunta le pilló por sorpresa. Se removió un tanto inquieto en su asiento, buscando una excusa lo suficientemente aceptable. Por supuesto no podía decir que finalmente se había dejado convencer por el director y que no tenía un motivo concreto. Finalmente una idea acudió en su ayuda.

- A averiguar que poción le suministraron, Potter.- contestó.- Me disgusta tanto como a usted estar aquí, así que acabemos lo antes posible.- terció, procurando sonar indiferente. Después de todo, su visita aun aportaría algo beneficioso si lograba averiguar que filtro había tomado el muchacho.

- A mi no me disgusta.

- Perdón?- Severus miró al chico, buscando algún indicio de que se estuviera burlando de él.

- Que no me disgusta que esté usted aquí.- lo dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo que él, Harry Potter, encontrara agradable la presencia de su profesor de pociones. Severus no supo que contestar a eso.

- Porqué?- preguntó en un murmullo, antes de lograr contener su lengua. Realmente le interesaba la respuesta. El porqué de ese inconcebible cambio. Quizás de ese modo descubriría porqué él mismo había dejado de contemplar la presencia del muchacho como algo desagradable y que no tenía más remedio que soportar. Harry le miró un segundo y suspiró.

- Usted me salvó...-"Ah! Eso era." Se dijo el maestro, frunciendo el ceño con irritación.

- Usted no me debe nada, Potter.- siseó, interrumpiendo al chico.- Mi deber para con Dumbledore...

- Ya se que no le debo nada.- cortó esta vez Harry. Sus ojos se clavaron en los del profesor.- Casi di mi vida por salvar el mundo mágico. Y que yo sepa, usted pertenece a él.- Severus alzó una ceja, sorprendido. Por una vez se calló sus comentarios acerca de la arrogancia del joven, comprendiendo que después de todo lo que decía era cierto. Debía admitir que su replica tenía un buen punto.- No le debo nada.- repitió Harry.- Pero digamos...-una leve media sonrisa apareció en sus labios.- Digamos que he descubierto muchas cosas de usted que no eran como yo las imaginaba.

- No permitiré que utilice en mi contra lo que ahora sabe...- comenzó el profesor con un matiz peligroso. Pero una vez más fue interrumpido.

- Nadie ha dicho eso.- el joven hizo un vago gesto con la mano, como espantando la idea.- Lo que quiero decir es que no puedo ignorar lo que ahora se. Y por lo tanto mi forma de verle...- Harry se interrumpió repentinamente, parecía abochornado.- Quiero decir...- Snape le vio removerse, inseguro. Y no pudo evitar sorprenderse al verle ruborizarse.- Ahora se que usted no es mala persona...Se que...pase lo que pase puedo confiar en usted...Y yo...

- Por Merlín Potter!- saltó finalmente el maestro.- Sea lo que sea dígalo de una maldita vez!- todo ese asunto le incomodaba tanto como al chico, e inexplicablemente su corazón había iniciado un ritmo más veloz. Y no estaba dispuesto a alargarlo más de lo necesario. Harry le lanzó una mirada un tanto enfurruñada por la interrupción, pero finalmente se decidió a hablar.

- Me siento más seguro cuando esta conmigo.- dijo al fin, totalmente sonrojado. Y dejó escapar el aire, como si le hubiera costado un mundo decir lo que acababa de decir. Por otro lado, Severus era ahora quien contenía la respiración. El ritmo de su corazón había enloquecido, escuchando el veloz bombeo en sus oídos, sintiendo el ardor de la sangre expandiéndose vertiginosamente por sus mejillas. Casi en un acto reflejo se levantó de la silla y se volteó, de modo que Potter no pudiera ver lo que sus palabras habían provocado. De hecho, ni el mismo quería saberlo. Era una sensación extraña, pero en absoluto desagradable, excepto por el hecho de que le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. Solo una persona en toda su vida le había declarado abiertamente su confianza. Solo una. Y, a pesar de que todo estaba en su contra, ni siquiera entonces fue tan impactante como ahora. Y no sabía porqué. Y eso le desconcertaba más aún. Cuantas veces se había irritado por la desobediencia de ese puñetero crío, que era incapaz de comprender que lo que se hacía era por su bien? Cuantas veces le odió por despreciar su trabajo como espía desconfiando de él, cuando había arriesgado el pellejo para salvar su miserable trasero? Pero ahora no solo le había dicho que confiaba en él, sino que elegía ponerse en sus manos por propia voluntad. Y era...abrumador. Tal vez porque no esperaba que las cosas cambiaran tan abruptamente. O tal vez porque era agradable que lo hubieran hecho. O quizás...porque esa declaración le gustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitirse a si mismo. Había muchos porqués y pocas respuestas. O al menos pocas respuestas que se atreviera a entrar a investigar. Su forma de ver a Potter estaba cambiando demasiado y el joven no estaba ayudando precisamente a detener el seísmo.

Severus se dirigió repentinamente hacia la puerta y la abrió casi con brusquedad, como si esta tuviera la culpa de su confusión.

- Se va?- el profesor lanzó una mirada fugaz por encima del hombro antes de volver a centrarse en el interesantísimo suelo.

- Volveré más tarde.- murmuró, cerrando la puerta tras él. Harry esbozó una sonrisa alegre y volvió a concentrarse en sus pensamientos.

---------------------------------------ººº--------------------------------------

Draco repiqueteó con sus elegantes dedos sobre el brazo del cómodo sillón. Era sábado, un relajante y pasivo sábado. O debería serlo si ese maldito elfo domestico no fuera tan condenadamente torpe y lento. Hacía más de diez minutos que esperaba sentado en su sala común a que el bicho le trajera un té. Un puñetero té; no era mucho pedir, verdad? Pero al parecer su sirviente se lo estaba tomando con pasmosa calma. Sus dedos repiquetearon un poco más fuerte, impacientes. No debería haber permitido que se quedara en Hogwarts, puesto que su ineptitud constituía una vergüenza para su familia. Después de todo, un Malfoy debía poder conseguir sirvientes más eficaces, como correspondía a su nivel y fortuna. Pero el viejo barbudo le había pedido que mantuviera al bicho con él, en vista de posibles interrogatorios en el futuro. Y él creyó que supondría una mejora en su vida diaria. Al fin y al cabo sería el único estudiante al que se le permitía tener un elfo domestico y eso había supuesto muchas envidias entre sus compañeros. Sonrió con cierta satisfacción. Pero su sonrisa se borró al comprobar que ya habían pasado quince minutos desde su demanda. Estaba a punto de llamar de nuevo al miserable elfo, dispuesto a proporcionarle un castigo ejemplar, cuando este apareció por fin con un tenue "crack".

- Wiker lo siente mucho señor!- casi chilló la criatura, prácticamente arrastrando la nariz por el suelo en una profunda reverencia. Todo su cuerpo tembló al percibir la furiosa mirada de su amo y la taza que llevaba entre sus pequeñas manos vibró. Draco abrió la boca para insultar al joven elfo cuando el retrato que ocultaba la sala común de Slytherin se abrió y por ella entró rápidamente el jefe de la casa. Snape se detuvo unos segundos y pareció complacido de hallarle allí en compañía de su elfo.

-Malfoy.- el hombre se acercó a él en un par de zancadas.- Necesito a su elfo domestico.- Draco permaneció en silencio unos segundos. Sabía que no era una petición, sino una orden. Pero intuía que algo había sucedido y quería saber a toda costa el qué. Sin embargo, Snape no era alguien a quien se pudiera engatusar fácilmente, ni con ingenio ni con talante imperativo. Aun así probó suerte.

- Es Potter?

- No es de su incumbencia, Malfoy.- los penetrantes ojos negros del hombre le taladraron por un instante. Pero Draco no se dejó avasallar.

- Si necesita a mi elfo domestico yo quiero un motivo para cedérselo.- un silencio cargado de tormenta le envolvió como una nube venenosa, logrando acobardarlo por un momento.

- Chantaje, Malfoy?- habló el hombre en un tono excesivamente suave. El matiz peligroso de su voz indicó al joven que esta vez se había excedido.

- Lléveselo.- contestó al final Draco. Irritado por la aplastante derrota.- De hecho, puede quedárselo si le place. No sirve para nada.- el joven elfo emitió un gemido lastimero que se convirtió en llanto desgarrado cuando Draco sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y prácticamente se lo tiró a la pobre criatura. Snape asistió a la liberación del elfo con expresión impasible.- Eres libre para pudrirte donde quieras.- soltó el muchacho rubio platino antes de volver a fijar la mirada en la chimenea con semblante enfurruñado. El elfo se tiró al suelo, pataleando y berreando a lágrima viva en una inaudita escena de dolor que el maestro se apresuró a cortar, agarrando a la criatura sin ningún miramiento por el andrajoso trapo que llevaba puesto y alzándolo como si de una maleta se tratara. El retrato que ocultaba la entrada se abrió de nuevo para dejar pasar al hombre.

- Profesor Snape.- el maestro se detuvo, sin girarse.- Como esta Potter?- esta vez sí, Snape miró a Draco por encima del hombro, alzando una de sus cejas en un rictus sorprendido. – No es que me importe...- se apresuró a explicar el muchacho.- Pero meterse con la comadreja Weasley y la sangre-sucia no es tan divertido.- una media sonrisa se coló por la comisura de los labios del profesor antes de que desapareciera tras el retrato.

- Así que se recupera...- musitó Draco, con un deje de asombro. No había esperado otra cosa de un rival digno de un Malfoy.

---------------------------------------ººº--------------------------------------

Snape penetró en el despacho del director sin avisar y abriendo la puerta con cierta brusquedad. Albus alzó las cejas con asombro ante tal muestra de inacostumbrada grosería por parte de su profesor de pociones, y Minerva, quien también se hallaba presente, soltó un bufido indignado al tiempo que miraba con el ceño fruncido a su colega, molesta por la interrupción de su reunión.

- Minerva.- Severus saludó a la mujer con una leve inclinación de cabeza antes de prácticamente arrojar al gimoteante elfo al centro del despacho, ignorando la reprobatoria mirada del director.

- Espero que tengas un buen motivo para irrumpir así en mi despacho, Severus.- comentó el anciano, cruzando los dedos de sus manos y observando alternativamente al maestro y al elfo por encima de sus lentes de media luna.

- El elfo domestico ocultó información.- escupió, furioso. La expresión de ambos profesores cambió repentinamente y la pequeña criatura cortó en seco sus sollozos para encogerse sobre si misma, atemorizada al sentir las miradas de la jefa de Gryffindor y el director de Hogwarts clavadas en él.

- Es eso cierto?- inquirió Albus, frunciendo el ceño. El elfo se limitó a agarrarse las orejas, tironeando de ellas, y a balancearse hacia delante y hacia atrás, como en trance.- Wiker...- esta vez la voz del anciano delató que su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite.

- Habla de una vez maldito bicho!- bramó Snape, harto de los gimoteos de la criatura.

- Severus!- le amonestó la mujer. El hombre le lanzó una de sus habituales miradas homicidas que no hizo ningún tipo de efecto en su colega docente. Dumbledore ignoró la disputa silenciosa entre sus dos profesores y se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al pequeño elfo. El cual comenzó a temblar más violentamente, esperando un terrible castigo. Sin embargo, Albus palmoteó tranquilizadoramente su cabeza, compadeciéndose a pesar de su impaciencia. Fue entonces que reparó en el pañuelo que la criatura llevaba aun aferrada en una de sus manitas. Lanzó una mirada curiosa a Severus.

- Draco le liberó.- explicó de mala gana el hombre. Ante esto, el elfo rompió a llorar otra vez, alcanzando peligrosamente el límite de aguante del profesor de pociones, quien apretaba los puños cada vez con más fuerza al tiempo que dirigía una mirada asesina a la desconsolada criatura.

- Ya veo.- suspiró el anciano, comprendiendo que sería difícil extraer cualquier información del elfo en tal estado de shock. Aun así, no pudo menos que asombrarse ante el hecho de que el joven elfo hubiera ocultado algo aun habiendo recibido la orden directa de su amo de explicar cualquier cosa que se le preguntara. Por un instante fugaz, se planteó la posibilidad de que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar en el mundo mágico, puesto que no era la primera vez que un elfo doméstico desobedecía a sus dueños, quebrantando así la férrea servidumbre que durante siglos habían padecido. Pero tal como llegó, el pensamiento se fundió bajo la fuerza de su intranquilidad. Algo más le había sucedido a Harry. Y en el fondo no estaba seguro de desear saberlo.- Wiker.- el elfo continuó sollozando.- Wiker!- Albus zarandeó suavemente a la criatura hasta que esta centro sus enormes ojos en él, aterrado.- Wiker, qué ocultaste?

- Wiker no...- sollozó el elfo.- Wiker no va a decirlo, señor. Wiker no puede decirlo.

- Desobedeciste una orden directa!- gritó Snape, furioso. Albus dirigió una mirada amonestadora a su profesor. Ahora que el elfo era libre, nada conseguirían con presiones.

- Wiker lo sabe!- chilló el elfo, tirándose al suelo y prácticamente revolcándose en él.- Wiker lo sabe, señor! Por eso Wiker se castigó! Wiker es un mal elfo! Pero no comprometerá el honor de Harry Potter, señor!! Wiker tuvo que golpearse contra la pared hasta que su nariz se rompió porque Wiker es un elfo desobediente!!- los tres profesores enmudecieron, sorprendidos, ante el incoherente berrinche de la criatura, la cual se golpeaba ahora la cabeza con los puños sin dejar de gimotear.- Wiker es un mal elfo!! Por eso el amo ha liberado a Wiker!! Qué será de Wiker ahora!?

- _Petrificus totalus_!- al instante, el elfo quedó inmóvil. Severus guardó de nuevo su varita ignorando las miradas de reproche de ambos profesores. Albus suspiró, resignado al fuerte carácter de su maestro de pociones, y regresó a su asiento tras el escritorio.

- Imagino que no habrá más remedio que esperar a que acepte su nueva situación.- comentó el anciano.- Pero tu sabes de que se trata, verdad Severus?- esta vez sus ojos se centraron en los del hombre. Minerva le miró también, curiosa. Dumbledore deliberó por unos instantes consigo mismo, dudando entre saber o disfrutar unas horas más de gloriosa inopia. Y finalmente emitió un suspiro cansado.- Cuéntamelo.

* * *

Y más desgracias XD. Es que le tengo como un apego especial a eso de maltratar a Harry. Creo que empieza a ser preocupante...¬¬. Aunque aquí me he contenido un poquito y solo he puesto a harry bajo la presión de un psicomago un poco...codicioso. Pero como siempre, súper Sev al rescate ( Creían que SS venía de Severus Snape? Falso! Esa es su identidad oculta! En realidad es Superman, que en sus tiempos libres hace de Spiderman (SS)). Esta vez ya se nota un poco más que piensa nuestro profesor favorito. Aunque aún reniega, como no. Sino no sería Severus XDD. 

**Chibi-kaise:** Pues parece que sí tomó bastante tiempo v.vU. Estoy sin tiempo, y no puedo escribir todo lo que quisiera . Espero que este también te guste .

**Unika Olimka**: El trabajo solo me deja con dolor de rodilla...¬¬. Pero aún así yo aquí! Haciendo mi esfuerzo por tener algo...decente :D. Que leas muy a gusto .

**Carolagd:** XDDD. Sí! Severus con capa! Pero roja y azul :P. Hum...creo que no le pega... A ti también te gusta ver sufrir a Harry? Ves!? Ya tengo excusa para mi psicólogo! No soy la única con tendencias harry-sádico-maníacas!! XDDD

**Lordaeglos:** Nunca me olvido de vosotros, créeme. Y me entra como unos remordimientos interiores cada vez que leo vuestros comentarios sabiendo que aún no puedo actualizar... No os merezco v.v. Pero espero que vosotros tampoco os olvidéis de mi aunque tarde más que de costumbre .

**Calipso**: Sev es siempre lo máximo XDD. Y sí, la cosa empieza a ponerse buena a partir de ahora. Uno que entiende, el otro que no quiere entender...Pero que al final caerá, como está mandado :P.

**Yita:** La miel llegará pronto, aunque advierto que yo no soy muy de escenas dulzonas. Románticas sí, pero dulzonas no XDD. De todos modos, no, no tengo más para actualizar, lamentablemente. Otros asuntos corroen todo mi tiempo. Y yo quiero! Quiero escribir! Me pasaría el día delante del ordena...pero no puedo v.v.

**Aledepotter:** XDDD! Ya decía yo que notaba como un cosquilleo en la nuca, pero cuando me giraba solo veía un resplandor verde. Eras tú!! Tus Avadas me han estado peinando el cogote todo el mes XDDD. La verdad es que ya llega un poco de paz y tranquilidad. Tiempo para sentimientos y comprensiones, que ya era hora :P. Eso sí, antes una última escena de violencia desenfrenada. Les prometí que Lucius pagaría, no? Pues lo hará!!

**Aikoss:** XDDDD. Creo que si escribiste...o no? O.O. En fin, espero que este capi también lo leas y me dejes algún review caritativo. Por piedad?? (carita de pena penita pena)

**Usagui Kou:** Sí! Ya vienen! Se acercan con la fuerza de un huracán magnitud ocho! Preparen sus baberos! Agárrense a donde puedan...porque el amor está en el airee (tarareando la canción Love is in the air).

**Greeen Snape-Lupin**: Te gustan los dilemas interiores!? Pues toma dilema interior que le acabo de montar a Sev XDDD. Creo que tendrá para carcomerse el cerebro un buen rato XD.

**Valethsnape:** Claro que lo ayudará. Sev siempre ayuda, cierto? No importa cuanto gruña o maldiga XDDD.

**Vedda:** Ajajaja! El único antidepresivo que necesita Harry lleva capa, viste de negro y lleva su marca en el brazo (listo Harry, lo marcó como propiedad sin que él se diera ni cuenta XDDD).

**Blacklady**: XDDDD! Es que si de verdad se le cae el techo encima a Harry es para denunciarme por perversa (o por aliada encubierta de Voldy XD). Espero que disfrutes este cap. Aquí no se le cae el techo encima a nadie . Hum...puede que a Sev, pero de forma más metafórica XD.

**Yoyi:** XDDDDD. Acabas de desenmascarar el misterio de Voldy. Es albino! Y le dio tanta rabia que decidió destruir el mundo XDDDD. Luna, pues no había pensado meterla en este fic porque son demasiados personajes y me cuesta controlarlos todos (puede que uno aparezca y hasta dos capítulos más tarde nadie sepa nada de él XD, por eso decidí poner solo los imprescindibles :P).

**Herminione:** Y yo super contenta de que me leas :D. Espero poder tener otro capitulo más pronto .

**Kikian:** Abrazos, abrazos, abrazos mil!!( tarareando en voz baja). Por supuesto, si hay algo que me gusta de una relación son los abrazos cálidos y apretados :P. De estos va ha haber unos cuantos entre estos dos :P.

**Kat basted**: Eso mismo se dice Sev: "Quien me ha visto y quien me ve...¬¬". Se que en el fondo le gusta, por eso se queja solo lo justo :P.

**Velia:** Lucius va a recibir un gran castigo! Creo que aún conservo la capacidad de sorprenderos un poquito, así que va a ser sorpresivo XDD. Y Sí, Harry eligió a Sev, quien no después de haberle salvado la vida tantas veces? XDD. Pero en el fondo hay otro motivo que vosotros ya conocéis y que solo ahora Harry empieza a comprender. A Sev le costará más, inexperto que es el hombre en estos temas XDD.

**Artemis Shiro:** Tu crees? Porque respirar lo que se dice respirar...les dejo poco XD. Pero siempre creí que tan solo de una situación crítica podría salir el amor que se tienen XDDD. Porqué? Porque Sev es demasiado terco-cabezota-"soy un corazón de hielo" para admitir nada a menos que esté a punto de perderlo. O eso creí yo siempre XDD.

**TardyAsuka:** Gracias por leerme y espero recibir pronto un comentario tuyo con lo que te ha parecido .

**VICKY**: Yo también me perdí! O.O Y es si que es grave porque YO escribo esto!! En fin, espero tardar menos la próxima vez yo también .

**Neechan:** Todo llegará! Apenas encuentro tiempo para esta ( que es la única que mi musa tiene la decencia de seguir...). Pero no desesperes, cuando encuentre un hueco más amplio, haré una actualización masiva .

**Paulina:** Pues aquí está. Espero que la disfrutes .

E he dado cuenta de que tengo muchos nuevos lectores y soy mega feliz!! Solo espero estar a la altura con esta historia y sobretodo, actualizar más seguido! Reviews? No os doy pena? Juro que yo quiero escribir...pero todo está en mi contra...¬¬


	26. El gran mago

Wihiii!! Está vez no creo que haya quejas porque he actualizado rápido . En realidad no pensaba hacerlo todavía, pero una vez terminé este trozo decidí que quería que lo leyerais ya, porqué empezamos a entrar en desvelos clave de la historia :P. Ya veis, yo soy más impaciente que vosotros y eso que yo ya me la se XD. Un poco corto eso sí, así que continuo aceptando quejas, críticas, sublevaciones populares y revoluciones francesas :D.

Disfrutaaaaad!!!!

_**El gran mago.**_

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces, confuso. El lugar en el que se encontraba era totalmente desconocido para él. No sabía como había podido pasar, pero de pronto ya no se hallaba en la aséptica sala blanca que era su habitación en el hospital, sino en una habitación totalmente redonda constituida toda ella de madera. Pero eso no era lo más curioso. Lo verdaderamente extraño era que la habitación parecía hecha de una sola pieza, como si las estanterías y el pequeño escritorio que sobresalía de la pared hubieran sido tallados directamente de la madera, o como si se hubiera aprovechado los relieves naturales de la materia. Un breve vistazo al techo reafirmó a Harry en su primera impresión de hallarse dentro del hueco del tronco de un árbol milenario. La cúpula era completamente irregular, y algunas aristas sobresalían peligrosamente hacia abajo, como estalactitas en una cueva. Por suerte el techo era lo suficientemente alto como para no preocuparse de chocar contra estos carámbanos de madera. Por un momento, se sintió como una lechuza.

- Dónde...?- murmuró para sí, desconcertado. Sin duda podía decir que era el lugar más extraño en el que había estado nunca. Algunas ventanas, que pretendían ser redondas, dejaban pasar luz suficiente como para investigar la curiosa habitación, aunque en una esquina descubrió una lámpara de aceite cuyo cristal se hallaba ennegrecido por el uso. Harry pensó que encender fuego en una estancia hecha enteramente de madera no era muy inteligente.

Dio un par de pasos, inseguro, y se percató de que aun llevaba puesto el camisón de hospital y de que iba descalzo, aunque por suerte el suelo estaba perfectamente pulido. Pasó una mano por el brazo de una butaca de chinz de color Burdeos de aspecto antiguo, y sobre las estanterías de madera descubrió algunos objetos definitivamente extravagantes. Uno de ellos parecía un pequeño prototipo de aeroplano construido en madera y hierro y, justo a su lado, una primitiva locomotora de vapor soltaba de tanto en tanto pequeñas nubecillas de humo. Harry dio un saltó hacia atrás, sobresaltado, cuando al pasar a la siguiente estantería uno de los objetos se movió y emitió un graznido disconforme. Solo cuando se atrevió a acercarse de nuevo se percató de que el objeto era en realidad una lechuza parda, del mismo color que el resto de objetos, que le miraba desconfiada y huraña con un par de ojos amarillentos.

- No seas desagradable con nuestro invitado, Arquímedes.- Harry giró sobre si mismo al oír la voz proveniente de la única puerta de la estancia. Un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos años y estatura considerable le observaba, sonriente, apoyado en el umbral.

- Quien es usted?- inquirió Harry. El hombre se le acercó, cojeando terriblemente de la pierna izquierda y apoyándose en un báculo que era casi tan alto como él. En realidad era muy curioso, porque a pesar de hallarse en un lugar extraño con un hombre al que no conocía de nada, Harry no sintió miedo. Al contrario, tenía la impresión de que no tenía nada que temer. Además, de alguna forma que no llegaba a comprender, tenía la sensación de que el hombre no le era del todo ajeno.

- Una excelente pregunta.- comentó el extraño. Con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer otra butaca idéntica a la que ya había y se dejó caer en ella con un suspiro de alivio. Después invitó a Harry a que se sentara en la otra.- Pero permíteme que me disculpe antes por mi atrevimiento al invadir tan descaradamente la intimidad de tu mente.- Harry alzó una ceja, asombrado. Estudió atentamente al hombre, intentando averiguar porqué le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era alto, casi tanto como Dumbledore, y vestía una túnica blanca que le otorgaba un aire algo místico. Su espesa barba negra se hallaba moteada aquí y allá por algunas canas, al igual que su largo cabello. Pero lo que más sorprendió a Harry fue el intenso color amarillo de sus ojos, algo ocultos por unas lentes de media luna de alambre que el hombre se apresuró a recolocar con un dedo largo y nudoso. El desconocido sonrió cálidamente al percatarse de la atenta y recelosa mirada del chico.- No tienes nada que temer, jovencito.

- Lo se.- se apresuró a contestar Harry, aunque no pudiera explicar como estaba tan seguro. Entonces cayó repentinamente en la cuenta.- Fue usted!- saltó, con los ojos como platos.- Usted fue quien me ayudó!- el hombre sonrió una vez más y asintió.

- Y como ya he dicho, espero que disculpes mi falta de cortesía al invadir tu mente por dos veces sin invitación previa.

- Dos?- murmuró perplejo, Harry.- Yo solo recuerdo...- pero se detuvo abruptamente al comprender, y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.- Ahora estamos en...?

- Efectivamente.- interrumpió el desconocido.- Consideré que ya había llegado el momento de conocernos, y espero que entiendas que de este modo es mucho más sencillo. Sin desplazamientos innecesarios, ni viajes molestos. Ya no estoy para estos trotes.- lo último lo dijo frotándose con saña su rodilla izquierda, como si esta le incomodara.- Además.- añadió, con un brillo pícaro en su extraños ojos.- Dudo que hubiera conseguido convencer a ese eficiente guardaespaldas tuyo de dejarnos a solas.- un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de Harry al comprender a quién se refería.

- Y porqué quería conocerme?- interrogó, un poco desconfiado.

- Pero que cabeza la mía!- exclamó el extraño, palmeándose las rodillas e ignorando totalmente la pregunta del chico.- Donde están mis modales? Qué te apetece tomar? Un té, tal vez?- Harry no pudo evitar que una de sus cejas se alzara muy al estilo de cierto maestro de pociones. Si supuestamente se hallaban en su mente...qué sentido tenía pedir algo que no podía comer o beber?

- Muy agudo.- asintió el hombre, complacido, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.- Pero tal vez deberías saber que la comida no se disfruta con el estómago, jovencito, sino con la mente. Ella es la que decide en sus misterios lo que nos agrada o nos disgusta, o lo que nos apetece en cada momento. Por lo que, si me permites, repito mi pregunta. Qué te gustaría tomar?- Harry no lo pensó un segundo, aún un poco desconcertado por la explicación.

- Tarta de melaza.- y seguidamente añadió, más cortésmente.- Por favor.- al instante el manjar apareció ante sus ojos como por arte de magia.

- Excelente elección. También es mi favorita.- comentó el hombre, que a todas luces debía ser un mago, puesto que acaba de hacer aparecer otro pedazo de tarta para él.- Sí, lo soy.- contestó, fiel a su costumbre de leer sus pensamientos.- Pero no por lo que crees. Eres tú quien ha hecho aparecer tales delicias.- añadió, dando un generoso bocado a su trozo.- Después de todo, nos encontramos en tus sueños, y eres tú quien posee la capacidad de invocar lo que desees en el momento que desees.

- Mis sueños? No dijo que estábamos en mi mente?- replicó Harry, imitando al mago y atacando su propio trozo de pastel, con una sonrisa relajada.

- Y acaso no son lo mismo? Nuestros sueños se hallan en nuestra mente, y depende de nosotros que cobren forma en la realidad.- el desconocido se limpió unas miguitas de la barba y le dirigió una mirada penetrante que se oscureció levemente.- Sueños y pesadillas. Ambos, aunque parezca imposible, residen en el mismo lugar y proceden del mismo sitio.- el agradable ambiente que reinaba hasta el momento sufrió un repentino quiebro, como si un viento helador se hubiera colado por las irregulares ventanas provocando en Harry un escalofrío intenso. Pesadillas, él sabía mucho de eso, no en vano las venía sufriendo desde su más tierna edad, cada vez más horripilantes, oscuras, demenciales.

El recuerdo de una mazmorra siniestra le obligó a soltar el pedazo de tarta, que cayó al suelo. Mazmorras, cadenas, la luz parpadeante e insuficiente de una antorcha. Una abominable presencia de ojos de metal, la sardónica y malévola sonrisa del mismo, un restallido que le heló la sangre, otra vez no, otra vez no... Sin darse cuenta, Harry se había encogido poco a poco en su asiento, subiendo las piernas al mismo y abrazándose en el proceso, sudando frío, tan asustado. Unas orbes amarillentas le observaban con atención y la voz, apenas un murmullo, llegó a sus oídos.

- Las pesadillas son la recreación de aquello que nos asusta, Harry.- miedo.- Pero no dejan de ser solo eso. Una ilusión de algo que no existe o que ya sucedió.- dolor, el insufrible dolor.- Y se pueden combatir.- luchar. Por supuesto, nunca dejar de luchar. Pero estaba tan cansado de hacerlo solo...- No tiene porqué ser así.- replicó el mago, que leía cada uno de sus pensamientos como si fuera un libro abierto entre sus nudosas manos.- Pedir ayuda no es vergonzoso.- Harry cerró los ojos, desbordado por los malos recuerdos, que parecían tan reales en ese momento. Incluso creyó escuchar de nuevo el ominoso tintineo de las cadenas al moverse. Ayuda. Podía pedir ayuda. Ayuda. Unas manos se posaron repentinamente sobre sus hombros, reconfortándole, deshaciendo lentamente la tensión y el miedo. No tenía porqué luchar siempre a solas, al menos con sus pesadillas. Poco a poco sintió su cuerpo relajándose con el tranquilizador contacto, ante la conocida presencia. Los recuerdos se alejaron de él en un torbellino que se absorbió a si mismo hasta desaparecer, dejando únicamente una amarga sensación con la que podía lidiar sin problemas. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, aliviado y contento consigo mismo por haber conseguido vencer a sus miedos. El mago sonreía satisfecho y Harry correspondió su sonrisa con otra, algo más débil, pero sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Una vez más el desconocido había conseguido ayudarle.

- Te has ayudado a ti mismo.- negó él, ampliando su sonrisa con cierto matiz pícaro.- Yo solo te he mostrado el modo.- sus ojos vagaron unos instantes por encima de la cabeza del chico.- Como puedes ver, del mismo modo en que nosotros creamos a la pesadilla, dotando de vida a nuestros miedos más profundos, podemos deshacerla, invocando a la única cosa que puede ahuyentarlos.- la sonrisa del mago se volvió definitivamente divertida. Harry comprendió de pronto la sutil estratagema del hombre, quien muy probablemente había sido quien le había inducido a su anterior estado de terror solo para mostrarle la valiosa lección. Iba a agradecerle cuando se percató de que unas manos protectoras continuaban sobre sus hombros. Miró hacia arriba, desconcertado. Para encontrarse con un par de profundos ojos negros que le sonreían con calidez desde la considerable altura del maestro, situado tras su butaca, haciéndole sonrojar hasta la raíz del pelo. Esa era la única ayuda que necesitaba. La única cosa capaz de ahuyentar sus miedos. Harry sonrió complacido y se arrellanó aún más en su asiento, disfrutando del agradable contacto sobre sus hombros. No necesitaba a nadie más, ahora lo sabía.

- Creo que este es un buen momento para que regreses.- comentó entonces el mago, manteniendo aún ese brillo suspicaz y divertido en sus amarillentos ojos.- Tengo la impresión de que una buena noticia te espera.- Harry, que estaba a punto de protestar por tener que abandonar tan confortable lugar, alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

- Qué buena noticia?

- Si te lo dijera ya no sería una sorpresa.- arguyó sabiamente el hombre. Harry hizo una mueca de disgusto y se puso en pie una vez la figura tras él se hubo desvanecido. Y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

- No se como salir de aquí.

- Yo te ayudaré.- contestó el mago. Inició un complicado movimiento con su báculo y, repentinamente, la estancia comenzó a desdibujarse, a parecer menos real. Tras el desconocido, una pared de blancura impecable comenzó ha hacerse visible. Y entonces, una vez más, Harry se percató de que había olvidado preguntar algo sumamente importante.

- Quien eres?- dijo, repitiendo su primera pregunta. El hombre sonrió de nuevo, casi del todo transparente, como si solo fuera una visión que perdía fuerza.

- Me llaman de muchas formas.- su voz sonó lejana, y Harry creyó distinguir el inconfundible sonido de un bosque.- El Hechicero. El Mago Blanco. El Encantador...- Harry parpadeó, confuso, y se encontró mirando la blanca pared de su habitación de hospital.

Miró a un lado y otro, un tanto perdido. Solo había sido un sueño? Pero parecía tan real... Entonces alcanzó a distinguir el susurro de una voz que había aprendido a conocer. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios y se dejó caer sobre la mullida almohada, negándose por el momento a investigar las rarezas que le sucedían. Después de todo su vida era un cúmulo de rarezas. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, hundiéndose de nuevo en el sueño, esta vez sin soñar, mientras el eco de esas palabras resonaba en su adormilada mente.

"Pero mi nombre es Merlín".

* * *

Qué!? Impresionados!? O ya os esperabais algo como esto:D. Se que el capítulo es condenadamente corto, pero es que no pude resistir la tentación muajajjajaa! Para el próximo capitulo también habrá alguna que otra sorpresa, aunque un más pequeñas claro. Sin ir más lejos sucederá algo que muchos de vosotros me lleváis pidiendo desde hace ya un buen tiempo (por no decir desde que empezó el fic XD). Y no, no se trata de la degollación popular de Lucius ni del lemon. 

**Valethsnape:** Nooo!! Por dios! Violación no! Pero recordad que nadie sabía que Harry había sido sometido a...hum...llamémosle tocamientos, porque Lucius no es que consiguiera mucho XD(y eso que lo tenía atado con cadenas...en fin, inútil que es el hombre v.v. L: Oye! Que si yo no le hice nada fue porqué TU no me dejaste! ¬¬. M: Chst! Calla! Apártate de mi bicho! No s que mente abominable habrá podido crearte... L: la tuya...¬¬ M. oh...es cierto ..U.)

**VICKY:** Pues esta vez no he tardado mucho, verdad:D. Merezco un premio? Algo así como un review relaaaargo? (ojitos brillantes de emoción).

**CHARI:** Oh! Es que saldrá. Aunque le chinche Sev es un ser humano y tiene faceta dulce y hasta romántica. Y aunque salga a cuenta gotas o de forma algo encubierta, podréis babear con los detalles que tendrá el profe para con Harry .

**Yume:** XDDDD. Pobre Harry, ni pensar en lo que pasaría si apareciera un día por arte de magia entre tanto esquizofrénico con ganas de torturarle. Sev tendría mucho trabajo, sip v.v

**Kat Basted:** 1º: Juramento hipocrático. Severus no es de denunciar. El prefiere acojonar y, si se precia, torturar un poco XDDDD. Hace más o menos el mismo efecto que una denuncia, seguro que el psicomago promete no hacerlo nunca más XDD.

2º: Jojojojo! Que sepas que Sev no lo torturó porque estaba demasiado ocupado planeando muertes catastróficas para cierto rubio si era cierto que este se había atrevido a tocar a Harry. Y por supuesto, el hombre no es capaz de resistir la fuerza de sus propios sentimientos, mucho menos lo de alguien más dirigidos a él XDDD. Pobrecico XD.

3º: Este capi no tratará, aún, de lo que pasó con Harry (que nadie se imagine nada apoteósico por favor v.v). Pero se descubren cosas interesantes también, como veis :p.

**Greeen Snape-Lupin**: A ti también te pone Wiker? O.O. XDDDDDD. Este capi también es cortito, pero creo (creo) que compenso con la sorpresa final...porque es sorpresa verdad? O ya lo esperabais?

**Chibi-kaise:** Sev, quiere. Quiere mucho. Pero digamos que todavía no se ha dado cuenta XDDD. En breve: "Severus Snape y el shock que le dio cuando se percató de que amaba a Harry Potter, 1ª parte".

**Carolagd:** Para que veas que tu carita de perro abandonado me ha podido v.v. Así que aquí tienes la actualización, corta pero impactante XD. Malfoy es un nene malo, sí! Me encanta en su plan "soy maligno que pasa? Muajajaja". Ahora, vacilarle a Snape ya no es de malignos, es de suicidas XD. Wiker hablará...pero no lo veréis XDDD. Solo las reacciones posteriores de los interesados, que es lo que importa :P.

**Usagui Kou:** Ya sufro!!! (Mo llora desconsoladamente), nadie actualiza!! Me consuelo en la idea de que todos están como yo (es decir, pencando como mulas XDDD). Panditas!! Me encantan! Como lo supiste!? O.O

**Amazona verde**: Muajajajaj! Como lo sabes :P. No entiendo las historias en que Harry es seme, aunque respeto las opiniones de los demás. Creo que con el Sev que acostumbro a escribir, un Harry seme sería algo como...ruaro o.O.

**Ares Sasuke**: Instinto puro y duro. Nunca os disteis cuenta en los libros? Porque siempre es Sev quien pilla a Harry haciendo lo que sea? Porque lo intuye! Y después dicen que el slash SS-HP es imposible...¬¬. Digamos que Harry ha pasado por tantas cosas que declararse no le da miedo, a lo sumo vergüenza XDDD (por cierto, quien quiere que escriba a un Harry tímido, vergonzoso y sonrojado declarándose a Snape? Venga, que se que vuestro nivel de azúcar lo pide XDD). Y, de todas formas, necesita tanto a Sev, que le da igual lo demás.

**Nienor:** Me alegro de que te guste:D. Y espero seguir viéndote por aquí aunque me tarde en actualizar .

**Aikoss:** XDDDDDD. Es que mis tácticas de dar pena son infalibles XDDD.

**Vedda:** XDDDDD. Creo que a este medimago en particular se le han quitado las ganas de hacer preguntas. De hecho...creo que se mudó de país...

**Lordaeglos:** Dije en su momento, y lo seguiré diciendo, que el día que abandone mis fics avisaré, para que por lo menos no sufráis durante meses visitando mi fic para ver si, por milagros de la existencia, he actualizado v.v. He pasado por la experiencia y no es agradable XDD. Na, no tengo pensado abandonar, que conste :D. En cuanto a la actitud estudiantil, averiguareis algo de eso en el próximo capi .

**Herminione:** Violado por Severus!? O.O Más quisierais XDDDD. No, Harry no fue violado por Lucius, ya advierto que ese no es un recurso literario que me guste utilizar. Harry es de Sev y nadie más tiene derecho a tocarlo XDD. No esperéis nada extravagante, en realidad tan solo se trata de un leve abuso (me veo incapaz de escribir algo peor v.v), pero vamos, que cuando se sepa más de uno va a sacar su vena asesina. Y digo más de uno porque puede que os sorprendáis con un Dumbledore más maquiavélico y tenebroso de lo que esperabais en este fic :P.

**Aurasly:** XDDD. Wiker es una monada a que sí:D. le ha valido muchos puntos entre los lectores eso de auto-castigarse por proteger el honor de Harry XD. Wiker tendrá un nuevo "amo", pero aún no me decido por alguien en particular.

**Kikian:** Lees desaparecido!? Y te gusta!? O.O. Te informo que en breve me pasaré por allí para actualizar, así que atenta . Me alegro de que me sigas también en slasheaven :D.

**Paulina:** Los nuevos poderes de Harry están por dar una tremenda sorpresa XDD. Alguien más va a acercarse a harry y estoy segura de que nadie imagina de quien se trata. Alguien que siempre estuvo en Hogwarts :D.

**Kaixo:** La de Llámame Severus está en pause de momento, porque mi musa se niega literalmente a ayudarme. Pero no preocuparse, que tarde o temprano se rendirá a mis chantajes :P.

**Black Lady:** XDDDD: No, no hay violación! Manoseo, algo hay. Severus claro que reconfortará a harry ( a su manera XD) y de paso asesinará a Lucius...o tal vez no XD. Esperemos que Sev tenga una casa enorme para que cuando Harry se vaya a vivir con él junto con toda la corte quepan cómodamente, aunque un elfo ocupa poco XDDD. Y mil gracias por seguir leyendo!! Adoro leerte :D.

**Velia:** XDDDD! El elfo tendrá un nuevo "amo" pero aún no se quien. No se preocupen, que con amo nuevo o sin, hablará para horrorizar a todos los presentes en la reunión XDD. Acepto apuestas, quien llegará antes a matara a Lucius? Hay varios candidatos y todos igual de maquiavélicos cuando se lo proponen :D. Siempre consideré que lo de Harry y Draco se trataba más bien de esa rivalidad natural que a veces surge entre dos personas. Los acontecimientos deciden si serán rivales amigos o enemigos, en este caso fueron enemigos, pero igual se respetan y saben de lo que es capaz el otro. Siempre consideré que, llegado el momento y a pesar de lo que se detestan, ninguno de los dos podría llegar a desear realmente la muerte del otro.

**Sra. Danvers**: Gracias mil por los halagos que no merezco! Y espero no decepcionarte con el resto del fic .

**Yoyi: **Antes que nada...Mala! No actualizas Mil años condenado y me tienes en vilo!! Adoooro tus personajes mil! Que lo sepas XD. Hum...si quieres apuntarte a la carrera de "quien mata a Lucius primero" yo vendo boletos . Hay muchos en la lista. Hasta Dumby creo que se apuntó XD. :O, me encantan esas torturas que describes XDDD. Puede que te copie algún pedacito, aunque ya tengo muy en mente lo que voy ha hacerle :P. Si te apetece que salga Luna, no descarto que en algún momento tenga su entrada triunfal. Como es ella, espontánea. Puede que corta, pero dejando lo mejor del personaje :D. Y sí! Creo que te prestaré a mi musa a ver si la haces entrar en cintura...uh...si consiga sacarla de debajo del escritorio dónde se acaba de esconder...puede que tu demostración de torturas la haya asustado un poquito o.O.

**GabyKinomoto:** Su virginidad siempre con Snape! XDDD Si os fijáis de hecho, es uno de los recursos más recurrentes de mis fics :P.

Gracias mil millones por vuestros reviews, que me hacen sonreír y activan mis neuronas de actualización rápida . Hoy no pido reviews, porque se que me los enviareis igual, verdad?...Verdad?? (silencio)...hum...¬¬U.


	27. Reencuentros

Bien, sí. Me apetece mucho asesinar a alguien. Me apetece asesinar a mi ordenador…a mi XP, al código del XP…al virus que casi me deja sin fics…¬¬. En especial al virus. Lamento el retraso v.v, pero como ya habréis imaginado he tenido un invasor que se ha encargado de hacerme la puñeta durante unas cuantas semanas. Casi muero de un ataque cuando mi ordenador entró en coma vegetativo SIN haber extraído primero mis historias!! Pero na, que nadie se preocupe, las rescate (al más puro estilo Sev XDDD).

Aún así…sigo teniendo ganas de matar a alguien…¬¬.

Disfrutad!

_**Reencuentros.**_

Severus Snape atravesó los pasillos del aséptico hospital como un huracán, ignorando las replicas del personal de que se encontraban en un lugar de descanso y reposo para los pacientes. Aunque en realidad muy pocos encontraron el valor suficiente para hacerle alguna replica semejante al siniestro hombre, teniendo en cuenta la casi homicida expresión que delataban sus furiosos ojos negros. Entró bruscamente en la sala donde se encontraba el famosísimo Harry Potter sin llamar y se dirigió de inmediato a la única cama de hospital, en la que el joven se desperezaba tranquilamente después de un corto sueño. Y sin previo aviso, lo agarró bruscamente por la pechera de su camisón y prácticamente lo alzó hasta situarlo a la altura de su rostro, muy cerca, taladrándolo con sus airados ojos negros.

- Porqué no lo dijo antes!?- gritó, conteniéndose para no zarandear al perplejo muchacho, que le miraba sin comprender.- Porqué no dijo lo que ese bastardo había intentado hacerle!?

Era exactamente como había supuesto. Tras romper el hechizo que mantenía al pequeño elfo en posición estática, este soltó el largo gemido que el conjuro había interrumpido y parpadeó un par de veces después, confuso. Quizás el hechizo había conseguido tranquilizar la histeria de la criatura, o tal vez este se hallaba demasiado aturdido como para continuar con su gimoteante pataleta, pero el caso fue que, milagrosamente, calló.

Fueron necesarios varios largos minutos, en los que Dumbledore intentó por todos los medios hacer cooperar al asustado elfo, para que finalmente este se decidiera ha hablar y confirmar las sospechas del maestro de pociones. Más por la ingeniosa intervención del anciano, que explicó a la criatura que Harry sufría y que era estrictamente necesario que supieran todos los detalles, que por deseo de hacerlo.

No fue agradable de escuchar lo que el elfo, entre gimoteos y palabras entrecortadas, explicó. Fue como si todos los años que el director tenía hubieran recaído de golpe sobre sus espaldas, avejentándole aún más. Por centésima vez, el anciano se maldijo por no haber sabido proteger mejor a su muchacho, mientras que un colérico profesor de pociones sentía crecer sus siniestros deseos de venganza apenas contenibles. Aunque no es que hiciera demasiados esfuerzos por contener nada. Minerva se limitó a dejarse caer en el sillón más cercano, pálida y escandalizada.

Harry comprendió de inmediato a qué se refería el furioso profesor y agachó la cabeza, turbado de que alguien más supiera. Era algo que hubiera preferido mantener en secreto el resto de su vida, y aún agradecía en su interior el no haber tenido que pasar por algo más humillante. Aunque el muy maldito lo intentó con saña, y lo habría conseguido de no ser porque Harry habría estado dispuesto a tragarse la lengua y morir asfixiado antes que consentir tal vejación. Recordó, sintiendo como el fantasma de aquella interminable semana se apoderaba de la habitación, sus propios pensamientos en aquel momento. Lo que fuera, lo que fuera menos eso. Sin darse cuenta, el joven se había aferrado con fuerza a las manos que aún le mantenían cogido por la pechera del camisón de hospital. Más implorando que no le abandonaran en ese momento, en que los recuerdos le asaltaban con estremecedora realidad, que para que le soltaran. Y el profesor debió darse cuenta, aún en su propia rabia, porque dejó ir lentamente al chico. Sin soltarle, solo colocando las manos en sus hombros y tratando de calmar su incontenible ira. No estaba furioso con Potter. Como estarlo? Pero necesitaba descargar su rabia de alguna forma, y después de todo, una pequeña parte de si mismo seguía enojada con el chico por no haber confiado antes en él. Entonces se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba hablando. Apenas un murmullo inaudible, entrecortado. Algo del Bosque Prohibido, una nota que creyó era suya, citándolo para la primera lección, el secuestro, las horribles mazmorras, la poción que le obligaron a beber. Y se detuvo. Harry era incapaz de continuar, de explicar todo lo que había sucedido allí abajo. De todos modos el profesor ya lo sabía, aunque no entendía como. Y entonces sintió un brazo que le rodeaba y le atraía con cierta brusquedad, estrechándolo contra el duro pecho del hombre, y cerró los ojos, reconfortado. Aunque solo fue un momento. Al momento siguiente Snape abandonaba la habitación con un vuelo de su capa. Sin mirar atrás, sin percatarse del visible rubor de Harry y el brillo especial de sus ojos verdes, que le siguieron hasta que la puerta se cerró tras él.

Minutos después, Wülfric entró en la habitación y alzó sus pobladísimas cejas al encontrarse con un Harry Potter un tanto anonadado, sentado sobre sus talones en la cama y mirando la puerta con una sonrisa estúpida. El medimago miró la puerta también, tratando de encontrar aquello tan fascinante. Y finalmente su inteligente cerebro hizo la asociación adecuada, recordando la precipitada salida de un hombre que había aprendido a conocer en el tiempo que el joven Potter llevaba en el hospital y que, "casualmente" lucía una alteración considerable. Sonrió para sí, diciéndose con un deje de decepción que sus buenas noticias probablemente acababan de perder importancia para el muchacho.

-----------------------------ººº----------------------------

- No es posible!- Albus prácticamente saltó de su asiento, sus manos firmemente plantadas sobre la superficie de su escritorio y sus ojos brillando intensamente de furia mal contenida. Había pasado las siguientes horas a la confesión completa del elfo doméstico, auto-recriminándose todos sus errores, encerrado en su despacho con una copa de Brandy que aún permanecía, casi intacta, sobre la mesa. Pero esto que estaba escuchando le parecía ya el colmo de lo estrambótico. Demasiada tensión acumulada, demasiados horrores en tan poco tiempo. Dumbledore demostró en ese momento que era tan humano como cualquiera, perdiendo la única pizca de calma y auto-control que le restaba. Dio una fuerte palmada en su escritorio y la copa de Brandy cayó al suelo derramando todo el contenido. Aunque el recipiente no llegó a chocar contra la moqueta manchada. Estalló en el aire convirtiéndose en finísimo polvo de cristal. Casi al mismo tiempo las luces del despacho parpadearon peligrosamente ante la potencia del aura mágica desatada.- No puede ser cierto!

- Albus...- murmuró Minerva, levemente temerosa. Hacía muchos años que no veía al anciano tan decididamente enfurecido, hasta el punto de ser incapaz de controlar un arrebato mágico. Severus se limitó a mantener la colérica mirada azul del director, con un sentimiento semejante brillando en el trasfondo de sus oscuros ojos. Pero era inequívoco. Lo que el chico había confesado aclaraba, al fin, la duda de cómo los mortífagos habían sabido dónde encontrar a Harry en el momento del secuestro. Aunque al principio todo quedó en una supuesta y maldita buena suerte.

- Hay un traidor.- repitió el maestro, con voz gélida, cargada de negros augurios para quien se había atrevido a venderles a los vasallos del Tenebroso.- Sabían de las clases particulares que debía darle a Potter. Le atrajeron al Bosque Prohibido con una nota falsa teóricamente escrita por mí.

- Y también conocían sus estallidos de magia involuntaria.- intervino Minerva, su rostro mostrando tal rictus de odio que los dos hombres incluso intercambiaron una fugaz mirada sorprendida aún dentro de la gravedad del asunto. La mujer era estricta e incluso mal humorada, pero jamás había demostrado tal capacidad para detestar a alguien como en esos momentos.- Dudo que esos malditos hubieran sido tan previsores de proporcionar al chico una poción inhibidora solo porque derrotó al Tenebroso de ese modo.- escupió.- Y no pudo ser ningún alumno, porque Severus y yo cubrimos los acontecimientos. Ellos no sabían nada.- Severus regresó su mirada al anciano y asintió. Este tomó asiento tras unos instantes y juntó las yemas de sus dedos, aunque, desde luego, ya no parecía el venerable anciano que tanto hacía reír y que tan bien caía a la mayoría de alumnos. Su mirada era definitivamente oscura, calculadora.

- Quiero un reporte antes de mañana.- exigió con voz dura.- Alguien debe haber visto algo sospechoso. Cualquier alumno, fantasma o cuadro. Todos deben ser interrogados.- ambos profesores asintieron con gravedad.

-----------------------------ººº----------------------------

Harry terminó de colocarse la túnica escolar y lanzó una furtiva mirada al hombre que esperaba, pacientemente y con expresión ensimismada, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta. Parecía como si Snape no hubiera dormido mucho en toda la noche, aunque ninguna muestra de cansancio podía apreciarse en su rostro o sus movimientos. Se acercó a él, indicando que ya estaba listo para partir.

Había recibido la alegre noticia el día anterior de boca de su medimago particular. Se encontraba lo suficientemente recuperado como para abandonar, por fin, San Mungo, y el sanador le confió que creía que sería más adecuado para él continuar su recuperación en Hogwarts. Harry no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad, y tan solo acertó a asentir, ampliando su sonrisa, cuando Wülfric le comentó entre risas que esperaba que la próxima vez que se vieran hubiera ganado algunos kilos y que fuera en algún lugar más ameno que el hospital. Le agradaba ese hombre. Le recordaba, en cierta manera, a Dumbledore.

Atravesó los pasillos mirando al frente, haciendo ver que no escuchaba los susurrados y curiosos comentarios de enfermeras y medimagos al verle pasar. Definitivamente, iba a odiar su renovada fama. Ensimismado como iba en sus disgustantes pensamientos, no se percató de que Snape se había detenido y caminó algunos pasos más, con la cabeza gacha. Y cuando finalmente se dio cuenta y alzó los ojos, interrogante, no pudo creer lo que veía.

Ron y Hermione, que se habían puesto en pie nada más verle, esperaban junto con el resto de Weasleys en la recepción del hospital. Estaban todos, incluyendo Bill y Charlie, que habitualmente se hallaban en cualquier parte del mundo a dónde les arrastraban sus obligaciones. Tímidas y ansiosas sonrisas se dejaron ver aquí y allá, y Harry distinguió la excesiva humedad en los ojos de la señora Weasley que parecía algo demacrada, como si hubiera pasado muchas noches en vela. La mano férrea de Arthur Weasley detuvo a un nervioso Percy, que parecía dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre él con la mano extendida en señal de formal saludo, a punto de soltarle no se cuantas majaraderias acerca de la satisfacción del Ministerio por su recuperación y su reciente alta médica. Los ojos verdes de Harry se oscurecieron repentinamente cuando los que habían sido sus dos mejores amigos dieron un paso hacia él, sonriendo con culpabilidad y azoramiento. Y entonces, casi instintivamente, retrocedió él también y se ocultó a medias tras Snape, que se había mantenido cerca en espera de la reacción del joven, observándolos como si fueran extraños. Su decisión era clara. Y las débiles sonrisas que los presentes se habían atrevido a mostrar desaparecieron para dejar paso a una indudable tristeza y abatimiento. La entereza de Hermione se vino abajo en ese preciso instante, tal vez porque sus esperanzas de ser perdonada habían sido muchas, y lloró en el hombro del único amigo que le restaba, el cual agachó la cabeza vencido por su propia culpabilidad. Después de todo, lo merecían.

Harry cerró los ojos, abrumado. Porque aunque hubiera deseado perdonar, no podía. El rechazo del que había sido objeto por parte de las únicas personas de las que nunca creyó posible tal actitud aún dolía demasiado. Y ni siquiera en un momento como ese habían pensado en él, en sus sentimientos. En como se sentiría al verles allí, al completo, casi obligándole a aceptar su muda disculpa como si nada hubiera pasado. Ellos juntos y él tan solo, como si quisieran recordarle que habían sido su única familia, que sin ellos no tenía a nadie. No necesitó abrir de nuevo sus ojos para sentir la reconfortante presencia a su lado. Tal vez no podrían comprender que ya no estaba solo. Les había necesitado con desesperación antes, no ahora cuando ya todo había pasado. Ahora ya no.

El aumento de los murmullos del personal hospitalario, que habían callado para observar atentamente la escena, y la sorpresa que delataban sus voces, obligó a Harry a regresar de sus pensamientos. Y la segunda sorpresa del día le asaltó como un terremoto, crujiéndole los huesos en un apretadísimo abrazo y hundiendo su rostro en un enorme corpachón que conocía de sobras.

- Hagrid!?- gritó, estupefacto. O lo intentó, porque el abrazo del semi-gigante había exprimido el aire de sus pulmones de modo que solo salió un murmullo casi inaudible de sus labios.

- Harry!- el bramido del inmenso guardabosque resonó como una sirena por toda la primera planta, hasta el punto que enfermeras y medimagos se taparon los oídos con total estupefacción.- Yo...no lo sabía...me enteré luego...cuando regresé...Lo siento mucho Harry.- los tempestuosos sollozos de Hagrid casi le estallaron los tímpanos. Pero no le importó. Estaba demasiado ocupado sonriendo de oreja a oreja.- Cuando me enteré...Mortífagos del demonio, asquerosos hijos de...

- Hagrid!- una voz autoritaria y algo escandalizada se dejó oír tras el enorme corpachón del semi-gigante, e instantes después Minerva McGonagall rodeó al hombre delatando su presencia.- Suelta al muchacho, se está poniendo azul!- le regañó la jefa de Gryffindor, aunque sonreía y cierto brillo divertido bailaba en sus ojos castaños.

- Oh! Lo siento Harry...- el chico fue devuelto al suelo y aspiró aire con fuerza, recuperando el color.- Si hubiera estado aquí...- se lamentó el guardabosque.- Les habría dado su merecido a esos sarnosos, vaya que sí! No se habrían atrevido a poner un pie en mi bosque! Ese Lucius es una mala bestia. Un maldito, eso es lo que es. Le destrozaría con mis propias manos si pudiera.- las manos del semi-gigante se crisparon en el aire, como si sujetara el cuello de alguien y, por primera vez en su vida, Harry vio la habitual calidez de sus ojillos negros desvanecerse para dar paso a una ferocidad más propia de esa parte de la sangre de gigante que corría por sus venas que del amable hombretón que conocía. Sin embargo, su brillo bondadoso regresó de inmediato cuando posó sus ojos sobre él, palmeando tan fuertemente su hombro que calló al suelo sentado.- Lo siento Harry.- se disculpó de inmediato el azorado hombre, recogiéndolo como si fuera un saco y poniéndolo en pie. Y tras mirarlo uno segundos, volvió a abrazarlo con fuerza, sollozando a voz en grito y mojando la cabellera del chico con sus gruesas lágrimas.- Me alegra tanto que estés bien...Eres un muchacho fuerte. Esos bastardos inútiles no podrían contigo, claro que no...- Harry, a pesar de hallarse semi-enterrado en el abrigo de piel de topo de su amigo, pudo ver la tristeza con la que la familia Weasley y Hermione contemplaban la escena, relegados a un lado más alejado. Y decidió que no valía la pena alargar más la incomodidad de la situación. Igualmente estaba deseando regresar a la paz de Hogwarts.

- Podemos...irnos ya?- preguntó casi sin aliento. Los tres adultos cruzaron una mirada de asentimiento, y para su propia sorpresa, en lugar de ser depositado de nuevo en el suelo, Hagrid lo alzó sin dificultad alguna y lo sentó en su hombro.

- El exterior está plagado de periodistas.- soltó Minerva, algo cortante y con cierto desprecio implícito en su voz, al percibir la interrogante pregunta de su alumno.

- Alimañas...- bufó el semi-gigante.- Pero no te preocupes Harry.- añadió.- No van a tocarte un pelo, vaya que no. Los apartaré como las sanguijuelas que son.- dijo, hinchando el pecho con orgullo y poniéndose en camino seguido de los dos profesores.

Y realmente la salida del hospital parecía un hervidero de reporteros. Una intensa algarabía se formó al instante en cuanto salió al exterior, aturdiéndole. Todos deseando sonsacarle información a base de descaradas preguntas que no consiguió entender a causa del caos reinante de gritos y exclamaciones. Creyó ver, entre la marea humana, unos rizos rubios y unas gafas extravagantes conocidas. Los flashes le deslumbraron y tuvo que taparse la cara con un brazo. Un hábil movimiento de la varita de Snape y de inmediato las anticuadas cámaras comenzaron a desprender un nauseabundo olor a quemado tras fundirse el carrete en su interior. Harry no pudo menos que suspirar agradecido, mientras Hagrid pasaba a través del oleaje humano sin mayor esfuerzo que si paseara por el campo. Si desde arriba todo a su alrededor parecía haber enloquecido, Harry no quería ni imaginar lo que sería estar allá abajo. Y finalmente, tras haber pasado la barrera anti-aparición del hospital, instalada en plena guerra y aún mantenida después por temor a un ataque masivo mortífago, Harry fue descendido del hombro de su amigo. Y antes de que ningún periodista tuviera tiempo de dar un solo paso, en una perfecta coordinación, Snape le aferró por un brazo y lo cubrió con su capa desapareciéndose al instante junto con McGonagall y Hagrid.

-----------------------------ººº----------------------------

La reaparición fue tan incómoda como Harry recordaba. Sus pies alcanzaron el suelo como si acabara de descender bruscamente de su escoba, y su cuerpo chocó y se apretó involuntariamente contra ese otro que le sostenía. Pero lejos de sentirse incómodo por la demasiado cercana presencia del maestro, se limitó a mantener los ojos fuertemente cerrados, recuperando poco a poco su sentido del equilibrio y disfrutando de ese breve contacto que le fue negado casi al instante, puesto que Snape se separó de él en cuanto sintió las manos de su alumno sobre su pecho.

Harry abrió los ojos y los alzó para encontrarse con esos otros tan negros, sonrió. Fue solo un murmullo, privado, personal. "Gracias". E, increíblemente, esos ojos negros, fríos, temibles, oscuros cuando se lo proponían, que no le tenían miedo a nada después de una larga vida de siniestras experiencias…se desviaron hacia un lado incapaces de mantener su mirada. Un hecho sin precedentes, que sorprendió a Harry pero que en lugar de preocuparle solo le hizo sonreír más ampliamente. Y se quedó ahí, quieto, sonriente, en una nube, mientras el atribulado profesor se alejaba con un gruñido que sonó frustrado consigo mismo, sin mirar hacia atrás e ignorando las perplejas y curiosas miradas que sus dos colegas se dirigían incapaces de intuir nada.

Harry suspiró tras unos segundos de silencio y se giró con una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos verdes brillando de una vitalidad que hacia mucho nadie había visto en él.

- Sabes, Hagrid? Me encantaría saber qué es lo que has hecho en todos estos meses.- comentó, como quien no quiere la cosa. El semi-gigante sonrió con orgullo y balbuceando un montón de cosas ininteligibles casi arrastró al joven por la hierba en dirección a su cabaña, donde le serviría un tazón enorme de té y algunos pasteles incomestibles. Minerva se permitió rezagarse unos instantes más, contemplando con cierta suspicacia femenina ahora a Harry ahora la dirección por donde su colega más difícil había desaparecido. Y finalmente meneó la cabeza, confusa, antes de emprender ella también su camino hacia el castillo.

* * *

Bueno! A costado peo ya estoy aquí otra vez (sin viruses, por suerte) para seguir dando por saco con esta historia. Supongo que esto es algo que algunos esperabais con impaciencia :D. Y seguro que también os sentís decepcionados (sobretodo aquellos que querían ver a Ron, Hermione y al resto de la familia Weasley, morir bajo un rayo fulminante XD). No quise masacrarlos mucho, más que nada porque no se como se desarrollará la relación de estos tres en un futuro. En fin! Que lo hayáis disfrutado mucho, espero :D. 

**Herminione:** Merlín inmortal? No, de hecho XDD. Pero Merlín es el percusor mago de una habilidad mágica que descubriréis más adelante, si es que no lo habéis adivinado ya :P.

**CHARI:** XDDD. Otra más a la lista XDD. Lucius tiene tantos enemigos que no le puede dar el gusto del asesinato a todos XD. Tendría que vivir y morir demasiadas veces…lo cual no estaría mal…hummm…

**Valethsnape**: XDDD. No Voldemort está requetemuerto. Pero seguro que más de uno habrá intuido por donde van los tiros de Merlín, y sino, pronto :D. Yoyo ha actualizado…pero no lo he podido leer porque ha pasado una cosa muy rara con su fic o.O. Se han borrado seis capítulos!! Alguien sabe porqué puede ser??

**Hikaru H.K: **XDDD. Pues habrá sonrojos para rato, tranqui XD. Gracias por leer :D.

**Green Snape Lupin:** XDDDDD. Gandalf! Lo imaginas? Frooodooo tienes que ir a las tierras de Mordooor!! Y Harry, si hoooombre!! Como si no tuviera suficiente con el puñetero Voldemort ahora voy a cargarme a Sauron! Búsquense otro héroe!( to estresao) XDDD.

**Usagui Kou:** Pandiiiitas!! Pandiiitas! (Mo hace la ola) XDD. Naaa!! Como puedes ver, nada más con imaginar a ese sucio rubio tocando cualquier parte de Harry a Sev ya se le ponen ojos de psicópata XDD. Arderá Troya, arderá :D.

**Lore gwpotter:** Gracias por leer!! Espero ver algún comentario tuyo por aquí más a menudo :D.

**Lordaeglos:** Pues sí! Lector listo, ya entendiste porqué está aquí Merlín:D Si es que con vosotros no se puede, me veis la historia antes de terminada XD.

**VICKY:** Es un flash, por lo que en un futuro ( no muy lejano ya para vuestro gusto) Harry y Severus serán algo más que profe y alumno. Y ya ves que dice Snape XDD. Ahora solo falta saber qué hace :P.

**Velia:** Como ya has dicho, en algún momento responderé a tu pregunta :P. Pero qué imaginas tú que es? Veo que todo el mundo desea una muerte dolorosa para Lucius Malfoy. Así que al final me la tendré que plantear…hummm…

**Olimka:** Me alegro de que te guste :D.

**Carolagd:** XDDDDD. Me supuse que habría más de un lector sagaz que daría con la respuesta nada más poner ese pequeño detalle :P. Me ahorré barba blanca y demás, ya sabréis más adelante porqué. Merlín no es tan mayor como parece :D.

**Aikoss:** Me alegro de que te gustara Merlín XDD. Yo lo adoro, aunque en realidad se de él lo que todo el mundo, ni me he informado ni nada. Pero mejor así, me creo el personaje a mi gusto :D.

**Iserith:** XDD. Me temo que de momento Llámame Severus va a quedar donde está porque mi musa se ha ido con otro (fic). Pero don't worry, no tengo intención de abandonarlo, solo postergarlo hasta el regreso de mi musaina :D.

**Vedda:** Pronto, muy pronto. Tranquilos, que la espera es amarga, pero la venganza es dulce :D.

**Ares Sasuke:** XDDD. Lamento romper esperanzas. Aún no hay beso, pero muy pronto. Antes quiero que Sev ( o quien se precie) haga pagar a Lucius por lo que hizo :D.

**Kat Basted:** Merlín es, en este fic, lo que siempre se ha dicho que es. Es decir, un maestro. En un momento en que los que rodean a Harry se hayan perdidos con sus nuevos dones, Merlín acude para ayudarle, por que él lo vale XDDD.

**Kaixo**: Looo sieeento por el retraso. Los viruses me atacan por todos lados v.v.

**Yita:** Severusitis!! Jajajajaja!!!No te extrañe que en algún momento te robe el término para ponerlo en boca de Dumbledore XDD. Me concedéis más imaginación de la que tengo…¬¬. Detalle un poco, en la tortura de Harry, lo que Lucius intentó. Suponed que eso se repitió e más ocasiones en mayor o menor grado de intensidad, pero nunca sin exceder la línea del peligro. Lo siento, pero es que me veo incapaz de escribir algo así…Incapaz no, pero es que no me gusta, ya que Sev es un personaje y no puede ser posesivo por su cuenta, lo soy yo por él XDDD. Sev es de Harry y viceversa!! XDD. Harry castigando a Lucius…no es mala idea!! Para nada!! Pero me hace más que sean otros, una demostración de hasta donde se puede transgredir el bien y el mal por amor a tus seres queridos :P.

**Andrea316:** Adictivo! XDDD No lo creo, pero gracias por el cumplido :D. Y aquí está la actualización XDD.

**Artemis Shiro:** XDDDD. Me gusta liar las cosas…se nota, no? XDD Tranquilos que su presencia está muy bien justificada :D.

**Yoyi:** Que pasó con tu fic!? Porqué no puedo leerlo? Porqué se borraron seis capis del tirón!!?? Estoy que lloró de frustración v.v. Intenté escribirte reviews, pero mi ordenador andaba medio en coma vegetal por culpa de un virus y la gran mayoría de veces no me dejaba ò.O. Y si, estoy también en slasheaven con dos fics más XDD. Aunque tu fic lo descubrí hace poquito :D.

XDDDDD. Bueno, supuse que lo de Merlín no sería tan sorpresivo, y creo que a estas alturas el porqué está aquí tampoco lo será. Pero en fin…tal vez debería optar por meter de pronto a Gandalf, solo por fastidiar XDDD.

**Amazona Verde:** Severus se enfurece MUCHO! Aunque no se note demasiado, pero puedo asegurar que ha tomado una decisión. Él y otros. A ver que pasa XD.

**Black Lady:** XDDDD. Mi fic es un anti-depresivo! Yai!! XDDD Harry le cuenta a medias, pero no se atreve a contar más. Tal vez en un futuro se decida…depende de si necesito espolear la mala hostia que se gasta nuestro profe favorito XDD.

**Dnanne:** 1: La primera creo que ya está contestada XD. Pasará algo más con ellos? Volverán a salir? Depende de cómo me de XD.

2: eso se verá en un futuro. Os gustaría que fueran amigos?

3: Pronto, para vuestra propia satisfacción XDD:

4: Y si fueran los dos? Y si fuera más gente? Y si fuera una masacre de multitudes? XDDD Muajajjaja!

Gracias por leerme, de verdad :D.

**Paulina:** Gracias por leer y espero que sigas haciéndolo :D.

**Morgan Shide:** Como te pasas XDD. Pero gracias por los piropos :P mi ego los agradece XDD. Pronto actualizaré los demás!! Prometido! Llámame Severus está en periodo de desertización XDD, porque mi musa pasa de mi. Pero en algún momento lo retomaré y os compensaré por la espera, prometido :D.

**Hp Alita:** Se gana una noche de pasión alocada con Sev! XDDD (Hp: y un cuerno!¬¬ Sev: DOS cuernos!¬¬ Dumby: Me ofrezco en lugar de Severus! Mundo: aaaj!!!...¬¬U).

**Yoyi:** Voy voy!!! XDDD

**Vicky:** Que alguien le envíe un Avada al virus que me persigue o.o, no me deja actualizar..de hecho, casi mata a mi ordena! O.O.

**Yue Sayuri:** Graaciaasss!!! Me he puesto roja cual tomate de la huerta de Hagrid! De hecho, me gustaría ser escritora profesional, como insinúas, utilizo los fics de entrenamiento :P. Gracias mil por tus piropos y por leer :D.

**Relena Sakurazuka Kaiba**: Gracias mil! Y según yo, es lo que le faltaban a los personajes de JK, al menos para mi gusto. Yo trato de rellenar todo aquello que no me gustó de los libros de JK, aunque suene presuntuoso o.o. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione…Siempre creí que Ron acabaría traicionando, de un modo u otro, a Harry. No Hermione, pero me interesaba para la historia e intenté hacerlo creíble, aunque me temo que no fue así XDD.No lo desarrollé mucho en su momento pero…una vez terminada la amenaza, con Harry como nueva posible amenaza…serían capaces Ron y Hermione de no quebrarse y tener miedo? Harry lo tiene, solo que no puede huir de si mismo, porque no iban a tenerlo ellos dos, que ya han pasado por tanto:D. XDDDD Delicadamente malos. Que termino tan perfecto XDD. Yo que siempre los imaginé crueles, traté de que así fueran en mi fic :P.

Se despide de ti una escritora agradecidísima, MDKBlane :D.

**Mcmix**: Aquí tienes tu capi y mil gracias por leer y escribir :D.

Bien. No está tan mal, no? Teniendo en cuenta que casi pierdo mis fics por los viruses…necesito apoyo psicológico…please… (cara de lastima lastimosa :D).


	28. El viaje de Hagrid y el castigo merecido

Muojojojo! Por fin! Al fin acabé este capi! Me traía de cabeza joe! Casi no tengo tiempo de escribir ahora y eso me carcome los nervios y las uñas v.v. Pero en fin, aquí está, el esperado, el deseado, el capi que todos queríais leer…y que no es el lemon XDD (ahora viene cuando me cubro con el paraguas y fumo tranquilamente mirando a la pared más cercana mientras mis queridos lectores me lanzan una lluvia de insultos, maldiciones, flechas envenenadas y ardientes y demás cosas que hacen pupa, eso sí, con todo el cariño, verdad? XD).

Sin más rollos patateros…

Disfrutad!

_**El viaje de Hagrid y el castigo merecido**_

_(este capi queda dedicado a __Velia__, por su cumple. Felicidades mil y lamento el retraso. Seguramente ya has cumplido otros cuantos años más con la espera XD. Y por supuesto a todos los que me leen y encima de los encimas se toman la molestia de hacérmelo saber con sus reviews!)_

Harry se arrebujó un poco más en la enorme bufanda que el semi-gigante le había prestado para protegerse del frío en la helada cabaña, que después de tantos meses en desuso aún tardó un par de horas en caldearse debidamente. Hagrid, como siempre, pareció no notar el ambiente gélido de su choza, quizás por su sangre de gigante quizás por su tupido abrigo de piel de topo. Un copo endeble cayó trazando zig zags llevado por el viento. Alzó sus ojos al tormentoso cielo y advirtió que pronto caería la primera nevada seria del año.

Hagrid le había contado su viaje al detalle, y Harry no pudo evitar una tenue sonrisa al recordar las peripecias del guardabosque tratando de pasar desapercibido, en vano, entre los atónitos franceses. La sorpresa al descubrir que había sido Dumbledore quien había ordenado el forzoso exilio de su amigo fue rápidamente sustituida por la indignación. En primer lugar, por no haber sido informado en su momento de ello, pero sobretodo por el hecho de que el anciano director prescindiera de uno de los miembros de la Orden más leales y, a la práctica, más combativos y útiles durante la guerra. "_Fue por mi bien, por supuesto_", se había apresurado a remarcar Hagrid, inflando el pecho con orgullo ante el sencillo hecho de que un mago tan grande como Dumbledore se preocupara por su bien estar. Sin embargo, se desinfló de inmediato y su ceño se frunció con disgusto al recordar los motivos. "_Esos idiotas del Ministerio…_" refunfuñó. _"Se habrían echado sobre mi cuello como perros hambrientos después de la batalla. No les gustan los híbridos, vaya que no."_ El guardabosque sacudió su espesa melena mientras servía un inmenso bol de té a Harry, quien no necesitó más explicaciones para comprender. Había sido testigo en más de una ocasión de la aversión que el propio ministro y sus allegados sentían por aquellos como Hagrid, y la indignación desapareció de sus ojos al entender cuales habrían sido las consecuencias de que un semi-gigante participara activamente en la batalla. Probablemente habrían aprovechado la ocasión para soltar alguna estupidez acerca de que su amigo era violento, o peligroso, o ambas cosas, para enviarlo a Azkaban.

- Y decidiste hacer una visita de…"cortesía" a Madame Máxime, claro.- sonrió Harry con picardía. El semi-gigante se sonrojó vivamente y farfulló algunas frases inteligibles que sonaron a "tengo que preparar más té", haciendo oídos sordos, como siempre, a la velada insinuación del chico.

- No fue un viaje fácil.- continuó Hagrid, una vez hubo terminado de preparar otra olla de té y seguro ya de que Harry no sacaría el tema de nuevo.- Y tuve que dejarle las llaves de Hogwarts a ese viejo gruñón de Filch.- el guardabosque torció el gesto con evidente disgusto. Un largísimo viaje, que había privado a Harry de uno de los pocos incondicionales que le quedaron después de la guerra. Sin posibilidad de utilizar la aparición, puesto que Hagrid no había obtenido el título de mago graduado, y sin poder contar con los trasladores, que nada podían hacer con la sangre de gigante del hombre, Hagrid no tuvo más remedio que realizar su viaje a pie. A pie y a nado. Harry sonrió una vez más imaginando los rostros anonadados de los viajeros del crucero con el que topó el guardabosque en el Canal de la Mancha, seguramente preguntándose si se trataría de alguna nueva especie de ballena melenuda a juzgar por el enorme tamaño de aquello que cruzaba a nado por su lado. Eso, y el largo recorrido que le llevó hasta Praga junto a su adorada Olimpe, donde más de un espantado ciudadano juró haber visto al Golem junto a su esposa de barro (para ofensa de la semi-giganta), retardó a su amigo en su viaje de regreso nada más enterarse de la buena noticia de la muerte del Innombrable. Cuatro largos meses tardó en deshacer el camino y regresar a sus dominios como guardabosques.

- El mundo se volvió loco, lo puedes jurar.- continuó Hagrid, sus ojillos negros brillando de orgullo y emoción.- Nunca había visto tantos magos y brujas salir a la calle como ese día, ni siquiera en la primera guerra cuando…- el hombre carraspeó notoriamente, obviando la alusión a la muerte de los padres de Harry.- Creo que las nubes rosa chillón con formas de animales fue cosa de nuestra gente.- rió Hagrid, palmeando fuertemente su pierna. Harry tan solo esbozó una sonrisa vacua. Nada sabía de celebraciones y fiestas. Para cuando él despertó en San Mungo la mayoría ya le consideraba el posible sucesor de Voldemort.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Un escalofrío sacudió su columna y se abrazó, frotándose los brazos con las manos para hacer pasar el frío. La nevada caía ahora con mayor fuerza y aún le quedaba un buen trecho por recorrer antes de poder resguardarse en el castillo. Suspiró con cierta melancolía y comenzó a caminar echando un último vistazo a la de nuevo vacía cabaña de Hagrid, quien se había apresurado a revisar su amado Bosque en cuanto él anunció que debía regresar.

Recordó con cierto abatimiento primero y calidez después el último tema de conversación con su amigo. La profesora McGonagall había sido quien había puesto al día al semi-gigante acerca de todo lo acontecido en su ausencia, deshaciendo de ese modo el terrible lío informativo que se traía el guardabosque. Extensos rumores habían llegado al extranjero, mientras Hagrid recorría el camino de vuelta, acerca de la supuesta marca que el Lord había dejado en Harry. La posibilidad de que el niño-que-vivió y héroe de la comunidad mágica se alzara como nuevo Lord había calado profundamente en las aún atemorizadas mentes de los ciudadanos mágicos, que anhelaban demasiado la paz reestablecida como para arriesgarse a perderla por hacer oídos sordos ante una posible amenaza. Sin embargo, tras la extendida noticia del secuestro y la posterior tortura (que por suerte no incluyó detalles) del conocido héroe a manos de mortífagos, consiguió, una vez más y sin que eso sorprendiera a Harry, que las tornas cambiaran en su favor. Ahora era héroe por dos veces. Y eso, hasta cierto punto, le asqueaba.

Suspiró con algo más de fuerza y marcada exasperación mientras aceleraba el paso. Pero una suave sonrisa deshizo su naciente mal humor al recordar la enfurecida cara de Hagrid al relatar entre farfulleos y negativas lo estúpida que le parecía la comunidad mágica en general. Él nunca creyó, ni por un segundo, que Harry fuera a convertirse en un maldito asesino. Y se disculpó, aún rojo por la ira pasada, por no haber estado presente cuando más le había necesitado, asegurando una vez más que si de él dependiera ese "asqueroso Malfoy" y los suyos se estarían pudriendo en Azkaban bajo la vigilancia de diez dementores. En ningún momento mencionó a Ron y Hermione o preguntó por ellos, cosa que Harry agradecía profundamente aunque sospechaba que la profesora McGonagall probablemente había tenido algo que ver.

Corrió apresuradamente cuando la tormenta alcanzó su apogeo, pero para cuando consiguió resguardarse en el hall montoncitos de nieve cubrían sus hombros y su cabeza, comenzando a derretirse y empapando sus ropas en cuanto entraron en contacto con el caldeado ambiente del castillo.

- No acaba de salir del hospital y ya quiere volver, Potter?- Harry alzó los ojos para encontrarse con otro par profundamente negros que le observaban con una inquisitiva ceja alzada. Bajó la bufanda que llevaba enrollada alrededor del cuello lo suficiente como para hablar y mostrar una sonrisilla.

- Me pilló desprevenido.- explicó. Severus Snape no preguntó nada más, se limitó a pasar de largo mientras cubría su cabeza con una capucha en dirección a las puertas del castillo. Harry sonrió algo más ampliamente y sacudió un poco sus empapados cabellos. Y entonces una vaharada de aire caliente le alcanzó y le rodeó sorpresivamente. Miró hacia atrás, desconcertado, y aún alcanzó a ver como el maestro guardaba de nuevo su varita caminando a quien sabe dónde. Sus ropas se habían secado e infundían un agradable calorcillo. Su sonrisa se ensanchó y sus verdes ojos siguieron la oscura figura, perdiéndose en la noche que comenzaba a caer, con un punto de anhelo que, a pesar de todo lo que ya había comprendido, ni siquiera él fue capaz de entender todavía.

Esa noche soñó con ojos rojos y calabozos de terror. Pero la sempiterna figura vestida de negro a su lado le hizo sentir seguro y le llevó a sueños más apacibles cogido de la mano.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

El encapuchado lanzó una breve mirada al tormentoso cielo nocturno, más despejado ahora, y consiguió vislumbrar la pálida redonda de la luna. Aún no estaba del todo llena, solo lo suficiente. De otro modo, sus planes se habrían echado a perder. Esperó pacientemente recargado contra un muro ennegrecido, en las sombras, a buen recaudo de miradas curiosas. Por supuesto, nunca habría sido tan estúpido de pagar por adelantado una faena aún no realizada. Solo un apetitoso avance, lo suficiente para mantener el interés del otro. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a tratar con criaturas avariciosas y maleantes como para saber que, de otro modo, o bien el mercenario no habría hecho acto de aparición, llevándose su dinero, o bien le habría chantajeado por más.

- Bonita noche, no crees?- el encapuchado se sobresaltó momentáneamente, y lanzó una mirada entre furiosa y evaluadora al hombre que acababa de aparecer silenciosamente a su lado. No parecía sentirse para nada incómodo con la escrutadora mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su misterioso jefe y el repaso desdeñoso de los andrajos que vestía. Rasgados, manchados de algo de tonalidad oscura que se parecía sospechosamente a la sangre seca. Sus ojos, de un extraño tono amarillento, brillaron con fiereza y anticipación. Una sonrisa salvaje se dibujó en su boca, dejando entrever agudos y afilados dientes.

- Como ha ido?- inquirió el encapuchado, con voz ronca y calculadora.

- Gritó como una nena.- se regocijó el recién llegado, sus ojos brillando más intensamente, reflejando la débil luz lunar.- Quieres detalles?- añadió, no queriendo dejar pasar la oportunidad de horrorizar al desconocido. Pero se llevó un chasco considerable cuando el otro hombre ni tan siquiera se inmutó con las escabrosas explicaciones de la faena. Es más, creyó detectar el breve destello de una sonrisa macabra en las oscuras facciones del encapuchado, como si todo ese asunto le divirtiera. El mercenario llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre le caía bien.

- Le mataste?- llegó la siguiente pregunta.

- No, tal y como estipulamos.- contestó con desgana y deseos de largarse de una vez.- Es lo que querías, no?- el otro tan solo asintió y una sonrisa brilló de nuevo en las sombras de la capucha. Hurgó unos instantes bajo la negra capa y tras hallar lo que buscaba lanzó una pesada bolsita considerablemente llena al mercenario, que la atrapó con una mano y echó un rápido vistazo a su interior. - Por un poco más podría haberle mordido las pelotas.- rió, con voz ronca. El encapuchado hizo una mueca de desagrado al oír el vulgar lenguaje de su compañero.

- No. Conociéndole probablemente lo habría encontrado placentero.- siseó con desdén y algo que el otro hombre olfateó y reconoció como el odio.

- En fin, un placer hacer negocios contigo.- se despidió el mercenario, con una breve y burlona reverencia. Una vez realizado el trabajo, era peligroso entretenerse más por esos lares.

- Lo mismo digo.- murmuró el desconocido. Pero cuando el otro daba media vuelta para adentrarse de nuevo en la oscuridad de la que había salido una mano férrea le detuvo.- Y Greyback.- el hombre lobo le miró, expectante.- Desaparece por un tiempo.

- Eso no hace falta que lo digas.- masculló, antes de desvanecerse finalmente. El encapuchado permaneció largo rato observando el lugar por el que había desaparecido el licántropo antes de desprenderse de su capucha y quitarse la tupida capa. Un intenso olor llegó a su aguda nariz. Olía asquerosamente a animal salvaje. La tiró en el cubo de basura más cercano y le prendió un fuego controlado que extinguió cuando la capa se consumió del todo. Después metió las manos en los bolsillos y se alejó por la calle más iluminada en dirección al Callejón Diagon y dejando atrás las sombras y las intrigas del callejón Knokturn con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Severus no miró una sola vez atrás mientras abandonaba el Caldero Chorreante. Como había escrito una vez un mago dramaturgo, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío. Y es muy muy dulce.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Harold Dikinns tardó más de lo acostumbrado en terminar su ronda nocturna. Paseó sin prisas por entre las silenciosas celdas, desde las cuales se oía, de tanto en tanto, algún gemido lastimero, risitas agudas e histéricas o murmullos inconexos y delirantes. Sonidos habituales entre esos muros.

Se mantuvo lo más alejado posible de la celda trescientos quince en el proceso. Fumó un cigarrillo, lo hizo rebotar contra las paredes de piedra, soltando chispas, y encendió otro. La punta de su varita se encendió con un chasquido que reverberó en el silencio.

Harold agradeció que el "invitado" hubiera tenido la cortesía de colocar un hechizo silenciador en torno a la celda. No es que los aullidos y los gritos de los condenados no fueran un habitual en la mayoría de noches en algún momento u otro, cuando esos desgraciados comprendían en una fracción de segundo que pasarían ahí el resto de sus vidas, justo antes de que su cerebro se apagara de nuevo. Pero prefería la mayor discreción posible, nada que pudiera alertar a los demás vigilantes. Sin contar con que podía imaginar que lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo en esa celda en particular no sería nada agradable de oír.

En realidad, situaciones como esas no eran extrañas. La mayoría de los presos de Azkaban eran mortífagos, lo cual quería decir que allá afuera quedaban muchas familias con deseos insuperables de venganza. Y él no hacía nada malo, en realidad era casi un justo regalo, en permitirles a esas familias vengar a sus muertos. Que recibiera una generosa cantidad de galeones a cambio no era más que un incentivo a parte, un premio por su bondad para con esas familias.

Por un segundo, mientras miraba su extraño reloj de esferas contabilizando cuanto tiempo restaba para regresar a abrirle la puerta al "invitado", se preguntó a quien habría perdido el misterioso desconocido que le había pagado por ese "desliz" en sus funciones. Supuso que debía ser alguien muy querido para él, a juzgar por la jactanciosa suma de oro que le había entregado por permitir la entrada al "invitado" a Azkaban y a la celda trescientos quince. Diez minutos era todo lo que había pedido. No le pareció poco. En diez minutos se pueden cometer muchos actos horribles y se pueden ejecutar muchas torturas.

El tiempo estipulado había pasado. Harold se dirigió con paso rápido al pasillo norte, donde se hallaban las celdas de máxima seguridad. Desde la distancia no notó nada inusual, tal vez solo un aroma un tanto peculiar a animal salvaje que le erizó el bello de la nuca. Pero para cuando llegó ala altura de la puerta, dio un respingo alarmado y soltó la mayor sarta de maldiciones que se le ocurrió, mientras un sudor frío le recorría la columna.

La puerta se hallaba entreabierta, abollada a la altura de la manija, como si unos dedos inhumanos hubieran hecho presión hasta estallar la cerradura y hendir el grueso metal. El "invitado" había salido por su propia cuenta sin esperar a que Harold llegara de su ronda para abrirle. Si el maldito preso había escapado…

Llevado por un insano impulso, el guardia abrió un poco más la puerta, lo suficiente para que la escasa luz del corredor penetrara en la sombría celda.

Sus ojos se desorbitaron de la impresión mientras sus ojos recorrían el lugar, incrédulos y asqueados. Sangre fresca se había derramado por el suelo, el techo y las paredes en latigazos líquidos, como si un pintor enajenado hubiera sacudido su brocha con toda su fuerza por un lienzo. En algunos chorretones pudo divisar minúsculos pedacitos de algo que no quiso entrar a averiguar de qué se trataba. El charco de sangre, en medio del cual yacía el infortunado preso, llegó hasta sus pies, atravesó el quicio de la puerta y comenzó a extenderse por el pasillo. Destrozado, poco más que un trozo de carne picada, pensó Harold, en medio de tanto horror. Creyó en un primer momento que el hombre era pelirrojo, puesto que nada sabían los guardianes de las identidades de quienes habitaban las celdas, quizás queriendo evitar escenas como esas. Sin embargo, segundos más tarde comprendió que ese color se debía a la sangre que lo empapaba todo. Algo había llamado su atención a casi medio metro del agonizante cuerpo. Algo largo y muy claro que no supo identificar hasta que no se apartó un poco y permitió que la luz entrara libremente. Un deslucido mechón de cabello rubio.

Harold entrecerró la puerta, tal y como la había hallado, secó sus sucios zapatos con un hechizo que hizo desaparecer la sangre y saltó por encima del oscuro charco a la entrada de la celda. Encendió otro cigarrillo, dio una profunda calada, esperó cinco minutos más. Y después se alejó con paso tranquilo hacia el puesto de guardia para informar del suceso. Probablemente ese cabrón merecía lo que le habían hecho.

Pensó, mientras se dirigía a su destino, qué fabulosos regalos les compraría a sus hijos y a su mujer esa Navidad con el dinero que había recibido.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Unos ojos negros siguieron con atención la pequeña figura que entraba en esos momentos en el Gran Comedor. Harry ocupó su lugar habitual, al final de la mesa de Gryffindor y picoteó distraídamente su desayuno. No pareció percatarse de la excitación general que reinaba en la gran sala, con alumnos murmurantes que corrían de una mesa a otra por si alguien poseía mejor información acerca del suceso. En realidad parecía darle igual lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer el resto de sus compañeros que, desde que regresara de San Mungo, habían vuelto a la normalidad, si como normalidad se entiende el hecho de que le ignoraban, demasiado avergonzados y tercos para admitir su error de juicio para con él.

Únicamente la mesa de Slytherin, a parte de Harry, parecía ajena al barullo de rumores que recorría el comedor de punta a punta. Draco Malfoy meneó la cabeza con resignación mientras leía la primera plana de El Profeta antes de pasar a la página de economía sin mayores ceremonias.

Justo en ese instante, Hedwig atravesó uno de los agujeros dispuestos casi a ras de techo para permitir la entrada a las lechuzas con el correo y se cernió sobre su dueño, revoloteando un par de veces sobre su cabeza para llamar su atención y picoteando cariñosamente después los dedos del chico. Harry acarició la emplumada cabeza del ave recogiendo el periódico que le traía y le cedió el resto de su desayuno.

Todos los ojos se centraron sobre él cuando se puso en pie de un salto y plantó el periódico sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe, sus ojos verdes pasando velozmente por las líneas escritas en primera página. Y volvieron a ignorarle cuando se sentó de nuevo, aparentando que nada había pasado. Sin embargo, Harry se removía de un lado para otro en su asiento, sorprendido e incrédulo, sin saber que pensar acerca de la increíble noticia. Finalmente se decidió por lanzar una tímida mirada a la mesa de profesores.

Unos ojos negros se apartaron velozmente entonces y el dueño de estos simuló escuchar la entretenida conversación que Albus mantenía con su segunda al mando, Minerva. Pero Severus Snape no puedo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada curvara la comisura de sus labios al percibir, por el rabillo del ojo, la leve inclinación de cabeza que un sonriente Harry Potter le dedicaba como agradecimiento.

Después de todo, todos somos humanos. Y todos caemos alguna vez en la tentación de desear vengar las ofensas que nos han dirigido. Incluso el niño-que-vivió.

* * *

Y bien!? Lo esperabais o no lo esperabais? Más señas de lo sucedido en el próximo capitulo. Aunque se que ya habéis pillado por donde van los tiros (o zarpazos), también se que queréis detalles del dolor de ese rubio (psicópatas que sois :D). No os preocupéis, habrá detalles y más sorpresas. 

**Valethsnape:** Ya me di cuen ya v.v. Por una vez, me alegro de no haber actualizado en tiempo. Al menos a mi no se me estropeó nada…creo…¬¬. Pronto estarán juntitos, muy pronto, mas de lo que piensan :D.

**Green Snape Lupin:** He decidido que voy a atender a tus gritos de guerra de "que follen ya!" XDD. No inmediatamente, pero tal vez te agrade saber que estoy con un nuevo fic que es puramente lemon y que sacaré cuando termine alguna de las otras historias ( que aunque parezca una eternidad, en realidad poco les queda, solo que yo tardo mucho en actualizar v.vU). Para compensar por la espera, sí:D. XDDDDD. Yo de los Weasley salvaba a todos menos a Ginny (no me cae bien, que le voy ha hacer. Hay cosas que no me gustan. Los toros, la mora, Ginny…) y a la señora Weasley (Maruja!).

**Sra. Danvers:** Muojojojo! El traidor aún no se sabe. Pro creo que te gustara verlo vengándose del rubio sin escrúpulos. A alguien le ha sabido mal que lo torture? No? Mejor, porque aún hay más :D. Wi! Que poco queda para esa escena de amour :D. Solo digo eso :D.

**Dnanne:** Dios! Si a mi me pasara eso me daba un jamacuco tal que os quedabais sin escritora. Me saldría todo negativo, negro, pesimista y amargado… pero en fin! Suerte que no sucedió! Seguid disfrutando :D.

**Ross snape:** Lo obtiene. Como ves, Lucius tiene su merecido. Y más :p. Puedo ser cruel cuando quiero. Y si lo de Harry os pareció cruel…Bueno, que puedo ser cruel XD. Gracias por leerme, de verdad que si :D.

**Nienor:** Asias! Mi ordenador se recupera aunque ahora está sin sonido…¬¬. Se ha quedado sordo y mudo v.v. En fin, hasta el próximo formateo nada, de momento pa escribir ya me vale :D.

**VICKY:** Pues pronto empieza la movida :D. Y es bueno leer lo que ponen porque a veces avisan de si van a tardar o no XDD ( yo tampoco solía leerlo, hasta que descubrí que a algunos se les va la pinza y sus comentarios son la bomba XDD). Sí, sí voy a continuar "Llámame Severus", aunque no ahora. Está en hiato temporal y espero sacarlo de ahí pronto, no desesperéis :D.

**Bea Snape:** XDDDD. Muy mal! 28 latigazos, uno por capi, por no mandar reviews! XDDDD Broma! Con saber de vez en cuando que opináis y si el fic sigue un buen ritmo y dinámica me va bien :D Yo DORO leeros, que lo sepáis :D. Desaparecido volveré a actualizar en breve, "Pociones" sigue en hiato, como "Llámame Severus", pero pronto encontraré inspiración, lo presiento :D. Saldrá más de los Weasley y Hermione, yo soy de las que me quedo con las ganas de que los "malos" se lleven su merecido en las pelis y demás. Que es eso de irse de rositas? Ni hablar! Aquí el que la caga pringa!

**Velia**: Pues sí, Severus ha sido toda su vida un témpano de hielo y ahora no sabe que hacer con los sentimientos que trae entre manos, anda medio perdido pobre XD. Pero todo tiene solución y creo que en este caso la solución la tiene Harry :D. En cuanto a lo de Merlín…sí y no. Ya verás a qué me refiero :p. Sip, sobretodo para Harry, la traición es lo más difícil o eso pensé siempre yo. Porque Harry ha sido traicionado tantas veces en el canon que…coñe! Llegara un día en que se canse de perdonar, no? Como digo al final de este capi…Harry es también humano. Y la nobleza también se termina :p. (viste que me acordé de dedicarte el capi? Esto merece una galleta, porque mi memoria es como un queso gruller pero sin queso XDD)

**Relena:** Bellatrix? Yo me pongo más en plan Voldemort cuando se entera que Albus Dumbledore canceló su subscripción a la revista "Macramé para aficionados" ( y es que tiene que ser muy jodido tener una afición como esa siendo el malo maloso, no? A ver como narices se puede uno volver a suscribir sin que tu reputación se resienta…v.v). Si te han hackeado la cuenta, si quieres puedo ponerme otra vez en plan Voldy desquiciado para morderle un ojo a quien sea :D. Es que Hagrid es Hagrid! Y me encanta cuando se pone en plan "te he aplastado y no me he dado cuenta" XD. Nop, de hecho, creo que Lucius ya no tiene zapatos…veremos si le quedan pies para meterse en unos XD. No te preocupes, se supone que lo de merlín no debe pillarse todavía :D. Pero pronto se desvelará todo de todo :D. Gracias por tu kilometrico review, me encanta leerlos XD.

**Yue sayuri:** Pues espero que hayas disfrutado con la venganza, aunque aun queda por explicar los detalles más golosos XDD (si seré sádica…¬¬U). gracias gracias gracias…por este sueño! XDDDDD. Na, escribir es mi vida y esto son mis prácticas de…vida? No se, de algo XDD. Pero tengo una historia por ahí, original y toda mía, que me gustaría que algún día pudierais leer :D.

**Ares Sasuke:** Harry…es Harry XD. Siempre pienso en él como alguien que sonríe ante la adversidad aunque solo sea por fastidiar a esa misma adversidad XD. De todas formas…Harry no es tonto, no sabe hasta donde están llegando las cosas, pero el se siente bien por primera vez en mucho tiempo y es lo que considera importante. Tampoco olvidemos que ha empezado a descubrir (desde hace bastantes capis ya) como es Severus en realidad. Se parecen mucho, demasiado, y para mí es obvio que si no se llevan bien es porque han decidido, desde el primer momento, evitar conocerse. Qué pasaría si se conocieran de verdad? Para mí sigue siendo obvio :P.

**Aikoss:** XDDDD! A lo sumo puedo ponerte un cubo para que te subas encima, que mi presupuesto de escritorcilla no llega pa mucho XD. Pero si no te sirve puedo marcar tu review en fosforito rosa con muchas flores y mariposas alrededor XDDD. Gracias por tu review, de verdad :D.

**Lordaeglos:** Hagrid no ha tenido tiempo de traerse nada, lo siento XDD. En cuanto a Ron y Hermione… volverán a salir :p.

**Hpalita:** XDDD. Bueno, no cantes victoria aún con los Weasley que todavía no he acabado con ellos XDD. Na, no creo que merezcan algo tan malo como lo de Lucius, pero deberán sudar sangre para compensar su falta :D.

**Bishoujo-hentai:** pronto! Muy pronto! Ya se que llevo diciendo esto desde hace unos cuantos capis XD, pero es que me salen cortos, sino probablemente ya lo estaríais leyendo :P.

**Kikian:** Hummm…una paliza al estilo muggle no estaría mal…Pero creo que ya se qué va a pasar exactamente con el traidor :P. Alguien se lo imagina ya? He dado alguna pista eh?

**Lore gwpotter:** Es que Harry ES tierno XDDD. Yo también lo adoro en esas facetas :P.

**Artemis Shiro:** Na! Ya las cosas irán mejorando…aunque quien sabe las sorpresas que pueda haber por el camino (sonrisa mortalmente perversa…je…jejeje…jejejejeje!).

**Calipso:** Así me gusta a mi que pasen las cosas. Poco a poco, con pequeños detalles :p. Yo personalmente lo disfruto más :D.

**Yoyi:** Perdón…o.o. No sabía que no lo sabías XD. Te doy el pésame y me ofrezco personalmente para morder orejas la más puro estilo Mike Tison XD. Yo seguiré esperando tus actualizaciones con ansias :p.

**CHARI:** Tierno sí! Y Harry también empieza a ver al Sevy que ama…o amará :P.

**Paulina:** Gracias por el coment :D. Los Weasley y Hermione no merecían menos o al menos eso creo :D.

**Carolagd:** Juo! Y casi sin darse cuenta están formando una montaña XD. De aquí al final del fic será más o menos una agrupación rocosa al estilo los Alpes XD.

**Scorpio:** Lo del rayo aún no lo descarto, que lo sepáis :p. Aunque tal vez no caiga encima de esta familia…quien sabe que ideas esquizoides pasan por la mente de la autora? Pues esto es lo que se me ha ocurrido, aunque aún quedan ver las consecuencias, no? Que es casi lo mejor :P. En vista de la frenética ola de deseos asesinos que he desatado para con Malfoy padre, he creído justo daros un merecida venganza :P.

**Andrea316:** Casi el número de la celda de Lucius! Eres la presidiario de al lado? XDDDD. Y sí, anda hecho un lío, pero creo que Harry ya ha hecho mucho para que Sev se anime, solo necesita recordarlo y hay algo en especial que se lo hará recordar cada día de su vida de ahora en adelante :D.

**Amaia:** Gracias gracias!! Gracias por leer y por que te guste :D. Yo seguiré actualizando siempre que pueda.

**Blacklady:** El colegio está tranquilo, sus alumnos son lerdos, y tal vez debería quemarlos a todos en una gran hoguera…hum...aún no me decido XD. No pasa nada mientras andes por ahí leyendo mis fics! XDD. Que cada vez que leo tus reviews no solo me sube el ánimo sino que además me parto de risa XD. Gracias mil :P.

**Cele landers:** No me extraña que te duela la vista si te leíste los 27 capis de una XDD. Pero mil gracias por la dedicación, espero verte de nuevo en algún coment :D.

**Luna:** Hagrid va a pasar de esos malditos pelirrojos porque ya sabe lo que hicieron y no se lo puede creer. No olvidemos que harry es la bisagra que une a Ron y a Hermione con el resto de "amigos/personajes" de la historia. Qué sería de ellos sin Harry? Serían estudiantes normales. No conocerían a Hagrid, no habrían hablado con Dumbledore más allá que cualquier otro alumno, tampoco con Remus (aunque aquí este muerto). Sin harry, ellos no son nadie, en esta historia, procuraré que no lo olviden XDDD.

**Amazona verde:** Wi! Gracias! Y espero que no te cobren mucho en el ciber XDD.

Merlín! Cuantos reviews! Creo que hay más páginas de reviews que de fic XDD( que no es que me moleste….). Mea culpa por no escribir más y más seguido. De todos modos, me encanta leerles, por eso, como siempre, les pido algún review, aunque sea por despiste :p.

Muerte a los virus que nos invaden!!


	29. Oscuros secretos

Diooooossss!! Por fin!! Por fin terminé el nuevo capi! Ha costado pero llega recién sacado del horno :D. Teniendo en cuenta que últimamente no puedo ni respirar sin tener que realizar a la vez mil y una cosas, no he tardado tanto tiempo como creía XDD.

En fin, que no os molesto más que supongo que querreis leer. Así que…

Disfrutad!!

_**Oscuros secretos.**_

Severus se dejó caer en su sillón favorito, junto al fuego, en sus aposentos privados. No había encendido las luces, por lo que el único punto de luz derivaba de las titilantes llamas de la chimenea, creando curiosas sombras en torno a la habitación. En realidad le gustaba más así, en silencio, en la oscuridad. Desabrochó mecánicamente la manga de su túnica y después la de su camisa y las enrolló hasta el codo. Una hermosa y ya conocida silueta se dejó ver grabada en el antebrazo izquierdo. Estiró el brazo y contempló la imagen del combativo fénix, concentrado. Aún se sorprendía de la cantidad de matices que descubría cada día en el bello tatuaje. Aún se sorprendía de mirar su antebrazo y no descubrir en él la marca tenebrosa.

Un tronco crepitó en el fuego, lanzando un juego de sombras y luces a la habitación y descubriendo un matiz más del ave tatuada. En esta ocasión, parecía estarse ofreciendo cándidamente en lugar de prepararse para el combate. Por un momento, Severus imaginó al muchacho de ojos verdes ofreciéndose de igual forma y tuvo que apartar la sugestiva imagen de su mente antes de ir más allá.

Era…extraño. No recordaba haberse sentido así en ningún momento de su ajetreada vida. Tan confuso, perdido, inseguro y desconcentrado, pero al mismo tiempo tan marcadamente bien, como si alguna parte de si mismo intuyera grandes cosas para el futuro.

Pasó los dedos de la mano derecha por el titilante tatuaje y, sin desearlo, una exhalación se le escapó en forma de suspiro. El simple roce atrajo a su mente la intensidad de unos ojos verdes, y junto con estos el recuerdo de unos labios y su sabor metálico a causa de la sangre que comenzó a brotar de ellos. No era un recuerdo romántico, tampoco bonito. Pero era lo único que tenía. No se preguntó porqué se recreaba en dicho recuerdo, en la soledad de sus habitaciones. Tampoco entró a analizar porqué desearía que hubiera más, mejores, más placenteros. Esas eran dos de las preguntas que temía contestar.

Sin embargo la respuesta estaba ahí, en su antebrazo, tatuada en su piel. Severus bajó rápidamente la manga de su camisa y su túnica y recostó la nuca en el respaldo del sillón, cerrando los ojos. De momento prefería no saber. No si la respuesta iba a ser algo que no podría manejar, tal y como intuía. Demasiado acostumbrado a controlar y analizar todos los aspectos de su vida, como buen pocionista, como buen espía y slytherin, no podía asimilar algo que se le escapaba de las manos por momentos, que no sabía como encarar o si sería prudente encararlo siquiera.

Y, sin embargo, la respuesta estaba ahí. Aleteaba en su antebrazo como si deseara ser descubierta. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que volvía a estar marcado, solo que esta vez, el significado, el ideal, el motivo del recordatorio… era infinitamente mejor recibido.

Un leve crujido y el cambio de tonalidad de la luz que percibía bajo sus ojos cerrados le indicaron que no se hallaba solo. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse de frente con la suspicaz mirada de unos ojos azules e inteligentes.

- Lamento haberte despertado, Severus.- habló la cabeza de Albus Dumbledore desde la chimenea.- O tal vez meditabas sobre algo importante?- el brillo en sus ojos incomodó al maestro, que se removió en su asiento con su expresión más hosca. El anciano director no le permitió soltar el sarcasmo que había acudido a su lengua.- Preséntate en mi despacho cuando puedas, por favor.- pidió, y al instante siguiente ya había desaparecido.

Severus suspiró con resignación y se puso en pie al tiempo que abotonaba su manga izquierda. Salió de sus aposentos con la mente distraída en el extraño pensamiento de que debería averiguar cuan hermoso podría verse un fénix a la luz de un fuego verde.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

No se sorprendió de llegar al despacho del anciano y encontrarse allí a Minerva esperando ya. Últimamente parecía ser que Albus le había cogido el gusto a eso de las reuniones a tres, y de todas formas, con todo lo compartido en los últimos meses había aprendido a tolerar e incluso a apreciar a la mujer.

- Supongo que tú no sabes nada acerca de esto.- comentó Albus, deslizando por su escritorio con la punta de los dedos un ejemplar de la edición especial que había sacado El profeta esa misma tarde, sus editores excitados ante la avalancha de noticias que no habían podido abarcar en la mañana. Severus se acercó aparentando interés y se inclinó levemente para leer lo que ya sabía. Como todo mago suscrito al diario, había leído la edición nada más recibirla, solo para sonreír con malévola satisfacción primero y alzar las cejas con absoluta sorpresa después.

- No.- mintió con todo el descaro del mundo, apartando la mirada de la imagen en movimiento, dónde el alcaide de Azkaban amenazaba con el puño a los ávidos periodistas. En las columnas que franqueaban la fotografía mágica se hacía un exhaustivo relato del estado de Lucius Malfoy, mortífago reconocido, preso de Azkaban, y recientemente paciente de San Mungo. Una de las pobladas cejas del anciano se alzó en un rictus muy similar al que solía utilizar el maestro en pociones, denotando su incredulidad. Minerva sorbía, sentada en un cómodo sillón de chinz, una taza de té. No parecía preocupada o escandalizada por la acusación.

- Alguien pagó a uno de los guardias de Azkaban para que permitiera la entrada de un licántropo a la celda de Lucius.- insistió el anciano, ratificando su alzamiento de ceja y mirando fijamente a su profesor por encima de las lentes de media luna. Severus se mantuvo impasible.- Por lo que se dice, no solo quedará marcado de por vida por las…- el anciano regresó sus ojos a la línea del reportaje en que detallaba las horrendas heridas provocadas, probablemente buscando un apelativo que describiera en toda su magnitud el horror en que se había convertido el cuerpo del mortífago.- cicatrices.- se rindió ante el intento.- Sino que los sanadores no han podido hacer nada por detener la maldición que se ha extendido por su sangre. Sin duda quien haya planeado esto ha calculado a la perfección todos los detalles. No crees, Severus?- comentó el viejo director como quien no quiere la cosa, mesándose su larga barba.- Hay que ser muy astuto para contratar a un hombre lobo en la fase previa a la luna llena.- los ojos del anciano volvieron a recaer en el maestro, que mantuvo la mirada con descaro.- De ese modo puede contagiar su maldición, pero no está lo suficientemente descontrolado como para no saber lo que hace y atacar a quien no debe. Supongo que ha sido un fallo inesperado el que Lucius siga con vida.

- Tal vez…- intervino Severus, frunciendo levemente el ceño ante la insinuación de un falso error.- Quien sea que haya planeado todo esto no pretendía que Malfoy muriera.- Albus sonrió tenuemente, consciente de que haber apelado al orgullo perfeccionista de su protegido había sido una buena carta a jugar. De todos modos, no es que dudara de la identidad del causante del crimen.

- Es posible.- concedió.- Pero es obvio que ese…alguien, conocía lo suficiente a Lucius como para saber que el peor castigo es, precisamente, convertirle en una de las cosas que más odia.

- En dos de las cosas que más odia.- enfatizó Severus. Sonrió con un deje de malicia. Era su turno de jugar al ratón y al gato.- Por lo que he leído "alguien" fue lo suficientemente inepto como para mezclar accidentalmente cuatro tipo de pociones totalmente incompatibles entre ellas, extrañamente innecesarias para la sanación y altamente inestables en un campo mágico como puede ser el cuerpo de un mago.- su sonrisa se amplificó.- Al parecer el núcleo mágico de Malfoy se ha visto irreversiblemente dañado por tan…asombroso fallo. Es poco más que un squibb ahora. Lo curioso es que dichas pociones son sumamente complicadas de crear.- sus habitualmente fríos ojos negros adquirieron una chispa de diversión al decir lo siguiente.- Creo recordar, Albus, que tu fuiste un gran experto en pociones en tu época, no es así?- el anciano se limitó a sonreír con picardía.- Qué le prometiste a Wülfric por ese pequeño "favor"?- inquirió, no sin cierta curiosidad. Había reconocido de inmediato el nombre del medimago que llevaba el caso de Malfoy en cuanto lo leyó en el diario. No pudo menos que sorprenderse de saber que había sido el propio sanador quien había solicitado hacerse cargo de tan insólito paciente. Sin embargo, cuando leyó acerca del inaudito error con las pociones, una sospecha comenzó a anidar en su mente. Después de todo, parecía ser que Albus Dumbledore también era capaz de sus pequeñas maldades.

- Nada en realidad.- admitió el anciano su culpa sin asomo de vergüenza.- Wülfric hacía tiempo que deseaba darle un escarmiento a este mortífago en particular.

- Veo que he sido la menos imaginativa de los tres.- comentó la hasta entonces silenciosa figura de Minerva McGonagall. Dos perplejos pares de ojos se dirigieron de inmediato hacia ella, que continuó sorbiendo su té como si nada.

- Minerva?- interrogó el director con las blanquecinas cejas alzadas al máximo de su capacidad en un gesto incrédulo. La mujer alisó sus faldas y esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa que ninguno de los dos presentes creyó llegar a ver nunca.

- Digamos que ese pervertido no volverá a desear ponerle una mano encima a quien no debe.- siseó, reviviendo su furia. Como maestra, la tortura a la que había sido sometido uno de sus alumnos había sido difícil de asimilar, pero sin duda, el intento de abuso de Malfoy había sido el golpe más duro para ella.

- Qué hiciste?- Severus prácticamente parecía diseccionar a su colega con la mirada, comenzando a verla de un modo muy distinto a su concepción inicial acerca de la estricta y moralista jefa de Gryffindor. Como experto reconocido en pociones, ni siquiera necesitó una respuesta, las pistas dadas eran suficientes para él.- _Aestus stinguo_?- murmuró, aún con tono perplejo. Aunque una nota de admiración se había colado en su voz ante el asentimiento de la profesora. La _Aestus_ era una de las pociones que encabezaban la lista de productos prohibidos en el Ministerio. Demasiadas veces había sido utilizada en el pasado, por esposas rencorosas engañadas por sus maridos o amantes despechadas, a causa de sus efectos: causaba la impotencia inmediata e irreversible.

Dicha poción solo podía administrarse bajo una estricta vigilancia ministerial y únicamente a los criminales hallados culpables de violación o cualquier otro tipo de abuso sexual. Una sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse en los labios del maestro sin proponérselo. Lucius, tan predispuesto siempre a alardear de sus conquistas extra-matrimoniales, sin duda desearía suicidarse en cuanto descubriera que su hombría había quedado dormida e inerte para siempre. Severus se dijo, en un intento por contener una carcajada, que esa mujer le caía mejor de lo que suponía.

- Cómo?- preguntó Albus, que no parecía salir de su estupefacción. Sin duda, su mano derecha le había salido más siniestra de lo que creía. Aunque el anciano también parecía hacer un evidente esfuerzo por contener el temblor de sus barbas.

- Una también tiene sus contactos.- contestó la mujer, alzando la barbilla con arrogancia. Un cómodo silencio se estableció entre los tres conspiradores, mirándose mutuamente, sellando sin necesidad de palabras un pacto de silencio que encerraría en esa habitación las evidencias de una venganza a tres bandas largamente deseada.

El momento pasó y los tres se sonrieron como lo hace quien esconde un secreto.

- Un té Severus?- ofreció Albus.

- Gracias.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

El enfermero cerró la puerta tras él como quien aprieta un nudo corredizo entorno a su cuello. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y maldijo por enésima vez su maldita mala suerte. Miró con rabia y disgusto la pequeña pajita que aún mantenía fuertemente apretada en su mano y la dejó caer al suelo antes de pisarla. Carajo! Estaba seguro de que los otros dos habían hecho trampa en el sorteo, porque no concebía su mala suerte en tener que ser él quien comprobara las constantes vitales de…ese.

Tal vez fuera a causa de los últimos acontecimientos que se relacionaban con ese paciente en particular. O quizás su sobrada participación en ambas guerras le habían valido por si mismas la fama que acarreaba. Lucius Malfoy, segundo al mando del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, torturador por excelencia, asesino sin escrúpulos…era casi tan temido como el propio Innombrable a la muerte de este.

Se acercó con paso cuidadoso al lecho y lanzó una breve mirada al paciente antes de centrar sus ojos castaños en la débil luz de los pergaminos-escáner. Un intenso escalofrío le recorrió la columna al advertir el destrozo. Huesos rotos por doquier. Desgarros. Derrames a duras penas contenibles. El pequeño dibujo del cuerpo del enfermo relucía en la oscuridad mostrando sus horrores.

Una respiración algo más ruidosa que las anteriores le sobresaltó y el enfermero dio un bote en el sitio, sudando frío. El mortífago y presidiario más temido de la guerra después del propio Innombrable se agitó débilmente en la cama. Las correas que apresaban férreamente sus muñecas, sus pies y su cuello se tensaron.

El enfermero retrocedió un paso. Otro. Un leve resplandor se coló por la ventana enrejada de la sala de cuidados intensivos especiales y el enfermero comprendió de pronto lo que sucedía. El eco de sus pasos apresurados resonó en la oscura habitación cuando ya había salido de esta a toda velocidad para advertir del inminente cambio al personal de seguridad. La luna llena brillaba en todo su apogeo en un cielo nocturno cargado de nubes de tormenta.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

Despertó sobresaltado y prácticamente se sentó en la cama de un salto. Meneó la cabeza, contrariado y confuso, sin entender qué diablos le había arrancado de tan agradable sueño. Se levantó sin hacer ruido, a pesar de que ya no había compañeros de dormitorio a los que despertar, y se acercó a la ventana, bostezando. Luna llena. Quizás había sido eso lo que le había desvelado. Casi había podido sentir su intenso resplandor filtrándose en su sueño, cubriéndolo todo de una luz mortecina que eclipsaba el suave y vivaz resplandor de los quinqués de aquella habitación de madera.

Un halo de tristeza le sobrevino al recordar, como siempre a esas alturas del mes, a Remus. Pero la melancolía duró poco esta vez y fue rápidamente sustituida por unos pensamientos más placenteros. La idea de Lucius Malfoy retorciéndose en los dolores del plenilunio relajó su pena. Tantas veces como despreció a Remus en las pocas ocasiones en que llegaron a encontrarse en el campo de batalla, ahora sabría lo que era vivir marcado por una maldición. Y qué demonios! Lo merecía. Merecía eso y más. Por primera vez en su vida, Harry no se sintió mal por no cumplir con las expectativas de santo. No lo era, no lo sería jamás, y tampoco deseaba serlo. Odiaba como todo el mundo, había hecho daño, había insultado, golpeado y se había regocijado en el mal de otros. Como cualquier ser humano normal. Y ahora…ahora desde luego no iba a fingir que lamentaba lo que le había sucedido a ese mal nacido de Malfoy, así el mundo entero entrara en pánico y le consideraran el hijo secreto de Voldemort. Porque no importaba cuan humano pudiera ser, los demás siempre esperaban algo más. Perfección, bondad absoluta, tal vez que se compadeciera de todo ser viviente.

Ya no más arrepentimientos. Incluso ese hombre que se hacía llamar Merlín (y que Harry no creía que fuera el venerable mago realmente) había dedicado una larga sesión para aleccionarle sobre la carga de poseer un poder superior al resto. Sus decisiones eran solo suyas, y ya que los demás las ponían en sus manos para ahorrarse ellos el engorro de las elecciones difíciles, estaba en todo su derecho de hacer lo que considerara más correcto sin importar lo que opinaran después los demás. Ser más poderoso que el resto equivalía, siempre, a convertirse en un icono a venerar para unos y alguien a quien odiar para otros. Rara vez importaba como fuera uno realmente. Y la verdad que Harry había encontrado más acertada: Cuando los ojos del mundo están puestos sobre uno, siempre habrá alguien que encuentre algo que criticar en lo que hacemos o decimos, o quien encuentre la forma de hacernos sentir culpables por algo.

Harry había encontrado esa última lección muy provechosa y, desde luego, se dijo que habría sido mucho más fácil para él lidiar con todo lo que había sucedido si alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia antes de explicarle esas reglas tan sencillas como básicas. La "clase" había finalizado con un muy útil consejo del mago: no debía tratar de complacer a todo el mundo o se volvería loco. Sonrió para sí con cierta ironía. Un poco tarde para el consejo, pero al menos había alguien que comprendía exactamente como se había sentido durante todos esos años y que le alentaba a ser más el mismo y no el maldito salvador del mundo mágico.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar que tampoco esta vez había conseguido sonsacar al hombre acerca de su procedencia y el motivo de las misteriosas "clases", que casi parecían más amenas charlas entre amigos que valiosas lecciones acerca de cómo manejar el poder. El mago se había limitado a sonreír con indulgencia y a exhortarle a que practicara con sus nuevos dones. No estaba seguro de si seguir o no el consejo, después de todo, nada sabía acerca del hombre, y no era la primera vez que alguien había entrado en su mente tratando de ganarse su confianza para fines perversos. Aunque Merlín, como se hacía llamar, no era Voldemort. Y sus enseñanzas, a parte de positivas, habían conseguido traerle una paz de espíritu que en raras ocasiones había tenido. Sin contar con los sorprendentes progresos en el dominio de su magia, que ahora se dejaba manejar dócilmente.

De todos modos, no le agradaba no poder compartir con alguien más la presencia del mago, puesto que temía desatar la alarma si se le ocurriera decir que un hombre de unos cincuenta años se estaba colando en sus sueños para hablar con él y enseñarle nuevos hechizos.

Harry se volteó en la cama y atrajo a las mantas para que le cubrieran de nuevo, sintiendo el frío nocturno colándose en sus huesos. Un murmullo apenas consciente y estas adquirieron una agradable calidez que le envolvió. Aunque pensó, medio adormilado ya y comenzando un placentero sueño libre esta vez de magos renqueantes y habitaciones de madera, que sería mucho mejor si contara con unos brazos rodeándole, una negra capa cubriéndolos antes de desaparecer hacia quien sabe qué lugares. Eso no importaba mientras fuera solo con él.

---------------------------------º-º-º----------------------------------

A mucha distancia de allí, un mago centenario sonreía divertido mientras se retiraba de la mente de cierto jovencito al que había decidido aleccionar muchos siglos atrás, cediéndole cierta intimidad a él y a ese guardián de ojos negros que últimamente rondaba más a menudo por la mente del muchacho de lo que él mismo se daba cuenta.

* * *

Muajajajajaj! Qué? Acaso creían que el castigo de Lucius terminaría con una simple maldición? Naaa naaa, se atrevió a tocar a Harry y merece más que eso :D (L: Por última vez! Fuiste tú la que me obligó a…! (Mo le pisa la cabeza para que se calle) M: quien te ha dado vela en este entierro?¬¬). En fin, un poquito más se desvela de estos dos palominos, que todavía no saben lo que sienten aunque lo intuyen…por lo menos Severus, que solo de pensarlo se acojona XDD. 

**Sra.Danvers:**Pues os deja en el papel de crueles y sádicos observadores :D. Además de morbosos, sí, eso no hay que olvidarlo. XDDDD. Me alegro de que te gustara, espero que el resto de la venganza la disfrutes de igual modo . Puestos a ser sádicos, seámoslo del todo, no?:D

**Nienor:** XDDD. Es todo tierno y ni se entera XD. Por lo menos contamos con la esperanza de que Harry sí se da cuenta y babea todo él :D.

**Green Snape-Lupin:** :O Pero Lucius no está muerto! Le he reservado un final mucho peor, muajajajajaja!!! Lo lamento, está bueno pero es impotente v.v. Siempre te quedará como Capitán Garfio XDD ( si has visto la nueva versión de Meter Pan, si no la has visto…a que esperas!? En mi vida he visto un capitán Garfio tan sexy OMG!!).

**Valethsnape: Pues** ya arreglé lo de Slasheaven. Y mira que me costó, porque yo para estas cosas de archivos en html y demás zarandajas soy como inútil… v.vU. La venganza no terminó! Muajajjaja! Y lo que me gusta a mi ser malvada :D.

**Andrea316:** Pos si eso te pareció fuerte lo que sale en este capi ni te cuento XDD. Pues Harry sigue durmiendo en la habitación que Dumbledore preparó para él en la Torre Norte :d. le dejé ahí, no solo porqué dudo que el niño deseara dormir cerca del traidor pelirrojo…sino por futuros acercamientos…cof cof…mejor no tener público, que de exhibicionistas estos dos tienen poco XDD. En cuanto al resto de tus dudas. Ese el supuesto Merlín quien le ayudará por el momento, aunque no descarto que en el momento en que Sev se entere le de un ataque de rabia (y celos, chincha rebincha XD) y se mosquee porque después de todo él es su tutor y quien debe enseñarle :D.

**Relena:** Review Kilómetrico! Y a mi me gusta como se lee o. xDD. Nado sincronizado! Ay que me meo XDDD. Dios! Todo un trauma para la selección nacional inglesa de nado XD. Harry se pasa MUCHAS películas en su cabeza, solo que ni él se da cuenta ni yo os las muestro todavía XD. De momentos aptas para todos los públicos…más adelante pues… os he dicho ya que Harry es un adolescente hormonal? Seguro que lo habéis deducido por su edad, aunque no se le note :P. Lo que pensó McGonagall en esos momentos os lo voy a desvelar porque me caéis bien XDD. McG (parece el nombre de una hamburguesa! o.O): Porque este hombre parece más feliz que si hubieran suspendido todos los alumnos de Hogwarts? Hummmm….¬¬. Exacto, Mine es una mujer que conoce bien a Sev, y aunque este se empeñe en poner cara de "odio al universo", ella ha aprendido a descifrar con el tiempo cuales son sus emociones. Más o menos como Dumby. Y sí, Severus iba MUY feliz en esos momentos :D. Alguien lo adivinó? Seguro que no XD. Ajajajaja! Aquí se desvela el misterio de porqué Sev contrató a un licántropo en pre-luna llena :D. Y sí, Sev es de temer cuando le tocan algo valioso para él, pero no menos que los otros dos, cierto? Dumby es humano (por si no lo he demostrado suficiente en este fic) y también odia y se venga. Y Mine…siempre la consideré una mujer de armas tomar. De mayor quiero ser como ella pero sin moño y sin arrugas :D.

**Hpalita:** Pues he tardado lo mio pero al fin está aquí! La venganzaII, ajajajaja!!(cara de desquiciada mental en proceso de aniquilamiento neuronal).

**CHARI:** Pues el romance para dentro de poco, aunque ira despacio (y cuando no en mis fics?¬¬) porque aún hay muchas cosas de la trama principal que aclarar :D.

**Nadesiko04:** Asias mil! Quien pagaría por ver la cara de Lucius cuando intente acosar a las enfermeras y se de cuenta de que su otro "yo" a muerto? Nadie? No? Seguro? Nadie? Oh venga! Yo daría todo lo que tengo :D.

**Ania:** Pues…no lo descubrieron ya:D El traidor…hum…que venganzas planearemos para ste desagradable ser? Lo pensaré detenidamente. Y como siempre, se aceptan propuestas ( me encanta poner a trabajar sus mentecillas diabólicas :D).

**Bishoujo hentai:** Error en la continuidad? O.O Podría ser, a veces me lio yo sola…hummm. Donde está el error? Lo digo para evitar cometerlo de nuevo XD. Harry no se enojó, solo se sorprendió XD. Draco no está molesto, pasa olímpicamente de su padre porque está demasiado ocupado, como se pudo ver a la hora de ojear su periódico, en mantener a flote la economía de la familia Malfoy :D. Ron y Hermione…ya volverán a salir ya… XD.

**Lordaeglos:** El Ministerio…aún tengo unos cuantos rayos y truenos pendientes sobre él, como más de uno me propuso en su momento XDD. Greyback siempre le vi solo como eso, un mercenario. Y paz..Harry se sentirá muy en paz después de esto XDDD.

**De dog:** De nadas! Y aquí está el siguiente capi :D. Espero que te guste tanto como el anterior :P.

**Orhen Shiy:** XDDD Gracias mil!! Un nuevo capi para que lo disfrutes :D.

**Kaixo:** De nas! Y seguimos!

**VICKY:** Yo siempre termino subiendo aunque tarde XD. Lo malo es que ahora tengo mucho trabajo y rara es la vez que me puedo sentar tranquilamente a escribir :d. Pero espero que la calidad no este decayendo y, en caso contrario, avisen! Intentaré mejorar :D.

**Yita:** Me alegro de que te guste! Esta casi es mi favorita también, y digo casi porque tengo tantos fics en mi PC que no sabría por cual decidirme :d.

**Black lady:** Naaa! No se como estará en los libros, en mi fic sigue por ahí mordisqueando gente XD. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, pobres! Se que os hago esperar con el lemon y después quizás ni os guste XDD, pero me esforzare mucho cuando llegue el momento, prometido! XD Y no mientas…¬¬, tú siempre sabes qué pasará en mis fics! No se como lo haces! V.vU.

**Ares Sasuke:** Espero haber cumplido vuestras expectativas sádicas :D. Pude haberlo descrito más, pero tampoco era plan de cebarse XDD. Quizás en un futuro, Lucius sigue vivo y aún se le pueden hacer muchas cosas :D. Algún friki con muy mala leche contra el mundo, te lo digo yo…¬¬.

**Aikos:** Merlincillo es el peor de todos! Muajajjaja! Y juro que intenté poner las flores y las mariposillas revoloteadotas…pero es que me polinizaron todo el PC y tuve que espantarlas v.v.

**Velia:** Aaaah! Veo que captaste la indirecta :D. Ese alguien más va a pasarlo muy mal de aquí a poco :D. Y digamos que Sev no quiere ver enfermo otra vez a su niño XDD. Con una vez tuvo suficiente, y tal vez le de miedo lo que pueda averiguar esta vez si resulta que vuelve a pasar por un trance "sentimental" igual al que ha sufrido en el hospital junto al lecho del chico :P. Greyback sabe administrar dolor, o al menos esa es mi impresión :P. Todavía le queda por demostrar algo más de lo que puede pasar cuando se descubra quien fue el traidor. Iaaaa!!! Gracias por escribir un Snarry! Estamos tan faltos de ellos …. V.v. En cuanto encuentre un segundo, en vez de respirar, leere tu fic :D.

**Azula:** XDDDDD. Espero que tu no enviaras a ningún licántropo a morderle sus partes a nadie XDD. O…bueno, porque no? Si lo merecía… XDDD.

**Herminione:** Snape se estaba muriendo de ganas de darle su merecido al rubio XDD. Dumby le arrebató su oportunidad restringiendo las visitas en Azkaban solo a su persona, y en un principio, pensé en Sev tomando una multijugos, haciéndose pasar por el viejo, para castigar él mismo a Lucius. Pero luego me dije…naaaa. Sev es más inteligente que eso XD. Gracias por leer, escribir reviews y que encima te guste XD.

**Aurasly:** Quizás su lado Slytherin ya se este revelando un poco, y como veis, no, Lucius no murió XDD. Cierto viejo sanador se encargara personalmente de que el rubio no muera. Aún le tiene que cobrar muchos quebraderos de cabeza en la primera guerra XDDD.

**Rochy true:** Me alegro de que te guste esta historia aun cuando el Sev-Harry no sea del todo de tu agrado :D. El romanticismo vendrá pronto, porque aunque no lo parezca, Sev tiene una vena muy romántica en su interior XD. Se lo de los reviews, pero yo prefiero contestarlos así porque siempre dejo alguna que otra pista en las contestaciones y quiero que todos tengan la oportunidad de descubrirla, y no solo aquel a quien va dirigido el review. Si me eliminan la historia…bueno, siempre me quedará Slasheaven :D. de todos modos, gracias por el aviso :D.

**Patty Potter:** No te preocupes, a veces yo tampoco recuerdo que cosa va en que fic XDD. Me alegro de que te guste y me siento orgullosa de que estés haciendo un esfuerzo por leerme :D. Un saludo para allá!

**Yue-sayuri:** Pues aquí están los detalles :d. Como veis, ha sido una venganza más extensa de lo que parecía en un principio XDD. Que se fastidie XD.

**Serena mar:** Gracias por leer y espero que te guste el cap:D

**Olgalucia:** Sí! Seguiré! Solo que ahora está en hiato temporal, en parte porque mi musa no me ayuda, en parte porque no tengo tiempo para todas :D. Publiqué "El buen hijo" para compensar un poquito por el fic parado, espero que os este gustando :D.

**Artemis shiro:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDD! Toma sadismo! Para que después digan de mi XDDD. Pos como pedíais detalles, aquí tenéis unos cuantos :P. Habrá habrá arrepentimientos! Pero por el momento me he centrado en desarrollar otras partes de la trama. Todo a su tiempo :p.

**Yoyi:** Porquéeeeeeeeeeeee!! Porque Slasheaven pasa de mis reviews!!! (Mo se histeriza toda y se golpea contra la pared!) Estoy por mencionárselo a las administradoras porque esto ya no es normal! Me curro los reviews y luego no me los pública…quiero llorar TT.

**Cielo:** XDDDD Pues muchísimas gracias :D. El lemon llegará pronto (tan pronto como consiga sentarme a escribir…¬¬). No desesperéis :P.

Dios! Como no actualice más seguido las contestaciones a los reviews ocuparán más espacio que el propio capi o.O. Pero como nunca me canso pues siempre pido más :D.


	30. La llamada

Ejem...he estado a punto de dejar colgada una notita y salir corriendo. Pero finalmente he decidido afrontar las maldiciones, los insutltos y las piedras como toda un Gryffindor v.vU. Lllevo siglos sin actualizar, y lo único que puedo decir en mi favor es que el trabajo se ha vuelto agobiante ( el mio es un trabajo pesado, mis jefes me pagan un asco de sueldo por mantener toda una tienda en orden, limpiarla, atender, descargar y montar material, hacer encargos y demás...estoy explotada T.T) y que no tengo ni tiempo ni ganas ni inspiración para meterme por las noches a escribir. Mea culpa porque debería haber avisado, pero es que realmente odio las notitas que se dejan en lugar de los capitulos y que, al menos para mi, me rompen la dinámica de los fics. Pero sigue siendo mi culpa, así que estoy buscando una pared de ladrillos lo suficientemente resistente para golpearme la cabeza al más puro estilo Dobby v.vU.

Aún así, espero que no se hayan olvidado de mis fics, que sepan que sigo aquí aunque a veces me desaparezca y me quieran matar lenta y cruelemente por mis tardanzas U, que no son justas para ustedes.

Para los que me preguntan aún por "Llamame Severus", solo puedo decir que sigue en hiato, que lo intento pero que mi inspiración me ha dicho que "por aquí" (imaginense el feo gesto que me hizo) regresa y que la deje en paz.

Y solo otra advertencia más antes de dejárles leer tranquilos. Con el tiempo mi estilo suele cambiar. Madura, o eso creo, y se vuelve diferente. Así que puede que noten un cierto cambio en el modo en que está escrita esta historia. Espero no les moleste mucho y, si es así, sigo aceptando alimañanas varias en mi buzón :D.

Disfrutad!!

_**La llamada.**_

Paseó con tranquilidad por el secreto pasadizo. Desierto, ya que nadie o casi nadie lo conocía. Por primera vez, Harry se detuvo a contemplar las pinturas que se ocultaban en los corredores menos transitados de Hogwarts y que tenían el aspecto de ser las más antiguas del colegio de magia. Se detuvo ante un cuadro especialmente deslucido por los siglos y sonrió quedamente cuando la bruja plasmada en él se escondió parcialmente tras unas cortinas, sonrojada, como si le avergonzara presentar tan descuidado aspecto. La mayoría de cuadros habían perdido la facultad del habla a causa del tiempo, que casi había devorado la pintura y su magia. Pero aún así, magos y brujas inclinaban cortésmente sus cabezas cuando le veían pasar en un alegre saludo, acostumbrados ya a verlo pasear por esos pasadizos. Para Harry eran el mejor método de moverse por el castillo, esquivando así los murmullos y las miradas que le seguían a todas partes. Sobretodo, eran la escapatoria ideal de un par de alumnos que no cejaban en su empeño de hacerle oír sus excusas.

No estaba preparado para escuchar. No estaba preparado para nada que no fuera intentar continuar con su vida. Estudiar, distraerse un poco, hacer sus deberes, esperar la llegada próxima de la Navidad. Nada fuera de lo común. Una rutina por primera vez agradable y que ayudaba a olvidar.

Por supuesto, no siempre podía evitar a Ron y Hermione, o los indeseados comentarios de los demás. Continuaba con sus clases, e irremediablemente debía lidiar con todo eso en ellas. Aunque contaba con una ayuda inestimable. Minerva McGonagall se había rebelado como una guardiana feroz que le sobreprotegía de los chismes como en su tiempo lo hubiera hecho la señora Weasley. Y sobraba decir que los leones permanecían más silenciosos que nunca en las clases de pociones, a riesgo de perder puntos incluso por respirar demasiado fuerte, cuanto menos se atrevían a cuchichear a sus espaldas o a dirigirle siquiera alguna mirada. A todo eso, lo que sí había conseguido llamar su atención había sido el cordial silencio de los slytherin, que parecían haber establecido una tregua solo aplicable a su persona. Por supuesto, él no podía saber que, secretamente, muchos de esos slytherin agradecían que terminara de una vez por todas con la vida del tirano que pronto iba a convertirse en su amo por mediación de sus progenitores sin importar su opinión al respecto. El odioso Potter les había concedido una oportunidad inestimable de vivir sus vidas y, a su manera, compensaban el favor.

Pero había otras cosas que rondaban su mente por más que pretendiera liberarse de preocupaciones por el momento. Como el misterioso hombre que rondaba sus sueños o el rechazo que su magia comenzaba a desarrollar para con los demás. No era estúpido, y sabía que esos pequeños estallidos eléctricos que hacían saltar a los demás alumnos con un gritito dolorido cuando alguno, por accidente, le rozaba en algún pasillo, tenían que ver con lo sucedido en aquellas mazmorras. Solo que no deseaba indagar en el asunto. No le gustaba que alguien más le tocara, por el momento, esa leve advertencia para él ya estaba bien. Aunque no podía evitar preguntarse porqué no era aplicable a todo el mundo por igual. Nada sucedía cuando se veía sumergido en los abrazos de oso de Hagrid, que no desaprovechaba la oportunidad para arrastrarle a su cabaña a tomar té con pastas y comentarle las últimas novedades en su bosque. O cuando, en alguna ocasión, encontraba "casualmente" a Dumbledore en algún pasillo y este palmeaba amigablemente su hombro hablándole igualmente de cualquier hecho intrascendente, aunque siempre indagando sutilmente en su estado anímico. Obviamente el anciano le vigilaba estrechamente y, por primera vez, Harry no se sintió incómodo con este hecho.

El muchacho se sonrojó vivamente al recordar a alguien más a quien no parecía afectar el estado beligerante de su magia. Rememoró con bochorno un momento en que, curioso de saber qué sucedería, había tocado tímidamente con un dedo el brazo de Snape, creyéndolo distraído. El hombre le había dirigido una extraña mirada de reojo antes de retirarse un paso, como si quemara. Nada había sucedido tampoco, pero había sido ridículo y prefirió no volver a experimentar con el tema.

Resultaba curioso. Él, que siempre había procurado mantenerse a una distancia prudencial del hombre, que nunca había sido especialmente demostrativo a la hora de tocar a alguien puesto que nunca recibió abrazos o muestras de cariño de pequeño, sentía ahora la absurda necesidad de tocarlo. Tal vez para asegurarse que era real, el de verdad, y no una proyección sustraída de sus sueños. Para sentirlo más cercano.

Sí, resultaba curioso percatarse ahora de que Snape y él no habían compartido nunca ni siquiera un roce accidental antes de que toda la pesadilla diera inicio. Como si la tensión que siempre hubo entre ellos actuara de barrera física. Ahora necesitaba derruir esa barrera y el profesor no se lo ponía fácil, manteniéndose siempre a una distancia más que suficiente, como si su presencia le incomodara de alguna forma. Aunque, eso sí, siempre estaba ahí. A lo lejos, vigilando. Aún cuando solo salía a los terrenos porque Hagrid quería mostrarle por adelantado que nuevas criaturas estudiarían en su siguiente clase. Aún cuando simplemente se hubiera sentado en la mesa del gran comedor para terminar sus deberes. Harry sentía sus ojos negros sobre él y entonces ya no había problemas para concentrarse en el ensayo de Encantamientos o el Bosque Prohibido dejaba de ser una amenaza silenciosa.

La insondable expresión de Severus Snape, que contemplaba con cierto aburrimiento el pequeño mar de cabezas inclinadas sobre sus calderos, varió de improviso a la perplejidad. Mecánicamente, su mano derecha acudió a su brazo izquierdo a la velocidad del rayo, y los pocos alumnos que en esos momentos habían acertado a levantar sus ojos entraron en pánico al momento. Pocos eran los que desconocían a esas alturas que el maestro de pociones había sido mortífago y espía encubierto, y el rumor de la marca tenebrosa había corrido de boca en boca en cuanto los aurores comenzaron a atrapar a las primeras hordas de mortífagos, confundidos sin la guía de un líder. Inevitablemente, el gesto fue reconocido y relacionado con la llamada del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y al segundo siguiente, todos los alumnos de cuarto año contemplaban con idéntico horror al maestro.

Sin embargo, este hizo caso omiso de la ola de histeria que comenzaba a cundir entre sus estudiantes y abandonó el aula velozmente. Nadie, ni tan siquiera Dumbledore, sabía que ya no portaba la marca tenebrosa en su antebrazo. Pero la llamada había sido igualmente intensa. Y por descontado inesperada. La sorpresa brilló en sus ojos negros cuando el extraño, aunque no desagradable, calor había nacido en el centro del tatuaje para extenderse brazo arriba y anidar en su pecho. Aún lo sentía ahí, latente. Y de algún modo sabía que, al igual que había sucedido con el Tenebroso, no desaparecería hasta que diera con el causante.

Inconscientemente, Severus pasó los dedos por la marca sin dejar de caminar. No había dolor, solo una sensación agradable, aunque ciertamente reclamante e imperiosa. Dudó que el muchacho supiera de tal utilidad cuando impuso su propia marca, pero sí había algo que sabía con certeza. Había sido realizada con su magia, y por lo tanto permanecía ligada a ella. Lo cual equivalía a decir que algo estaba sucediendo con la magia de Potter para recibir su influencia con tal intensidad. Severus aceleró el paso y la preocupación comenzó ha hacerse más evidente cuando, recorridos los pasillos y las aulas, no encontró a quien buscaba.

Fue cuando alcanzó uno de los pasillos más laterales que algo llamó su atención. Uno de los tapices expuestos se ondulaba suavemente, rebelando a medias la presencia de un pasadizo. Las corrientes de aire en ese tipo de corredores ocultos eran extrañas. Sin pensarlo dos veces entró en el oscuro pasillo y lo percibió de inmediato. La oleada de magia le atravesó como si acabara de entrar en un campo magnético algo violento y apresuró sus pasos por el corredor hasta hallar al causante.

Y encontró la más absurda de las escenas. Potter permanecía estático en mitad del pasadizo con sus ojos verdes clavados en los intensos y felinos de la Señora Norris. La gata debía haber encontrado al alumno en una de sus rondas y, extrañamente, en lugar de correr a advertir a su amo de la presencia indebida del estudiante en ese corredor secreto, había permanecido inmóvil manteniendo la mirada del chico. Pero había algo estremecedoramente familiar en esa escena.

- Potter?- Severus susurró el nombre con cautela, y cierta perplejidad, percibiendo la magia del joven expandiéndose involuntariamente, beligerante, preparándose para iniciar una batalla que no era tal. No recibió respuesta alguna. Y fue en el momento en que dirigió su mirada hacia la gata que comprendió lo que se estaba desencadenando en la cabeza del muchacho. Los ojos del animal habían sido siempre de un intenso color rojo. Y supo por instinto que, en esos momentos, Potter se hallaba muy lejos de ese corredor, en una explanada desértica plagada de gritos de guerra, ante su peor enemigo. Y, del mismo modo, entendió que debía alejar al chico de tan destructiva ilusión o se desataría una catástrofe. Lentamente, se acercó más a él hasta quedar a sus espaldas, sintiendo con más potencia el aura feroz que comenzaba a emanar. Fue algo inconsciente, no planeado. Su mano pareció moverse por sí sola y, tras una leve vacilación, se posó sobre la espalda del joven y descendió suavemente hasta su cintura.

- Solo es un gato, Potter.- susurró, casi en su oído.- Solo un gato.- la voz penetró en la mente confundida de Harry y la ilusión comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, los recuerdos resistiéndose a abandonarle. La mirada del maestro se dirigió al animal y se entornó con dureza.

- Lárgate.- siseó con desprecio. La gata no se lo hizo repetir dos veces, y tras una mirada irritada al profesor correteó por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. La ondulación mágica se apaciguó instantáneamente y comenzó a retroceder. Solo entonces Severus se percató de lo cerca que se hallaba de su alumno, de su mano firmemente posada sobre la esbelta figura. Y quiso retroceder como siempre hacía. Era extraño. Nunca en el pasado había tocado a Potter, guiado por la animadversión que el parecido del chico con su padre le provocaba. Después, cuando el joven regresó del hospital, habían sido emociones bien diferentes las que le impedían hacerlo. Emociones como las de ahora, que había pretendido esquivar a toda costa. Evitó poner sus manos sobre el chico porqué temió lo que ahora sucedía, una vez establecido el contacto era incapaz de apartarlas. Podía percibir la calidez en la palma de su mano, la curvatura de la estrecha cintura. Era fascinante y abrumador a la vez. Eran sensaciones que desearía explorar más ampliamente y, solo ahora podía verlo, largamente anheladas. Descubrió con desconcierto que el que evitara tocar a Potter no restaba que deseara hacerlo.

Abrió los ojos sin percatarse de haberlos cerrado previamente. Y encontró un par de ojos verdes observándole con intensidad y sin asomo de molestia, solo profundo agradecimiento y algo más. El bochorno consiguió lo que no pudo su fuerza de voluntad, y retiró la mano velozmente como quien la aparta del fuego. Pero esos ojos verdes continuaron fijos en los suyos a pesar de que no devolvía la mirada.

- Hay algo que me gustaría contarle.

--ººº--

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo del corredor y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, confundido. El sudor había empapado su demasiado largo flequillo y sus facciones aún se veían algo crispadas por la tensión. El maestro se situó a su lado, aunque permaneció de pie. Había hecho el ridículo una vez más. Solo era una estúpida gata…pero esos ojos… Le miraban con malignidad y cierto desprecio, y sin quererlo, de pronto se había visto perdido en tortuosos recuerdos que hacía ya un tiempo que no le molestaban. Y se había visto incapaz de salir de ellos, de ignorar al molesto animal y abandonar ese pasillo. Meneó la cabeza, disgustado por su propia incapacidad para controlarse y miró de reojo al profesor. Esperaba pacientemente a que se decidiera a hablar, sin presionar. Años atrás probablemente le estuviera gritando que no disponía de todo su tiempo. Años atrás no le habría tocado. Había sido ese gesto inesperado lo que le había decidido al fin a rebelarle su secreto.

- Últimamente…- comenzó, mirando al suelo.- sueño con un hombre.- percibió de reojo el brusco movimiento del maestro y cuando se atrevió a mirarle se encontró con la expresión extraña y algo tensa, y definitivamente no amigable, del profesor. Algo en sus ojos negros le advirtió que sus palabras no habían sonado precisamente como el desearía y se sonrojo.- Quiero decir…- se apresuró a corregirse.- Que él se mete en mis sueños…Me habla y…- pasó una mano por su frente con desespero por sus torpes explicaciones.

- Mejor cuénteselo a Dumbledore.- soltó Snape con aspereza antes de dar media vuelta para marcharse por donde había venido.

- Pero yo no quiero contárselo a Dumbledore.- murmuró Harry con decepción.- Quiero contárselo a usted…- Severus se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro.

- Porqué, Potter? Porqué a mi?- bien, no podía negar que no era de su especial agrado oír decir al joven que soñaba con hombres. Tampoco entendía porqué precisamente había decidido contarle algo como eso. Pretendía molestarle acaso? Negó para sí. Era poco probable, sobretodo si él no podía saber…

- Porque confío en usted.- afirmó rotundamente un sorprendido Harry. Creía que ese era un punto que ya había quedado claro. De todos modos no le importaba volver a ratificarlo.

- No confía en Dumbledore?

- Sí pero…- el moreno calló sin saber qué decir. Poco a poco había ido recobrando la confianza en el director, comprendiendo que como ser humano que era cometió y cometería muchos errores. La imagen omnipresente del anciano se había roto para dar paso a alguien más corriente, pero sobretodo, más cercano. Más poderoso e inteligente que la media, sí, pero humano igual. Suspiró admitiendo su derrota y se puso en pie, la batalla interna que había llevado consigo mismo para decidir si contar o no su secreto acababa de perder el sentido.- No importa.- musitó.- De todos modos no se si él quiera que se lo cuente a alguien.- y fueron esas palabras las que finalmente hicieron comprender al maestro que sí había alguien, alguien real y no producto de un sueño, que se estaba introduciendo en la mente de su alumno. La alarma se desató entonces en su cabeza y sin pensarlo agarró al muchacho de un brazo para retenerlo.

- Pretende decirme, Potter, que alguien se está comunicando con usted?- siseó, entornando los ojos. Y la ira brilló en ellos ante el aliviado asentimiento del chico.- Porqué diablos no lo dijo antes!?- bramó, irritado. Ese condenado muchacho, que nunca sería consciente de los peligros que le rodeaban…Severus prácticamente arrastró al joven consigo fuera del corredor, y Harry frenó con sus pies en cuanto se percató a dónde le llevaba.

- Le he dicho que quiero contárselo a usted! No al director!- replicó, tozudo, negándose a avanzar. La furiosa mirada que recibió no le intimidó en absoluto. Tal vez antes, pero ya no. No cuando el agarre sobre su brazo, firme pero cuidadoso, indicaba que ese hombre nunca iba a hacerle ningún daño por mucho que gritara o le mirara mal. Severus Snape había perdido su capacidad de intimidar a Harry hacía mucho tiempo.

- Maldita sea, Potter!- se exasperó el maestro soltando al joven y encarándolo.- Qué demonios tiene contra el viejo!? Es que no entiende la estupidez que comete permitiendo a un extraño introducirse en su mente!?

- No tengo nada contra Dumbledore!- se defendió Harry, cruzándose de brazos.- Pero querrá impedir que continúe sucediendo en cuanto lo sepa!

- Por supuesto que sí!- se irritó Severus, sin entender cual era el problema.

- Pero es que él no ha hecho nada malo! Solo me ayuda!- el maestro escrutó intensamente la decidida mirada del chico por unos momentos antes de masajearse las sienes con enojo. Debía estar volviéndose estúpido para acceder a la petición del puñetero muchacho…pero finalmente suspiró con exasperada resignación. Después de todo, como podía negarse cuando la petición se basaba en la confianza que le profesaba el chico?

- Está bien, Potter. Cuéntemelo.

* * *

Es corto y se que mereceis más después de tanto tiempo esperando. Teneis más paciencia que Sev, que ya es decir XDDD. Al final parece que algo empieza a suceder (ya era hora, no?¬¬), y de tocarse a acariciarse más intimamente un paso oye XDD. Harry ha decidido que quiere contárle a Severus lo que está sucediendo con Merlín, aunque no ha empezado con muy buen pie. Celoso que es Severus XD, que no ha pillado la indirecta demasiado concentrado en rabiar porque "su" Harry sueña con hombres raros que le hablan y que más les vale solo hablarle y no hacerle más cosas. Que para pervertido ya esta él XD.

**Sra. Danvers**: XDDDD. Hombre, y quien no quiere a un Sev de estufa en las noches de invierno? Yo me estoy informando por si lo venden por ahí :P.

**Herminione:** Siempre pensé que estos tres son un peligro juntos. McGonagall y Severus parecen no llevarse bien, por aquello de la competitividad entre casas. Pero dios libre al mundo el día en que decidan unirse...o.O . Y Merlín…bueno, es raro que se haya metido así como así en la mente de Harry. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta quien era el que solía hacerlo antes…Pero todo tiene su explicación, y ya se verá qué pretende este tío raro… XD.

**Nadesiko04:** XDDDDD. Lucius aún puede regresar! Tened en cuenta que sigue vivo, que el puñetero es muy vengativo y que acaban de arruinarle la vida a tres bandas aunque lo merezca. O puede simplemente que al salir del hospital lo atropelle el camión de la basura :P. Lo decidiré según venga XD. Poco falta para que estos dos se junten. De momento, están superando sus barreras .

**Azula.Snape**: Para nada es largo el review :D. Me encanta cuanto más kilométricos mejor :D. Bueno, no es por dar ideas a nadie pero hoy en día la Aestus Stinguo existe y es una pastillita que rebaja la libido . Puede que no lleguen a decirse lo que sienten, me refiero al estilo "Oye quiero decirte que me he enamorado de ti" y seguidamente beso largo y apasionado. Puede que sea beso directamente XD. Mil gracias por leer Azula :D.

**BlackLady:** No merezco vivir, lo se v.vU. Algún día mi trabajo será escribir y ya no tendré que preocuparme de nada más, y entonces seré feliz como una perdiz con un regaliz el día de Navidad . Me alegro de que te gustara, y sí, siempre sabes lo que va a pasar..¬¬, te odio por eso v.v. Na, mentira, me encanta cuando me escribes XDD.

**Valethsnape:** Pos no me faltan muchos capis, no. Por cierto, tampoco merezco vivir porque no te he dejado ningún review en tu historia de "conociendo tu corazón". Y la adoro!! La adoro hasta el punto de que te he robado la idea para crearme un fic particular pa mi sola o.o. No te enfadas conmigo, no? Aunque sea solo pa mi arriba del todo tengo escrito tu nombre con letras fosforitas para recordarme siempre que fue tu genial idea XD.

**Velia:** Ahora ya no me querrás tanto después de todo lo que he tardado XD. La nueva marca de Sev trae muchas sorpresas, como ya habréis visto en este capi :D. Severus aún no se ha dado cuenta de hasta que punto Harry lo ha hecho suyo, porque lo ha reclamado para si, ah? Así nadie más puede tocarlo :P. XDDDDDDDDDD. Te emocionó la venganza triple, eh? A mi también escribirla :D. Fue relajante. Harry es humano y odia como cualquiera. Su problema es que carga con un gran poder y debe aprender a manejar mejor que otros esa emoción negativa. Un Ron enfadado ( por poner un ejemplo así rastrero), como mucho se pone rojo hasta las orejas. Harry enfadado puede hacer explotar Hogwarts XDDD, así que debe andarse con ojo, y lo mejor es no guardar demasiadas cosas en su interior como ha venido haciendo hasta hora.

Sobretodo Sev estará en serias dificultades como Harry le de por inmiscuirse en sus sueños. Seamos sinceros. Si Harry pudiera hacerlo, a quien creen que iría a chafardear primero? XDDD. SIPI, alguien se imagina porqué el traidor hizo lo que hizo? No es muy difícil de adivinar imagino, mi imaginación es demasiado sencilla…¬¬U.

**Kaixo:** Pues pronto no ha sido pero al menos está aquí ya. Gracias mil por leer :D.

**Relena:** XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!! Adoro tus comentarios Rele!!

1º: Ah! Imaginaste bien! Harry entregándose todo cándido… faltó el "hazme tuyo" XD. Severus no es tonto, sabe lo que hay y lo que esta sintiendo, pero es cabezota y no quiere aceptarlo aunque le este dando en las narices. Na, no sabe que hay cosas que son imposible de evadir. Pero ya lo descubrirá ya!.

2º: Harry se hace querer mucho. Y lo curioso…es que ninguno de los que le rodean se dan cuenta de cuanto se ha metido en sus corazoncitos hasta que alguien se atreve a tocarlo. Entonces se desata el infiero en la tierra y bla bla bla, todos sabemos lo que pasa a continuación :D.

3º: Na, déjalo pobre. Harry aún es un muchachito inocente que no sabe lo que se dice ni las consecuencias de traerse a su cama a cierto profesor perverso XD. El quiere que le cubra con su capa para dormir más a gusto y el otro lo que quiere es quitársela y con toda su ropa siguiéndole. En fin, la diferencia de edades, que se nota XD.

Pos no he podido verlo, tu cuenta debe odiarme y tenerme identificada o algo T.T.

**Green Snape Lupin**: XDDDDDDD. Yo me tatuaría los dos. El fénix y la serpiente en una postura indecente, que viva la mezcla de especies XD. Follarán, follarán…en algún momento tendrán que hacerlo o explotaran, pobres XD.

**Ginna:** Y a mi que m encanto escribirlo. Merecían su venganza. Ahora ya pueden dormir tranquilos por las noches :D.

**Yoyi:** Pos sí! Voy ha hacerte caso con los reviews. Porque sospecho que o slasheaven me odia o soy yo que soy lerda. También puede ser mi ordenador que hace cosas raras ( lo juro, un experto informático me lo revisó y me dijo que no entendía mi PC, que era raro y punto o.O).

**Bishoujo-hentai:** Na! He tardado pero estoy aquí! Queréis ver a Lucius sufrir aún más? Bueno, porqué no? Lo merecéis después de la espera.

**Chari:** Ablandarse? Yo más bien diría lo contrario XD. Vale decir que habrá que ver que "parte" de él le pasa.

**Vicky:** Pos mil perdones porque esta vez he tardado más que nunca y no tengo perdón de Merlín v.v.

**Yita**: Severus ES tierno! Lo quiera esconder bajo capas de hielo lo es, que chinche y rabie porque nos hayamos dado cuenta XD. Harry también se ha dado cuenta de que es más de lo que aparenta e intenta que salga a la luz. Mimitos que quiere el chico, pobre, después de lo que ha pasado los merece :P.

**BlackLady:** XDDDDD. Las musarañas me filosofan a mi, que es lo peor. No, no es Abeforth, es lo más que te puedo decir :P. Tranquilos que a raíz de la confesión de Harry todo saldrá a la luz .

**Cielo:** Tiene le pelo largo y no se lo puedo cortar XD. Al menos de momento. Ya sabréis porqué, está íntimamente relacionado con Merlín :P.

**Ania**: Supongo que nadie la imaginaba y eso me alegra XD.

**Amazona verde**: Sev, evita por todos los medios tener escenas en su mente. Por evitar, evita hasta tocarlo no sea que se le vayan las manos. Hace ver como que no sabe pero sabe perfectamente lo que le pasa :P. Queda ver que sucede con Harry, que se está espabilando aunque es demasiado inocente el nene para pensar en algo más serio que cogerse del brazo de Sev y ronronearse como un gato XDDDDDDD.

**Irismine:** Lamento de verdad el retraso! No es que haya ralentizado mi ritmo, es que se paró! Pero espero poder continuar de nuevo. Llega la Navidad al fic y eso es algo que siempre me gustó escribir :D.

**DarkKanaBlackdePotter:** Puede que Ron y Hermione jamás lleguen a recuperar la completa confianza de Harry, es algo que pongo sobre aviso. Después de todo, eso no es algo que se le hace a un amigo ¬¬.

**Valium:** Humm…si asesinaras gente cada vez que no actualizo creo que esta vez habrás cometido una masacre XDD. Na! Siento mucho la espera de verdad T.T.

**Chari:** Ya! Lo siento de verás, me siento culpable T.T.

**Belitsnape:** No os dejo! Pero a veces la vida real me llama y tengo que tirarme de cabeza al trabajo v.v. odio no poder escribir tanto como quisiera. Me desconcentro de mis historias, pierdo el ritmo y después me cuesta todavía más retomarlas.

**Arundhel Snape**: me pondré a leer en cuanto tenga un poquito de tiempo, prometido :D. Mil gracias por leer :P.

**Eleonor Snape:** Me alegro mil de que te guste mi forma de describir personajes XD. Procuro basarme en los libros, aunque últimamente los escribo como me da la gana, porque han tomado vida propia y ellos saben lo que quieren decir y hacer. Da como miedo…

**Nuria:** Claro que merecen un final feliz. Y gracias por decirme que me estaréis esperando aunque no lo merezca por todo lo que tardo T.T, me emocioné.

**Tsukiko no yoru**: recuerdo el día en que empecé yo con los fics XD. De leerlos a escribirlos hay un paso, que lo sepas XD. Bienvenida a nuestro mundo :P.

Solo puedo decir que siento la tardanza y mi desaparición. Esta vez ni siquiera pediré reviews, como penitencia v.v.


End file.
